What did you do ?
by FieryDaisy
Summary: Après avoir accepté l'invitation à déjeuner d'Alec, ce dernier lui fait faux bond. Et quand personne n'a de nouvelles de son fils, Maryse Lightwood se dirige vers le seul endroit où elle est sûre de le trouver: le loft de Magnus Bane. Furieuse qu'Alec ne soit pas venu et inquiète, sa rencontre avec Magnus va prendre une tout autre tournure quand une nouvelle vient tout bouleverser.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Mortal Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare._

 _Hello tout le monde !  
Aujourd'hui, voici une nouvelle petite fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Critiques et encouragements sont évidemment les bienvenus._

 _/!\ Je préfère prévenir maintenant, mais il y aura des TW sur certains chapitres. Des sujets sensibles vont être abordés._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Maryse Lightwood déambulait dans le hall de l'Institut, attendant son fils, Alec, avec qui elle devait déjeuner pour midi. Sauf qu'il était déjà une heure et quart passé, et qu'Alec ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'inviter à manger, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Leur relation était assez compliquée depuis que le jeune homme avait fait son coming-out lors de son mariage avec Lydia, et Maryse lui en avait voulu. Enormément. « _Et tout ça pour un Downworlder ?_ ». Cette phrase, pleine de mépris, de haine, avait particulièrement blessé Alec. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait exprimé autant de dégoût, de colère, d'animosité. Et même si aujourd'hui, elle acceptait un peu plus la relation, elle restait sur ses gardes, parce que ce Magnus Bane avait déjà brisé le coeur d'Alec. Il avait toujours eu du mépris vis-à-vis des Lightwood et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas faire confiance au sorcier. Alec était son fils, son bébé, et quiconque s'en prendrait à lui ou le ferait souffrir aurait affaire à elle.

Maryse revenait du bureau de Directeur de l'Institut — le bureau d'Alec —, essayant une nouvelle fois de joindre Alec sur son portable, quand elle croisa Jace.

_ Jace, sais-tu où est Alec ? demanda-t-elle, le visage moins stoïque que d'habitude.  
_ Non. Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, peut-être trois heures. Il était dans son bureau la dernière fois.  
_ Il n'y est pas, j'en viens.  
_ Téléphone ?  
_ Non plus. Personne ne l'a vu depuis un moment. J'ai fais le tour de l'Institut, rien.

Elle commençait à être agacée. Peut-être qu'Alec avait changé d'avis ? Peut-être qu'il était occupé ? N'aurait-il pas pu la prévenir ? Et pourtant, une pointe d'inquiétude lui nouait l'estomac. Alec n'était que très, _très_ rarement en retard, et jamais autant, et il n'avait pas de mission de prévues ce matin.

_ Je peux demander à Mag-  
_ Non. Laisse-moi m'occuper du sorcier. Je reviens. Préviens-moi si tu le vois.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la porte de l'Institut, avant de marcher d'un pas rapide et décidé vers Brooklyn, et le loft du Grand Sorcier. Les rues étaient bondées, les mundanes rentraient de leur pause déjeuner, retournaient au travail, se baladaient. Elle était invisible à leurs yeux, grâce à la rune qui la rendait invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée du loft du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Maryse asséna trois coups avec force sur la porte. Des pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus proche de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Magnus, les yeux soulignés d'un léger trait d'eye-liner noir, les cheveux coiffés à son habitude, des mèches colorées d'un bleu profond rappelant les yeux de son Alexander. Il était vêtu d'une chemise très légère, dont trois boutons étaient ouverts, par-dessus un pantalon de cuir noir. De nombreux colliers pendaient autour de son cou, sublimant la peau caramel du sorcier. La surprise se lut sur le visage de Magnus lorsqu'il vit Maryse Lightwood sur le palier, et une vague d'inquiétude le traversa.

_ Où est Alec, Bane ? demanda la brune avec un ton sec et froid.  
_ Bonjour à vous aussi, Maryse, dit-il en se décalant légèrement, comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à entrer.

_ A l'Institut, j'imagine. Ce matin, il devait rencontrer les représentants de l'Enclave. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, non ? Vous avez mangé avec lui ce midi.  
_ Il n'est jamais venu.

Magnus ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer sous le coup de la surprise et de l'inquiétude. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la matinée, pas même un petit message. Même quand le Nephilim était occupé, il trouvait toujours quelques secondes pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

_ Il n'est pas à l'Institut ?  
_ Non, sinon je ne serais pas là, dit-elle avec un certain dédain.  
_ Il n'est pas sur le terrain ?  
_ Non. J'ai regardé les effectifs et seules deux missions ont été mises en place ce matin, des patrouilles de routines. C'est étonnamment calme en ce moment.

Magnus sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son Alexander.

_ J'ai essayé, ça ne fonctionne pas.  
_ Il ne veut peut-être pas vous parler, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La mère de son Nephilim lui lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu le foudroyer sur place. Elle vit le sorcier essayer une nouvelle fois de téléphoner, sans succès.

_ Il devrait répondre. Jace ?  
_ Il ne l'a pas vu depuis trois bonnes heures. Je pensais qu'il aurait été ici, qu'il avait décidé de ne plus me voir.

Magnus ne pensait pas voir sur le visage de Maryse de la tristesse. Il savait qu'Alexander était angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver seul, face à sa mère, pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas que Maryse puisse, elle aussi, être si anxieuse. L'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée par un rejet de son fils eut un effet particulier sur le sorcier: s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de célébrer une petite victoire dans son esprit, après le tort qu'elle et son ex-mari ont causé à Alec, il éprouvait tout de même de la sympathie pour la femme qui le haïssait plus que tout au monde.

_ S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'Alexander n'aurait pas manqué ce déjeuner, dit Magnus avec un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Au même moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il ne regarda pas son écran et décrocha aussitôt.

_ Alexander ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Où es-

Maryse regarda Magnus, très attentive à la moindre information.

_ _Magnus ?  
_ _ Isabelle ?

Ce fût autour du téléphone de Maryse de sonner. « Jace ».

_ Jace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Alec est avec toi ?

Dans chacun des téléphones, la même phrase se répétait. Magnus et Maryse s'observaient, sous le choc.

_ _Maryse ?_

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle essayait, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien du tout. Pas un son. Juste un choc, un stupéfaction.  
Magnus, toujours au téléphone, finit par dire.

_ J'arrive tout de suite. Je suis avec ta mère.

Il raccrocha, se tourna vers Maryse et ouvrit un portail. N'attendant pas de réaction de la part de la femme, il lui attrapa le bras et, d'un coup de portail magique, ils rejoignirent l'Institut.

* * *

 _Ca vous a plu ? Souhaitez-vous la suite ?  
Passez une bonne fin de semaine :)_


	2. Chapter 1

La pièce dans laquelle ils atterrirent était une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie, et qui, tout comme la chambre d'Alec, son bureau ou le toit, étaient les seuls endroits où seul Magnus pouvait créer des portails, lui permettant de visiter son Nephilim favori, sans être bloqué par des shadowhunters de garde. Avoir été en charge de sécuriser un peu plus l'Institut au retour de Valentine avait eu du bon de ce côté là. Mais il essayait d'en abuser le moins possible, privilégiant ces accès particuliers pour les urgences.

Maryse reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle dévisagea Magnus, la main toujours accrochée à son bras. Puis elle perçut quelque chose dans les yeux de Magnus, de l'angoisse, mais aussi de la souffrance, cette souffrance qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille, cette même douleur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux d'Alec, lorsque lui et Magnus s'étaient éloignés. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un tel sentiment dans les yeux d'un Downworlder, et encore moins un tel sentiment dirigé vers un shadowhunter. Son fils.

Magnus se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Maryse. Il lui lâcha le bras rapidement.

_ Excusez-moi, je-  
_ Ce n'est rien. Merci pour…

Magnus inclina légèrement sa tête.

L'infirmerie était faiblement éclairée. Jace et Izzy, cette dernière en larmes, étaient autour du lit dans lequel se trouvait Alec, immobile, endormi. Jace souffrait. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa rune de _parabatai_ lui brûlait la peau et il semblait particulièrement affaibli. La pâleur de sa peau était plus marquée que celle habituelle d'Alec. Magnus entra en premier dans la salle, suivie de près par Maryse. Le sorcier ne s'attarda pas sur l'état horrible dans lequel se trouvait Alec, et commença à faire travailler sa magie sur le corps étendu et inerte du beau brun, dont le pouls et la respiration étaient bien trop faibles.

Maryse, elle, fut une nouvelle fois prise d'un violent choc, et dû se cramponner au lit pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Son fils n'était pas le dernier au combat, et il était souvent rentré amoché et dans un piteux état. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Le visage d'Alec était tuméfié, un de ses yeux était gonflé, le nez probablement cassé, la lèvre en sang et plusieurs coupures au niveau du visage. Torse nu, des traces de brûlures récentes étaient présentes sur le corps du jeune homme à la peau habituellement blanche comme neige, des entailles plus ou moins profondes étaient également visibles, de même que d'importants hématomes, synonymes de côtes brisées. Un autre coup d'oeil lui permit de voir qu'une de ses épaules était probablement disloquée, que sa cheville était à un angle particulier. C'était tout ce qui était plus ou moins visible. Et c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses blessures… Un démon n'aurait pas pu faire ça. C'était bien différent. C'était comme si… comme si quelqu'un c'était acharné sur lui. Quelques heures sans nouvelles et il avait été gravement blessé, tabassé. Torturé. Et laissé pour mort.

_ Q-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où était-il ? finit par demander Maryse, après avoir prit une grande inspiration.  
_ Après que tu sois partie, j'ai refais le tour de l'Institut, mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis un moment et je ne... je ne le trouvais nulle part. J'en ai parlé avec Izzy et Clary, et on a décidé de le traquer à travers ma rune. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a endormi, dit Jace en baissant les yeux, luttant contre la souffrance de son _parabatai_ qui ne se manifestait que par un constant flot de douleur. Je n'ai rien senti. Rien du tout. J'aurais dû le sentir qu'il souffrait. Mais rien. C'est seulement quand il s'est évanoui que tout est arrivé. Toute sa douleur, sa souffrance… c'est constant depuis. Et c'est tellement puissant. C'est comme si…

Mais Jace ne put continuer, secouant la tête pour effacer l'horrible image qui essayait de s'imposer. Il releva légèrement le bas de son tee-shirt, dévoilant sa rune, d'un rouge vif. Quelque chose semblait ceoendant différent. Les traits semblaient s'atténuer. La rune... elle disparaissait.

Maryse porta une main sur son visage. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Si dans son esprit, de multiples pensées plus atroces les unes que les autres se bousculaient, elle ne pouvait pas être faible pour ses enfants. Elle n'avait plus qu'eux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Isabelle, et demanda:

_ Où était-il ?  
_ Au sous-sol, dans une salle abandonnée de l'Institut. Une salle où…

Alec s'arqua sur le lit, et Jace gémit sous les coups de la douleur, perdant son équilibre déjà précaire. Il se releva difficilement, et observa Magnus, qui faisait travailler sa magie.

_ Clary regarde les caméras de surveillance avec Simon et Luke. On pense que c'est quelqu'un de l'Institut. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu rentrer sans passer à travers les gardes.  
_ Personne ne sait qu'Alec est là ? dit Magnus, toujours concentré à soigner un maximum des blessures du Nephilim, mais dont la fatigue se faisait sentir.  
_ Personne, non, sauf nous, Clary, Luke et Simon. Et une infirmière.  
_ Une personne de confiance ? demanda Magnus.  
_ Oui, c'est Beth. Elle apprécie Alec. Elle nous a juré sur l'Ange qu'elle ne dirait rien.  
_ Bien. Magnus ? Alec ? fit Maryse, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

« Magnus ». Il jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à Isabelle, qui s'était rapprochée de Jace et l'avait installé sur le lit. Jamais Maryse ne l'avait appelé seulement par son prénom devant lui. Jamais. Sauf quand il avait décidé de s'imposer à cette supercherie qu'était le « mariage » d'Alec.

_ C'est beaucoup trop important, je ne pourrais pas tout faire en une seule fois. De nombreuses blessures internes: commotion cérébrale, hémorragies, os cassés, fêlés, disloqués.

Les yeux d'Izzy et de Jace s'agrandirent, la stupéfaction habillant leurs visages. Maryse fut prises de nausées.

_ Fais le maximum Magnus, et dès que tu as besoin…

Jace le regarda et lui tendit la main.

_ Tu es trop faible, ça ne servira à rien, dit Magnus, dont la magie semblait perdre de son intensité.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis abaissa le charme sur ses yeux, permettant ainsi d'accentuer un peu plus l'intensité de sa magie. Une nouvelle vague, plus intense, plus importante, s'échappa alors des mains expertes de Magnus. Il détestait que tous pouvaient voir ses yeux de chats mordorés, cette marque qu'il méprisait tant et qui était bien trop souvent la porte ouverte à une série de jugements. Mais les rendez-vous de ce matin l'avait déjà affaibli plus que d'habitude, et il savait qu'il commençait à puiser dans ses réserves. L'état d'Alec n'était pas encore stable, et le sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'abandonner. Pas une nouvelle fois. Il ne le ferait pas. Jamais. Izzy se proposa également mais elle était épuisée et ça se voyait. Alec avait dit à Magnus qu'elle était de garde toute la nuit, et elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les coupures qui parsemaient le corps d'Alec se refermèrent doucement. L'épaule disloquée fut remise en place par Beth, qui était revenue s'enquérir de l'état d'Alec. Maryse lui demanda de se taire sur ce qu'elle avait vu, et la femme, une brune aux yeux verts dans la trentaine, acquiesça sans un mot. Tels des filaments bleus qui fuyait de ses doigts décorés de vernis violine très foncé, la magie de Magnus arrivaient malgré tout à épuisement. Le sorcier avait les mains qui tremblaient, la sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur son front et il semblait exténué. Ses traits étaient tirés, mais il restait plus concentré que jamais.

_ Magnus… interpella Jace en lui tendant la main. Juste quelques instants.  
_ Il faut juste que son état se stabilise. Quelques minutes. Ca va aller, murmura Magnus.

Il ne s'adressait pas à Jace. Il se parlait à lui même. Il voulait croire que tout irait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça n'allait pas. Les yeux de Magnus peinaient à rester ouverts et son nez se mit à saigner, provoquant la surprise d'Isabelle, Jace et... Maryse.

_ Magnus, prends ma main ! dit Jace, dont la souffrance devenait trop importante.

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il semblait ailleurs, et seul son patient, son Alexander, comptait pour lui. « Ca va aller Alexander, tout va bien se passer. Encore quelques instants, s'il te plaît. Reviens-moi. S'il te plaît Alec, reviens vers moi. Je t'aime mon ange, bats-toi. » se mit-il à penser, dans l'espoir que cette prière inaudible atteigne son Nephilim.

Alors qu'il sentait le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, une main apparue devant lui.

_ Magnus.

Jace et Isabelle ne parlaient plus, bien trop étonnés et surpris de la scène qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux. Magnus croisa le regard de Maryse Lightwood, un regard tellement différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir sur son visage, au fil des années. L'intensité de son regard dans le sien, des yeux noisettes dans ses yeux de chats dorés, fit manquer au coeur de Magnus quelques battements. Elle lui sourit légèrement, les yeux embués.

Permettre à un sorcier de puiser dans sa force, son énergie, ce n'était pas rien. Même si ce geste pouvait paraître anodin, il n'en était pas moins porteur d'une grande symbolique. Magnus hésita encore quelques secondes, puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, l'interrogea une nouvelle fois du regard. La magie du sorcier continuait son ballet aérien au-dessus du corps du Nephilim. Puis, la femme qui n'avait pourtant que du ressentiment envers sorciers, lui en tête de liste, et autres créatures du Downworld, hocha la tête avec aplomb et détermination. Magnus n'hésita pas plus longtemps et lui attrapa la main, drainant un maximum d'énergie qu'il transféra immédiatement vers Alec. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant à peine deux minutes, avant que la magie de Magnus ne s'atténua laissant le sorcier essoufflé, tenant à peine debout.

_ Stable. Pour le moment, dit Magnus alors qu'il venait de lâcher la main de Maryse. Merci pour-  
_ Merci Magnus, le coupa-t-elle. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de toucher Alec, de sentir sa peau nacrée sous ses doigts, de déposer des baisers sur chacune des blessures du jeune shadowhunter, dans l'espoir d'effacer toute souffrance, mais il s'abstint. Il avait encore du mal à s'imposer lorsqu'un des parents d'Alexander était dans la pièce ; assez étonnamment, Alec était celui qui initiait tout mouvement dans ces moments-là. Si le sorcier s'appuyait sur l'incomfort et l'embarras de son Nephilim, il ne pouvait non plus nier qu'il ressentait la même chose face à eux. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour lui. Mais il savait aussi que malgré tout ce qu'Alec pouvait dire, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester un peu froid et distant quand il s'agissait de ses parents. Et il savait que tous lui en voulait pour s'être allié avec la Seelie Queen, qu'il n'était pas digne d'Alexander et tous avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une passade, qu'un amusement. Evidemment, c'était absolument faux. Il en mourrait s'il perdait Alexander.

_ Je vais… je vais voir si Clary a trouvé quelque chose, dit le sorcier.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

_ Magnus, repose-toi. Reste ici, je vais y aller, dit Isabelle en l'aidant à s'avancer vers le lit où se trouvait un Jace qui reprenait des couleurs.

La douleur était toujours présente dans ses yeux, mais il n'agonisait plus. Et d'un geste rapide de la main, il s'assura que sa rune était toujours présente, laissant échapper un soulagement non feint.

_ Tu veux qu'on appelle Catarina ? demanda Jace qui apporta un verre d'eau à Magnus.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le sorcier lui sourit et acquiesça d'un hochement de tê tenait la main d'Alec, immobile sur le lit.

_ Il faudrait qu'il soit mis en sécurité. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Pas si quelqu'un s'en ait pris à lui, dit Maryse d'un ton ferme, avec néanmoins une pointe de douceur dans sa voix. Il ne peut pas rester à l'Institut, dit-elle, avant de lever ses yeux vers le sorcier, dont la main était à présent posée délicatement sur l'avant bras de son petit-ami. Il sera plus en sécurité à la maison. Dès que vous irez mieux.  
_ Maryse, je ne crois pas qu'Idris ou l'Institut soient le meilleur endroit pour-  
_ N-non, chez lui. Chez... vous, dit-elle avec embarras, le rouge aux joues.

Magnus leva les yeux vers Magnus, tandis que Jace, qui était resté bouche-bée par les propos de sa mère, se leva et appela Catarina.

_ Dis lui de venir directement chez moi, fit Magnus à l'intention de Jace. Et qu'elle apporte, si possible, du matériel pour contrôler tous ses signes vitaux.

Magnus prit une grande inspiration, et leva. Il se stabilisa, et commença à ouvrir un portail en plein milieu de l'infirmerie, abaissant les quelques protections qu'il avait mises en place. Il prit Alec dans ses bras malgré son manque de force flagrant et fit un signe de tête à Maryse et Jace.

_ Je vous rejoins plus tard, je vais voir Clary et Izzy. Merci Magnus. Prends soin de mon frère.

Maryse se rapprocha de Magnus, avant de passer une main délicatement sur la tête de son fils.

_ Je vais rester ici pour le moment. Mais...

Maryse ne continua pas sa phrase et observa Magnus. Ennemis depuis si longtemps, ils semblaient se comprendre plus que jamais à ce moment-là. Parfois, les mots ne sont pas aussi forts que le regard face à vous, si intense et qui vous transcende.

Magnus hocha la tête d'un mouvement très léger puis, puisant dans ses dernières forces, s'avança vers le portail qui l'amènerait chez lui et Alexander, dans le loft de Brooklyn.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki: merci pour ta jolie review sur le prologue. Ce chapitre était un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il t'a plu :)_

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est un chapitre un peu plus long mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où le couper, donc voilà, vous avez la totale !_

 _Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine (le prochain sera sûrement posté ce week-end). J'essaie de m'appliquer un peu plus, pour vous proposer quelque chose de bien, d'intéressant et de cohérent. J'espère en tout cas que c'est le cas._ _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews, follow et fav ! Ca me fait super plaisir !_

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	3. Chapter 2

Catarina était déjà là lorsque Magnus posa pied sur le sol du loft, et elle attrapa Alec avec sa magie, le transportant jusque dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Magnus. Tout le matériel dont elle avait et aurait besoin était déjà installé. Magnus mit en place les barrières de protections, avant de rejoindre Catarina dans la chambre et de s'écrouler sur le pas de la porte, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Catarina l'aida à se relever, l'installa aux côtés d'Alec, et commença à faire travailler sa magie sur le Nephilim, le regard de son meilleur ami suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Ce ballet de mains au-dessus de la peau nacrée continua pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que Catarina ne s'arrête subitement. Le visage de Magnus se décomposa, s'attendant au pire.

_ Tout va bien, dit Catarina en voyant la tristesse habiller les traits de Magnus.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que le voile, masquant habituellement la marque de sorcier de Magnus, n'était plus. Elle n'en dit rien, mais lui offra un léger sourire. Alors qu'elle continuait de parler, elle posa des électrodes sur le torse d'Alec pour contrôler ses signes vitaux, installa une perfusion, et d'un mouvement de poignet, le changea dans des vêtements propres et confortables.

_ Tu as fait le plus gros, il était déjà stable quand vous êtes arrivés. J'ai juste réparé les quelques os qui étaient encore cassés, cautérisé les quelques saignements qui réapparaissaient en même temps, mis de nouvelles protections sur lui, en plus des tiennes, et fait en sorte que ses constantes redeviennent un peu plus solides.

Magnus soupira de soulagement, mais l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il ressentait n'en étaient pas moins atténuées. Catarina lui avait enseigné quelques pratiques au fil des années, sur la façon dont on pouvait guérir certaines blessures. Mais il n'était pas médecin. Et s'il avait aggravé quelque chose en le déplaçant ? Il y avait encore des blessures et il a déplacé Alec, sans même y penser. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi ?

Et comme si Catarina pouvait voir ce tourbillon de pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Magnus, elle ajouta:

_ Tu as fait du bon travail, mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'épuiser comme ça. Tu aurais dû m'appeler plus tôt, Magnus. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais te mettre en danger comme ça, mettre tout le monde en danger... Ce que tu as fais, bien que courageux, c'etait inconscient. Tu n'es d'aucune aide à Alec si tu t'épuises à la tâche, ou si tu n'as plus les pleins contrôles de ta magie.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son Alexander dans ce lit à l'infirmerie, il pleura. Il savait que l'infirmière, sa meilleure amie, avait raison. Hormis Ragnor, ou bien même Raphaël, c'était la seule qui pouvait lui parler avec une telle franchise sans qu'il s'en offusque. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire. Catarina s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, caressant d'un geste réconfortant son dos.

_ Il est stable et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Et pour ça, il a besoin de rester inconscient encore quelques heures. Il faut que son corps, mais aussi son esprit, se remettent de tout ce qu'il vient de vivre. Malheureusement, certaines blessures ne peuvent pas être soignées par la magie, et notamment la douleur qu'Alec va ressentir. Mais la morphine devrait pouvoir aider un peu de ce côté-là.

En voyant Magnus qui ouvrit la bouche, Catarina s'empressa d'ajouter:

_ Oui, la magie aussi peu apaiser, mais je te l'interdis. Tu dois te reposer.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux.

_ Autrement, il va bien, Magnus. Il est fort ton shadowhunter, et il se bat. Alors ne baisse pas les bras et reste fort pour lui. Il va bien, et il va finir par se réveiller. Il doit seulement se reposer et c'est le seul moyen de le laisser alité. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Magnus hocha la tête, et ne pût s'empêcher d'admettre que Catarina avait raison.

_ Il va avoir besoin de toi. Et, là, tu n'es pas en état de l'aider. Tu as aussi besoin de repos, d'accord ? Allonge toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Magnus sonna.

_ Jace ?  
_ _Magnus ? Comment va Alec ? Catarina est là ?  
_ _ Alec va bien, Cat l'a aidé.  
_ _On peut venir ? Izzy, moi et…  
_ _ Oui, Maryse aussi. Je vous fais un portail.

Catarina roula des yeux et arracha le portable de son meilleur ami, qui l'a regarda d'un air offusqué.

_ Jace ? Oui c'est Catarina. Je vous fais un portail. Si vous pouvez aller dans le local de l'infirmerie, j'arriverai à vous faire entrer.  
_ _Comment ?  
_ _ Magnus m'a donné l'accès à cet endroit là, au cas-où... Désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça.  
_ _Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est rassurant.  
_ _ Il sera là dans cinq minutes. Ne traînez pas.  
_ _Merci, Catarina._

Elle raccrocha et tendit son téléphone à Magnus.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es pas en état de faire un portail. Je ne sais même pas si tu es capable d'abaisser les protections autour du loft. Alors maintenant tu te reposes. Et plus de magie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Compris ?

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main et de lui sourire. Il finit par s'allonger aux côtés d'Alec, le visage tourné vers celui de l'homme qu'il aimait, évitant de le trop le toucher. Il lui prit néanmoins la main gauche, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du shadowhunter, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

 **xxx**

Cinq minutes plus tard, comme prévu, les barrières de protection s'abaissèrent, donnant le temps à Catarina de créer son portail et de faire venir dans le loft Jace, Isabelle et Maryse Lightwood. Aussitôt arrivés, les protections furent réinstallées. Après s'être salués, plus chaleureusement pour certains, avec plus de distance et d'appréhension pour d'autres, Catarina proposa à Maryse d'aller voir Alec dans la chambre, pendant que les deux autres s'installèrent dans le salon, où thé et café venaient d'être conjurés sur la table basse.

_ Comment va-t-il ? Honnêtement ? demanda Izzy inquiète, en levant les yeux vers Catarina qui s'installa dans le fauteuil, les jambes sur le repose-pied.  
_ Il a échappé au pire. La magie de Magnus travaillait encore quand ils sont arrivés ici, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, et de ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir, vous étiez à deux doigts de le perdre, avoua-t-elle. Il va rester inconscient pour quelques heures encore, il a besoin de récuperer.

Les deux jeunes gens furent soulagés, même s'ils restaient particulièrement inquiets.

_ Et Magnus ?  
_ Il s'est épuisé. Je l'ai déjà vu affaibli après un usage trop important de la magie, et à plusieurs reprises, crois-moi, mais là… Il est allé bien au-delà de ce dont il était physiquement capable, ce qui est déjà bien plus qu'un sorcier ordinaire. Je ne sais même pas comment il est possible qu'il soit encore debout, ou même conscient.

Catarina jeta un coup d'oeil à Jace, qui se tenait toujours le bas ventre, là où était situé sa rune de parabatai.

_ Elle est toujours là ?  
_ Toujours, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. En vie.  
_ Tu devrais te reposer un peu, pour toi aussi ça a été éprouvant physiquement, d'après ce que tu m'en a dit.  
_ Elle n'a pas tord, Jace.

Catarina leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Izzy.

_ Tu peux parler, jeune fille. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine !

Cette réflexion décrocha un sourire à Jace, qui acquiesça. Ils discutèrent pendant un léger moment encore, avant que Jace ne se lève pour aller cuisiner quelque chose à manger.

 **xxx**

Après avoir annoncé sa venue par un léger coup sur la porte, Maryse entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Alec, elle fut soulagée de le voir respirer, un peu plus en couleur que quelques heures plus tôt. Magnus se releva doucement, étourdi par la faiblesse. Il lâcha la main d'Alec et s'apprêta à se lever, mais Maryse lui dit:

_ Vous pouvez rester. Ca le rassurera de vous voir là quand il se réveillera, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Magnus le lui rendit. Il se redressa néanmoins, dos contre la tête de lit, et fit apparaître, malgré les ordres de Catarina, un des fauteuils de son bureau du côté d'Alec.

_ Merci, dit-elle, avant de s'y asseoir. Comment va-t-il ?  
_ Le pire est passé. Des nouvelles de…  
_ Pas encore. Lucian et la fille Fairchild s'en occupe avec le vampire. Ils appelleront dès qu'ils auront du nouveau.  
_ Bien.

Maryse attrapa la main d'Alec, et la serra.

_ Je suis contente qu'ils soient là. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de m'y mettre dès aujourd'hui, surtout avec Alec…

Elle se tut, sa voix s'étant brisée sous l'émotion qu'elle contenait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Alec se mit à bouger dans son sommeil, les muscles de son corps se tendirent et il se mit à gémir de douleur. Il murmurait des suppliques incompréhensibles. Assez rapidement et une fois de plus contre les ordres de Catarina, il utilisa légèrement sa magie, afin de calmer et d'apaiser son petit-ami. Maryse, sa main toujours dans celle de son fils, regardait le sorcier agir. Un voile vaporeux, délicat, très fin, descendit doucement du sommet du crâne d'Alec jusqu'à ses pieds, tel une légère brise, apaisant chaque parcelle son corps meurtri. Elle devait admettre qu'il y avait une certaine beauté dans le geste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la couleur de cette magie, réplique exacte du bleu des yeux d'Alec.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, plus "calme", mais petit à petit, tout se met en place. Pour la dernière phrase: je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité, mais j'aime penser que la magie de Magnus puisse ressembler un peu à Alec. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de m'arrêter à là pour cette semaine._  
 _Un grand merci, encore une fois, pour vos lectures, reviews, follow et favs. Merci merci merci du fond de mon petit coeur !_

 _A très vite :)  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_ Alec va bien, il va s'en sortir, énonça-t-il de manière presque clinique, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.  
_ Grâce à vous.  
_ Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, laissa échapper Magnus, sans s'en rendre compte.

Le sorcier réprima un bâillement. La fatigue était plus que présente, mais il ne voulait pas manquer le réveil d'Alec. Il voulait être là s'il souffrait, il voulait être là s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il voulait être là quand il rouvrirait les yeux. Il avait besoin de revoir ses orbes bleues, cette façon que le Nephilim avait de le regarder comme s'il représentait tout. Tout ce qui lui permettrait de voir qu'il est bel et bien vivant, et que Magnus, en essayant de le sauver, ne l'avait pas conduit à une mort prématurée. Il se battait donc à présent contre lui-même. Contre la lourdeur de ses paupières, la lourdeur de ses membres, le poids de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité mêlé à une faiblesse physique, plus importante que jamais.

_ Pardon, dit-il, mettant la main devant sa bouche une seconde fois.  
_ Vous devriez vous reposer, au moins quelques heures. Je vous réveillerai dès qu'on a du nouveau, c'est promis.  
_ Non, ça va, je…  
_ Magnus, je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils, et malgré tous nos griefs passés, s'il y a bien une fois où vous devez m'écouter et faire ce que je vous dis, c'est maintenant. Reposez-vous. Alec a besoin de vous en forme. Pas d'une épave.

Surpris d'une telle réaction, Magnus ne se fit pas prier. Il avait déjà vu Maryse énervée, et bien que les circonstances y aient joué un rôle clef, ils ne s'étaient pas accrochés depuis quelques heures. Il n'était donc pas question de tenter sa chance. De plus, quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont il percevait la femme qui le détestait depuis de très nombreuses années. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un sentiment mutuel.

_ Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez. La chambre d'ami est disponible. Demandez à Jace ou à Izzy, ils savent où elle est.  
_ Merci, mais je ne crois pas que-  
_ Alec a besoin de vous aussi. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

Maryse serra une dernière fois la main de son fils, se leva et sourit légèrement à Magnus, les larmes aux yeux. Elle quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle et laissant Magnus se rallonger aux côtés d'Alec, s'agrippant à sa main droite comme à la vie qu'il avait peur de perdre. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, puis se dirigea dans le salon, où Isabelle et Catarina discutaient.

_ Maman ? Comment va Alec ? demanda Izzy, avant de voir une expression qu'elle n'avait vu que très rarement sur le visage de sa mère.

L'inquiétude la rongeait et voir Alec aussi mal la brisait intérieurement. Elle fondit en larmes alors que sa fille la prenait dans les bras. Leur laissant un peu d'intimité, Catarina s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, où Jace s'était mis à cuisiner. Une « manière d'évacuer le stress », comme il l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Tu veux que je te remplace ?  
_ Non merci, j'irais voir Maryse tout à l'heure. Izzy est plus douée que moi pour ces choses là, confessa-t-il.  
_ Un petit coup de main alors ?  
_ Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci.

Catarina hocha la tête, et tout prêtant main forte à Jace, elle demanda:

_ Toujours rien ?  
_ Non. Clary m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerai à la seconde où ils trouveraient quelque chose. Elle a demandé à Simon de… d'aller là où…  
_ Où vous avez trouvé Alec, compléta Catarina.

Jace acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, et mit des steaks à cuire dans la poêle. Il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt dans le réfrigérateur, et décida d'en faire un pour chacun. Ils cuisinèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. L'infirmière voyait les traits tirés, le visage fermé du shadowhunter. Elle connaissait leur caractère très fier, ce besoin qu'il avait d'être fort face à tout et tout le monde. Pourtant, là, à côté d'elle, cette fierté ne lui avait jamais paru aussi… absente. Le regard du blond était éteint.

_ Ca va ?  
_ Oui, ça va. Quand Alec sera debout, ça ira mieux.  
_ C'est toi qui l'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Une larme s'échappa des yeux, et coula sur la joue du jeune blond, qui l'effaça rapidement. Catarina hésita quelques secondes, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ Jace…  
_ Ca va, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Tout va bien.  
_ Tu as peut-être l'impression que tout va bien mais-  
_ J'ai déjà vu pire, la coupa-t-il. Je tue des démons à longueur de journée, j'ai déjà été blessé, Alec aussi… C'est notre vie. On est né pour ça. On est formé pour ça.  
_ Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Tu le sais, et tu l'as senti.

Jace releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Catarina y voyait le mal-être qui l'habitait, cette tristesse et cette peur qu'il gardait au fond de lui. _« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme »_ , dit le proverbe. Il n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'à ce moment-là.

Le blond garda la bouche fermement scellée, essayant de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Catarina s'exprima alors d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

_ Je ne peux imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur. J'en vois des choses à l'hôpital, j'en ai vu au fil des siècles. Mais tu as un lien très particulier avec Alec ; c'est ton frère, et en plus vous partagez un morceau d'âme. Ce n'est pas rien. Ca touche. Ca bouleverse. Tu peux avoir vécu des choses atroces, c'est peut-être ton quotidien. Mais ce sont des démons qui sont responsables. Ca n'a pas le même impact que ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jace, qui n'avait pas lâché les yeux de la femme pendant qu'elle parlait, détourna le regard. Catarina soupira, face au silence du jeune homme, puis après quelques instants et une légère pression amicale sur l'épaule, elle recula.

_ Il… Il y avait juste tellement de sang… partout et…, Jace renifla, essuyant les quelques larmes qui se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues. Et il ne réagissait pas. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois. I-il respirait à peine... On est dans l'Institut. C'était sous nos yeux et… et personne ne l'a vu. Je… je n'ai rien ressenti, je-  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jace.  
_ C'est tout comme, Catarina. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Je l'ai déjà laissé tomber tellement de fois-  
_ Stop. Arrête de parler comme ça. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle le tourna de force vers lui, lui prit les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle laissa tomber la voix douce, n'ayant aucun effet face à l'entêtement du jeune homme.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Jace hocha difficilement la tête face au visage particulièrement déterminé de l'infirmière.

_ Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Oui.  
_ « Oui » quoi ? insista-t-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
_ Bien. Je finis, vas t'asseoir sur le canapé, et repose-toi. Et ramène à boire à Maryse et Izzy.

Jace ne négocia pas, et s'exécuta.

Dans le salon, Maryse et Izzy avaient migré sur le canapé, et lorsque Jace arriva, il remarqua qu'Isabelle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de sa mère, cette dernière passant une main distraite dans les cheveux de sa fille.

_ Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau, dit Jace en le posant sur la table basse.  
_ Merci, répondit Maryse avec un léger sourire.  
_ On devrait peut-être la mettre dans la chambre d'ami, dit Jace avec un léger sourire. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il se baissa, prit Isabelle dans ses bras, et, Maryse sur ses talons, ils l'emmenèrent dans la chambre. Après avoir retiré les chaussures de la jeune fille, Maryse la borda, et Jace montra à sa mère où se trouvait la salle de bain.

_ Il s'en sortira. Il se battra et il s'en sortira. Il est fort, dit Jace.  
_ Tout comme son frère, répondit la femme, lui offrant un sourire sincère, alors qu'ils retournaient dans le salon.

 **xxx**

Catarina déposait les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine, et invita Jace et Maryse à s'asseoir. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, Magnus apparu devant eux. Ses traits étaient toujours tirés, et malgré le léger sourire qu'il arborait, il semblait éteint. Sous le regard noir que lui jetait sa meilleure amie, il continua à s'avancer.

_ Magnus, va te coucher ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas. Et j'ai faim.  
_ Va t'allonger, je t'apporte une assiette.  
_ Cat, ça va, répondit le sorcier d'une voix lasse.  
_ Magnus !  
_ Je te le promets, dit-il, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'infirmière.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu !

Jace se leva pour prendre une assiette et des couverts, et les posa devant Magnus. Catarina lui servit un steak et les légumes qui accompagnaient.

_ Merci, dit-il.

Le repas se déroula en silence. Personne n'osait parler, tous ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, ou plutôt à une seule personne: Alec. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment le ou les faire payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Après le repas, Jace envoya un message à Beth, l'infirmière de l'Institut, pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles concernant l'état d'Alec. Magnus s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table quand Catarina fit le ménage d'un mouvement du poignet. Elle alla prendre les constantes d'Alec et voir si tout allait bien. Magnus, quant à lui, proposa un café à Maryse et Jace, qui acceptèrent. Pour lui, ce sera du thé.

Mais personne ne parlait. Le silence s'était abattu sur le loft, et fut brisé par Chairman Meow, qui souhaitait rentrer à nouveau dans le loft. Bien qu'il n'accorda pas un regard à Maryse ou Jace, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le visage de son maître. Il miaula et tourna autour des jambes de Magnus, qui déposa devant lui un petit bol de croquettes et un autre de lait. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce que le chat souhaitait. Il miaula de nouveau, un peu plus fort. Le sorcier le regarda d'un drôle de regard, puis comme s'ils se comprenaient, Chairman suivi son maître, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre où se trouvait Alec. Maryse regardait la scène en coin, étonnée de voir un tel comportement chez le félin. Magnus ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Catarina qui observaient les blessures d'Alec, dont certaines étaient bandées. Le chat grimpa sur le lit, émit un miaulement plaintif et se roula en boule à côté du visage du Nephilim, ronronnant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'Alec était à côté. Si le félin ne s'en rendait pas compte, Magnus savait que le ronronnement de Chairman Meow avait tendance à calmer Alec, à l'endormir. Il sourit légèrement, avant de lever le regard vers Catarina.

_ Cat ?  
_ Ses constantes sont stables. Je lui ai de nouveau injecté un peu de morphine, mais sinon, il commence à se remettre doucement.

Elle s'avança vers la pas de la porte et appela Jace, lui indiquant qu'un _iratze_ pouvait être efficace maintenant. Il lui avait expliqué au téléphone, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, que les _iratze_ n'avaient servi à rien, l'état d'Alec ayant été particulièrement grave. Il approcha doucement de son _parabatai_ , et dessina la rune sur son flanc gauche. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Jace, qui en ressentait les effets sur les émotions de son frère.

_ Bien, dit Catarina. On devrait le laisser se reposer un peu.

Tous les deux acquiescèrent. Jace et Catarina s'empressèrent d'informer Maryse. Magnus, lui, resta encore un peu aux côtés d'Alec. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux noir de jais, comme il aimait le faire le soir, quand tous les deux, fatigués, se retrouvaient sur le canapé. Il prit la main du jeune shadowhunter encore inconscient, et y glissa l'omamori, apportant chance et protection, qu'Alec lui avait offert lors de leur retour de Tokyo. Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres du Nephilim et y déposa un léger baiser, avant de murmurer:

_ Reviens-moi, Alexander. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Je sais que c'est dur, mais bats-toi. S'il te plaît, bats-toi.

Il finit par sortir de la chambre, poussant légèrement la porte derrière lui. Au même moment, le téléphone de Jace sonna et il décrocha aussitôt.

_ Clary ? Alors ?

L'appel ne dura que quelques instants.

_ Magnus, il faudrait que tu baisses tes protections, Clary et Simon sont là.

Magnus s'exécuta, sous le regard soucieux de Catarina, et une fois qu'il ressenti leur présence dans le bâtiment, il les réinstalla. Personne ne s'approcherait de son Alexander sans son autorisation. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant entrer la jeune rousse et le vampire.

_ Magnus, dit la jeune fille en prenant le sorcier dans ses bras. Comment va Alec ?  
_ Le plus dur semble être passé, d'après Cat. Simon, merci d'être là, adressa-t-il au vampire.

Simon ne remarqua même pas que Magnus, qui le renommait sans arrêt, venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il lui serra la main, lui offrant un sourire de sympathie. Difficile de demander si ça va dans ces moments-là. Et Simon se connaissant, il serait capable de dire quelque chose d'inapproprié. Il valait mieux ne pas avoir un, ni deux sorciers en colère en face de lui. Même pour un vampire, ce n'était vraiment pas conseillé.

Dans le salon, Maryse était debout, aux côtés de Jace qui prit la jeune rousse dans ses bras, l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Tous étaient impatients et inquiets de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et comment on en était arrivés là. Comment on en était arrivé à... presque perdre Alec.

_ Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir, dit Clary d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine appréhension.

* * *

 _Vos avis ? Quelques suppositions ? Dites-moi tout !  
Je l'ai posté un peu plus tôt, étant donné que l'autre était plutôt calme et assez "court". Avec celui-ci, ça ne change pas tellement mais voilà. __J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Un grand merci de me suivre dans cette aventure ! Vos reviews sont adorables et me font super plaisir. Ca me touche énormément._

 _On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite. Passez bonne semaine, bisous :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** The Mortal Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare._

* * *

_ Clary, qu'est-ce que tu-  
_ Jace... s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

La jeune fille s'avança dans le salon et tous prirent place sur les fauteuils et canapés. Magnus resta debout, aux côtés de Catarina. Simon brancha la clé USB sur la télévision, et prit la télécommande dans ses mains.

_ Je ne savais pas si vous me alliez me croire, donc j'ai pensé que c'était plus simple si je vous le montrais. Mais je veux juste vous prévenir que les images ne sont pas truquées, ou trafiquées, ou quoi que ce soit, et on... on ne voit rien de l'attaque sur Alec. La salle dans laquelle il était... c'est une des seules de l'Institut à ne pas avoir de caméras. Elles sont toutes marquées comme condamnées sur les plans...  
_ Sauf celle-là, visiblement, dit d'un ton glacial Catarina, jetant un regard noir à Maryse. J'imagine qu'elles représentent l'âge d'or des Shadowhunters, hein ?

Magnus restait silencieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Encore aujourd'hui, l'Enclave gardait férocement ses secrets. Le regard de Maryse fut suffisant pour attester ces propos. Ces portes condamnées ne représentaient rien de bon, et remontait sûrement à des temps précédents les Accords, où Downworlders pouvaient être enfermés, et... torturés. Le simple fait de penser qu'Alec ait été dans l'une d'entre elles, à l'abri des regards, rendait Magnus nauséeux et furieux. Mais son visage resta impassible.

Clary soupira, prit la télécommande que Simon lui tendait et démarra la vidéo.

 **xxx**

L'heure indiquée sur la vidéo, 9h49, montrait Alec sortant de son bureau, endroit où il venait d'accueillir des membres de l'Enclave. Les vidéos, mises les unes après les autres, suivaient le directeur de l'Institut et montrait le jeune homme se diriger d'un pas certain vers le hall principal, où les shadowhunters surveillaient l'activité démoniaque dans les rues de New York. Puis, soudainement, le jeune Nephilim s'arrêta et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, avant de le porter à son oreille. Clary monta le son de la télévision.

_ Alec Lightwood.

Un silence.

_ Moi ? Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut-il pas descendre ? Raj, par exemple ?

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si les plus hauts fonctionnaires de l'Enclave étaient présents, et qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin du directeur de l'Institut... grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au sous-sol ?

Quelques secondes de silence puis l'exclamation d'Alec surprit tout le monde, passant de l'agacement à l'indignation et la colère.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ?! dit-il, sa voix prise d'une telle fureur qu'elle en glaçerait presque le sang.

Il fit demi-tour et se hâta dans les couloirs.

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire que ce ne soit pas vous, Catarina Loss est une amie ! Ca ne va pas bien ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça ici ! Je veux tous les noms de ceux qui se sont permis de faire ça ! Immédiatement ! Et qu'il m'attende devant mon bureau !

Il était énervé, furieux, ça s'entendait et ça se voyait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses dents serrés, le regard noir, il marmonnait alors qu'il se précipitait toujours plus vite dans les couloirs qui l'amènerait au sous-sol de l'Institut. Magnus interrogea Catarina du regard, mais celle-ci lui répondit par la négative. Clary se retourna, et informa Magnus que c'était juste un appât. Rien de plus. Catarina n'a jamais été à l'Institut aujourd'hui.

Sur les caméras, on voyait Alec courir dans les couloirs. Ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur, il descendit au sous-sol par les escaliers. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'attende à rien, il fut attrapé à l'angle d'un couloir par deux paires de bras, ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de tissu plaqué sur son visage. Il s'effondra tel une poupée de chiffon. La scène se déroula en quelques secondes, et être ici, devant cette télévision, sans ne rien pouvoir faire, était un supplice.

_ Ca se tient, murmura Catarina alors que la vidéo continuait de tourner. Je n'ai ressenti aucune trace de drogue dans son corps.

Clary hocha la tête, et l'image qui suivit sur l'écran jeta un froid dans la pièce.

Le corps d'Alec était maladroitement porté, traîné vers la pièce où Jace l'avait retrouvé en sang, inconscient. La porte s'ouvrit, ils y rentrèrent, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre, comme si on avait laissé tomber un poids au sol délibérément. Et lorsque la porte se referma, chacune des personnes présentes dans la salon du sorcier pu distinguer les visages des deux responsables.

Un shadowhunter qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Et Robert.

 **xxx**

_ Personne n'est ressorti avant 13h. Et Jace a trouvé Alec peu avant 14h, dit Clary d'une faible voix, bien qu'aucun ne semblait l'écouter.

Maryse mis ses deux mains sur sa bouche, étouffant sa stupeur alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jace ne réagit pas, sous le choc.

_ Evidemment, dit Magnus d'une voix qui fit tourner les têtes de tous. Evidemment !

Sa marque de sorcier visible, il cramponnait fermement le dossier du canapé devant lui, son regard figé sur l'écran. Autour de ses mains, des filaments, cette fois-ci d'une couleur orangée, presque rouge, semblaient se former. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère. Pris de tremblements, tous pouvaient lire dans ses deux iris dorés, la hargne qui l'habitait.

_ Magnus, calme-toi, dit Catarina, essayant d'apaiser son meilleur ami.

La douleur, mélangée à l'inquiétude, la fatigue physique et psychologique, la colère et cette impulsivité que Magnus ressentait à chaque fois qu'on s'en prenait à son Alexander, fit qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il regarda Maryse. Tout le mépris, toute la rancoeur qu'il avait pu éprouver à l'encontre de la femme se réveilla, faisant abstraction de la compassion et la compréhension qu'il lui accordait depuis peu. Malgré les larmes de la mère de famille, malgré l'inconfort et la colère que tous pouvait également lire sur son visage, Magnus ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

_ Vous l'avez détruit. Vous l'avez brisé comme jamais et-

Il ne put continuer, la colère devenant trop importante. Catarina essaya de le raisonner, mais rien n'y faisait. Le ton s'éleva. Maryse ne réagissait pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Il envoya valser l'une des bibliothèques du salon, recouvrant le sol de livres, le bar à alcool près de la fenêtre, cassant bouteilles et verres. Une boule d'énergie trouva également son chemin dans la cuisine. Maryse releva les yeux vers Magnus, le regard horrifié.

_ Vous et votre traître de mari.  
_ Ce-ce n'est plus mon mari ! objecta Maryse.  
_ Magnus, stop ! ordonna Catarina.  
_ Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Pas quand Alec est inconscient à cause de Robert !

Il regarda Maryse Lightwood dans les yeux, la magie continuant à s'échapper de ses mains. L'atmosphère devenait lourde, très lourde dans le loft.

_ Ne l'approchez plus. Plus jamais, c'est bien compris ? dit-il en s'adressant à Maryse.  
_ De quel droit osez-vous-  
_ Vous n'êtes qu'un poison. Vous et votre saleté d'ex-mari, vous l'avez brisé. Vous l'avez détruit.  
_ Alec est mon fils ! Je ne pourrais jamais je ne lui ferais du mal !

Pour Magnus, ce fut trop. Trop parce que c'était faux. Parce que même si elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser son fils, elle l'avait quand même fait. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas voir à quel point Alec souffrait de la pression que lui imposait ses parents, de celle qui s'imposait lui même face au manque de reconnaissance de ses parents, du rejet qu'il a subit quand il a avoué son homosexualité, et qui plus est attiré par un Downworlder. Ce besoin de conserver à tout prix l'image de la famille parfaite, qui se repenti de ses erreurs passées par sa progéniture, grâce à un mariage supposé avantageux au détriment du bonheur de ses propres enfants. Pour Magnus, ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Et sous le regard médusé de Simon, Clary et Jace, il explosa.

_ Oh, croyez-moi, vous lui en avez fait bien plus que vous ne l'imaginer. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'attaquer physiquement quelqu'un pour le blesser. Le simple fait de le rabaisser, de le blâmer pour tous les maux de votre famille, pour toutes _vos_ erreurs, de le rejeter, de l'abandonner parce qu'il ne correspond pas à votre "idéal" désuet et médiocre laisse beaucoup plus de traces que vous ne pourriez le concevoir. Et à ce niveau là, vous êtes autant fautive que son ordure de géniteur.

Les mots s'échappaient de la bouche de Magnus comme du venin. Il ne semblait même plus faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Toute la rancune qui l'habitait semblait vouloir se frayer un chemin à l'air libre. Il ne contrôlait plus rien: ses mots, sa magie, ses mouvements. Rien.

_ Vous devriez savoir ce que ça fait, non ? Etre abandonnée, trahie ? Maintenant, imaginez comment un fils peut se sentir quand il se voit rejeter par ses propres parents, par sa propre mère.

Maryse s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand Magnus fit un pas vers elle. La colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était bien plus sombre que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au fil des siècles. Parce que non seulement il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'encore aujourd'hui, un parent puisse avoir un tel comportement envers l'un de ses enfants, mais également parce que ça faisait un peu trop écho à sa propre enfance, sa propre vie, pour qu'il puisse laisser son Alexander vivre ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que _lui_ avait vécu.

_ Personne ne lui fera du mal encore une fois. Et si vous l'approchez à nouveau, si vous tentez quoique ce soit qui pourrait porter atteinte à son bien-être, vous aurez affaire à moi, la menaça-t-il.  
_ Magnus ! Ne m'obliges pas à-  
_ C'est une violation des Accords de s'en prendre à un membre de l'Enclave. Et c'est mon fils ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, sorcier, cracha-t-elle, avec son mépris habituel.

Magnus la regarda, son regard transpirant d'une rage non contenue.

_ Sortez de chez moi. Sortez de chez moi ! s'écria-t-il, insistant sur chacun des mots, et d'un mouvement de poignet, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas, les murs tremblant sous la force de l'impact.

La boule d'énergie qui ne cessait de grossir dans son autre main depuis le début de la dispute ne demandait qu'à atteindre sa cible: Maryse Lightwood. Mais Catarina ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que ça le détruirait. Et qu'il blesserai Alec par la même occasion. Il n'était pas rationnel, il agissait sous la colère et la fatigue. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la lancer, la sorcière à la peau bleue s'interposa, bloquant Magnus grâce à sa propre magie. Des liens apparurent autour du sorcier et l'immobilisèrent au sol, créant une protection l'empêchant de faire usage de sa magie. Toujours affaibli par l'effort surhumain qu'il avait effectué quelques heures plus tôt, elle réussit à avoir le dessus sur le Grand Sorcier, son meilleur ami.

_ Cat ! grogna-t-il. Lâche-moi !  
_ Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmé. Tu ne contrôles même pas ce que tu fais ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Maryse. Vous, dehors. Jace, toi aussi. Tout le monde, dehors !  
_ Catarina ! cria-t-il avec fureur, un sentiment que l'infirmière n'avait plus vu depuis des siècles chez son meilleur ami.  
_ Ne m'obliges pas à te faire mal, Magnus ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Au même moment, alertée par les bruits, Isabelle arriva dans le salon. Très fatiguée et ayant le sommeil lourd, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt de la dispute qui avait éclatée. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle semblait irréelle. Magnus semblait enchaîné au sol par de la magie, sa mère était en larmes et furieuse, Jace, sous le choc, avait à ses côtés Clary, qui essayait de le réconforter. Simon, quant à lui, ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. Lorsqu'il vit Isabelle, il se précipita vers elle.

_ Par l'Ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama Isabelle, perdue.

La télévision était toujours allumée, en pause sur les deux visages qui avaient déclenché les hostilités. Isabelle regarda malgré elle l'écran, et son visage se décomposa. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour connecter tous les détails. Simon était arrivé à ses côtés et la jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

_ Ce n'est pas... Simon, ce n'est pas-  
_ Izzy...

Catarina, qui retenait Magnus au sol, leur ordonna une nouvelle fois de se rendre dehors, sur la terrasse. Maryse, Jace et Clary y étaient déjà. Simon prit délicatement les épaules d'Isabelle et la poussa vers la terrasse. Elle referma la porte d'entrée et boucla le salon, de sorte que Magnus ne puisse s'échapper ou commettre l'irréparable, même dans son propre appartement.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki:_ _merci pour ton retour :) j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !_

 _En réponse à phanie miki:_ _merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à tes questions :)_

* * *

 _Hello ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien.  
_ _Hop, nouveau chapitre._ _J'espère qu'il répond à vos attentes et_ _que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de cette "révélation"..._

 _Encore tous les merci du monde pour vos lectures, reviews, favs et follows. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je vous envoie tout plein de bisous enneigés (oui, parce qu'il y a de la neige partout chez moi aujourd'hui)._

 _A mercredi prochain ! Passez une bonne semaine :)_


	6. Chapter 5

Au sol, Magnus se débattait tant bien que mal avec les liens magiques que Catarina lui avaient imposés. Il tira dessus, essaya de bouger un bras, cria, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa propre magie n'était d'aucune utilité. Il était immobilisé. De frustration, il râla et tenta de taper des pieds par terre, en vain. Puis, petit à petit, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses joues étaient humides, mouillées, ses yeux embués. Depuis quand ? ça, il ne le savait pas.

Puis, comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des mots qu'il avait craché, de la magie qu'il avait utilisé, qu'il était prêt à utiliser, et toutes ces idées, plus sombres les unes que les autres, ne demandant que réparation pour tout le mal qu'Alec avait pu vivre. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, les larmes redoublant d'intensité, et il sembla oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il murmura, d'une voix à peine audible:

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Par Lilith, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Abasourdi par ses propres actions, ses propres mots, ce venin qui ne demandait qu'à trouver une cible, il se recroquevilla et laissa couler les larmes, dans un silence de plomb. L'atmosphère était particulièrement lourde et intense dans le loft. L'odeur d'une magie qui le répugnait et qu'il abhorrait plus que tout flottait dans l'air. Ses plus mauvais instincts s'étaient réveillés en quelques instants. _Abomination_. _Monstre_. Il réentendait les paroles de son beau-père, ses mots si douloureux mais si vrais, que l'homme lui avait craché à la figure, après le suicide de sa mère. Tout avait été de sa faute. Tout _était_ de sa faute. Il était peut-être plus âgé, mais il n'en était pas moins un monstre. Les mots résonnaient en lui comme s'il les avait entendu la veille, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il était destiné à entendre, et ce, pour l'éternité. Cette part de démon qu'il avait en lui et qu'il détestait avec une telle force, cette partie qui fait de lui un monstre, s'était réveillée. Et il se haïssait pour ça.

Catarina l'observait faire, diminuant l'intensité de sa magie progressivement, mais rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'épuiser ; Alec pouvait avoir besoin d'elle à tout moment, mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle connaissait trop bien Magnus pour ça. Il s'en serait voulu, blessant plus que ce n'était déjà la cas Alec, Maryse, mais également lui-même. Un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules, dont il n'aurait pu se défaire. Pas quand Alec entrait dans l'équation. Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule et le sorcier, dos à elle, se retourna. Elle le regarda, l'air désolé mais toujours un peu sévère, et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Je-  
_ Shh, fit Catarina, alors qu'elle berçait son ami comme un enfant qui venait de commettre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu.

Elle était inquiète pour son ami. Le voir si mal, si vulnérable, était déjà quelque chose qui la préoccupait beaucoup. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le seul problème. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où provenait toute cette énergie magique que Magnus ne cessait d'utiliser. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû tomber dans l'inconscience, l'effort que cela demandait dans de telles circonstances étant surhumain. D'abord pour soigner et sauver Alec, puis contre Maryse. Deux extrêmes. Mais une puissance quasi-similaire.

Sans que Magnus ne s'en rendit compte, elle abaissa les protections autour du salon, et entrouvrit la porte de la terrasse, signe que tous pouvaient rentrer tranquillement dans le salon. Néanmoins, si Jace et Clary entrèrent dans le salon, rapidement suivie par Simon et Isabelle, Maryse resta dehors. Isabelle se rendit dans la chambre où se trouvait Alec, accompagnée de Clary et de Simon. Jace, quant à lui, s'approcha de Catarina, et prit la place de l'infirmière, au sol, à côté du sorcier. Magnus le regarda, et, contre toute attente, le blond le prit dans ses bras.

Personne d'autre que Jace pouvait ressentir ce que Magnus ressentait à ce moment-là. Ce désespoir, cette tristesse, cette colère. Et peut-être que ce geste, aussi étrange pour l'un que pour l'autre, était aussi nécessaire pour le blond que pour le brun. Les larmes de Jace, pourtant d'habitude si rares, se mêlèrent à celles de l'homme qu'aimait son _parabatai_. Si voir Alec dans un tel état avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs chez le Grand Sorcier, c'était également le cas pour Jace. Un père qui considère son fils comme un objet pour de plus grands desseins, qui le torture. C'était trop. Robert l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans cette famille, et il était retombé bien bas dans l'estime de Jace lorsque Maryse leur a annoncé, à lui et Alec, qu'il l'avait trompée. Mais là, torturer Alec, le battre comme lui l'avait été par Valentine ? C'était le point de non-retour pour le blond qui, ressentant de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité face à son manque de réaction, son manque d'action, essayait de contenir la colère qui s'emparait de lui à la simple pensée de Robert.

Et il comprenait pourquoi Magnus s'était emporté. Il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi il avait explosé d'une telle manière.

Cette étreinte, qui ne dura en tout et pour tout que quelques minutes, sembla suffisante pour finir de calmer Magnus. Il se recula légèrement du jeune shadowhunter, époussetant un peu ses vêtements. Il remarqua que la magie de Catarina avait légèrement brûlé sa chemise, et qu'il se sentait courbaturé et à bout de forces.

_ Je-je suis désolé je- Alec, tenta de dire Magnus.  
_ Je sais, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Et tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est pas grave.

Magnus leva les yeux vers Jace. Ses pupilles dorées avaient disparues, laissant place aux yeux marrons embués ; ces yeux dans lesquels Jace reconnaissait les mêmes sentiments qu'il éprouvait: de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité.

_ Où est Maryse ? demanda Magnus.

Jace le regarda les grands yeux ouverts, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Face à lui, le sorcier avait l'air épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés, son maquillage ne ressemblait plus à rien et ses vêtements étaient en partie brûlés. Et assez étonnamment d'ailleurs, Magnus ne s'en préoccupait pas. Mais il venait d'imploser, laissant la magie prendre contrôle de lui. Et Jace, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être protectif envers sa mère.

_ Je ne vais pas la blesser, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Le regard de Jace devint plus sévère.

_ Je veux juste m'excuser, dit Magnus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Visiblement, il était redevenu son _lui_ habituel. Et cette information rassurait le blond, mais aussi l'infirmière, qui écoutait tout en rangeant le désordre qui peignait dans le salon.

_ Toujours dehors, répondit Jace.

Tous deux se relevèrent de leur place sur le sol, sous le regard de Catarina qui mettait un peu d'ordre. Magnus lui lança un regard d'excuse, et s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il rangerai tout après, quand elle le coupa, un ton neutre dans la voix.

_ Je pense que tu as autre chose à faire de plus important pour le moment.

Magnus baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qui se serait fait gronder par ses parents, et commença à s'avancer vers la terrasse, quand Jace lui attrapa l'avant bras, obligeant le premier à lui faire face

_ Je... je comprend Magnus, je sais qu'avec ma mère, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Vos histoires, ce sont vos histoires. Il y a encore des choses que j'ai moi-même du mal pardonner, certaines que je ne pardonnerais peut-être jamais. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé à Alec aujourd'hui. Ca... tout ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle ne lèverait jamais la main sur ses enfants. Et elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Jace lâcha doucement l'emprise qu'il avait sur le sorcier, avant de se diriger vers Catarina, et de l'aider à ranger.

Magnus resta debout quelques instants, au milieu du salon. Il passa son pouce sur les phalanges de son autre main, comme il le faisait souvent dès qu'il se sentait anxieux. Plus il attendait, plus ce serait difficile de s'excuser. Il le savait. Il finit prit une grande inspiration, avant de se rendre sur la terrasse.

 **xxx**

Maryse était assise sur l'un des canapés, emmitouflée dans une couverture que le vampire lui avait apportée. Le regard fixé droit devant elle, elle n'avait pas parlé. A personne. Pas depuis que Magnus Bane s'était déchaîné. Pas depuis qu'il lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs... _ses_ _erreurs_. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait énormément de tord à Alec, que la pression qu'elle lui avait imposé était tout sauf saine. Elle avait finit par s'en rendre compte. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à présent rattraper le temps perdu et réparer ses erreurs avec lui, mais aussi avec Isabelle et Jace. Jamais elle n'avait voulu leur faire du mal. Mais le poids de la trahison envers l'Enclave, cette manie de vouloir à tout prix devenir de parfaits petits soldats avaient été au détriment du bien-être de ses enfants. Et même si elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, elle avait fait du mal à ses enfants. Et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de voir à quel point ses enfants, qu'elle aimait malgré tout, étaient plus heureux que jamais, loin d'elle ou de son... de Robert. Alec avec Magnus, Jace avec Clary, et même Isabelle ne pouvait longtemps rester loin du vamp... de Simon. Elle en parlait peu — étonnant pour Isabelle qui n'a jamais été pudique sur ses relations —, mais ce lien qu'ils avaient, cette connexion que Maryse avait pu voir et ressentir, encore il y a quelques instants, laissait présager quelque chose de fort, de bon.

Trop longtemps aveuglée par des idéaux dont elle avait finit par s'imprégner, dont elle avait voulu imprégner ses enfants, elle était passée à côté de bon nombre de choses, et elle ne le voulait plus. Pas après que Robert l'ait trahi, une nouvelle fois. Pas après qu'il est osé s'en prendre à son bébé. C'était trop. Et si elle avait le choix, elle mettrait elle-même un terme à ce cauchemar, sans aucune hésitation. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme, alors que tout deux se rapprochaient de Valentine et du Cercle, puis s'en était suivi trahison et quête du pouvoir: pendant des années, elle avait suivi Robert, persuadée que ses choix étaient bons pour eux, pour leur famille. Mais il n'en était rien. Et quelques mois auparavant, elle ne se le serait jamais avoué.

Au même moment, Magnus arriva sur la terrasse, à pas feutrés. S'il y a bien une chose que lui n'avouerai jamais, c'est l'angoisse qu'il avait de se retrouver seul avec cette femme, qui le détestait au plus haut point, d'autant plus après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maryse releva la tête légèrement vers lui, les yeux rougis par les larmes, puis reprit sa contemplation droit devant elle.

Voir la femme dans cet état, elle qui d'habitude était si droite, si forte, fit quelque chose au coeur de Magnus. Tout comme en début d'après-midi, quand elle cherchait Alec. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait également se voiler la face sur d'autres choses, mais il comprenait la douleur de la mère de famille. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, non loin du canapé où s'était installée Maryse. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'apprêta à parler.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu les blesser. Que ce soit Alec, Isabelle ou Jace, le devança Maryse. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu et pourtant, je l'ai quand même fait. Je sais que je ne suis pas une mère parfaite. J'ai fais des erreurs, beaucoup trop d'erreurs, et j'en referais certainement, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés du monde. Mais je ne pense pas être la même personne que j'étais il y a quelques mois. Je vois des choses que je n'avais pas vu il y a quelques mois, quelques années, je les comprends et les accepte comme elles sont, parce que je vois le bonheur qui en découle. Et non, je ne dirais pas que ça a été facile tous les jours... Mais mes enfants sont plus heureux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, et je ne veux plus leur nier ce bonheur. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur enlever ça...

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

_ Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ce soir pour le comprendre. Mais que vous voulez le croire ou non, je vous suis reconnaissante. Pas seulement pour avoir sauver Alec, mais pour tout ce que vous avez fait et pour tout ce que vous représenter pour lui.  
_ Maryse, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû... dire toutes ces choses... Je n'aurais pas dû.  
_ Ce que vous m'avez dit, c'était blessant. Vos propos étaient acerbes, à la limite de l'irrespect.

Magnus se tut. Tous deux évitaient le regard de l'autre.

_ Mais je comprends. Et je ne vous mentirais pas en disant que j'ai parfois été bien plus offensante, bien plus aggressive dans mes propres paroles envers vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est à moi de le faire. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Maryse tourna la tête vers Magnus, qui voyant les yeux embués de la mère de famille, s'approcha instinctivement. Dans son regard, il reconnaissait beaucoup Alec. Dans ces grands yeux, il reconnaissait une fierté et une force indéniable mélangée à une vulnérabilité et ce besoin, malgré tout, de protéger les siens.

_ Je ne veux plus perdre mes enfants, Magnus. J'ai déjà perdu Max, je ne peux pas perdre Alec.  
_ Vous ne le perdrez pas, dit Magnus.  
_ Il me déteste. J'ai été horrible avec lui.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

_ Ils me détestent tous.  
_ Non, c'est faux.  
_ Le regard qu'Isabelle m'a lancé tout à l'heure... ce regard valait tous les mots du monde. C'était du dégoût, de la colère, de la tristesse. Alec est tout pour elle.  
_ Isabelle est-  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me mettre à sa place, à leur place à tous pour savoir que je me détesterai. C'est déjà le cas.

Magnus laissa échapper un soupir, puis, il posa gentiment sa main sur celle de Maryse, cette dernière ne masquant pas sa surprise, et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Malgré tout ce que vous voulez bien croire, Alec et Isabelle vous aime. Jace aussi. Et ils ont besoin de vous. Alec a besoin de vous. Alors ne les abandonnez pas. Ne les abandonnez plus.

Elle le regarda, et s'apprêta à répondre, quand Magnus reprit:

_ J'ai également mes torts. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû.  
_ Vous aviez raison-  
_ Je n'aurais pas dû, réaffirma-t-il, un peu sèchement. Mais je pense que vous comme moi, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Alec. Et ce qu'il a besoin, en ce moment, c'est d'être entouré par sa famille.

Au même moment, Jace et Clary les rejoignirent sur la terrasse. Magnus relâcha la main de Maryse, qui essuya ses joues. Le sorcier se releva et laissa Jace s'installer à côté de la mère de famille. Clary s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils.

_ Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? Qui était l'autre shadowhunter avec lui ? demanda Jace, sans prendre de pincettes.

Malgré la tristesse qui s'était installé sur son visage, ternissant cet éclat que le jeune homme avait toujours eu, son ton n'était pas amical, loin de là. On sentait de la colère derrière, mais il semblait essayer de la masquer, probablement à cause de Maryse.

_ Il me semble que l'autre était un de ses collègues. J'ai dû le croiser une ou deux fois, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé... Et si rien n'a changé, il doit venir demain matin à l'Institut. Quelque chose en rapport avec des jeunes shadowhunters de l'Académie, visitant différents Instituts.  
_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Clary.

Maryse regarda Magnus.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki:_ Merci merci merci pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à certaines de tes questions :)

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Ca avance doucement... mais sûrement, enfin je l'espère._

 _Vous l'aurez peut-être compris maintenant, mais Magnus et Maryse sont mes petits amours. J'avais envie de développer leur relation et j'essaie de le faire à travers cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaît pour le moment, et que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop._

 _Mille merci pour toutes vos lectures, vos reviews plus adorables et plus encourageantes les unes que les autres, vos favoris et vos follows._

 _On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite ! Passez une bonne semaine, bisous :)_


	7. Chapter 6

Isabelle était assise aux côtés d'Alec. Elle caressait doucement les cheveux noirs de son frère, murmurant des mots réconfortant. Simon la regardait faire, en face de lui. Elle n'avait versé que quelques larmes avant que son visage passe de la tristesse à de la colère, une espèce d'amertume qui semblait s'être réveillée. En tous les cas, elle était blessée comme si on s'en était pris à elle.

_ Ca va aller, dit-il comme pour essayer de revoir cette étincelle dans les yeux chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son frère. Pour Alec, je veux dire. Catarina dit que ça va devrait aller.  
_ J'espère, dit-elle, une larme s'échappant de ses grands yeux bruns avant de couler le long de sa joue.

Elle l'essuya rapidement et attrapa la main de son grand frère. Elle sentit l'omamori dans la main de ce dernier et ne put empêcher les autres larmes de couler. Si même Magnus le lui avait donné, alors qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais...

Simon se leva et s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant en face de la brune et lui tenant la main.

_ Hé, murmura-t-il.  
_ Ca va, c'est juste que...  
_ Tu es en colère.  
_ Pas seulement, avoua Isabelle. Je me sens... trahie en quelque sorte. Je ne comprends pas... c'est Alec. Comment il a pu faire ça à Alec ? Comment il a pu faire ça ?

Simon la prit dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter par sa présence. La porte entrouverte, Isabelle regardait Catarina nettoyer les derniers vestiges de la perte de contrôle de Magnus, aidée de Jace et Clary. Elle reposa son regard sur son frère, et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Même si Alec était son grand-frère, Isabelle s'était toujours sentie très protectrice envers lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit, ils s'étaient toujours reposés les uns sur les autres. Ce sentiment qu'il avait de devoir protéger, non seulement elle, mais aussi Max, puis Jace, envers et contre tout... Il avait toujours été là pour tout le monde, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, quitte à ce que ce soit au détriment de son propre bonheur. Il avait toujours été la pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais jugée, jamais trahie. Mais il s'oubliait souvent en chemin, et elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Avoir Magnus dans sa vie a changé beaucoup de choses, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi épanoui, être autant lui-même. Et elle se battrait pour ce bonheur qu'il ne s'accordait pas. Elle se battrait pour lui, parce qu'il représente tout pour elle.

 **xxx**

_ Il faudrait remettre la vidéo à l'Inquisitrice, dit Maryse.  
_ Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Jace, incrédule.  
_ C'est le seul moyen.  
_ Il a presque tué ton fils ! s'exclama-t-il. Il a torturé Alec, l'a laissé pour mort, et toi, tu veux remettre cette vidéo à l'Inquisitrice ?!

Maryse se tourna vers Jace, et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Crois-moi, Jace, que ça me tue d'agir comme ça. Mais il n'y a rien qui puisse plus affecter Robert qu'une humiliation publique. La mort n'est rien pour lui. Crois-moi. Son nom est tout ce qui lui importe. Ca a toujours été le cas avec les Lightwood. Le nom avant le reste.

Magnus observa Maryse, et il semblait comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il se souvenait de certains Lightwood, plus nombreux qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, toujours en quête de pouvoir, suivant ou non les règles imposées par l'Enclave, les utilisant de façon à ce qu'elles leurs soient avantageuses. Ses souvenirs remontaient à l'époque où il avait connu Tessa Gray, et pouvait encore remonter bien plus loin. Il y avait toujours eu, dans cette famille, des gens se pensant au-dessus des lois. Le schéma n'en restait pourtant pas inchangé.

_ Magnus, tu ne peux pas quand même être d'accord ? s'indigna Jace.

Il cherchait le regard du sorcier, celui de ce dernier toujours posé sur Maryse. La mère de famille avait semblé chercher quelque chose dans le regard de Magnus, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de... l'approbation ? Le sorcier n'en était pas sur. Cependant, il avait la certitude qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la femme cette volonté de protéger ses enfants, cet instinct maternel qu'il avait déjà pu lire à de nombreuses reprises sur le visage de la Shadowhunter.

_ Jace, tu me fais confiance ? dit Magnus avant de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme.

Le jeune blond le regarda, stupéfait de sa réaction. Son regard fit des aller-retours entre celui de Magnus, et celui de sa mère, puis il déclara.

_ Peu importe ce que vous faîtes, ce que vous voulez faire, mais j'en suis.  
_ Jace, s'il te plaît... commença Maryse.  
_ Non, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais celui qui s'en prend à mon frère, peu importe qui il est, s'en prend aussi à moi.

Clary prit la main de Jace dans la sienne.

_ Alec a besoin de toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
_ Biscuit a raison.  
_ Mais-

Jace se tut, son souffle s'étant coupé abruptement. Sa main sur sa rune de _parabatai_ , il grimaçait sous la douleur. Magnus, pour seule réaction, se précipita dans la chambre. Il fut rapidement suivi par Maryse, qui avait été rassurée par Jace. S'il souffrait, ce n'était rien comparé à Alec.

 **xxx**

Dans la chambre, Catarina usait de nouveau de sa magie sur le corps d'Alec. Isabelle et Simon s'étaient levés et regardaient à tour de rôle Catarina et Alec. Magnus était arrivé précipitamment et s'était placé aux côtés de l'infirmière.

_ Cat, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, ne cherchant pas à masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

L'infirmière ne répondait pas. Elle murmurait des sorts, de manière presque inaudible. A ses côtés, et face au mutisme de sa meilleure amie, Magnus n'était qu'une boule d'angoisse.

_ C'est de ma faute... ma magie l'a touché tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Sois honnête avec moi, Cat, s'il te plaît !

Elle s'arrêta, à la fois préoccupée et surprise, puis regarda Magnus.

_ Magnus, calme toi. Ce n'est rien.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jace ne se sentait pas bien et...  
_ C'est juste la douleur qui s'est réveillée d'un coup.  
_ Mais-  
_ Fais moi confiance, dit l'infirmière en posant une main sur l'épaule de Magnus.  
_ Pourtant, c'était plutôt violent... indiqua Jace qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre, la main toujours sur sa rune.  
_ Jace, tu es fatigué. Tout est décuplé. Ca t'as peut-être paru violent, mais ce n'est pas aussi différent que ça en a l'air.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant les visages un à un. Tous portaient le masque de l'inquiétude et de la fatigue. Isabelle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, Jace avaient les traits tirés, ressentant la moindre douleur de son _parabatai_ , et Maryse, qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau, semblait pourtant abattue. Clary, à côté de tous, ne semblait pas prendre en compte sa propre fatigue, sa propre inquiétude. Elle voulait juste être un soutien pour son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie. Quand à Simon, même s'il avait l'air constamment fatigué, était bien évidemment soucieux.

_ Vous êtes tous épuisés, dit-elle d'un ton clinique.

Personne ne nia cette évidence. Puis, pour briser le silence qui s'imposait, Simon osa demander:

_ Tout va bien, alors ? Alec, il va bi-  
_ En quelque sorte. Il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre, comme je vous l'ai dit. Certaines blessures ne peuvent pas être entièrement soignées grâce à la magie.  
_ Merci, dit Maryse.

Bien que surprise, la sorcière ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle offra un léger sourire à la mère de famille et se retourna vers Magnus.

_ Je vais préparer une potion au cas-où pour cette nuit.  
_ Je peux le faire, répondit Magnus.  
_ Non, tu m'assisteras, mais la magie, c'est non pour le moment.

Elle se tourna vers le reste du petit groupe.

_ Jace, je pense qu'une nouvelle _iratze_ ne serait pas négligeable.

Catarina se tourna ensuite vers Isabelle et Clary, leur conseillant d'aller manger. Elle s'apprêtait s'excuser auprès de Simon quand Magnus dit:

_ C'est dans le frigo.

Sous le regard accusateur de son amie, Magnus précisa qu'il en avait en réserve pour Raphaël, lorsque celui-ci venait le voir. Mais Catarina savait pertinemment que c'était faux, et laissa échapper un soupir las. En réalité, le vampire s'arrangeait pour s'être nourri à chaque fois. Magnus venait juste de faire apparaître quelques poches de sang dans le frigo. Simon sourit et remercia Magnus, avant de quitter la chambre. Jace finit de dessiner l' _iratze_ sur Alec, et regardait la rune briller.

Catarina quitta la chambre, rapidement suivit de Magnus, qui passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Jace s'installa aux côtés d'Alec sur le lit, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et Maryse reprit sa place sur le fauteuil. Ils savaient tous très bien que veiller Alec n'était pas très utile, mais aucun n'avait envie de rester loin de lui.

Catarina avait déjà commencé à rassembler les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin.

_ Je te ramènerai tout ce que je te prends, ne t'inquiète pas.  
_ Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, lui dit-il. Que veux-tu que je te fasses, chef ?

Catarina sourit, puis lui expliqua ce qu'elle souhaitait préparer.

_ Magnus ? interpella-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.  
_ Hmm ?  
_ Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore debout ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais ça m'inquiète.

Magnus regarda Catarina, puis haussa les épaules.

_ J'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux juste pas me permettre de baisser les bras... tu comprends ?

Catarina hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien de plus. La seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment était qu'il devait être fort pour deux; pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Alec. Et de ce fait, sa magie en était décuplée, mais aussi plus incontrôlable. Peut-être qu'une fois Alec réveillé et alerte, tout irait mieux. Mais quel en sera le résultat pour son vieil ami ? Quels seront les répercussions d'un tel effort ? Elle chassa ces pensées qui semblaient vouloir se faire une place dans son esprit, se concentrant de nouveau sur la préparation de la potion, murmurant sorts et mélangeant les ingrédients que Magnus lui donnait.

 **xxx**

La nuit était tombée sur New York depuis quelques heures déjà, et tous ressentait le poids de la fatigue. Maryse était restée au chevet d'Alec. Dans le salon, Jace réprima un bâillement, tout comme Simon. Isabelle avait finit par s'endormir sur le canapé et Clary était au téléphone, informant Luke de l'état de santé d'Alec. Magnus, qui revenait de son bureau accompagné de Catarina, déclara:

_ Vous devriez aller dormir. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de repos.  
_ Magnus, ça va aller. On est pas-, dit-il, un bâillement l'empêchant de continuer.  
_ Pas de mais. Si tu n'es pas en forme, Alec ne pourra pas être en forme.

Tous se levèrent. Jace prit Isabelle dans les bras et l'amena dans la chambre d'ami. Pendant que Simon bordait la jeune fille, Clary ouvrit le canapé présent dans la chambre. Jace alla chercher des couvertures et des oreillers, déposant un set dans le salon pour Maryse, puis aida Clary à préparer le lit. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, la journée ayant été éprouvante émotionnellement.

Dans le salon, Catarina donna à Magnus les dernières consignes concernant ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Alec.

_ Et si la potion n'est pas efficace-  
_ Je t'appellerai dans la seconde. Je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois.  
_ Ce n'était pas une erreur, Magnus. Seulement un léger oubli. Tu as un peu plus de recul maintenant que tu n'en avais tout à l'heure, le rassura-t-elle, posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

Il lui sourit, et la prit dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte rompue, elle ouvrit un portail.

_ Je serais là dans quelques heures. D'accord ? Essaie de te reposer.  
_ Merci Cat. Merci pour tout.

Elle lui sourit, une dernière fois, et fit un pas à travers le portail magique.

 **xxx**

_ Magnus, dit une voix faible, encore endormie.

Magnus avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, allongé aux côtés d'Alec, son visage tourné vers le jeune Nephilim, dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés. Maryse avait fini par aller s'installer dans le canapé, où elle s'était endormie. Le loft était incroyablement calme et le silence en était pesant. Mais quand il sentit la main d'Alec se serré soudainement dans la sienne, et entendit sa voix, endormie et souffrante, ce fut comme un poids qui se retirait de ses épaules. Surpris mais soulagé, il se redressa brusquement.

_ Alec ? Alexander ?  
_ Magnus, répéta Alec.

Sa voix était étrange, inquiète. Il sentait la main du Nephilim tremblante sous la sienne, sa voix habillée de trémolos.

_ Hey, Alexander, ça va aller.  
_ Magnus ! s'écria-t-il.

Magnus alluma la lumière de la table de chevet et chercha le regard d'Alec. Ses yeux noisettes grands ouverts reflétaient de la douleur, mais la panique et l'inquiétude s'étaient emparées de lui, effaçant presque la souffrance qui habillait ses traits. Il semblait chercher quelque chose autour de lui.

_ Alexander, ça va aller. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison. Tu es à la maison.  
_ Catarina ? Où est Catarina ? Je dois aller chercher Catarina. Ils ont enfermé Catarina.  
_ Cat va bien, elle t'a soigné tout à l'heure. Tu dois te reposer, d'accord ?

Alec chercha à se redresser, la douleur visible sur son visage, mais Magnus le repoussa gentiment. Il fronça des yeux. La chaleur qui s'émanait du corps d'Alec ne lui paraissait pas normale.

_ Reste allongé, Alexander.  
_ Non, non, ils vont s'en aller et je-  
_ Personne ne viendra ici. Les protections sont en place et rien ne rentrera ou ne sortira sans mon autorisation.  
_ Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'en prennent à Izzy ou Jace. Ou à ma mère.  
_ Ca n'arrivera pas.  
_ Magnus, il ne faut pas lui dire. Promets-moi de ne pas lui dire.  
_ A qui ?  
_ A ma mère, promets-moi de ne pas lui dire.

L'état d'Alec inquiétait Magnus. Ces propos étaient décousus, les allées et venues de son regard prouvant qu'il n'arrivait pas se calmer. Il lui toucha le front et remarqua qu'il était brûlant. D'un tour de poignet, il fit apparaître dans sa main la potion qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt avec Catarina, juste au cas-où, et la fit boire à Alec.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, dit-il alors que quelques larmes glissaient le long de ses tempes.  
_ Alexander, détends-toi.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave si c'est moi. Ce n'est pas grave.

Alec chercha à se lever une nouvelle fois.

_ Si c'est grave, dit Magnus avec force, affolé par les propos de son petit-ami.

Mais Alec ne regardait pas Magnus. Il semblait totalement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment que Magnus se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

_ Il ne peut pas s'approcher d'Izzy et Jace. Ou de Maman. Il ne leur fera pas de mal, divaguait Alec.  
_ Alec, stop. Regarde-moi, dit Magnus avec fermeté.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, la voix de Magnus l'ayant surpris. Il ancra son regard dans celui du sorcier, qui abaissa le charme qui cachait ses yeux. Le regard d'Alec se figea, cette étincelle que Magnus espérait tant revoir briller dans le regard du jeune shadowhunter présente. Un léger sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres d'Alec, alors qu'il regardait les orbes dorées de Magnus.

_ Ils sont en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité. Il faut te reposer, Alexander. Reste allongé, d'accord ?  
_ Magnus...

Magnus passa sa main sur la joue d'Alec, qui y pressa sa tête. Le regard toujours ancré dans celui du Nephilim, débordant d'amour et d'inquiétude, Magnus lui dit:

_ Je te le promets, Alexander. Rien ne leur arrivera. Rien ne t'arrivera. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Il caressa de son pouce la joue d'Alec, et avec l'aide d'un peu de magie, l'aida à se rendormir. Son autre main était fermement tenue par le jeune homme. Cette poigne était presque douloureuse, mais à ce moment précis, la douleur n'était rien comparée au soulagement que ressentait Magnus. Alec s'était réveillé. Il allait bien. Il allait bien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Magnus émettant de légers « Shh » à chaque fois que le jeune homme émettait des petits bruits plaintifs.

_ Comment va-t-il ? fit une voix derrière lui.

* * *

 _Hello les petits chats, j'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Comme toujours, et parce que je pense que ça ne sera jamais assez, un grand MERCI. Merci de prendre le temps de lire les nouveaux chapitres, de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... à chaque fois, ça égaie un peu plus mes journées ! Puis aussi, un grand merci pour les follow et favs. Je vous envoie tout plein d'amour._

 _A mercredi prochain pour la suite ! Passez une bonne semaine :)_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** The Mortal Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Surpris, Magnus se tourna rapidement, une boule d'énergie dans l'une de ses mains, oubliant que le charme qui voilait habituellement ses yeux était toujours abaissé. Il se calma, ses yeux mordorés reprenant une couleur marron foncée et il referma sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Maryse Lightwood se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. J'ai entendu Alec et je suis venue, mais... il était déjà entre de bonnes mains.

Magnus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Alec, ayant peur de l'avoir réveillé mais le jeune homme à la peau nacrée était toujours assoupi. Il se leva, puis, après un dernier coup d'oeil, s'approcha de Maryse et sortit de la chambre.

_ Il est un peu perdu, anxieux, et il souffre mais autrement... il semble se remettre, dit Magnus. Vous ne dormiez pas ?  
_ Je n'y arrivais pas, admit la mère de famille.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il se tourna et vit Maryse qui le suivait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait son manteau sur elle, comme si...

_ Qu'est-ce-que vous alliez faire ?  
_ Rien, répondit-elle avec empressement.  
_ Vous alliez partir, c'est ça ?

Le regard accusateur de Magnus fit froid dans le dos à Maryse, envoyant de nombreux frissons tout le long de son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été piégée comme une enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle ne voulait rien faire de mal.

_ C'est... je... pas longtemps. J'avais prévu de revenir d'ici quelques heures. Mais j'ai entendu Alec et... je n'ai pas pu.  
_ Vous n'auriez pas pu partir de toutes façons, les protections sont toujours en place.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Et pourquoi vouliez-vous partir ? dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous êtes attendue quelque part ? Y a-t-il un autre endroit où votre présence est plus nécessaire qu'ici ?

Maryse ne répondit rien, mais son regard semblait figé dans celui de Magnus.

_ Arrêtez tout ça. Les mensonges... ça ne fait que blesser tout le monde autour de vous, vous y compris. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, vos enfants non plus.

Son ton était las. Magnus ouvrit les placards, prit deux tasses, du thé et du café et déposa le tout sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

_ Et enlevez-moi ce manteau, s'il vous plaît. Tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi vous vouliez partir, les barrières ne disparaîtront pas.  
_ Vous n'allez quand même pas m'obliger à rester ici ?  
_ Si vous ne me donnez pas le choix, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Qui plus est, il est cinq heures du matin. Qu'y-a-t'il de si important à faire à cette heure-ci ?

Maryse était dans une impasse, et elle le savait. Elle regarda le sorcier, qui bougeait doucement, gracieusement, tandis qu'il mettait de l'eau à bouillir pour son thé, et disposait de quoi grignoter sur la table.

_ Café ? proposa-t-il en se retourna vers la femme aux cheveux bruns.  
_ S'il vous plaît, répondit Maryse, retirant son manteau.

Magnus fit un signe de tête et reprit la préparation des boissons chaudes. Quelques instants plus tard, il déposa une tasse devant Maryse et s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle.

De nouveau, le silence s'était abattu sur le loft. Tout un tas de questions et de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du sorcier. Bien évidemment, il se demandait pourquoi Maryse tenait tant à partir en plein milieu de la nuit, laissant ses enfants seuls et sans prévenir personne. Mais il se demandait aussi ce qu'elle avait entendu des propos d'Alec. Alec n'aimait pas être vu au plus mal, encore moins par l'un de ses parents. Certes, le Nephilim était perdu et paniqué, mais Magnus savait pertinemment que les mots qu'il a dit, ce genre de pensées, elles étaient constamment dans son esprit. Parce que c'est le genre de personne qu'il est: il préfèrerait qu'on lui fasse subir toutes les tortures du monde, plutôt que de voir et savoir les personnes qu'ils aiment, sa famille, blessés.

Après ce qui semble avoir été une éternité, tous deux regardant le fond de leur tasse, Maryse finit par briser le silence.

_ Merci d'être là pour lui.  
_ Toujours. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ?

Magnus ne prit pas de pincettes. Son ton n'était pas sec, mais il n'était pas tendre non plus. Il était inquiet, il était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas craquer. Maryse Lightwood était une femme au fort caractère, malgré une vulnérabilité bien cachée. Et parfois, être sec, tranchant ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il l'avait appris lui-même, Catarina lui parlant souvent avec fermeté quand il semblait s'égarer dans ses propres pensées, ses propres démons. Il estima que parler de cette manière à Maryse ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Maryse releva les yeux vers lui, et semblait chercher ses mots.

_ Alec. Ce qu'il a dit...  
_ Vous avez beaucoup entendu ? demanda Magnus.

La mère de famille acquiesça. Une larme glissa sur son visage.

_ Oh, dit Magnus.

Il se tut quelques instants, puis reprit.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ?

Maryse hocha sa tête en guise de réponse.

_ Vous voulez vraiment remettre la vidéo à l'Inquisitrice ?

Maryse releva les yeux vers le sorcier.

_ Non pas que je remette votre décision en faute... Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous même, je n'ai aucun droit sur Alec...  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que je-, s'affola Maryse.  
_ Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est juste que...  
_ Vous pensez comme Jace.  
_ Oui. Mais vous connaissez mieux votre ex-mari que moi.  
_ Je croyais le connaître, dit Maryse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse faire quelque chose comme ça...

Magnus regarda la mère de famille.

_ Et je ne peux pas _juste_ donner la vidéo à l'Inquisitrice. Il a blessé mon fils. Il l'a...

La voix de Maryse de brisa. Magnus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Il inspira légèrement, puis demanda:

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?  
_ Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il faut que je le vois. Je sais qu'il m'a déjà menti et trom- il m'a menti pendant des années... et je n'ai rien vu. Oui, ça blesse, mais ça n'atteignait pas vraiment les enfants... Mais ça... C'est idiot, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi, finit-elle par dire.  
_ Il n'arrive que vers neuf heures, je pense que vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous.  
_ Il arrive plus tôt.  
_ Pardon ?

Maryse expliqua à Magnus qu'il était surtout présent pour des questions de politique. Il faisait l'état des lieux de l'Institut, se montrait. C'était plus une parade qu'autre chose. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se précipita dans la chambre, là où il l'avait laissé. Visiblement, le bruit n'avait pas réveillé Alec, ronflant légèrement. Il regarda l'écran et vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. « Catarina ».

_ Bonjour Cat. Tu peux venir, les protections sont baissées, dit-il après un léger mouvement de poignet, alors qu'il revenait dans la cuisine.  
_ _Merci Magnus_ , répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle prit Magnus dans ses bras, pour une rapide étreinte.

_ Bonjour Maryse.  
_ Bonjour, lui répondit l'intéressée.  
_ Ca a été cette nuit ? Alec ? s'enquit Catarina, tout en retirant sa veste.

Magnus s'installa sur la chaise, après avoir tendu un café à son amie.

_ Il s'est réveillé, paniqué. Je lui ai donné la potion, comme tu me l'as dit. Il avait une fièvre plutôt forte.  
_ Hmm. Quoi d'autre ?  
_ Il avait l'air perdu. Son regard n'était pas fixe, toujours en mouvement.  
_ Comme si il cherchait quelque chose ?  
_ Oui… comment tu-  
_ Comment tu l'as réveillé ?  
_ De quoi tu parles ? Alec était déjà réveillé !  
_ Il faisait un cauchemar.

Magnus et Maryse regardèrent Catarina avec confusion.

_ Ca peut arriver après un grave traumatisme. Ses yeux sont peut-être ouverts, mais il n'est pas réveillé. Un peu comme du somnambulisme... Comment tu l'as réveillé, Magnus ?

Magnus déglutit fortement. Personne ne savait l'impact que sa marque de sorcier avait sur le jeune homme, à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Catarina, bien que Magnus était sûr qu'elle avait une petite idée sur la question, comme toujours. Il n'osait pas leur dire, parce que c'était personnel, intime. Il n'imaginait pas que quelque chose d'aussi important, d'aussi précieux pour lui soit su par tous. Elle le regardait avec insistance, tout comme Maryse, qui n'avait rien vu.

_ J'ai juste haussé la voix, et je lui ai dit de me regarder, dit-il avec hésitation.

La sorcière leva un sourcil, stupéfaite.

_ Tu lui as dit de te… regarder ? Tout simplement ? Tu n'as pas utilisé ta magie j'espère !  
_ Non, enfin... seulement pour le rendormir mais-  
_ Magnus !  
_ Cat, ce n'est rien. Ca va. Tout va bien.  
_ Magnus, non, ça ne va pas. Tu n'as pas dormi et- ne nie pas, regarde toi ! Tu es épuisé, dit l'infirmière alors que Magnus voulait protester.  
_ Il lui a seulement dit de le regarder, dit Maryse d'une voix douce avant de porter son regard vers Catarina. Rien de plus.

La sorcière laissa un soupir s'échapper, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle s'installa à côté de Magnus, qui regardait Maryse, la femme lui souriant légèrement.

Après avoir bu son café, Catarina alla vérifier l'état d'Alec.

 **xxx**

Au même moment, dans la cuisine, Magnus reprit la conversation qu'il avait entamée avant l'arrivée de Catarina.

_ Vous voulez partir dans combien de temps ?  
_ Vous ne venez pas avec moi.  
_ Vous n'irez pas là-bas seule.  
_ Je ne vous ai rien demandé.  
_ Et moi je ne vous le propose pas.  
_ Robert ne me fera rien...  
_ Vous n'en savez rien, répondit Magnus. Regardez ce qu'il a fait à son fils. Rien ne dit qu'il ne vous fera pas quelque chose de similaire.

Maryse se pince les lèvres, empêchant les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux de couler.

_ Ecoutez, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que votre ex-mari pourrait vous blesser et je-  
_ Parce qu'Alec vous l'a dit.  
_ Vous l'avez entendu aussi. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.  
_ Oui. Mais il n'avait pas les idées claires et Catarina a même dit que-  
_ Je ne prendrais pas le risque. Sauf votre respect, j'ai bien plus confiance en Alec qu'en vous, surtout quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. Et une promesse est une promesse.

Maryse soupira, se sentant une nouvelle fois vaincue.

_ Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?  
_ Parce que c'est la chose à faire. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans un miroir. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, ça revient à blesser Alec et malgré tout, je ne peux pas. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne pourrais pas faire, c'est ça.

Maryse regarda les yeux de Magnus, une sincérité qui l'étonnait toujours, mêlée à une certaine appréhension. Et d'un côté, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu rassurée.

Catarina revient au même moment. Elle informa qu'Alec se remettait plutôt bien. Son état était bien meilleur que quand elle était partie et la fièvre avait disparue. Magnus et Maryse la remercièrent, puis Magnus se leva.

_ Laissez-moi le temps de me préparer, et on y va, dit-il.  
_ Où ? fit Catarina. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ On va juste à l'Institut. Depuis hier midi, personne ne le dirige. Les représentants de l'Enclave sont peut-être repartis dans la matinée, après avoir fait le tour, mais ne pas voir de figure d'autorité n'est pas bon non plus. Et puis, les dossiers qui s'accumulent sur le bureau… Alec ne pourra pas tous les passer en revue. Comme tu l'as dit, il faut qu'il se repose un maximum. Il ne peut pas repartir travailler dès à la seconde où il sera debout. On veut juste mettre un peu d'ordre, montrer que l'Institut n'est pas sans directeur.

Catarina, comme à son habitude, était suspicieuse. Elle savait que Magnus lui mentait. Elle avait, depuis ces nombreuses années qu'elle le connaissait, appris à reconnaître quand son meilleur ami lui cachait des choses. Et puis, Magnus ne laisserai jamais Alec si ce n'était pas important. Néanmoins, elle ne releva pas.

_ Fait juste attention, d'accord ? dit-elle, réellement inquiète.  
_ Tu me connais, lui répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.  
_ Justement !

Catarina se tourna vers Maryse, silencieuse.

_ Je suppose que vous n'allez rien me dire, hein ?

Maryse resta muette.

_ Votre ex-mari, c'est bien ça ? murmura Catarina.

Pour seule réponse, Maryse, inclina légèrement la tête. Catarina se laissa tomber sur la chaise et soupira fortement.

_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Elle se frotta les yeux, prit la cafetière, se resservi une tasse, puis dit:

_ Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Faites en sorte d'avoir une sorte de « plan de secours ». Connaissant l'Enclave depuis peut-être bien plus longtemps que vous, et Shadowhunter ou non, ça pourrait vous retomber dessus.

Maryse acquiesça et au même moment, Magnus réapparu, maquillé et habillé dans une tenue que Maryse trouva un peu plus sobre qu'à son habitude.

_ Prête ?  
_ Le bureau d'Alec ?

Magnus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Après un dernier mot à Catarina, Magnus et Maryse firent un pas dans le portail qu'il venait de faire apparaître, portail qui les conduisit à l'Institut.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki:_ _une nouvelle fois, merci. Alec est fidèle à lui-même: sa famille avant lui... Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait bien plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira également :) bisous._

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien :)_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine, un peu plus court que les précédents. En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même.  
Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en __somnambulisme et troubles du sommeil, donc j'ai peut-être un peu inventé cette partie-là... désolée. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop mais si c'est le cas, je changerais cette partie, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je ne veux offenser personne._

 _Une nouvelle fois, mille merci pour tout._

 _Passez une bonne semaine, et à mercredi prochain ! Tout plein de bisous._


	9. Chapter 8

_Petit warning avant de commencer: ce chapitre est peut-être un poil plus dur et violent._

* * *

Une fois sortis du portail, Magnus vacilla légèrement. Il s'appuya sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils, afin de retrouver son équilibre.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Maryse, plus soucieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.  
_ Tout va bien, dit-il, suivi d'un léger sourire.

Faiblement éclairé, le bureau d'Alec était aussi bien rangé que la veille. Hormis quelques rapports sur son bureau, probablement posés rapidement, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Les lourds rideaux qui habillaient les fenêtres n'étaient pas tirés, permettant à Magnus et Maryse de voir l'aube poindre derrière les bâtiments entourant l'Institut.

Maryse s'approcha du bureau d'Alec, et commença à y mettre un peu d'ordre, créant des piles en fonction de l'urgence et de l'importance des différents dossiers. Elle ne dit rien, mais voyait que Magnus était très fatigué. Elle l'était aussi, bien évidemment, mais l'effort d'un Shadowhunter n'est pas le même qu'un sorcier. La puissance et la force, à la fois physique et mentale que la magie requiert, est très importante pour celui qui la pratique, et Magnus en avait fait un usage colossal ces dernières 24h. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle s'approcha de Magnus, toujours à la fenêtre. Il passait lentement son pouce sur ses phalanges, retraçant chacune des bagues qu'il portait.

_ Vous pensez que quelqu'un est au courant ? finit par demander Magnus.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, admit Maryse.

Certains devaient sûrement avoir des questions quand à l'absence du directeur. Ils y pensaient tous les deux. Mais avec un peu de chance, ça ne s'était pas trop ébruité. Du moins, pas tant que les responsables ne soient arrêtés.

_ Je vais aller voir si Beth est réveillée, la remercier pour Alec et lui donner de ses nouvelles.  
_ Il faudrait qu'elle accepte aussi de témoigner, au cas-où, ajouta Maryse.  
_ Je pense qu'elle acceptera.  
_ De mon côté, je vais envoyer un message de feu à l'Inquisitrice, la prévenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, et savoir si elle peut envoyer quelques hommes ici.  
_ Vous lui parlerez de la vidéo ?  
_ Bien sûr.  
_ Bien, dit-il, choisissant de faire confiance à la mère de famille. Vous devriez aussi en envoyer un à Lydia Branwell.  
_ Pourquoi ? interrogea Maryse.  
_ Elle et Alec sont restés très amis. Et sa position au sein de l'Enclave pourrait aussi être utile.

Maryse ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et acquiesça. Réfléchissant au protocole en cas d'attaques envers un directeur d'Institut, elle prit conscience que quelqu'un voudra voir Alec, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Il est hors de question qu'il mette les pieds ici tant qu'il ne va pas mieux.  
_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais c'est le protocole et malgré tout, nous ne pouvons pas passer au dessus de l'Inquisitrice.

Le fait que Maryse Lightwood ait pu prononcer un mot comme « nous », en référence à elle-même et Magnus surpris ce dernier, qui tourna rapidement son regard vers elle. Il la regardait avec stupeur contenue, mais il semblait également que quelque chose d'autre brillait dans ses yeux. A ce moment là et plus que jamais, ils semblaient se comprendre.

_ Personne d'autre que Lydia ne passera les portes du loft. Alexander a confiance en elle et donc moi aussi. Je ne dirige pas un refuge pour Shadowhunters.  
_ Ca me va, répondit Maryse.  
_ Vous n'aviez pas votre mot à dire, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
_ Je sais bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Magnus se retourna, le regard soucieux.

_ Faîtes attention, d'accord ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de la mère de famille, et quitta la pièce.

 **xxx**

Maryse verrouilla la porte, afin que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle se sourit à elle-même, touchée par le commentaire de Magnus. Elle avait voulu lui répondre, mais ce dernier était parti aussitôt. Néanmoins, ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Elle s'installa au bureau d'Alec et commença à rédiger les messages de feux. Une fois envoyés, elle s'occupa d'abord des dossiers les plus urgents: rapports des dernières attaques démoniaques qui devaient être renvoyés au plus tôt dans les bureaux d'Alicante, d'autres sur des filatures de vampires sans clan, qui ne semblaient pas trop faire de vagues pour le moment,... Même si les attaques étaient moins nombreuses qu'en temps normal, les dossiers ne cessaient pour autant pas de s'empiler.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Maryse s'occupa des rapports. Elle corrigea les deux plus urgents, avant de s'arrêter. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête: d'abord Magnus Bane, et cette espèce d'entente muette qui s'était installée entre eux aujourd'hui. Mais plus que tout, ses pensées tournaient autour d'Alec et des propos qu'il avait tenu le matin-même. Il avait toujours été particulièrement protecteur, et elle se doutait bien qu'il protègerait toujours Isabelle et Jace contre vents et marées, mais de là à l'entendre clairement, à entendre qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qu'il protégeait... Son coeur s'en était serré. Ce n'était pas son rôle, et pourtant, il l'avait endossé. Une fois de plus, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été absente dans le vie de ses enfants, à quel point elle avait manqué à son devoir envers eux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et elle l'essuya rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer. Malgré la fatigue, malgré la colère, ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher l'attention. Elle voulu reprendre son étude des rapports mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un cherchait à forcer la porte du bureau.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir tout doucement, créant un léger espace dans lequel passa une silhouette que Maryse Lightwood reconnu parfaitement.

_ Je ne te déranges pas ?

S'attendant à être seul dans la pièce, l'homme qui venait de forcer le bureau se tendit au son de la voix, avant de se retourner, un semblant de familiarité dans son expression.

_ Maryse, comment vas-tu ?

Maryse ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son ex-mari, et réitéra sa question.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Robert ?  
_ Je venais voir Alec.  
_ En général, si la porte est fermée à clé, c'est qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé. C'est une pratique commune. La rune n'aurait pas dû être nécessaire.

Robert sourit légèrement, alors qu'il avançait vers le centre de la pièce, où Maryse se tenait.

_ Mais Alec n'est pas là. Donc je ne le dérange pas.  
_ Pourtant, ça ne t'en as pas empêcher.  
_ Effectivement. Tu m'as eu, je suis pris au piège, dit-il en levant les deux mains, en signe de reddition.

Le regard noir de Maryse, la colère qui semblait émaner d'elle, ne semblaient pas atteindre Robert. Un rictus aux lèvres, il demanda:

_ Comment va mon fils ?

 **xxx**

L'Institut était calme. Les shadowhunters de gardes n'étaient pas nombreux, les autres dormaient toujours. Magnus marchait calmement mais avec discrétion dans les différents couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Si sa présence assez fréquente dans l'Institut depuis qu'il connaissait Alec n'étonnait plus vraiment, certains shadowhunters se permettaient toujours des réflexions ou des regards plutôt désobligeants. Néanmoins, être discret était presqu'obligatoire cette fois-ci: il était seul, le jour se levait à peine et sa présence, face à l'absence d'Alec, pouvait paraître étrange. Il passa devant plusieurs portes fermées, puis arriva à l'infirmerie, étonnamment déserte. Il y entra, observant autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il vit le corps menu de Beth, dans le fond de la pièce, rangeant les différentes préparations. Magnus s'avança doucement, et fit remarquer sa présence par un léger toussotement.

_ Beth ?

La femme à la chevelure brune et aux yeux verts se tourna et vit Magnus qui la regardait. Il lui offrit un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Comment va M. Lightwood ?  
_ Alec. Vous pouvez l'appeler Alec avec moi. Et merci beaucoup pour hier, vous l'avez beaucoup aidé.  
_ Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, juste mon travail.  
_ Vous avez fait plus que ce qu'il ne fallait.

Elle rougit, baissant les yeux au sol.

_ Comment va-t-il ?  
_ Toujours inconscient. Il souffre beaucoup mais il se remet doucement.

Son regard était triste, et Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré. Il ressentait l'affection que la femme portait à l'égard de son petit-ami.

_ Je peux vous proposer un thé ou un café ? Vous avez l'air fatiguée. Sans vous offenser, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.  
_ J'ai été de garde toute la nuit. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de passages: seulement quelques coupures et brûlures, et quelques côtes brisées. Ca a été plutôt calme depuis...

Magnus hocha la tête. Beth s'excusa, mais Magnus fit un mouvement de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il lui proposa de nouveau si elle préférait un thé ou un café, avant de faire apparaître deux thés devant eux. Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce un peu en retrait, et discutèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Une fois les tasses finies, il remercia une nouvelle fois Beth, lui souhaita un bon repos et quitta l'infirmerie. Il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'Institut avec la même discrétion qu'à l'aller, évitant les couloirs les plus empruntés. Le chemin en était légèrement allongé, mais il valait mieux ça qu'être vu.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il entra dans la première pièce qui était sur son chemin vers le bureau d'Alec, et se retrouva dans la chambre de Jace. Il décrocha son téléphone alors qu'il fermait rapidement la porte derrière lui.

_ _Par l'Ange, Magnus ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais répondre !_

A entendre la voix paniquée au bout du fil, le sang de Magnus ne fit qu'un tour.

 **xxx**

L'incrédulité s'installa sur les traits de Maryse.

_ Ton fils ?  
_ Oui, mon fils, dit Robert. Il avait l'air fatigué la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Je m'inquiète pour lui.  
_ Arrête.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Arrête de parler comme ça, s'énerva Maryse.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es un peu sur les nerfs, Maryse. Le soucis ne te va pas.

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme, et Maryse ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se détourna un instant, cherchant à garder un semblant de sang-froid.

_ Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle, faisant de nouveau volte-face. Comment oses-tu me demander ça après ce que tu lui as fait ?  
_ Et qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, à mon fils ?  
_ Tu le sais très bien.  
_ Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il méritait, finit par dire Robert, après un court silence.

Maryse le regarda, abasourdie.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas bien ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ?  
_ Parfaitement.  
_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Alec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu t'en prennes à lui comme ça, hein ? Rien du tout !

Robert s'exprima avec force.

_ Mais regardes-le, bon sang ! Regarde ce qu'il est devenu ! C'est un putain d'objet pour ce sorcier. Il fait honte à tout le monde !  
_ De quel droit tu te permets de lever la main sur l'un de mes enfants ? Tu te rends compte que tu l'as presque tué ! explosa Maryse, les larmes aux yeux. Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

Robert s'était approchée de Maryse, alors que cette dernière tentait de chasser l'image d'Alec dans l'infirmerie en sang, inconscient, tuméfié et plusieurs de ses os brisés. Elle fut prise de vertiges face à la violence de ces souvenirs, la violence de ce qu'elle a pu ressentir lorsqu'elle a découvert son fils, son bébé, aux portes de la mort.

_ Et alors ? A l'époque du Cercle, on a fait la même chose. Valentine a fait bien pire. Ca ne t'a pas choquée pour autant.  
_ Mais c'est _mon_ fils. Et on a quitté le Cercle pour Alec ! J'avais déjà mes réserves, et je ne voulais pas élever mon fils dans un tel cadre ! Je ne voulais pas que mon fils naisse dans un monde rempli d'horreur.  
_ Oui, et regarde où ça nous a mené ! Il est une honte pour notre famille. C'est lui l'horreur !  
_ Tu n'as aucun droit de dire ça. AUCUN.  
_ J'ai tous les droits ! Regarde où on en est, bon sang ! Il a tout ruiné ! Qui va transmettre le nom des Lightwood, hein ? Qui va assurer une descendance digne de ce nom ? Ce n'est pas lui ! Ce ne sera personne ! Max est mort, et Alec…

Il laissa échapper un léger rire, néanmoins emprunt de nostalgie.

_ On aurait eu moins de problèmes si c'est lui qui avait été à sa place.

Maryse, dont les larmes ruisselant le long de son visage, le regarda profondément choquée.

_ Toujours à vouloir être différent. Peut-être que Valentine a aussi fait des expériences sur toi, sans que je le sache. Peut-être qu'il a créé un monstre à l'image de son propre fils. Le mien n'aurait jamais suivi cette voie-là.

La claque que Maryse lui mit résonna dans la pièce, suivit d'un silence de plomb.

_ Ne parle plus _jamais_ d'Alec de cette manière.  
_ Et quoi, Maryse ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

 **xxx**

_ Jace, Alec va bien ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude brisant sa voix.  
_ _Oui, oui, il dort toujours. Alec va bien. Tu es où ? Maryse est avec toi ?_  
_ Oui, on est en... balade.  
_ _Magnus ! Je peux comprendre pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas qu'on vienne, Izzy et moi, mais dit moi que tout va bien, s'il te plaît._

Le ton de Jace était presque suppliant.

_ Tout va bien.  
_ _Pour le moment._  
_ Oui, pour le moment, admit Magnus dans un soupir.  
_ _Vous allez voir Robert, c'est ça ?_

Magnus s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut prit de vertiges. Sa vision se devint floue, ses jambes ayant dû mal à le maintenir debout. Le tremblement de ses mains prit en importance, faisant tomber le téléphone. Il se força à calmer sa respiration, qui s'était soudain emballée, et se pencha pour ramasser l'appareil. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Jace interpellait Magnus.

_ _Magnus ? Magnus, ça va ?_  
_ Oui, ça... ça va.  
_ _Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu-_  
_ Jace, ça va. Je suis juste inquiet pour Alec, c'est tout.

Magnus entendait Catarina dans le fond, qui discutait avec ce qui semblait être Clary.

_ Jace, envoie un message de feu à l'Inquisitrice et à Lydia. Dis lui de venir à l'Institut. S'il y a un moment pour arrêter Robert, c'est maintenant.  
_ _C'est déjà fait_ , répondit Jace.  
_ Déjà ?  
_ _Oui, il y a peut-être dix minutes._ _On vous a entendu partir et on s'est dit, enfin, Catarina... Elle m'a un peu raisonné de ce côté-là._  
_ Oui, c'est bien le genre de Cat, dit Magnus, se souriant à lui-même. Je vais retourner voir Maryse. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? Appelle-moi dès qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Alec.

De nouveau, Magnus ressenti une nouvelle douleur. Il porta une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son coeur se contracter. Malgré lui, il émit un petit cri de douleur. Il serra sa chemise, et essaya de se calmer.

_ _Magnus ?!_ s'exclama Jace.  
_ Ca va, dit Magnus essayant de garder son calme.

Il se sentait épuisé, sa force se drainant à une vitesse folle.

_ _Non ça ne va pas !_  
_ Jace, je te dis que ça va !  
_ _Magnus, tu rentres immédiatement._

La voix était plus ferme, plus féminine aussi.

_ Cat, ça-  
_ _Des conneries ! Tu vas chercher Maryse et vous rentrer. Tout de suite !_  
_ Dix minutes. Laisse-moi juste dix minutes. Et je ferais ce que tu veux.  
_ _Mag-_

Mais Magnus ne l'écouta pas et raccrocha.

 **xxx**

Robert attrapa les poignets de Maryse avec force, resserrant son emprise. Maryse ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_ Je t'ai toujours respectée, je t'ai aimé, je n'ai jamais été violent avec toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? dit-il avec mépris. Je t'ai tout donné. Une famille, un nom, la reconnaissance qui va avec. Ton frère avait fait de toi une paria.

Maryse essayait de se détacher de l'emprise de son ex-mari, mais malgré tous les entraînements du monde, elle semblait paralysée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée, aussi furieuse. Et Robert, à ce moment-là, semblait bien plus fort qu'elle. Il était dangereusement proche d'elle, la poussant avec force. Il finit par la presser contre l'un des murs du bureau, l'une de ses mains prenant place autour du cou de la mère de famille.

_ Tu as tout gâché. Accepter ce monstre de sorcier a été ta plus grande erreur. Toi qui était si fière de faire partie du Cercle. Toi qui a suivi et adhéré aux idées de Valentine pendant toutes ses années. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une erreur. Telle mère, tel fils, hein ?

L'air n'atteignait plus les poumons de Maryse. Elle essayait de se débattre, de s'éloigner mais rien n'y faisait. Les secondes passèrent et tout devenait plus difficile. Ses jambes tremblaient, luttant pour lui permettre de rester debout. Un rideau de larmes voilaient ses yeux, sa seule main de libre tentait de pousser Robert, de retirer ce poids sur son cou, qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence, et le monde s'écroula sous Maryse. Elle se retrouva à terre, plus légère que jamais ; elle toussait, ses poumons brûlaient. Maryse leva les yeux, toujours voilés de larmes, alors qu'une main lui était tendue.

_ Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne pût qu'hocher la tête, reprenant toujours son souffle.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, parmi les livres à terre, Robert riait, se plaignant en même temps de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pour autant, il était déjà sur ses pieds.

_ Le monstre est arrivé. Profites-en, sorcier. Dans dix petites minutes, tu seras condamné à mort pour rupture des Accords et attaque sur un shadowhunter émérite.

Magnus aida Maryse à se relever alors que Robert continuait de parler.

_ Allez, déchaîne-toi. Montre-toi tel que tu es !  
_ Vous n'en valez pas la peine, dit Magnus en se retournant, sa marque de sorcier scintillant.  
_ Et Alec qui était prêt à tout... pardon, Alec qui a _tout_ fait pour te protéger. La seule chose qu'il criait, c'était ton nom, fils de démon. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je dois lui accorder, c'est qu'il a mis du temps avant de craquer. Mais c'était frustrant, tu comprends ? Il a encaissé, en silence, priant probablement pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Puis, quand c'est devenu trop difficile de supporter toute cette souffrance... La seule chose qu'il répétait, c'était ton nom. Encore, et encore, et encore. Pauvre petit...

Robert se mit à rire. Les poings serrés, n'écoutant que son coeur, Magnus ne quittait pas Robert des yeux. La magie semblait émaner de tous les pores du sorcier, l'air de la pièce saturé d'une énergie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Et le voilà. Le grand Magnus Bane dans toute sa splendeur.

Cependant, Magnus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains tremblaient bien plus que quelques minutes auparavant, et il fut de nouveau pris de vertiges. Malgré les larmes, Maryse, à ses côtés, lui parlait. Mais il semblait n'entendre qu'à moitié. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais tout était confus, embrouillé. La seule chose qu'il parvint à déchiffrer fût « pas de magie ».

Magnus s'approcha de lui, toute la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet homme traversant chaque parcelle de son corps, et une fois devant lui, il lui asséna, contre toute attente, un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, puis un second, ce dernier faisant perdre l'équilibre à Robert, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol. La bouche en sang, l'oeil qui commençait à gonfler suite à l'impact. Il se releva doucement, la main sur son épaule disloquée. La colère était la seule chose que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, mélangée étrangement à un certain plaisir, comme s'il se préparait à gagner ce match qui l'attendait.

Pourtant, Magnus se recula doucement, la sueur perlant sur son front, le charme sur ses yeux se rétablissant avec difficulté, et reprit place à côté de Maryse. La mère de famille posa une main sur son épaule, essayait de capter le regard de Magnus, de le calmer, en vain. Magnus semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées, cherchant à réguler une fois de plus les battements de son coeur et sa respiration qui s'étaient emballés, sans quitter une seule fois Robert des yeux.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Robert se tourna, et vit une petite silhouette, encadrée de plusieurs shadowhunters. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais merci pour tout._

 _Passez une bonne semaine, et à mercredi prochain ! bisous :)_


	10. Chapter 9

_ Madame l'Inquisitrice, vous êtes rapide. J'ignore qui vous a informé mais je suis ravi que vous soyez là, dit Robert, un large et fier sourire aux lèvres. Mon ex-femme et ce... sorcier s'apprêtaient à communiquer des informations d'une importance capitale aux différents chefs de clan, dans l'optique de renverser l'Institut ici-même, à New York. En essayant de les arrêter, j'ai été agressé par le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, résultant d'une violation des Accords.

L'Inquisitrice l'écouta distraitement, Maryse et Magnus muets face aux propos racontés par Robert. L'Inquisitrice le regarda, fronça les sourcils, puis posa ses yeux sur les regards effarés de Maryse et Magnus. D'un ton ferme, elle déclara:

_ Robert Lightwood, vous êtes accusé d'aggression aggravée et de torture envers un shadowhunter. Vous êtes soumis à la Loi et en ayant agit contre elle, vous l'avez brisée. Vous serez donc enfermé puis interrogé dans la Cité Silencieuse, en attendant de votre procès.

Robert la regardait, éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il y a une erreur, répondit-il suivi d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Je ne crois pas, non.

Son ton était froid, distant. Habituel pour l'Inquisitrice. Elle se tourna vers les shadowhunters qui l'accompagnait, membres de sa garde personnel.

_ Emmenez-le.

Quatre hommes et femmes entrèrent dans la pièce et attrapèrent Robert Lightwood, qui cherchait à se débattre.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? Je suis membre du Consulat. De quel droit osez-vous ?!

Il criait, se débattait, furieux d'être traité de la sorte, avant d'être traîné hors du bureau du directeur de l'Institut.

L'Inquisitrice se tourna vers Maryse et Magnus, qui regardaient la scène en silence. Lydia Branwell entra dans la pièce et se positionna à côté d'Imogen Herondale, offrant néanmoins un léger sourire à Magnus et Maryse.

_ Maryse Lightwood. Je vous laisse imaginer quelle a été ma surprise en recevant votre message. Le directeur de l'Institut de New York est gravement blessé, qui plus est par son père, et je ne suis mise au courant que près d'une journée plus tard ?

Son ton était accusateur. Magnus se mit un peu en retrait, se souvenant avec douleur de la rune d'agonie qu'elle lui avait dessinée, alors qu'il était dans le corps de Valentine. Il tenait difficilement debout, mais ne voulait pas paraître en position de faiblesse. Malgré la fatigue, il prit sur lui, pris une grande inspiration et se redressa.

_ Madame l'Inquisitrice. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir manqué à mon devoir, mais la situation était telle que sur le moment, voir mon fils dans un tel état... J'ai perdu mes moyens. Sa santé et sa sécurité m'ont semblé bien plus important que de vous prévenir, et je m'en excuse.  
_ Vous pourrez remercier mon petit-fils et la fille Fairchild, pour m'avoir envoyé cette vidéo. Je vous avoue avoir eu du mal à croire à votre message. Mais visiblement, j'avais tort.

Maryse ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Oui, Imogen Herondale était la grand-mère de Jace. Mais Jace... Jace était _son_ fils.

_ Et qu'en est-il du sorcier ? dit-elle en jetant un regard condescendant à Magnus. Que faisait-il dans l'Institut à une heure aussi matinale ?

Maryse jeta un coup d'oeil à Magnus qui, malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer, n'avait pas l'air en forme.

_ Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Et il n'a pas rompu les Accords, si c'est ce que vous insinuer.  
_ Il a tout de même attaqué votre mari.  
_ Ex-mari, corrigea-t-elle en serrant les dents. Et il n'a pas brisé les Accords. Il m'a défendu, alors que je n'en étais pas capable. Et sans avoir fait usage de la magie.

L'Inquisitrice restait suspicieuse.

_ Je m'en porte garante. Je témoignerai s'il le faut, je me soumettrai à l'Epée Mortelle. Mais c'est la vérité.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à Magnus, qui restait stoïque, le regard droit devant lui, Imogen Herondale dit:

_ Bien.  
_ Si vous nous le permettez, nous aimerions retourner auprès de mon fils.  
_ Vous savez que nous devrons le voir très vite.  
_ Il est toujours inconscient, dit rapidement Maryse.  
_ Je me doute oui. Même sur la vidéo, nous pouvions voir l'importance de ses blessures alors qu'il était transporté à l'infirmerie. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne me semble pas l'y avoir vu.  
_ Il est chez moi, répondit Magnus, qui se rapprocha des trois femmes.  
_ Chez vous ?  
_ Oui. Il m'a semblé que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui.

L'Inquisitrice jeta un coup d'oeil à Maryse, puis à Lydia, avant de reposer son regard sur Magnus.

_ Il faudra tout de même que nous l'interrogions.  
_ Je pense que Lydia pourrait s'en charger, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, dit Maryse. Alec aura plus de facilités à se confier à quelqu'un qui lui est familier.

Imogen se retourna et étudia le visage de Lydia. Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que l'Inquisitrice de cette proposition.

_ Si Mademoiselle Branwell n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je n'en vois pas non plus. Je pense en avoir assez à faire pour le moment.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand elle se retourna vers Lydia.

_ Vous êtes temporairement nommée directrice de l'Institut de New York, et ce jusqu'à rétablissement complet de M. Lightwood. Vous êtes également en charge du suivi de l'enquête de la partie plaignante, et irez voir M. Lightwood dans l'après-midi.  
_ Oui, madame l'Inquisitrice, dit Lydia.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lydia demanda aussitôt des nouvelles d'Alec à Maryse, étonnée que Imogen Herondale ait acceptée si facilement sa condition. Magnus, quant à lui, finit par s'appuyer sur le mur, tenant à peine debout. Maryse s'en rendit compte et s'approcha de lui.

_ Magnus. Pouvez-vous faire un portail jusque chez vous ?

Pour seule réponse, Magnus hocha la tête. Ses yeux se fermaient progressivement, son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Néanmoins, il fit bouger ses bras, puis après avoir prononcé l'incantation, ouvrit le portail.

_ On se voit cet après-midi, alors, dit Maryse.  
_ C'est ça. Faîtes attention, dit la jeune fille, avant de quitter la pièce.

Maryse attrapa le bras de Magnus, et tous les deux, ils s'avancèrent dans le portail.

 **xxx**

Catarina, Jace et Izzy attendait patiemment dans le salon. La télévision était allumée, et ils la regardaient distraitement. A chaque petit bruit, tous étaient en alerte, se demandant s'il venait d'Alec, ou si quelque chose d'autre se produisait. A chaque fois, ils se redressaient, et regarder vers l'entrée du loft, incroyablement vide. Clary et Simon avaient finit par quitter le loft, Clary ayant entraînement et Simon devant rejoindre Maia et Jordan.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, bien plus fort, bien plus long, comme une bourrasque qui s'était insinuée dans l'immeuble. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles furent assez longues pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Un portail.

Magnus et Maryse venaient d'arriver dans le hall, juste devant la porte du loft. D'un mouvement de poignet, le portail se referma et Magnus modifia légèrement les protections qui étaient érigées tout autour du loft. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Maryse, dont les yeux grands ouverts exprimaient une inquiétude indéniable, et il s'effondra.

_ Magnus ! s'écria Maryse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au même moment. Jace et Catarina attrapèrent le sorcier avant qu'il ne touche le sol, laissant une Maryse sous le choc, les larmes aux yeux, au soin d'Isabelle.

 **xxx**

Le loft était resté calme toute la journée. Jace et Catarina avaient installé Magnus, inconscient, dans sa chambre, aux côtés d'Alec. L'infirmière l'avait examiné, mais rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer l'état de son meilleur ami qu'un usage bien trop excessif de la magie. Il s'était épuisé: inconsciemment, avoir Alec dans son champ de vision, ou à quelques mètres, avait agit comme une source d'énergie ; ne plus l'avoir à proximité avait eu l'effet inverse, engendrant un drainage rapide du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

_ S'il avait forcé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, les choses auraient pu être bien plus dramatiques, avait fini par dire Catarina.

Maryse, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, s'était placée à côté de Catarina, et l'avait écoutée avec attention. Elle ne quitta pas le chevet de Magnus et Alec du reste de la matinée.

Lydia était venue dans l'après-midi, afin de rencontrer Alec, prendre sa version des faits et attester de ses blessures. Bien évidemment, le Nephilim était toujours inconscient ; et la jeune femme, temporairement directrice de l'Institut de New York, fut accueillie par Maryse et Catarina. Pendant un moment, les trois femmes prirent place dans le salon et discutèrent des événements qui avaient eu lieu la veille et le matin même. Maryse n'avait pas encore raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau d'Alec ce matin: elle n'avait pas su comment l'aborder, mais surtout si elle en avait envie. Tous ces mots qu'il lui avait craché au visage avaient été violents, et le simple fait d'y penser lui retournait l'estomac. Elle n'arrivait pas toujours à assimiler le fait que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, le père de ses enfants, ait pu agir comme ça. Pourtant, alors que Jace et Izzy avaient été rappelés à l'Institut, Maryse raconta tout. Sans embarras, sans chercher à savoir si elle serait jugée, mal vue, si on la considèrerait faible. Ca n'importait plus. Rien d'autre n'importait que Alec. Et Magnus.

Il avait l'air tellement perdu ce matin, n'étant que l'ombre de lui-même face à Robert. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre. Alors qu'il ne semblait pas l'entendre, qu'il semblait enfermé dans la spirale infernale que formait ses pensées, il l'avait entendue, il l'avait écoutée. Faire usage de sa magie n'aurait eu que de mauvaises conséquences pour lui. Pas seulement pour sa santé, mais aussi par rapport aux Accords et à la Loi, peu importe si c'était un cas de self-défense. L'Enclave n'aurait pas laissé passer ça aussi facilement, et Maryse le savait pertinemment.

Magnus lui avait sauvé la vie. Cet homme qui semble aussi jeune que son fils, ce downworlder qu'elle avait détesté et méprisé toutes ces années, en qui elle n'avait jamais eu confiance jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait pas hésité une seconde et l'avait aidée. Sans même réfléchir un seul instant, il s'est mis en danger pour elle. Il savait sa magie faible, mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Lydia était repartie en fin d'après-midi, et avant que Catarina quitte le loft, Maryse demanda à Isabelle de lui apporter quelques affaires. Catarina avait quitté le loft de Magnus peu après 19h. Elle annonça à Maryse qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain matin. La mère de famille la remercia chaleureusement, ce qui étonna l'infirmière, puis après un dernier signe de tête, créa un portail et rentra chez elle.

 **xxx**

Maryse était seule dans l'appartement. Jace et Isabelle revinrent assez rapidement, les bras chargés de nourriture. Ils avaient décidé de prendre des plats à emporter au restaurant chinois du coin de la rue. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, puis, à la demande de Maryse et suite aux conseils de Catarina, Jace et Isabelle acceptèrent de rester à l'Institut pour la nuit, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas envie. Si la mère de famille voulait être un peu seule, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières 48h, elle souhaitait aussi qu'Alec ou Magnus ne se sentent pas à étouffer par la présence d'une foule trop importante. Tous les deux étaient fatigués, bien amochés chacun à leur manière, et ils avaient tout aussi besoin d'être au calme.

Une fois ses deux enfants partis, après des accolades tout aussi étonnantes que rares, notamment pour Isabelle, Maryse se retrouva seule. Chairman Meow avait prit place sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et dormait à points fermés, repu de son repas que Jace lui avait donné. Maryse, qui ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de son fils et de Magnus, décida de rester dans le salon. Après avoir été dans la chambre, jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux blessés, elle remit la couverture sur Magnus et Alec. Elle prit la couette de la chambre d'ami et l'installa sur le canapé, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain, faire une petite toilette et enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, épuisée, mais toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle ne dormirait convenablement que quand elle serait sûre qu'Alec soit sorti d'affaire, quand elle serait sûre que Magnus se soit remis.

Le regard figé vers le plafond, elle ressassait tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne peut ignorer, c'est ce lien qui s'est lié à une vitesse folle, entre elle et Magnus. Jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé, jamais elle n'aurait pu prédire que cela allait se passer. Et pourtant, le voir se donner corps et âme pour son fils, le voir oublier sa propre santé pour lui, cette dévotion qui lui est à la fois si familière et si étrangère… tous ces _a priori_ qu'elle avait pu avoir se levèrent progressivement. Bien sûr qu'elle a toujours ses doutes, mais elle a découvert quelque chose de nouveau chez le sorcier, cet amour inconditionnel, à la fois proche de celui qu'elle-même porte à ses enfants, mais tellement différent en même temps: c'est plus profond, plus fort, plus indéniable.

 **xxx**

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque Alec se mit à bouger. Il se réveilla tout doucement ; néanmoins, ses paupières restèrent closes.

Tous ses souvenirs l'assaillirent d'un coup: les mots, les coups, la douleur. Tout, sans exception. La douleur semblait avoir élu domicile dans son corps, chaque mouvement entrainant une nouvelle souffrance pour le Nephilim. Il avait déjà été blessé, mais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était bien plus fort. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, encore clos. C'est comme s'il avait été jeté sous un pont, et qu'on lui avait roulé dessus. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir, mais il se sentait endolori, courbaturé et ne supportait pas de rester allongé.

Il essaya de s'habituer au confort de l'endroit où il se trouvait, bien trop différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Où se trouvait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient emmené quelque part ? Depuis combien de temps s'était-il évanoui ? Mais surtout, est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ?

Alors qu'il essayait de voir s'il pouvait bouger ses mains et ses bras sans trop avoir mal, il sentit quelque chose dans l'une d'elle. Il l'étudia doucement, devinant les contours du bout de tissus qu'il tenait. L'omamori. Magnus.

Comme habité d'un semblant d'espoir, il se força une nouvelle fois à ouvrir ses yeux, et reconnut la pièce au plafond qu'il avait en face de lui. Il était de retour chez Magnus, chez lui. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme un sanglot étouffé.

Il tendit le bras, cherchant à voir si Magnus était à ces côtés. Au contact du métal froid, il se sentit soulagé, un poids quittant ses épaules. Les bagues de son petit-ami sous ses doigts le rassurait: Magnus était là, à ses côtés. Il attrapa la main, et la serra légèrement, malgré la douleur qui se réveillait en même temps qu'il émergeait d'un sommeil qui semblait avoir duré de longues heures.

Délicatement, il tourna la tête vers son homme, qu'il vit sur le dos, allongé. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant les traits tirés de Magnus, la fatigue bien lisible sur son visage, son maquillage ayant coulé autour de ses yeux. Il se déplaça légèrement, puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Alec voulut se redresser, mais ses côtes le faisant souffrir, il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maryse apparut dans la chambre, ses yeux grands ouverts, posés sur Alec. Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris.

_ Maman ? Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Elle ne dit rien, surprise mais soulagée, et se précipita vers lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il grimaça sous la douleur, et Maryse s'excusa.

_ Magnus ?  
_ Il s'est épuisé. Un usage trop important de la magie. Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle, passant une main sur sa joue.  
_ Ca va, ce n'est rien.  
_ Ce n'est rien ?! Alec, tu… tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alec ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux, mais fut incapable de contrôler les tremblements qui s'emparèrent de lui.

_ Ne dis pas que ce n'est rien, Alec. C'est tout sauf rien. J'ai… j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, dit-elle, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Alec passa avec difficulté l'un de ses bras autour d'elle, l'autre étant posé sur le bras de Magnus. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Maryse le regarda, effarée.

_ Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas bouger. Tu dois te reposer et-  
_ Je peux quand même aller dans la salle de bain ? Pour... tu vois ? dit-il à moitié embarrassé.

Maryse, les larmes aux yeux, lui offrit un énorme sourire et acquiesça, l'aidant à se lever.

Maryse l'aida à rejoindre la salle de bain puis reparti dans la cuisine.

Dans la salle de bain, Alec se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il avait le visage violacé au niveau de l'une de ses pommettes, plusieurs cicatrices étaient visibles sur ses bras. Son épaule lui faisait souffrir, de même que ses jambes et ses côtes. Après avoir pris sur lui, il releva dans la douleur un pan de son t-shirt et évalua les quelques dégâts visible. Si on voyait clairement les cicatrices et les différents hématomes, il savait que tout avait été bien plus importants.

Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, une petite bouteille et du coton dans la main. Il prit place sur le lit, à côté de Magnus.

Maryse, n'entendant aucun bruit, s'avança doucement sur le pas de la porte et vit Alec, coton dans la main, démaquiller Magnus. Elle ne dit rien, et regarda an silence. Il y avait une certaine sérénité dans le tableau qu'elle entrevoyait. Elle se sourit à elle-même, puis retourna dans la cuisine.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Alec, dos à elle, l'avait entendu. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux bleus, à la fois traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu, soulagé d'être chez lui, en sécurité, mais aussi terriblement inquiet pour Magnus. Une fois terminé, il se pencha, niant toute douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, et embrassa Magnus. Il essuya ses larmes, plaça l'omamori dans sa main, comme il l'avait sûrement fait pour lui, et finit par se rendre dans le salon.

* * *

 _Hello :) J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine, bien plus long que ce qui était prévu au départ. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Merci pour votre soutien. Je suis aux anges !_

 _Passez une bonne semaine, bisous._


	11. Chapter 10

Maryse avait mis les couvertures dans la chambre d'ami, et posé sur la table basse du salon une cafetière, un verre d'eau, le tout accompagné de quelques gâteaux et de sandwichs qu'elle venait de préparer. Alec la rejoignit doucement, grimaçant à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Elle se leva pour l'aider, mais d'un geste de la main, la stoppa dans son élan.

_ Comment va Catarina ? Vous l'avez sorti de la cellule, j'espère ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
_ Alec, Catarina n'a jamais été à l'Institut hier.  
_ Hier ?  
_ Non, en fait, c'était il y a deux jours mais-  
_ Deux jours ?

Un vide s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Alec, frappé par la gravité des évènements.

_ J'ai été inconscient pendant deux jours ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure, stupéfait.

Maryse voyait qu'Alec essayait de comprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis 48h.

_ Et Magnus… ça-ça fait combien de temps qu'il….

De sa place, sur le canapé, il s'était installé de façon à l'avoir toujours dans son champ de vision, sans trop avoir à bouger.

_ Un peu moins de 24h…

Alec tourna son regard vers elle, l'air quittant subitement ses poumons.

_ Comment… je… est-ce que Catarina est venue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Est-ce qu'il…  
_ Alec, calme-toi. Catarina est venue, on le surveille depuis. Il est fatigué, il a besoin de se reposer. Ca va aller. Ca va aller, d'accord ?

Il la regarda abasourdi. Rien n'allait. Tout allait de travers.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je-  
_ Non, tu ne sais pas ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tu ne sais pas, tu-

Il secouait la tête, cherchant à faire disparaître les images qui surgissaient les unes après les autres. Maryse, impuissante face au désarroi de son fils, lui pris la main et la caressant doucement, d'un geste qu'elle espérait être réconfortant.

_ Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ca va aller pour Magnus, d'accord ?

Elle chercha à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ P-pourquoi tu es là ?  
_ Pour toi. Et pour Magnus.

Alec observa sa mère. Sa voix calme, posée, néanmoins inquiète, était étonnamment sincère.

_ Je veux tout savoir.  
_ Alec, je ne pense pas que c'est-  
_ Je veux tout savoir, réitéra-t-il.

Il n'en démordrait pas, et Maryse le savait.

Alors elle lui raconta. Elle lui raconta pourquoi il s'était mis à le chercher, comment Jace l'avait trouvé, comment Magnus et Beth l'avaient soigné dans l'infirmerie. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient finit par le ramener ici, chez Magnus ; Catarina qui était ensuite arrivée, et avait prit le relais. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils étaient tous restés, Jace, Isabelle, Catarina et elle, dans le loft, à attendre qu'il se réveille ; que Clary et Simon étaient venus, une vidéo dans la main. Maryse lui expliqua aussi que Luke les avaient beaucoup aidés. Elle lui raconta, d'une voix faible et brisée, qu'ils avaient tous vu, sur cette vidéo, comment il s'était fait attraper, comment son corps était devenu très vite inerte. Et le choc, sur tous les visages, en voyant ceux des assaillants. Elle fit une pause dans son récit et observa Alec qui l'écoutait. Mais rien sur son visage ne reflétait quoique ce soit, si ce n'est ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient éteints.

Si son visage restait impassible, Alec n'en était pas moins bouleversé. Des années d'entraînements, à subir les remontrances de ses parents, à écouter son père lui dire qu'il n'était jamais assez bon, assez fort, et toujours ce même visage qui ne montrait aucune douleur, aucune souffrance. Un visage neutre, exempt de toute émotion.

Maryse continua son récit, laissant de côté ses propres sentiments, ses propres inquiétudes, ou ce qu'il s'était passé avec Magnus. Elle avait mérité cette colère. Et Alec n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pas maintenant. Ca n'apportait rien de plus. Elle prit une inspiration et poursuivit. Elle passa les évènements de la veille en revue, très rapidement, très sommairement. La rencontre avec Robert, omettant son accès de violence, ses mots, à son encontre comme à celle de Magnus, l'Inquisitrice qui était arrivée, Lydia nommée temporairement directrice et étant en charge de l'affaire, ainsi que sa visite dans l'après-midi.

Malgré tout, Alec savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans la façon que sa mère avait de s'exprimer, dans sa façon qu'elle avait de bouger, de se passer la main sur le cou, de se toucher les mains sans arrêt. Maryse n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif, encore moins à faire des gestes lorsqu'elle s'exprimait. Mais Alec mis tout cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude et de la fatigue. Il reposa les yeux sur Magnus, toujours endormi dans la chambre.

 **xxx**

En silence, Alec mangeait son second sandwich. Maryse essayait de faire la conversation, lui racontant comment allaient Isabelle et Jace, lui parlant de Beth et essayant d'en savoir plus sur la femme qui avait été là pour son fils. Il répondait par des phrases courtes, rapides. Alors que Maryse parlait du chat de Magnus, de son comportement étrange, Chairman Meow apparu sur la terrasse. Maryse se leva pour ouvrir la baie vitrée et le chat se précipita vers Alec. La boule de poile sauta sur le canapé, et se frotta contre le genou du Nephilim, ronronnant comme jamais. Alec sourit légèrement, passant la main sur le pelage du chat. Chairman finit par s'installer à ses côtés, et s'endormi. Maryse ne dit plus rien et le calme se réinstalla dans l'appartement, rythmé par le seul ronronnement de Chairman Meow.

Maryse regardait Alec manger, inquiète. Il finit par prendre son verre, manquant de le faire tomber. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir, et dans ses yeux, elle voyait qu'il était absent. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, remarquant que son corps était parcouru de frissons, ses mains prises de tremblements.

_ Alec.

Il ne réagit pas.

_ Alec.

Toujours rien.

_ Alec ! répeta Maryse, un peu plus fort, posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Il sursauta. Son verre lui glissa des mains, renversant son contenu —de l'eau—, sur le tapis du salon.

_ Déso-  
_ Ce n'est rien. C'est pas grave. D'accord ? Ce n'est rien.

Maryse se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, empêchant les larmes qui s'agglutinaient derrière ses yeux de couler. Alec avait l'air perdu, terrifié, presque comme s'il attendait d'être puni, pour ce qu'il a fait. Elle nettoya le peu de dégâts que ça avait causé et s'assit de nouveau à côté d'Alec. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait mal, mais il n'y faisait pas attention et serra un peu plus son étreinte, que Maryse lui rendit avec douceur. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré.

_ Je vais aller me rallonger, dit-il d'une voix faible. Tu devrais aussi te reposer.

Marys regarda derrière elle, vers Magnus.

_ Je te réveillerai dès qu'il se réveillera.  
_ Alec...  
_ Je m'en occupe.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre.

_ Merci d'être là.

Maryse n'eut pas le temps de répondre, surprise. Alec avait poussé la porte. La mère de famille se retrouva de nouveau, seule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, et rangea le salon rapidement, avant d'aller s'allonger dans la chambre d'ami.

Alec était réveillé.

Elle se sourit à elle-même, posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormi aussitôt.

 **xxx**

Alec referma la porte de la chambre, puis au dernier moment, il décida de la laisser légèrement entrouverte. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, se rendit dans la salle de bain, pris un antidouleur pour son mal de tête, avant de s'allonger à côté de Magnus. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la siennes, et le regarda. Sa peau caramel, ses cheveux en bataille. Par rapport à un peu plus tôt, il avait l'air davantage apaisé. La fatigue se lisait moins sur ses traits, et il semblait avoir reprit des couleurs.

Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ça a dû être dur pour Magnus. Pour Alec, voir son petit-ami dans cet état et ne pouvoir rien faire était difficile. Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Et Magnus avait dû faire ça pendant plus d'une journée.

Magnus l'a sauvé. Une nouvelle fois. Il s'est mis en danger pour lui, s'est épuisé pour lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fatigué. Jamais Alec ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Catarina, pour pouvoir lui parler. Il avait besoin de savoir si c'était « normal », s'il allait s'en remettre.

Il pensa également à sa mère, à la façon dont elle avait parlé de Magnus. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le choix, il savait qu'elle avait toujours du mal à accepter son compagnon, évitant soigneusement compliments et autres. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler de Magnus en de bons termes. Alors la voir s'inquiéter pour lui, dire qu'elle est aussi là pour s'occuper de lui le troublait au plus haut point. Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappait dans le comportement de sa mère, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer ses pensées en observant chaque petit détail dans la pièce, se rattachant à quelque chose de tangible. Le simple contact de la main de Magnus dans la sienne apaisait Alec. S'il ne pouvait empêcher le fil de ses pensées, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait d'être à proximité de Magnus, de l'entendre respirer calmement.

Après peut-être trois bonnes heures, Alec, qui ne s'était pas rendormi, incapable de quitter Magnus du regard, le voyait bouger légèrement. La tête du sorcier à la peau hâlée se tourna vers lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à peine, mais il put distinguer deux prunelles bleues, ce bleu qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, posées sur lui. Surpris, il se releva d'un coup, mais grimaça en se tenant la tête.

_ Oh là, doucement, murmura-t-il.

Courbaturé, avec un mal de tête qui, heureusement, n'est pas aussi fort qu'après une soirée arrosée, il regardait Alec, qui s'était légèrement relevé.

_ Alexander.  
_ Magnus.  
_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir.  
_ Non, je reste là. Juste à côté de toi.

Magnus le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Alec lui sourit, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant: tendre, sincère, et rempli d'amour. Magnus s'approcha lentement vers le visage Alec, une de ses mains posées sur la joue du Nephilim.

_ Je t'aime Alexander.

A mi-chemin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les mains d'Alec agrippèrent la chemise à moitié ouverte de Magnus, la main du sorcier ayant glissé sur la nuque du Shadowhunter, ses longs doigts fins, ornés de bagues, caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'était un baiser doux et léger, la peur de blesser l'autre prégnante, mais qui marquait néanmoins ce besoin de se retrouver. Ce simple contact les rassura comme jamais. C'était comme remonter à la surface après être resté longtemps sous l'eau, retrouver son oxygène. C'était comme retourner chez soi.

_ Je t'aime, dit Alec.

Ils se regardèrent, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. C'était une vue dont ils ne se lassaient jamais ; les yeux dans les yeux, leurs respirations quasi-synchronisées, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Magnus déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Alexander, avant de se rallonger à côté de lui, son bras sous sa tête.

_ Comment tu te sens ?  
_ Mal, avoua-t-il. M-mais pour le moment je-  
_ Quand tu seras prêt. Pas de pression. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas.

Le regard d'Alec disait tout à ce moment-là. Magnus le savait, il parlerai quand il se sentirai prêt. Même si ça lui brisait le coeur, Alec importait bien plus que ses propres sentiments. Magnus posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Alec, la caressant doucement.

_ De quoi as-tu besoin ? finit par demander Magnus.  
_ Toi en forme, répondit Alec avec un sourire.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr que Catarina me laisse sortir de ce lit, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Autre chose ?  
_ Je peux… dit-il en montrant le torse du sorcier.

Magnus le prit aussitôt dans les bras, embrassant son front et se plaçant sur le côté pour qu'Alec soit dans une position qui ne le fasse pas trop souffrir. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, alors que son oreille était collée au torse de Magnus, à proximité de son coeur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, avant que Magnus ne sente sur sa peau et sa chemise à moitié ouverte quelque chose de froid, d'humide. Il ne lui fallu pas plus longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'Alec pleurait. Il resserra son emprise sur son petit-ami, cherchant à le rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait.

 **xxx**

Le bruit caractéristique d'un portail magique qui s'ouvre se fit entendre dans le loft et Catarina apparue dans l'entrée. L'appartement était plongé dans le calme. L'absence de Maryse dans le salon laissait sous-entendre que la mère de famille était dans la chambre d'ami. Catarina passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Magnus et vit les deux hommes dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit légèrement, puis s'avança dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle buvait son café, elle entendit des pas dans le salon, hésitants, ainsi que de légers gémissements de douleurs. Elle se leva rapidement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alec. Il avait le visage un peu violacé, les yeux et les joues rouges, et il avait l'air exténué. Plus surprise qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle s'arrêta net, le regarda, et le prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte était brève, délicate, mais Catarina eut le temps de murmurer un léger « merci » à Alec, confus par ces propos.

_ Deux petites minutes d'absence et tu en profites pour flirter avec _mon_ Alexander ? dit Magnus.

Sa voix trahissait toujours un état de fatigue assez prononcé, mais néanmoins, l'inquiétude semblait s'être largement dissipée. Rien qu'à sa façon de poser les yeux sur Alec, son visage s'illuminait, comme s'il avait retrouvé une partie de lui-même.

_ Laisse-moi être heureuse de le voir debout, Magnus.

Elle sourit à Alec, puis s'avança pour l'aider à s'installer, mais il refusa gentiment. Magnus sourit et s'approcha de la cafetière.

_ Il faudra que je te réexamine, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je veux voir si tout se remet correctement.  
_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle se rassit, puis soudainement, elle dit:

_ Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes réveillés ?  
_ Dans la nuit, répondit Alec alors qu'il prit la tasse de café chaud que lui tendait Magnus entre ses deux mains.  
_ Et moi il y a peut-être une heure, une heure et demi. **_  
_**_ Et Maryse ? demanda Catarina.

Alec regardait Catarina et Magnus parler de sa mère, comme si de rien n'était. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Elle s'est couchée peu après que je me sois réveillé. D'ailleurs, je lui ai dit que je la préviendrais dès que Magnus-  
_ Non, laisse-la se reposer un peu, dit Catarina. Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi et, au cas-où, je lui ai apporté un petit remontant... j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être nécessaire après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Catarina fit disparaître sa tasse d'un claquement de doigt et quitta la cuisine. Alec se leva et se mit face à Magnus.

_ Magnus, il s'est passé quelque chose a-avec ma mère ?

Magnus se tendit, surpris par cette question.

_ Pourquoi ça ?  
_ Tous les trois, avec Catarina, vous êtes... je ne sais pas, bizarres. Il y a un quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Magnus soupira sans s'en rendre compte, la culpabilité s'installant de nouveau sur son visage.

_ Magnus...  
_ On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Avec Maryse.

Alec le regarda, et voyait le malaise dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, s'il décidait de lui en parler, c'était déjà ça. Il acquiesça donc et se pencha légèrement, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, avant que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki:_ voici la suite :)

* * *

 _Hello hellooo ! Happy Shadowhunters' day :)_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que le chapitre de cette semaine, assez calme une nouvelle fois, vous a plu !_

 _Mille mercis, une fois de plus. Ca me touche que vous lisiez ma fiction, que vous preniez le temps de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez,... c'est juste WOW. Je vous envoie tout plein de bisous !_

 _Passez une bonne semaine, et à mercredi prochain :)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Petit warning avant de commencer: certaines descriptions sont susceptibles d'être un peu violentes._

* * *

Le nez perdu dans le cou de l'autre, les deux hommes semblaient s'assembler à la perfection.

_ Catarina m'a remercié tout à l'heure, finit par dire Alec, en s'écartant doucement de Magnus. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Magnus, qui se remémorait la vidéo, l'inquiétude d'Alec vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie, lui sourit.

_ Parce que tu t'es inquiété pour elle.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu es allée la chercher à l'Institut, même si elle n'y était pas.

Alec le questionna du regard, ses sourcils froncés.

_ Comment tu-  
_ Les vidéos de surveillance dans les couloirs.  
_ Oh...

Mais il resta dubitatif, ayant des difficultés mal à saisir ce qu'il y avait à remercier dans ce geste. Catarina était l'amie de Magnus, et il pensait aussi être son ami. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que Magnus le regardait faire, tenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, et caressant de son pouce le haut de sa main.

_ Et alors ? Elle n'avait pas à me remercier... C'est normal.  
_ Pour toi, oui. Certes, les choses changent, et c'est principalement grâce à toi. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure, Alexander. D'autres auraient pris leur temps, ou n'auraient peut-être rien dit. Mais pas toi. Tu t'es inquiété pour elle. Et même si ça ne te paraît pas être grand chose, je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour Catarina.

Magnus se rapprocha un peu plus d'Alec, et ajouta dans un murmure:

_ Merci.

Alec lui sourit, ce petit sourire en coin qu'il aimait tant voir sur le visage de son shadowhunter favori. Il déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue, puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

Catarina, qui sortait de l'atelier de son ami, examina rapidement Alec, puis Magnus, faisant danser ses mains au dessus de chacun de leur corps, mais ne trouva rien qui dénote. Elle était ravie de voir que physiquement, l'un comme l'autre se remettait doucement mais sûrement.

Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre et elle se leva, marchant en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Magnus et Alec parlaient à voix basses quand Isabelle et Jace surgirent dans le salon, suivis de Catarina. Isabelle étouffa un cri et se rua vers le canapé, où elle prit Alec dans ses bras.

_ Ouch, Iz.  
_ Excuse-moi, dit-elle à la fois désolée mais heureuse.

Elle se leva de nouveau, prit Magnus dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Alec se leva et Jace le prit dans ses bras, bien plus délicatement que sa soeur.

_ Content de te voir debout. Toi aussi Magnus, dit-il en regardant l'intéressé.

Après s'être enquit de l'état de chacun, Isabelle se tourna vers Magnus.

_ Où est maman ?  
_ Elle dort. Elle s'est couchée tard.

La jeune brune acquiesça et reprit sa conversation avec Alec.

Ils s'installèrent tous, et Catarina fit apparaître du café pour tout le monde, avant de se mettre à discuter. Maryse dormait toujours. Catarina savait que la mère de famille n'avait dormi que quelques heures à peine ses deux derniers jours, et au vu des derniers évènements, se reposer était absolument nécessaire.

Jace et Isabelle discutaient sur le canapé avec Magnus, Alec et Catarina. Pendant de longues minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, relatant les dernières nouvelles concernant l'Institut. Ils essaient de montrer un semblant de normalité à leur frère et son compagnon. Et Catarina apportait aussi une aide non négligeable aux deux jeunes gens: Magnus aidant habituellement à comprendre certaines possessions, l'arrivée de certains démons, ils purent, en expliquant le plus clairement possible ce qu'il se passait, en savoir davantage sur les dernières missions auxquelles ils avaient participé, et surtout comment les arrêter efficacement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous les trois, aucun ne se rendit compte que Magnus et Alec avaient fini par s'endormir. La tête de Magnus était posée contre l'épaule du Nephilim, dont la tête s'appuyait légèrement contre celle de son petit-ami. C'est Jace qui, installé en face du couple, remarqua en le premier qu'ils étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Iz, regarde.

Catarina et Isabelle tournèrent la tête vers Alec et Magnus. Catarina se leva, prit un couverture et la déposa sur les deux.

_ Laissons-les dormir.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine ; Jace et Isabelle la suivirent.

_ C'est normal, qu'ils se…?  
_ Oui. Alec est toujours en convalescence, et il va en avoir pour un petit moment. Physiquement, je dirais une bonne grosse semaine. Psychologiquement, c'est une autre histoire.  
_ Et Magnus ? demanda Isabelle.  
_ Pour Magnus, c'est un peu différent. Habituellement, c'est sa magie qui le soigne. Mais il a tellement tiré dessus que c'est comme si elle s'était épuisée. Il a donc besoin de se reposer énormément pour recharger ses batteries, et ensuite pouvoir finir de se « soigner », en quelque sorte.

Jace et Isabelle hochèrent la tête.

_ Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Institut hier ? finit par demander Jace.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Disons que-, commença Jace avant d'être coupé par Isabelle.  
_ On a entendu pas mal de choses. Il y a pas mal de bruits qui courent. Et on ne sait pas à quoi se fier.

Les deux jeunes la regardèrent, en attente d'une réponse. Catarina savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout dire. Elle ne voulait mettre personne en porte-à-faux, que ce soit Maryse ou Magnus. Et si Maryse n'avait rien voulu raconter devant eux, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Néanmoins, elle décida de raconter ce qu'elle _pensait_ qu'il s'était passé, sans parler ni de Maryse, ni de Magnus, ni des agissements de Robert.

 **xxx**

Maryse, qui venait de se réveiller, passa d'abord par la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps que son corps le réclamait, mais ça devrait suffire pour la journée. Elle finit par rejoindre le salon et vit Alec et Magnus, endormis sur le canapé. Elle remit doucement la couverture, qui avait glissé, et suivit le son des voix qui s'élevait dans la cuisine. Elle découvrit Isabelle, assise autour de l'îlot de la cuisine, pendant que Jace et Catarina cuisinait.

_ Bonjour, dit Maryse.

Maryse s'approcha d'Isabelle et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Une étreinte rapide, mais une étreinte tout de même. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille était surprise, mais elle ne repoussa pas sa mère pour autant.

_ Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?  
_ Quelques heures je crois, répondit Isabelle avant d'interpeler Jace.  
_ Et Alec ? Magnus ?  
_ Ils se sont endormis pendant qu'on parlait dans le salon, dit Catarina.

un léger sourire aux lèvres, la sorcière tendit une tasse remplie de café à la mère de famille, qui la remercia et s'installa à côté d'Isabelle.

_ Et comm-  
_ Ils se remettent physiquement. De ce côté-là, ça va, ajouta Catarina.

 **xxx**

Dans le salon, Magnus rouvrit les yeux le premier. Il tenait toujours la main d'Alec, fermement agrippée à la sienne. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il sentait le corps d'Alec tendu, stressé. Il bougea lentement, essayant de ne pas brusquer le jeune Nephilim, mais ce fut peine perdue. Alec surpris, se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit grands les yeux comme le ferait un cerf pris entre deux feux, puis reconnaissant Magnus, se détendit.

_ Excuse-moi, Alexander, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Le Nephilim lui sourit et se redressa, grimaçant. Ses côtes le faisait souffrir, et il avait les jambes engourdies.

_ Ca va ?  
_ Oui, ça va, répondit Alec.  
_ Ca te fait mal ?

Alec hocha doucement la tête.

Magnus déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe d'Alec.

_ Tu veux que j'aille te chercher les médicaments que Catarina t'a laissé ?  
_ Je vais y-  
_ Laisse-moi m'occuper un peu de toi, dit Magnus, le regard rempli d'amour et d'attention.  
_ Magnus...  
_ Je reviens, dit-il en pressant légèrement sa main.

En regagnant la chambre, il croisa le regard de Catarina et lui sourit. Comprenant ce qu'allait faire Magnus, l'infirmière lui apporta un verre d'eau. Alec prit deux pilules et bu son verre d'eau. Magnus se réinstalla à côté d'Alec, leurs corps se touchant l'un et l'autre. Il sentit le shadowhunter se détendre légèrement. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par tout le monde, et après des accolades rapides avec Maryse, ils continuèrent leur discussion, tandis que Jace taquinait Alec et Magnus pour s'être endormis.

_ C'était si ennuyant ce qu'on racontait ? dit Jace en souriant.  
_ Ce que toi tu racontais ? Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est souvent sans intérêt, blondinet, répondit Magnus.

Maryse jeta un coup d'oeil à Magnus tandis qu'Alec riait doucement à la remarque de son compagnon, malgré la douleur visible sur son visage. Magnus et Jace le regardèrent, inquiets, mais il leur sourit et les rassura.

_ Ca va, ca va.  
_ Et tu vas le laisser parler comme ça ? Alec, tu es mon _parabatai_ ! Allez mec, un peu de soutien ?  
_ Je ne sais pas Jace, je ne sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être le chercher ailleurs ton soutien.

Magnus gloussa et Jace leva les yeux au ciel, tout en ayant des difficultés à masquer son sourire.

Le téléphone d'Isabelle se mit à vibrer. Elle regarda rapidement son téléphone, et le remit dans sa poche, avant de se tourner vers son grand frère.

_ Alec ?  
_ Hmm ?  
_ Lydia arrive, finit par dire Isabelle, la voix un peu hésitante.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps d'Alec. Il se sentait un peu plus oppressé, stressé, anxieux. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais en même temps, plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait, non ? Elle fut accueillit par Maryse, Catarina ayant décidé de se retirer dans l'atelier de Magnus.

_ Hé Alec, dit Lydia avec un léger sourire.  
_ Salut Lydia.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et après avoir échangé les formalités habituelles avec Alec, Magnus et les autres, elle s'adressa au Nephilim.

_ J'imagine que tu veux faire ça assez rapidement.  
_ Plutôt oui.  
_ Bien, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on pourrait être au calme ?  
_ La terrasse peut-être ?

Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui acquiesça.

_ Café ?  
_ Merci Magnus, dit Alec en lui passant la main sur l'avant-bras.

Ils récupèrent les deux tasses que Magnus leur avait préparé, et se rendirent sur le grand balcon.

Alec invita Lydia à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon de jardin. Lydia semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais elle essaya de faire abstraction de sa gêne et commença.

_ S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te gêne, arrête moi. Je ne cherche pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, ni à te juger. Je veux juste que tu le saches.

Alec acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Allons-y.  
_ Tu te souviens bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où tu as fini la réunion avec les représentants de l'Enclave et le moment où tu t'es retrouvé dans cette pièce ?  
_ Je venais de sortir de mon bureau et j'allais vers le hall principal. A un moment, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone m'annonçant que Catarina Loss avait été mise en cellule parce qu'il l'avait prise pour une menace. Je me suis un peu emporté et je suis allé aussi vite que possible au sous-sol, là où il l'avait soi-disant emmenée et… ils m'attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Puis plus rien. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais dans une pièce froide, les murs, le sol, le plafond étaient gris, mal éclairés et c'est là que j'ai-

Alec se stoppa net. Ce fut comme un poids qui lui tomba dessus. Son coeur n'avait jamais semblé aussi lourd ; il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort dans sa poitrine. C'en était presque douloureux. Il pensait pouvoir raconter tout sans s'arrêter, en finir rapidement pour mettre ça derrière lui. Il avait besoin de mettre tout ça derrière lui, et de ne plus y penser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, la forçant à être plus stable, plus normale.

_ Alec, prends tout ton te-  
_ Deux minutes, répondit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Juste… deux minutes.

 **xxx**

Une fois Alec et Lydia partis sur la terrasse, Maryse aida Magnus à mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Dans le salon, Catarina discutait avec Isabelle, tandis que Jace lisait un livre.

_ Comment allez-vous ?  
_ Fatigué, mais ça peut aller.

Avant que le silence ne se réinstalle trop longtemps entre eux deux, Magnus s'exprima:

_ Alec veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout l'histoire. J'ai cru comprendre que vous lui avez expliqué pas mal de choses déjà, mais il ne comprend pas certaines choses. Vous ne lui avez pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Institut ? Ou encore ici-même ?  
_ Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le moment. Il venait de se réveiller et j'ai pensé que ça faisait beaucoup à digérer en peu de temps, répondit-elle hâtivement.  
_ Je comprends. Mais lui mentir n'est pas la solution.  
_ Je ne lui ai pas menti, je lui-  
_ Vous lui avez juste caché certains éléments. Ca revient au même. Et il est loin d'être idiot, il comprendra tôt ou tard. Il faudra qu'on lui parle. A deux.  
_ Je ne crois p-  
_ Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis. Il mérite de connaître _toute_ l'histoire. Alec est solide. Il peut encaisser. Et même si ça me terrifie de savoir comment il réagira quand il saura que j'étais à deux doigts de vous blesser très gravement, il doit tout savoir, dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Terrifié ». Encore une émotion que Maryse ne connaissait pas chez le sorcier. Pourtant, elle se sentait mal pour lui. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ses propres sentiments, laissant de côté ce que pouvait ressentir Magnus. Après tout, il avait été mis en première ligne, il était allé jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et du peu qu'elle en avait vu, ces derniers jours, voir Alec inconscient, gravement blessé, et perdre le contrôle de sa magie avaient été deux évènements particulièrement difficiles à gérer pour lui.

_ Ce n'était pas vous, essaya de rassurer Maryse.

Elle le regarda, son regard fixé dans celui de Magnus.

_ Mais c'est tout comme.

La tête baissée, le souci résonnant dans sa voix, Magnus s'essuya rapidement les yeux et quitta la cuisine pour le salon. Maryse resta quelques secondes immobiles, interloquée, puis rejoignit le salon à son tour.

_ On devrait y aller, laisser Alec tranquille.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûre que-  
_ Isabelle. On revient après. Promis. Laissons-le un peu respirer.  
_ Je pense que je vais faire de même, ajouta Catarina.  
_ Magnus ? Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller seul quelques heures ?  
_ Parfaitement. J'ai du travail en retard, je vais mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires et je-

Le téléphone de Magnus vibra dans sa poche. Il le sorti et lut le message, venant d'Alec.

 _« J'ai besoin de toi. »_

Magnus releva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à la terrasse. Il répondit rapidement au message, prit une grande inspiration et dit:

_ Ca va aller, dit-il avec un sourire. Je vous préviens dès que Lydia est partie. Catarina, tu peux-  
_ Créer un portail vers l'Institut ?  
_ Merci Catarina, dit Jace, étonnamment silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

A voir les expressions sur son visage, il était inquiet, anxieux. Son lien avec Alec en était sûrement la raison, indiquant au sorcier l'état dans lequel se trouvait son petit-ami. Il déglutit difficilement, arbora son plus beau sourire et regarda tout le monde quitter son loft.

 **xxx**

Une fois tous partis, Magnus se rendit sur la terrasse, où Alec regardait loin devant lui, dans le vide, le genou tressautant et Lydia écrivait déjà quelques éléments sur son carnet. Elle leva rapidement la tête, offrant un sourire compatissant à Magnus, puis replongea le nez sur son carnet.

Magnus prit place à côté d'Alec, mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune brun.

_ Dis-moi, murmura Magnus.  
_ Reste-là. Ne me laisse pas. Je… tout seul, je ne peux pas, dit-il d'une voix faible tout en secouant la tête.  
_ Je ne bouge pas.

Alec lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il serra cette dernière, tandis que Magnus, comme à son habitude, essayait d'apaiser son compagnon en caressant délicatement sa main grâce à son pouce. Alec lui offrit un sourire léger, et reprit sa contemplation de l'horizon, entre bâtiments, fragments de ciels.

L'après-midi était un peu fraîche, une légère brise souffla sur la terrasse. Le ciel, bleu, était parsemé de petits nuages. Magnus posa son regard sur Alec, puis vit Lydia relever doucement la tête. Alec ne regardait personne. Il se bloquait de tout. Seule la main de Magnus dans la sienne semblait l'ancrer dans cette réalité à laquelle il ne pouvait faire face seul. A ce moment-là, c'était la seule chose tangible, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Le reste s'écroulait petit à petit, ses souvenirs reprenant le dessus. Il prit son temps. Respiration après respiration, il chercha à calmer son esprit qui s'échauffait, le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et ce sentiment d'oppression qui avait trouvé refuge dans son coeur à la seconde où Lydia était entrée dans le bâtiment, à la seconde où il avait compris que c'était le moment de s'ouvrir, même s'il ne s'en sentait pas prêt, même s'il ne serait jamais prêt.

_ Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, et que j'étais dans cette pièce, je pensais être seul. Je ne voyais pas très clair, et je... j'avais une douleur, qui me montait dans la jambe, et je sentais quelque chose couler sur mon front. J'étais assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos, les jambes liées aux pieds de la chaise. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris d'où venait la douleur: j'ai essayé de tirer sur les liens, mais ma cheville me faisait souffrir.

Il déglutit, cherchant de nouveau à stabiliser sa respiration qui s'était emballée. Il baissa la tête et observa quelques instants sa main. Ses bras lui faisaient mal. Il sentait les spasmes descendre lentement de son épaule à son coude, puis jusqu'à son poignet.

_ Il est très vite apparu devant moi. Je ne le voyais pas bien, ma vision était encore floue. Mais sa voix... j'ai reconnu s-sa voix. Et au début, je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais me tromper. J'avais sûrement mal entendu, fais une association ou je ne sais pas. Mais non. Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas y croire. Puis il a juste dis « fais-le », et d'un coup, j'ai ressenti une violente douleur dans le bras. Il était toujours devant moi. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai continué à regarder droit devant moi. Puis ça a recommencé une nouvelle fois, sur le même bras; et encore une fois, sur l'autre bras.

Alec, le regard toujours dirigé vers le sol, serrait la main de Magnus, qui faisait courir lentement son pouce sur le haut de sa main. Sa voix était habillée de trémolos. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Magnus avait les larmes aux yeux, la colère et la douleur habitant chaque parcelle de son corps.

_ Visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait pas que je ne réagisse pas, ricana-t-il tristement. Alors il a pris le relais. Il... il a joué des poings. Ca a duré un long moment. Puis il me crachait tous ses mots au visage, t-toutes ses menaces. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, mais je ne voulais pas parler. Je n'en étais pas capable. Si... si je disais la moindre petite chose, j-je savais que c'était fini. Alors j'ai encaissé... J'ai encaissé. Puis je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ça s'est passé rapidement. J'étais tellement concentré sur la douleur qui m'assaillait de toute part, dans les côtes, les bras, ma cheville ; je... je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient détachés les mains. La seconde suivante... la douleur dans mon épaule...

Alec secoua la tête. Les images affluaient les unes après les autres. C'était trop. Ca devenait trop. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour là-bas, d'être piégé dans cette salle. Toutes ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Les brûlures sur son torse semblaient être en feu. Mais il continua. Malgré tout, il continua. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Il était seul. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa main mais il était seul. Et il revivait ce cauchemar.

_ Et puis ils ont arraché mon t-shirt. Ils l'ont ouvert. Et ils ont... ils ont... Je revoyais normalement. Je voyais tout. Mon père. Caleb Hawthorne. Tout. I-l avait cette bouteille en verre. Il a renversé son contenu doucement, tout doucement. Ca brûlait... Ca brûlait tellement... Il m'a regardé, il me balançait toutes ses saletés au visage. N-non, il ne faut pas qu'il touche à Magnus... Il ne peut pas... Stop, arrête... Pas Magnus... non... Arrête... S'il te plaît...

Il me regardait, mais il continuait. Il n'avait rien dit. Il souriait. Il continuait et il jubilait.

La voix d'Alec n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il entendait des voix en fond. Mais il ne distinguait rien. Il voyait seulement son père devant lui, un sourire affreux aux lèvres, les mains de Caleb sur ses épaules. _Tu devrais avoir honte, Alec. Tu n'es qu'une honte. Le sorcier va souffrir. Il ne t'aime pas. Il se sert de toi. Tu n'es rien Alec. Tu m'as tellement déçu. J'aurais aimé que tu le voies souffrir, cette saleté de sorcier. Que tu comprennes où est ta place, et où est la sienne..._

Alec était parcouru de spasmes. Magnus se plaça à genou, en face de lui, essayant de capter son regard, mais il était vide. Il était absent. Il passa une main sur la joue du Nephilim, essayant de le calmer. Mais la respiration du jeune homme s'était brusquement accélérée. Il respirait bien trop rapidement. Ses mains étaient gelées. Magnus et Lydia essayaient à tour de rôle d'appeler Alec, de le faire réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

_ Alec ! interpella Lydia.  
_ Alexander !

Magnus se remémora la nuit où il s'était réveillé, paniqué, et comment il avait réussi à le calmer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. C'était la seule chose à faire.

_ Alexander ! s'écria-t-il.

Magnus fit disparaître le charme qui masquait habituellement sa marque de sorcier, et les pupilles dorées se fixèrent sur les deux orbes bleues. Ce fut comme s'il avait été ramené à la réalité, réveillé. La sueur perlait sur son front, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses mains tremblaient. Son regard, grand ouvert, passa de Magnus à Lydia deux ou trois fois. Il se leva brusquement.

_ J-je suis désolé, je n-ne peux p-pas. Je ne p-peux pas.

Il passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, et rentra dans le loft.

Lydia semblait à la fois triste et mais aussi gênée d'avoir vu Alec dans un tel état. Si perdu, si... brisé. Elle fit glisser ses yeux vers Magnus, sonné, et dont les yeux de nouveau masqués étaient au bord des larmes.

_ Je suis désolée, je...  
_ Ce n'est rien. Je... Il te faut autre chose ou ça peut suffire ?  
_ Non, non.  
_ Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors mais tu as besoin d'un portail ou quoi que ce soit pour retourner à l'Institut ?  
_ Je vais rentrer à pied. Merci.

Elle se leva et avant de quitter la terrasse, elle dit:

_ Vous lui direz que...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, et partit.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Magnus quitta la terrasse et se dirigea à la hâte vers leur chambre, à lui et Alec. La porte était entrouverte, mais il décida tout de même de toquer doucement. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Seulement des sanglots lointains, et de l'eau qui coulait.

* * *

 _Helloooo !_

 _J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme. Voici le chapitre de ce mercredi, posté bien plus tardivement que d'habitude... et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu un peu moins de temps que d'habitude, et un peu de mal à mettre en mots ce que j'avais en tête.  
Et je suis désolée pour cette fin de chapitre... Ne me haïssez pas.  
J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaît toujours autant, et que le rythme ne vous dérange pas trop..._

 _Merci pour tout, une nouvelle fois. Ca me va droit au coeur._

 _Passez une excellente semaine, et à mercredi prochain. Prenez soin de vous, tout plein de bisous !_


	13. Chapter 12

_/!\ possible trigger warning sur certaine(s) scène(s)._

* * *

Magnus poussa légèrement la porte.

_ Alec ?

Mais l'intéressé de répondit pas.

Magnus ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que son petit-ami avait pu vivre. L'écouter raconter son histoire, la revivre ; son regard vide, éteint... Il avait le coeur brisé. Il était impuissant, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait désemparé. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas la magie de bouillonnait à travers chaque fibre de son corps. Il en ressentait les moindres picotements, comme des coups d'électricité qui ne demandaient qu'à trouver leur cible. Cette magie qui se nourrissait de sa colère, de sa fureur, de toutes ses inquiétudes et de tout ce dégoût qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de briser la nuque des deux hommes qui avaient fait souffrir l'amour de sa vie, voir progressivement toute trace de vie abandonner leurs corps, leurs poumons, leurs yeux...

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser. Alec était ce qui importait, pas ses propres états-d'âmes.

En voyant la chambre vide, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une nouvelle fois, la porte n'était pas fermée, seulement entrouverte. Magnus entendait toujours les sanglots.

_ Alexander ? dit-il à voix basse.

Magnus poussa lentement la porte de la salle de bain. Alec était assis dans la baignoire, totalement habillé, l'eau s'écoulant comme une pluie intense sur lui. La tête baissée entre ses deux genoux relevés, il regardait ses mains trembler. Il releva légèrement la tête, et lorsque Magnus vit les yeux rouges d'Alec, les traits tirés, la peur s'étant installée sur son visage comme un masque, Magnus se précipita à ses côtés, entrant à son tour dans la baignoire, face à lui. Il tendit son bras, ferma le robinet et le prit dans ses bras.

_ J-je suis désolé…  
_ Shh… tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Le jeune homme tremblait. Magnus resserra son emprise sur le jeune homme, qui s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de survie. Les larmes, qui avaient été rendues invisibles par l'eau, et les sanglots se calmèrent progressivement. Alec profitait de la présence de Magnus, qui le berçait doucement, de sa chaleur, de l'odeur de bois de santal, caractéristique de son compagnon, et qui avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il se sentait en sécurité.

_ L'eau, le bruit de l'eau… ça…  
_ Atténuait les voix, chuchota Magnus.

Alec releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux, débordant d'amour et d'inquiétude, de Magnus et hocha doucement la tête. Magnus prit le visage d'Alec entre ses deux mains, caressant doucement les joues du Nephilim. Il s'approcha lentement d'Alec, déposant un baiser sur son front, puis descendit en déposer un sur le bout de son nez, et enfin sur ses lèvres. Un léger baiser, doux, chaste. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent ensuite, et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un léger moment, front contre front, les mains de Magnus tenant toujours le visage d'Alec. Les yeux dans les yeux, les mains d'Alec étaient fermement cramponnées à la chemise de Magnus, l'une proche du coeur de sorcier. Leurs respirations rapidement à l'unisson, Alec essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur, essayant de se caler sur le rythme de ceux de Magnus.

_ Merci, finit par murmurer Alec, avant de pencher doucement sa tête, leurs lèvres se rencontrant une nouvelle fois.

Un baiser plus fort, plus puissant. Presqu'un besoin d'être rassuré que Magnus face à lui n'est pas un rêve, une illusion. Il soupira de soulagement, et se rendit compte qu'ils frissonnaient, tous les deux.

_ On devrait peut-être se changer, dit Alec.

Magnus le regarda avec inquiétude.

_ Ca va, Magnus. C'était un peu trop en peu de temps, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Magnus hocha la tête, embrassa une dernière fois son Alexander et l'aida à se relever. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements mouillés, s'enveloppèrent dans des serviettes, avant d'en enfiler des plus chauds.

Magnus avait fini par envoyé un message groupé à Maryse, Jace et Isabelle, leur indiquant qu'il serait peut-être bien de laisser Alec tranquille ce soir. Tous avaient répondu par l'affirmative. Seule Maryse avait demandé si elle pouvait venir le lendemain, ce que le sorcier à la peau caramel avait bien évidemment accepté. Si Jace et Isabelle avaient envie de venir, Magnus savait pertinemment qu'ils le feraient, sans avoir besoin de demander.

 **xxx**

Ils avaient passé la fin de la journée et la soirée dans le calme. Alec n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, encore secoué. Magnus non plus n'avait pas tellement d'appétit. Ils avaient fini par s'installer devant la télévision, à regarder un programme sans intérêt. La seule chose sur laquelle Alec se concentrait était les mouvements des doigts de Magnus sur son avant-bras et sur sa main. Ils avaient un effet apaisant sur le Nephilim. La présence de Magnus suffisait à le calmer. Mais malgré tout, il arrivait que ses pensées divaguaient, un bruit quelconque le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Dans ces moments-là, il regardait Magnus, seulement Magnus. Il détaillait son visage, ses yeux d'un marron très foncé, presque noirs, imaginant derrière les deux prunelles dorées que son compagnon cachait constamment, son petit nez, ses lèvres qui dessinait un sourire léger, rassurant. Un sourire qui le ramenait chez lui.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher.

Alec regardait Magnus, ses yeux fermés, sa respiration régulière. Il passa doucement un doigt sur la joue du sorcier, qui sourit inconsciemment. Une vague de chaleur s'empara du jeune homme. Néanmoins, il s'écarta doucement, délicatement, ayant peur de le réveiller, et se leva.

Seulement, ce qu'Alec n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Magnus ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, comme à leur habitude, Alec avait semblé se raidir. Une fois allongé, Magnus ressentait les battements du coeur du jeune homme, rapide, sa respiration essayant de se faire plus régulière, en vain. Il sentit Alec se lever doucement, mais il ne bougea pas pas. Il ouvrit légèrement un oeil, releva sa tête et vit le Nephilim s'avancer vers la porte de la chambre, et l'ouvrir légèrement.

Magnus s'apprêtait à bouger quand il se rendit compte qu'Alec faisait demi-tour et se réinstallait dans le lit, à ses côtés. Faisait comme s'il dormait toujours, il se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Alec répondit aussitôt et se colla davantage à son petit-ami, resserrant son étreinte. Magnus poussa un soupir, entre soulagement et contentement. Alec semblait plus calme, plus serein, et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Magnus leva les yeux vers son shadowhunter, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, toujours entrouverte. Il retraça rapidement les évènements de la journée, se rendant compte qu'à chaque fois qu'Alec avait été dans une pièce, rien n'était totalement fermé. Il y avait toujours une issue. Cela brisa le coeur de Magnus, mais il se promit d'y faire attention, de faire attention à toutes ses petites choses qu'Alec faisait consciemment ou non. Magnus bougea légèrement, posant la tête sur le torse d'Alec et y déposa un baiser sur l'une des cicatrices, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 **xxx**

Le bruit de quelque chose heurtant le sol réveilla Magnus en sursaut. La place à ses côtés était froide. Il était seul. La lumière de chevet était allumée, tout comme celle de la salle de bain.

_ Alec ?

Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit la salle de bain, prenant le soin de frapper doucement à la porte avant d'y entrer.

_ Alexander ?

Il poussa la porte.

_ Alexander !

Alec était au sol, torse nu et en larmes. Il s'exprimait par murmures incompréhensibles, son attention complètement focalisée sur son avant-bras, tout éraflé, les plaies commençant à être en sang.

En s'en rendant compte, Magnus se précipita au sol, arrachant des mains le gant de crin exfoliant qu'Alec avait dans la main et qu'il frottait avec force sur lui.

_ Alec, arrête !  
_ Il y en a p-partout. Ca… ça me brûle. Ca me brûle Magnus ! dit-il en levant son regard vide et terrifié vers Magnus.  
_ Il n'y a rien Alec. Il n'y a plus rien. D'accord ?  
_ Magnus, s'écria-t-il dans un sanglot, ne l'écoutant visiblement pas. Fais que ça s'arrête ! S'il te plaît, fais que ça s'arrête !

Magnus essaya de claquer ses doigts, mais sa magie, encore faible, lui envoyant de douloureuses décharges dans les bras. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois, la douleur étant moins forte, mais ses mains se mirent à trembler, son coeur s'emballant. Paniqué, il arrêta. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration avant de se lever rapidement et d'attraper une serviette. Alors qu'Alec cherchait encore à se gratter la peau de son avant-bras, Magnus l'arrêta et pressa la serviette sur lui, essuyant doucement ce que le Nephilim semblait voir. A chaque mouvement, Magnus remarqua que le jeune homme aux orbes bleues se calmait. Magnus se mordit la lèvre face au désarroi de son petit-ami, et essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il continua à essuyer symboliquement le torse d'Alec, tapota bien plus légèrement sur ses bras en sang, les plaies étant heureusement superficielles. Il mit ensuite la serviette sur le côté, s'approcha d'Alec et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force. Alec laissant tomber son visage dans le cou de Magnus et pleura.

_ Shh... tu es en sécurité ici.

Alec se cramponna à la chemise de Magnus, avant de le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Magnus fit de même et assez étrangement, il sembla se détendre.

_ Je suis là, Alexander. Je t'aime. Je ne bouge pas. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Magnus caressant doucement le dos d'Alec, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, oubliant que quelques larmes coulaient également sur ses propres joues. Petit à petit, l'emprise du jeune homme se desserra, et Magnus finit par entendre de légers ronflements. Alec s'était endormi.

_ Alec ? Alexander…  
_ Hmm ?  
_ Tu veux peut-être t'allonger dans le lit ?  
_ Hmm…  
_ Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu, mon ange.

Magnus se leva lentement, après avoir passé le bras d'Alec autour de ses épaules, et en lui tenant la taille. Le Nephilim gémit, la position réveillant certainement des endroits douloureux. Ils s'avancèrent doucement, Alec toujours endormi mais l'aidant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et Magnus finit par le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Les ronflements reprirent aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était.

Magnus s'en alla prendre la trousse de soin dans la salle de bain, s'assit sur le lit et nettoya la plaie qu'Alec s'était fait sur le bras. Il désinfecta le tout, ce qui fit grimaça et gémir le Nephilim, toujours endormi. Il déposa ensuite une compresse dessus et entoura le tout d'une bande de gaze. Il posa la trousse sur la table de chevet, et se rallongea aux côtés d'Alec, qui tel un aimant, se colla à lui dès qu'il le sentit se glisser dans les draps.

Magnus mit du temps à se rendormir, de peur qu'Alec ne se réveille de nouveau et ai un épisode comme celui qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne supportait pas de voir son petit-ami souffrir, mais encore moins se faire du mal à cause de cette souffrance. La tête d'Alec sur son torse, Magnus passait une main distraite dans la chevelure noire du jeune Shadowhunter, qui dormait profondément. Il finit par fermer les yeux à son tour, sa nuit rythmée de rêves reflétant ses inquiétudes concernant Alec.

 **xxx**

La lumière qui baignait la chambre était une lumière froide. La pluie tombait à flot dehors, les gouttes caressant les carreaux de la fenêtre. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère n'était pas pesante. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux, de cosy, dans cette pluie qui s'abattait sur Brooklyn.

Magnus et Alec était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous la couette, profitant de la chaleur de chacun. Magnus dormait toujours, et Alec le regardait, les yeux remplis d'amour. Il posait de temps à autre les yeux sur son avant-bras, bandé, et la culpabilité se mettait à l'envahir. Il pensait avoir rêvé, pensait avoir fait un cauchemar, dans lequel son père faisait couler du venin de démon sur lui, lui brulant chaque parcelle de sa peau. La simple fait d'y repenser fit resserrer son emprise sur son petit-ami, qui se blottit un peu plus contre Alec.

_ Bonjour, fit Magnus, la voix encore endormie.  
_ Bonjour, répondit Alec.

Le jeune homme déposa un bisou sur les lèvres du sorcier, puis posa son regard dans le sien.

_ Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, je-  
_ Ne t'excuses pas.  
_ Magnus, je… je pensais que je rêvais…  
_ Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? ajouta Magnus en secouant la tête. Juste, réveille-moi quand c'est comme ça. Essaie de me réveiller.

Alec hocha la tête, puis lui et Magnus restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Honnêtement, ajouta-t-il rapidement.  
_ Fatigué. Mais si non, ça va.  
_ Et ta magie ? demanda Alec, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Magnus.  
_ Toujours aussi faible, admit Magnus.  
_ C'est normal ?  
_ Je pense oui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi basse avant. J'imagine qu'elle va mettre plus de temps à retrouver son niveau habituel.  
_ Mais…?  
_ Mais elle revient. Je le sens. Je ne peux juste pas m'en servir… Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle…

Il s'écarta légèrement de Magnus pour le regarder.

_ A nouveau ? demanda Alec, interloqué.

Magnus baissa les yeux, mettant un peu de distance avec Alec. Le jeune homme se rendit rapidement compte que Magnus ne voulait pas en parler, la culpabilité se lisant clairement sur son visage.

_ Hé, ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.

Magnus hocha rapidement la tête. Alec se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, souhaitant le réconforter au maximum par sa présence. Il mis sa tête dans sa nuque, déposant de légers baisers, et se releva.

_ Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? dit Alec.

Magnus le remercia, lui offrant un léger sourire. Il le regarda enfiler un t-shirt et quitter la chambre, son bas de pantalon tombant bas sur ses hanches, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

 **xxx**

Magnus était allé prendre une douche pendant qu'Alec préparait le petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et entamèrent leur repas. N'ayant pas mangé la veille, ils avaient tous les deux un appétit assez conséquent. Magnus débarrassa la table et avant qu'Alec n'aille à son tour prendre une douche, il demanda à Magnus:

_ Ca te dérange si… si je demande à ma mère de venir aujourd'hui ?  
_ Elle avait prévu de venir. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit Magnus.  
_ Oh... bien.

Et effectivement, Maryse arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, inquiète d'être arrivée trop tôt, ou au mauvais moment. Magnus la rassura, avant de lui indiquer que son fils était dans la salle de bain.

_ Comment va-t-il ?  
_ Mieux qu'hier ou que cette nuit, pour le moment.

La mère de famille interrogea Magnus du regard, anxieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il-  
_ Ses souvenirs se sont frayés un chemin vers la réalité, expliqua Magnus, lui coupant la parole.

Maryse soupira, avant de poser les yeux au sol. Magnus l'invita à le rejoindre dans la cuisine, où il prépara thé et café.

_ Et vous, comment allez-vous ? finit par demander Maryse.

Magnus s'immobilisa quelques secondes, sous la surprise. Voir Maryse Lightwood s'inquiéter de sa santé, s'inquiéter pour lui, lui faisait l'effet d'un choc. Mais, à son propre étonnement, il appréciait. Il releva doucement la tête, avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

_ Ca va. Merci.

Alec, au même moment, apparu dans la cuisine.

_ Maman.  
_ Alec.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?  
_ Ca va.

Magnus, qui venait de sortir son téléphone, jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit-ami et à la mère de celui-ci, qui parlaient.

_ Catarina arrive.

Dans le salon, où ils s'étaient tous installés, ils discutaient de façon à occuper le silence qui ne cessait de menacer de s'abattre. Alec demanda des nouvelles de l'Institut, cherchant à savoir si tout se passait bien. Magnus savait pertinemment pourquoi Alec avait voulu que sa mère soit présente ce matin, oubliant de sa soeur et son frère, et il redoutait le moment où les interrogations de son compagnon prendraient vie. Mais ils n'avaient pas, ni lui, ni Maryse. La meilleure chose à faire était de tout avouer, advienne que pourra. La peur de Magnus n'en était pas moins diminuée pour autant.

Catarina avait, une nouvelle fois, examiné chacune des blessures d'Alec, le prenant un peu à l'écart pour plus de tranquillité.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?  
_ Bien sûr.  
_ Sa magie, à Magnus... c'est normal qu'elle mette autant de temps à se... « recharger » ?  
_ Oui, mais il devrait déjà avoir récupéré assez de magie pour conjurer des sorts basiques. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alec lui sourit, la remercia et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

 **xxx**

L'infirmière se retira assez rapidement dans l'atelier de Magnus, comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours. C'est Alec qui brisa le silence qui, une nouvelle fois, semblait doucement envahir l'appartement.

_ Maintenant que tout le monde est là, est-ce que quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?  
_ Alec, je ne pense pas que-  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? la coupa Magnus, en posant son regard sur Alec.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon pè-

Alec déglutit fortement, le mot incapable de sortir de sa gorge. Il inspira de nouveau, et recommença.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Institut ? demanda-t-il en faisant traverser son regard de Magnus à Maryse.

Maryse semblait avoir des difficultés à s'exprimer. Magnus la regarda, puis se lança.

_ Robert a dit et fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

Magnus lui expliqua qu'il avait finit dans l'une des bibliothèques du bureau, l'épaule démise. A la grande surprise du sorcier, Maryse, qui semblait s'être temporairement ressaisie, compléta son récit.

_ Je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il a dit, parce que j'en suis incapable. Mais il a finit par me pousser contre le mur et m'étrangler. Magnus est arrivé au moment où je suffoquais, à envoyer Robert je ne sais où.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Magnus, qui hocha presqu'imperceptiblement la tête.

_ Robert a voulu le déstabiliser, lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il a essayé, mais pour seule réponse, Magnus lui a mis deux coups de poings.

Malgré son mutisme, la fureur se lisait sur le visage d'Alec. Il posa ses yeux sur sa mère, qui lui sourit légèrement.

_ Ca va. Promis, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Alec voulut se lever, la prendre dans ses bras, faire quelque chose pour la consoler, mais il était comme paralysé. Il voulut prendre la main de Magnus, l'embrasser, le remercier d'avoir aidé et sauvé sa mère, ayant très bien compris ce qui lui en a coûté. Il connaissait la relation extrêmement compliqué entre son compagnon et sa mère. Il voulait pouvoir se rapprocher de Magnus, mais il en était incapable.

Son corps tremblait, et pourtant, il se sentait ankylosé, comme si on le forçait à rester immobile. La douleur parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps. Malgré tout, il tourna la tête vers Magnus, dont le regard était attristé, coupable, anxieux. Il posa ses deux orbes bleues dans les yeux de Magnus, espérant au plus profond de lui que le sorcier comprendrait ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, qu'il comprendrait à quel point il lui est reconnaissant, qu'il est désolé que ça en soit arrivé jusque là, et qu'il l'aime. Qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

Alec essaya de nouveau de parler, mais rien ne sortit. Aucun son ne passait ses lèvres, aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir sans se briser. Quelques minutes passèrent. Plus lentes que jamais, un silence de plomb s'étant abattu sur le loft. Aucun bruit ne filtrait, rien.

_ Ta perte de contrôle, c'était à ce moment-là ? finit par demander Alec, jetant un regard inquiet à Magnus.

Il savait le sorcier fatigué, et Magnus avait admit avoir perdu le contrôle. Au vu de l'état dans lequel cela mettait son compagnon, il s'inquiétait énormément. Il n'aimait pas voir la culpabilité et l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'homme qui l'aimait. Ca lui brisait le coeur à chaque fois. A la demande d'Alec, Magnus baissa les yeux aussitôt, incapable d'affronter le regard de son petit-ami.

_ Je n'en étais pas loin, mais non. Ce n'était pas à ce moment-là.  
_ Magnus… Tu étais épuisé. Ce n'est rien, ça arrive non ?  
_ Pas autant, Alexander. Pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il presqu'aussitôt, secouant la tête.

Alec chercha sa mère du regard, mais celle-ci faisait tout pour éviter les yeux de son fils. Assis à côté de Magnus, face à Alec, elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras du sorcier, dans un geste qu'elle espérait réconfortant. Alec, perdu, ne sembla même pas y faire attention. Il avait les yeux posés sur Magnus, ses yeux bleus morts d'inquiétude.

_ Nous étions tous dans le salon quand on a vu, grâce aux vidéos de surveillance, que Robert était celui qui t'avait attaqué, commença Magnus.

Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, ses doigts jouant avec ses bagues avec force. Alec, quant à lui, cherchait toujours le regard de Magnus, mais rien.

_ L'inquiétude et la fatigue avaient déjà pris le dessus sur pas mal de mes émotions, mais cette nouvelle, ce couperet qui nous tombait à tous dessus, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Ma magie ne l'a pas supporté. J'ai implosé.

Voir Magnus dans un tel état leva tout semblant d'entrave qui paralysait jusqu'à maintenant Alec. Il se mit à genou et posa une main sur celui de Magnus, cherchant à capter le regard du sorcier, qui fuyait celui de son Nephilim. Pour Alec, plus personne n'était là. Il n'y avait que Magnus. Magnus, la culpabilité et l'angoisse clairement lisibles sur son visage.

_ Je ne contrôlais plus rien, Alec. J'ai failli détruire le loft, j'ai dis et fais des choses horribles, je… Robert aurait été là, il aurait été ravi de voir que je suis le monstre qu'il souhaitait voir.  
_ Ne dis pas ça…  
_ Je m'en suis pris à ta mère, Alec ! s'exclama Magnus. Si Catarina n'avait pas été là, ça… ça aurait très mal fini…

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Alec, qui se recula légèrement de Magnus.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je me déteste pour ça, à quel point je m'en veux et à quel point je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Alexander.

Alec regardait le sol en face de lui, abasourdi. Tout allait à une vitesse dans son esprit, ne laissant de répit pour aucune de ses pensées.

Il se leva, le regard vide, le visage sans émotions, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_ Ce n'était pas de la fau-  
_ Je suis désolé… je…, la coupa-t-il en bredouillant  
_ Alec, écoute s'il te plaît… supplia presque Maryse, s'approchant de son fils.

Alec eut un léger mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa ni à la mère de famille, ni à Magnus. Leurs coeurs se brisèrent.

_ Je… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Excusez-moi.

Magnus, muet, presque pétrifié, regarda Alec quitter la pièce, n'accordant pas un regard, que ce soit à sa mère, ou à lui-même.

* * *

 _Hello à toutes et à tous !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine. Une nouvelle fois, désolée... Une idée pour la suite ?_

 _Immense merci pour votre fidélité et votre soutien._

 _Enormes bisous, et on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant._

 _Passez une excellente semaine :)_


	14. Chapter 13

C'est à ce moment-là que Catarina sortit de l'atelier. Un silence paralysant s'était installé dans la pièce. Elle vit le visage de son ami se décomposer, Maryse, impuissante, voir son fils se retirer sur la terrasse. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, quand Catarina l'arrêta.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Magnus ne répondit rien. Il regardait le sol, ses yeux vides. Il était immobile, la tête baissée. Seules ses mains semblaient bouger, presque imperceptiblement.

_ Maryse ?

La mère de famille se tourna vers l'infirmière.

_ Magnus lui a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, quand on a vu la vidéo.  
_ Oh...  
_ J-je... je vais aller le voir.

Catarina s'approcha de Maryse, qui commençait à s'avancer vers la terrasse.

_ Non, laissez-moi y aller, dit Catarina. Restez avec Magnus.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, et à la mère de famille, avant d'ajouter.

_ Ca va aller, j'en suis sure. Il a sûrement besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle Maryse, qui se s'assit de nouveau à côté de Magnus, toujours immobile.

 **xxx**

Alec était sur la terrasse, debout, figé. Il avait l'air perdu. Catarina ouvrit doucement la porte, et sentit le vent froid traverser ces vêtements. Elle conjura une veste un peu plus chaude d'un mouvement de poignet, et referma la porte-fenêtre derrière elle.

_ Alec ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posant délicatement la main sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna, surpris. Il sembla rassuré en voyant Catarina, malgré la tristesse sur son visage, une pointe de colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais elle semblait enfouie sous... de la culpabilité.

_ Alec ? Tout va bien ?

Les larmes s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux, et l'infirmière voyait à quel point il essayait de les contrôler, de les empêcher de s'échapper.

_ Il y a quoi... quatre, peut-être cinq jours, tout allait bien et la seule chose qui m'inquiétais, c'était de déjeuner avec ma mère. Depuis, tout part à la dérive. Il n'y a rien qui va. Je ne contrôle rien. Je ne suis pas capable de protéger qui que ce soit, je dors mal, je panique pour rien et tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est parce que j'ai... c'est parce que j'ai été...

Il ne put continuer. Inconsciemment, il s'agrippa l'avant-bras, et le serra avec force, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau, la douleur physique annihilant en partie celle qui le paralysait de l'intérieur. Catarina s'en rendit compte et lui attrapa le bras.

_ Alec, arrête.

Mais le jeune homme semblait de nouveau profondément perdu dans la spirale infernale que formait ses pensées.

_ Alec !

Les yeux bleus se recentrèrent sur le visage de Catarina. Il relâcha son bras aussitôt.

_ Je sais que ça t'inquiète, Alec, toute cette situation…  
_ Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète ! Ca me terrifie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a terrifié de le voir immobile, quand je me suis réveillé. Il était la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir, que j'avais besoin de voir. Je pensais que j'étais encore là-bas. Puis j'ai reconnu la pièce et ça m'a soulagé. Il était à côté de moi et je me suis senti en sécurité. Après j'apprends qu'à cause de moi, il a usé de sa magie jusqu'à épuisement, qu'il s'est fatigué, qu'il s'est inquiété et qu'il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Il s'est mis en danger à cause de moi, alors que la seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était le protéger.

 **xxx**

Maryse Lightwood avait reprit sa place aux côtés de Magnus. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait aller voir son fils, le réconforter. Il avait l'air tellement stupéfait, choqué. Et en même temps, Catarina lui avait dit de rester avec Magnus.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le Grand Sorcier, sans y faire vraiment attention. Elle était restée pour Alec d'abord, ne voulant pas rester loin de son fils. Elle avait observé ce qu'il se passait, comment Magnus agissait. Elle l'avait écouté parler, l'avait regardé bouger. Certes, il s'en était pris à elle. Certes, il lui avait dit des choses difficiles à accepter pour une mère.

Mais elle l'avait aussi vu prendre soin de son fils, le sauver d'une mort certaine, malgré ce qu'il aurait pu lui en coûter. Elle l'avait vu s'excuser. Il lui avait proposé de rester, il l'avait accompagné à l'Institut, craignant pour sa sécurité. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait cessé de la défendre. Maryse savait que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était principalement pour Alec. Et c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Pour Alec. Parce qu'il ne l'a pas lâché, il ne l'a pas abandonné, malgré le désamour, la haine qu'elle lui avait porté pendant toutes ces années. Il était resté pour Alec, pour le bonheur d'Alec, qu'importe ce que la mère de famille avait pu lui faire, qu'importe ce que les Lightwood représentaient pour lui. L'amour qu'il porte à son fils est bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, bien plus intense.

Néanmoins, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés du monde, elle avait du mal à trouver les mots adéquats.

_ Magnus.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle se leva, et se posta en face de lui, accroupie comme l'avait été Alec quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Magnus...

Elle prit les mains de Magnus dans les siennes, les serrant légèrement. Voir Magnus dans un tel état lui brisait le coeur.

_ C'est bon, finit par dire Magnus d'une voix faible et brisée.

Il n'osait pas regarder Maryse. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux du sol. Il avait brisé Alec, à son tour. Ce mouvement de recul qu'il a eu, le regard vide, pas la moindre émotion... Rien.

Magnus se sentait accablé par la culpabilité. Et avoir Maryse en face de lui n'arrangeait rien. Parce que maintenant qu'ils étaient en termes légèrement plus amicaux, il avait réussi à éloigner Alec.

_ Magnus, écoutez-moi. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut quelque chose, mais vous devez savoir que je ne vous en veux pas. Alec n'était pas là, il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas que ce n'était pas votre faute.

Magnus releva doucement les yeux vers la mère de famille.

_ Il finira par le comprendre. Il ne faut pas abandonner.

La surprise passa rapidement sur son visage. Maryse le regardait, son regard ancré dans le sien, débordant de sincérité et de compassion.

_ Vous m'avez dit qu'Alec avait plus besoin de moi que je ne le pensais. Vous m'avez demandé de vous faire confiance et c'est ce que j'ai... c'est ce que je fais. Maintenant c'est à vous de me faire confiance.

 **xxx**

_ Alec... ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait pas, regardant les bâtiments face à lui.

La pluie commençait à tomber de nouveau, avec force. Catarina se rapprocha de la porte-fenêtre, essayant tant bien que mal de s'abriter.

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?  
_ Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Rien du tout. Magnus serait en forme, il ne se sentirai pas coupable de quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle.  
_ Tu ne lui en veux pas ?  
_ Evidemment que non ! Peut-être un peu... non, non. Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? Il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était délibéré ! Ce n'était pas lui, c'était sa magie. Je connais Magnus, il ne ferait jamais ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
_ Non, bien sûr que non. Mais la façon dont tu as réagi, la façon dont tu as quitté la pièce…

Alec la regarda, comprenant à présent ce que l'infirmière sous-entendait. Il en fut horrifié. La culpabilité de Magnus à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait sa magie ou les évènements, pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi Magnus avait voulu qu'ils en parlent tous les trois… Alec n'avait rien vu.

_ ... c'est comme si tu-  
_ Non… non. J'avais j-juste besoin de sortir… de prendre l'air, j-je-

Il se remémora presque aussitôt ce qu'avait dit sa mère: « _Robert a voulu le déstabiliser, lui faire perdre le contrôle_ », puis ces mots que Magnus avaient prononcés: « _Robert aurait été là, il aurait été ravi de voir que je suis le monstre qu'il souhaitait voir_ ».

Cette fois-ci, rien ne pu retenir les larmes du jeune homme, qui s'écoulaient tel un torrent sur ses joues. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du loft, dans le salon. A son plus grand étonnement, il vit sa mère prendre Magnus dans ses bras. Si quelqu'un aurait dû, logiquement, en vouloir à Magnus, c'était bien sa mère. Ca aurait été compréhensible, même si une grande source de conflit entre la mère de famille et son fils. Et pourtant, elle le prenait dans ses bras, le réconfortait à sa place. Elle est restée à ses côtés, alors qu'il était parti. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, la culpabilité s'abattant de tout son poids sur lui.

_ Il était terrifié de savoir... Il avait peur de- si je le prendrais pour… Et je n'ai même pas cherché à le rassurer...  
_ Al-

Alec ouvrit la porte avec force et rentra dans le salon, sans chercher à faire attention à ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Magnus.

Le sorcier, voyant Alec venir vers lui le pas déterminé, son expression indéchiffrable, vivait son pire cauchemar. Alec se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, et sans s'en rendre compte, Magnus eut un léger mouvement de recul. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et s'attendit au pire.

Alec le prit dans ses bras. Il le prit dans ses bras avec force, serrant le corps tremblant du sorcier contre le sien, ses vêtements trempés, par la pluie qui s'abattait dehors, mouillant ceux de son compagnon. Alec s'effondra dans les bras de Magnus, en pleurs.

_ Je suis désolé.

Magnus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était stupéfait, sans-voix. Néanmoins, il réussit à murmurer quelques petits mots, s'excusant à son tour, tout en rendant l'étreinte au Nephilim.

Maryse observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, rapidement rejoint par Catarina.

_ Il s'en veut, dit l'infirmière.

Surprise, Maryse fit volte-face pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

_ Pardon ?  
_ Il pense que c'est de sa faute.  
_ Ca n'a pas de sens.  
_ Pour lui, si. Si rien ne lui était arrivé, Magnus n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle et vous n'auriez pas été à deux doigts d'être blessée.

Une larme glissa lentement sur la joue de Maryse, qui l'essuya rapidement, avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine, Catarina y étant déjà.

 **xxx**

Alec et Magnus étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne se lâchaient pas. Chacun resserra son emprise sur l'autre.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, Alexander.  
_ Hé, shh. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Alec, prenant son visage entre ses mains et posant ses deux iris bleu(e)s dans les yeux de Magnus.

Magnus, qui avait cherché à éviter le regard de son Nephilim, le regardait de nouveau.

_ Je ne voulais pas... je-  
_ Ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ? répétant Magnus, en s'écartant légèrement d'Alec.  
_ Non, enfin peut-être un peu, parce que oui, ça me fait bizarre, mais je sais que ce n'était pas toi, Magnus. Ce n'était pas toi, tu m'entends ?  
_ Alec, c'est ce que tu ne comprends pas. Tout ça… c'est une partie de moi. Ca le sera toujours.  
_ Et ?

Magnus le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. La confusion se lisait sur son visage.

_ Et quoi ?  
_ Dis moi ce que ça change ? Parce que pour moi, ça ne change rien par rapport à hier, par rapport à il y a une semaine ou par rapport à il y a un mois. Ça ne change strictement rien, Magnus.  
_ Je suis comme... comme lui. Comme Asmodée.  
_ Non. Tu es tout sauf comme Asmodée. Asmodée n'aurait pas attendu une perte de contrôle. Il n'aurait pas attendu d'être épuisé et il n'aurait pas eu la force  
de se contrôler malgré tout.  
_ C'est Catarina qui m'a arrêté, admit Magnus.  
_ Je t'ai juste empêché de bouger. Tu es redevenu toi-même seul, dit l'infirmière en passant dans le salon, retournant dans l'atelier.

Alec la regarda d'un air bien plus apaisé que sur la terrasse, et lui offrit un léger sourire, auquel elle répondit. Il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur Magnus, qui avait de nouveau baissé la tête. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, faisant courir son pouce sur le haut de sa main.

_ Magnus...  
_ Alexander, tu es trempé.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette réflexion. La tension retomba aussitôt

_ Il pleut dehors.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Il passa une main sur sa joue, et lui dit d'aller se changer avant d'être malade, et Alec acquiesça. Alors qu'il marchait vers la chambre, il s'arrêta, comme prit d'un vertige.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Magnus, inquiet.  
_ Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, répondit Alec.  
_ Prends les anti-douleurs que Cat a laissé, et je pense qu'on devrait manger.

 **xxx**

Après avoir grignoté, Catarina reparti chez elle, et quelques minutes plus tard, Maryse décida de retourner à l'Institut pour quelques heures. Avant de partir, elle prit son fils dans ses bras, puis Magnus.

_ Vous voulez un portail ? lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Non, je vais marcher un peu. Mais merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

Une fois seuls, Magnus se dirigea dans la chambre, et fut rapidement rejoint par Alec.

_ Magnus, ça va ?  
_ Je suis juste fatigué, rien de grave.

Il s'installa sur le lit, le yeux rivés sur le plafond. Alec fit de même, à ses côtés.

_ C'est à cause de ta magie ? demanda Alec.  
_ Je crois oui.  
_ Catarina... Catarina m'a dit que tu devrais pouvoir faire des sorts basiques.

Magnus soupira.

_ Je sais...

Alec tourna la tête vers son compagnon, avant de se placer sur le flanc. Il grimaça légèrement, la douleur dans son corps se réveillant par moment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ J'ai essayé de la réutiliser cette nuit, quand tu étais dans la salle de bain... mais je n'ai pas pu.  
_ Raconte-moi, dit Alec d'une voix douce.  
_ La première fois, j'avais l'impression de recevoir des décharges d'électricité dans les bras. La seconde, c'était différent...  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je crois que j'ai paniqué, finit par dire Magnus, avant de tourner sa tête vers Alec.

Le jeune homme l'observait, à la fois confus et intrigué.

_ Mes mains se sont mises à trembler, mon coeur à battre bien plus rapidement que la normale. Sur le coup, je pensais que c'était dû à la fatigue. Mais je crois que j'avais peur de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais... et de te blesser, finit par avouer Magnus.

Alec attrapa la main de son homme, et la serra doucement.

_ Tu en as parlé à Catarina ?  
_ Pas encore, non.

Le jeune Nephilim hocha la tête, avant de sourire légèrement à son compagnon, qui réprima un bâillement.

_ On va s'en sortir, hein ?  
_ On va s'en sortir, répéta Magnus, se rapprochant doucement d'Alec.

Ils échangèrent un baiser léger, avant de rester face à face, front contre front, leurs nez se touchant presque.

 **xxx**

Le temps dehors ne s'était pas calmé, et un orage avait éclaté. Magnus avait finit par s'endormir et Alec, avait décidé de le laisser se reposer. Il laissa la porte de la chambre ouverte, avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Alec caressait distraitement mais doucement Chairman Meow, qui avait finit par s'installer sur ses genoux. Tout d'un coup, son téléphone, sur la table basse devant lui, se mit à vibrer. Il l'attrapa rapidement et décrocha, après avoir regardé qui était son interlocuteur.

_ Hé Lydia.  
_ _Alec._

A l'autre bout du fil, Alec sentait la jeune femme hésitante. Lui même était embarrassé, l'épisode de la veille lui revenant à la mémoire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien à l'Institut ?  
_ _Oui, oui. L'Institut va bien. Comment vas-tu ?_  
_ Bien et… toi ? répondit-il avec hésitation. Lydia, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

_ C'est par rapport à ton père, et au procès.

Alec acquiesça d'un léger « hmm ». Le procès, revoir son père, l'Enclave au courant de ses problèmes… Le jeune homme se sentit oppressé, un poids s'abattant sur sa cage thoracique. La gorge sèche, il se leva brusquement, sans faire attention au chat, qui miaula et s'enfuit dans l'une des pièces de l'appartement. Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il se servit un rapide verre d'eau, la main tremblante.

_ _Alec ? Tu es toujours là ?_  
_ Oui, oui. Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?  
_ _Le procès a lieu demain matin à 10h, à Alicante. L'Inquisitrice voulait s'en occuper au plus vite._  
_ Et... et comment ça va se passer ?  
_ _Une rapide lecture des témoignages, je pense, la défense de Robert, qui devra répondre aux questions de l'Inquisitrice et du consul. Puis ensuite, le verdict. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il ne te fasse pas témoigner une seconde fois. Ceux de Jace, Isabelle, ta mère et les autres sont concordants avec le tien, tout comme les preuves qui ont été recueillies._

Alec soupira, légèrement soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu tout raconter une seconde fois.

_ Merci…  
_ _C'est la moindre des choses_ , répondit la jeune femme.  
_ Tu as interrogé ma mère ?  
_ _Recueillit son témoignage, et oui, avant-hier._  
_ D'accord… d'accord, répéta Alec, se mordant la lèvre.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il reprit sa veste de directeur de l'Institut.

_ Il faudra que nous puissions ouvrir un portail du jardin, derrière l'Institut. Ce sera bien plus simple pour tout le monde de se retrouver là-bas. 9h15 ?  
_ _Oui, bien sûr oui. Le procès se déroulera à huis-clos.  
_ _ Et alors ? demanda Alec, dont le ton était bien plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.  
_ _Je voulais juste de prévenir._

Alec était sur la défensive, et il s'en rendit compte.

_ Désolé, Lydia, c'est juste que-  
_ _Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller ?  
_ _ Oui ça va aller.  
_ _9h15 à l'Institut demain. Je ferais ouvrir un portail vers Alicante pour 9h25. Tu veux que je prévienne tout le monde ?_  
_ Oui, m-merci Lydia. Passe un bon après-midi.  
_ _Toi aussi._

Et il raccrocha.

_ Alexander ?

Alec se retourna en sursaut, n'ayant pas entendu Magnus arrivé.

_ Tout va bien ? s'enquit le sorcier, inquiet.  
_ Le procès a lieu demain.

 **xxx**

La fin d'après-midi arrivait doucement et l'appartement de Brooklyn fût de nouveau conquit par Maryse, Jace et Isabelle, accompagnés de Clary et Simon. Ils étaient arrivés tous en même temps, alors qu'Alec était sur le canapé, un livre dans la main, et que Magnus donnait à manger à Chairman Meow, qui miaulait de désespoir quelques minutes plus tôt. Maryse se dirigea presqu'aussitôt dans la cuisine où se trouvait Magnus, annonçant qu'elle s'occupait du repas de ce soir. Isabelle et Jace prirent Alec dans leurs bras, la jeune brune, portrait craché de sa mère demandant aussitôt si tout allait bien, s'il dormait bien et mangeait bien. Très protectrice envers son grand-frère, elle avait tendance à s'emballer un peu. Mais Alec lui sourit, affirmant une nouvelle fois qu'il allait bien et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

Clary s'avança ensuite et posa sa main sur le bras d'Alec, avant de lui dire qu'elle était contente de le revoir debout. Elle tendit ensuite à Alec un petit objet long.

_ On l'a retrouvée aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas l'air abîmée, donc normalement tu pourras t'en servir sans problème.

Le jeune homme fit tourner sa stèle entre ses doigts, le contact du métal froid ayant un effet rassurant.

_ Merci Clary.  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Simon, qui comme à son habitude, trébucha sur les mots, qui sortirent à une vitesse folle de sa bouche. Alec le regarda, incrédule, et manqua presque de lever les yeux au ciel, ce que l'intéressé remarqua.

_ Désolé, mais c'est vraiment chouette de te voir debout et-  
_ Merci Simon, dit Isabelle en lui prenant les épaules et en le poussant vers le salon.  
_ Merci, dit Alec.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, discutant de l'Institut, de l'état de santé de tout le monde, et du procès. Magnus et Alec se lancèrent quelques coups d'oeil, observant la scène sous leurs yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir cela un jour. Jace et Isabelle, avec Clary et Simon, et aussi Maryse. Surtout Maryse. La mère de famille semblait étonnamment à l'aise, et Magnus se pencha vers Isabelle pour savoir si son comportement était normal.

_ Pas vraiment non, mais bon, c'est son quatrième verre de vin, donc ça aide un peu, murmura la jeune fille en souriant.

Tout le monde semblait apaisé, calme, malgré le procès qui se tiendrait le lendemain matin. Alec parlait à voix basse avec Jace, dont les traits paraissaient bien moins tirés, bien moins fatigués. Il allait mieux, ce qui voulait dire qu'Alec allait mieux aussi.

Après le repas, ils rejoignirent le salon. Tout le monde alla s'installer dans le salon, tandis qu'Alec et Magnus restaient un peu en retrait, débarrassant la table à manger.

_ Ma mère est… joyeuse.  
_ Elle est peut-être un peu saoule.

Alec se retourna vers son compagnon, les yeux ébahis. Pour seule réponse, Magnus hocha la tête et sourit. Il reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers le salon, où Maryse semblait faire connaissance avec Simon, sous le regard intrigué d'Isabelle.

La soirée était bien entamée quand tous décidèrent de partir. Les accolades se firent nombreuses, certaines plus étonnantes que d'autres. Magnus annonça à Maryse qu'elle pouvait rester dormir ici, et la mère de famille ne se fit pas prier.

Une fois Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon partit, Magnus rejoignit Alec et sa mère dans le salon. Il lui offrit un café et un verre d'eau, et écouta tranquillement la conversation.

_ Tu as besoin d'aide pour faire le lit ? Tu sais où tout se trouve ?  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Alec.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de son fils.

_ Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles mieux. J-je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu n'es pas tout seul, d'accord ? Tout va un peu mieux, et une fois demain passé, je pense que ça ira encore mieux. Ca ne peut qu'aller mieux. Tout va mieux.

Alec lui sourit. Visiblement, « mieux » était un mot qu'elle aimait bien. Les yeux grands ouverts, et le regarda et lui sourit, comme s'il était la personne la plus incroyable du monde. Elle avait peut-être bu un peu trop de vin, mais rien ne comptait à ce moment-là. Seul Alec, en face d'elle.

_ Je suis si fière de toi, chuchota Maryse, avant de bâiller.

Surpris, Alec se figea. Puis il lui sourit, ce sourire qui illuminait tout sur son passage et il lui dit:

_ Tu veux peut-être aller te coucher ?

La mère de famille hocha la tête et se releva. Alec l'accompagna doucement jusque dans la chambre, sous le regard attendri de Magnus. Il mit en place les barrières de protection, puis alla dans leur chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec le rejoignit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, puis s'allongea dans le lit. Comme la nuit précédente, Magnus sentit Alec tendu, un peu nerveux. Il décida donc de se relever, et de rouvrir la porte, sous les yeux du Nephilim. Un simple coup d'oeil suffit pour se rendre compte qu'il avait bien fait.

_ Merci, murmura Alec, le rouge aux joues.

Magnus lui sourit.

_ Ma mère est saoule. Et elle dort dans la chambre d'ami. C'est tout à fait normal. Et en plus, elle est gentille avec toi.  
_ Ca me fait drôle à moi aussi.

Alec l'interrogea du regard.

_ Après mon… implosion, on s'est expliqués, en quelque sorte.  
_ Il a l'air de s'en être passé des choses…  
_ Tu n'as pas idée.

Magnus laissa échapper un léger rire, avant de serrer un peu plus Alec contre lui, donc la tête était posée sur son torse. Le Nephilim écoutait le coeur de son compagnon, stable mais puissant.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il.  
_ Pourquoi tu me remercies ?  
_ Pour avoir sauvé ma mère. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Pour être toujours là, dit Alec en relevant légèrement son visage vers Magnus, qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.  
_ Merci de ne pas t'être enfuit en courant, répondit Magnus.

Alec se leva légèrement, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus.

_ Bonne nuit, Alexander.  
_ Bonne nuit, Magnus.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de l'avoir publié très tardivement, la semaine a été longue, très chargée et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus tôt. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _Mille mercis pour tout. Tout me dépasse un peu mais je suis aux anges._

 _Passez une excellente semaine ! On se retrouve mercredi prochain. Bisous :)_


	15. Chapter 14

Le jour se levait à peine sur New York ; les nuages et la pluie de la veille ayant décidé de s'installer une fois de plus au-dessus des bâtiments et autres gratte-ciels habillant la ville, et pourtant, l'appartement du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn était déjà en partie éveillé.

La nuit avait été très agitée, pour Alec et pour Magnus. Le jeune Nephilim avait fait de nombreux cauchemars, certains bien plus puissants, semblant bien plus réels que d'autres, lui coupant assez rapidement tout sommeil. Les bras de Magnus, ses mots réconfortants, bien qu'il le rassurait énormément, n'était plus suffisants. Malgré tout, la voix douce du sorcier ne portait pas jusque dans ses rêves, où piégé dans ses souvenirs les plus terrifiants, il revivait encore et toujours ce qu'il avait subit de la main de son père.

Le premier cauchemar avait eu lieu quelques heures après qu'ils se soient couchés: Alec s'était réveillé brusquement, prit de sueurs froides et sa respiration saccadée. Il suffoquait. Magnus avait mit un moment à le calmer, la terreur s'étant installée dans les yeux du Nephilim. Arriver à lui faire comprendre que ce manque d'air qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il pouvait bel et bien respirer, avait été long, mais Alec avait fini par inspirer et expirer régulièrement, calant ses propres mouvements sur ceux de Magnus. Il avait fini par se rendormir, son corps parfois secoué de sanglots.

Magnus se rendormait à peine, surveillant son petit-ami, quand Alec vécut son deuxième cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, Magnus n'avait pas été capable de réveiller Alec, profondément endormi. Il dormait, et malgré cela, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il murmurait des suppliques incompréhensibles. Magnus avait alors prit Alec dans ses bras, l'avait serré avec force contre lui, chuchotant des mots doux dans l'oreille de son compagnon.

Le sorcier se sentait inutile face à la détresse de son shadowhunter. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais il y parvenait à peine. Alors il restait éveillé, le regardait dormir, lui caressait la main, la joue, imprimait un rythme bien particulier sur sa peau. Progressivement, il avait senti le coeur et la respiration d'Alec se calmer, s'apaiser. Il avait fini par s'assoupir à son tour, accroché au jeune homme comme à une bouée de survie.

Ce fut le troisième cauchemar qui réveilla Alec définitivement. Il était terrifié. La seule chose que son cerveau, ses yeux semblaient vouloir voir, c'était le corps de Magnus, en sang, face à lui dans cette salle et le sourire de Robert alors qu'il assénait le coup fatal à l'amour de sa vie. Mais, une fois les yeux ouverts, voir Magnus à ses côtés, présent et surtout vivant, l'avait rassuré comme jamais. Il s'était glissé doucement vers lui, le dos du sorcier face à lui. Il passa délicatement un bras sur ses hanches afin d'attraper la main aux ongles vernis de son homme. Son autre bras sous sa propre tête, il déposa un léger baiser à la base de la nuque de Magnus, avant de se blottir contre lui, une jambe par dessus celle du sorcier. Il était resté quelques minutes dans cette position, les larmes glissant lentement et silencieusement sur son visage. Sentant la tension du corps qui s'accrochait à lui, Magnus s'était retourné, les yeux légèrement ouverts et lorsqu'il vit son Alexander en larmes, il se blottit davantage contre lui, plaçant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendormis.

Ils étaient restés éveillés, côte à côte, les mains jouant doucement sur la peau de l'autre, cherchant à rassurer par le moindre petit geste. Ils s'étaient blottis contre le corps de l'autre, ils s'étaient tenus la main. Ils n'avaient que très peu parlé.

Leurs visages tournés vers la fenêtre de leur chambre, ils observaient la nuit s'estomper pour laisser place à un ciel pâle, gris, mouillé.

 **xxx**

Ils avaient finit par se lever, se douchant l'un après l'autre. Alec avait enfilé une tenue simple, classique pour le jeune homme: un costume noir, par dessus une chemise d'un gris foncé. Magnus, lui, avait dérogé un peu à son habitude: les couleurs qu'il avait décidé de porter étaient plus sobres, plus neutres. Il n'avait pas abandonné ses paillettes, ni son maquillage, mais il avait tout de même décidé d'atténuer légèrement sa flamboyance habituelle. Il n'en restait pas moins éblouissant aux yeux d'Alec qui, discutant avec sa mère, réveillée depuis une quinzaine de minutes, se tut brusquement, son regard s'illuminant lorsque le sorcier était sorti de la chambre, fin prêt.

Maryse ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression de son fils. L'amour qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, ce sourire qui en disait long... elle se rendit compte qu'ils valaient tout pour elle: c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour Alec. Et elle ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant.

Isabelle était passée plus tôt, apportant des vêtements pour le procès à Maryse. Elle avait également apporté de quoi déjeuner, mais l'appétit de tous semblaient avoir été coupé. Ils ne mangèrent quasiment rien, et la nourriture finit rapidement dans le réfrigérateur. Le procès était dans tous les esprits, et les regards se tournaient souvent vers Alec, savoir comment il réagissait, comment il se sentait, essayait d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait penser.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, son visage restait impassible, la nervosité semblant être la seule émotion qui passait à travers le masque qu'il s'était imposé.

Magnus dût s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais il finit par ouvrir un portail magique qui les amena devant l'Institut. Seule Maryse entra dans le bâtiment, et alla à la rencontre de Lydia. Alec fit le tour de ce dernier avec Magnus et rejoignit l'arrière-cour, où le portail en direction d'Idris devait être ouvert. Simon, Clary et Luke étaient déjà présents, aux côtés de Jace. Tous se saluèrent, Jace prenant son frère, son _parabatai_ dans ses bras. Alec, qui n'avait pas vu Luke depuis, le remercia, tandis que Magnus et Jace restaient légèrement à l'écart.

_ Comment va-t-il ?  
_ Il a mal dormi. Il est angoissé. Il a l'air d'être détaché de tout, mais c'est faux.  
_ Il est terrifié.

Magnus le regarda, confus.

_ _Parabatai_.  
_ Oh.  
_ C'est comme ça depuis hier. Et c'est fort. J'ai envoyé baladé Clary hier parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était _moi_ qui ressentait toute cette peur, cette confusion, cette colère, cette culpabilité. Mais c'était Alec. Je m'en suis rendu compte seulement quand on est arrivé chez toi.

Magnus soupira, et regarda Alec, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Isabelle sembla s'en être rendue compte et le ramena à lui. Catarina arriva au même moment, et après avoir salué tout le monde, se rapprocha de Magnus. Jace les laissa discuter tranquillement, et rejoignit le reste du groupe. Elle s'enquit de l'ambiance générale, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et le regarda.

_ Isabelle m'a parlé du portail, ce matin.  
_ Oh... ce n'est rien.  
_ Tu t'y ai repris à deux fois.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

_ C'est juste de la fatigue, rien de plus.  
_ Magnus...  
_ Catarina, répondit-il sur le même ton.  
_ Tu me le dirais si jamais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, non ?

Il la regarda, son regard semblant lire à travers lui. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa magie devrait être presque à pleine puissance.

_ J'ai juste peur de l'utiliser, admit-il.

Catarina le regarda, la surprise sur son visage.

_ Ca peut arriver. Mais il ne faut pas que ça te bloque. Tu n'as blessé personne.  
_ J'ai perdu le contrôle, Catarina.  
_ Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, d'accord ?

Magnus ne sut pas quoi répondre.

_ Prends ton temps. Commence par des sorts ou incantations simples, des potions rapides. Des petits pas pour commencer. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ta magie dormante, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences bien plus graves.  
_ Oui, je sais.  
_ Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider, je suis là et tu le sais. Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras le faire seul.  
_ Merci Cat.

Au même moment, Maryse arriva, suivie de Lydia. Alec se rapprocha de Magnus et lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et la serrant avec force. Magnus fit glisser sa main libre sur la main du Nephilim, ses doigts dansant délicatement sur la peau nacrée du jeune homme. Il lui sourit, ses yeux n'étant que tendresse et amour.

Puis le portail qui les amèneraient dans la capitale d'Idris, Alicante, apparu.

 **xxx**

Alec et Magnus furent les premiers à passer le portail. Devant eux s'élevait la porte Nord des tours de gardes d'Alicante, censées protéger la ville de toute intrusion démoniaque. La porte Nord est la seule par laquelle les Downworlders sont autorisés à passer, lorsqu'ils sont autorisés à entrer dans Alicante. Alec et Magnus saluèrent le sorcier d'astreinte, et furent rapidement rejoint par le reste de leur groupe. Lydia referma la marche, avant de passer devant tout le monde et de les conduire jusqu'à une salle au-dessus du Hall des Accords, où se tiendrait le procès.

Alicante n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Alec y avait mit les pieds, il y a quelques mois. Il y avait toujours cette atmosphère assez particulière, ce calme, cette sérénité, quelque chose de presque immaculé. Bien sûr, la Ville de Verre avait subi de nombreux affronts, que ce soit lors de l'Insurrection, de la Guerre Mortelle ou de la Guerre Obscure. Mais elle s'était reconstruite, à chaque fois renforcée. Pourtant, plus il y revenait, moins il avait envie d'y rester. Sa vie n'était plus ici. Elle était à New York.

Le bâtiment où se trouvait le Hall des Accords s'élevait devant eux, tout en colonnes et pierres blanches, tel un temple grec. L'intérieur était tout aussi à couper le souffle: dans le hall, on pouvait également apercevoir des rangées de colonnes, des escaliers de marbre, des draperies rouges sur les murs, ainsi que de nombreux portraits et tableaux, certains représentants la signature des tous premiers Accords, des personnages importants ou d'autres retraçant des évènements marquants dans l'histoire des Shadowhunters, comme lorsque l'Ange Raziel est apparu à Jonathan Shadowhunter, les Instruments Mortels dans sa main, donnant naissance aux Nephilims. Le bâtiment était majestueux, l'un des plus beaux et des plus imposants de la capitale. Il était aussi emprunt d'une forte symbolique.

Peu de gens étaient présents dans le hall. Le seul bruit vraiment perceptible était celui de l'eau dans la fontaine au centre de la pièce, éclairée par le soleil qui traversait la verrière. Néanmoins, chacun des regards présents dans le hall les suivaient, les détaillaient. Alec, Magnus et les autres la contournèrent, et s'avancèrent vers les escaliers de marbres, au fond du hall, afin de rejoindre la salle qui leur avait été attribuée pour ce procès.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle, Alec s'écarta légèrement du groupe, s'approchant de l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la place de l'Ange, l'une des plus belles places d'Alicante. Au loin, la plaine puis la forêt de Brocelinde étaient éclairées par le soleil matinal. Le ciel était bien plus clair, bien plus bleu qu'à New York, où la pluie ne cessait ces allées et venues depuis la veille.

D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, il se retrouverait dans cette salle, entouré de nombreux shadowhunters, attendant un jugement censé l'apaiser. Mais rien ne pourra changer ou modifier ce qu'il avait vécu. Rien n'atténuera cette douleur constante qu'il ressent, cette impression d'avoir été ouvert en deux, son coeur écorché vif, écrasé, brûlé et brisé ; la force et la confiance qu'il avait prit et accumulé, parties en fumée.

_ Tout va bien ?

Alec se tourna vers Magnus, qui s'était approché discrètement de lui. Son intonation se voulait rassurante, mais comme le jeune Nephilim, il était tout aussi anxieux.

_ Ca va, juste besoin de souffler un peu, avant tout... ça, dit-il en faisait un léger geste de la main.

Il sourit à Magnus, un léger sourire en coin mais qui suffit à apaiser un peu le sorcier. Il posa sa main sur le bras d'Alec, faisait glisser doucement ses doigts dans un geste rapide, mais rassurant.

_ La vue est belle, d'ici, fit le sorcier.  
_ Hmm...  
_ Ca te manque ? D'être ici ?  
_ Non, dit Alec en tournant la tête vers Magnus, la sincérité dans la voix, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Le sorcier leva les yeux et lui sourit légèrement.

_ Magnus ? fit une voix féminine.  
_ Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

Alec tourna légèrement la tête tandis que Magnus fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Lydia.

_ Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler quelques instants. C'est à propos de votre déclaration.

Magnus se tourna vers Alec, qui hocha la tête rapidement, avant de le regarder s'éloigner avec Lydia. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe qui l'avait accompagné. Sa mère, Isabelle et Jace, Clary, Simon, Catarina, et même Luke. Tous avaient témoignés, tous avaient été interrogés par Lydia. Tous étaient là pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à reporter son regard sur l'extérieur du bâtiment quand une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

_ Monsieur ?

Alec se retourna et se retrouva face-à-face avec Beth, l'infirmière. Elle lui sourit, son visage semblait illuminé et son regard presque... ému. Elle manqua de peu de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Vous allez bien. Enfin, vous êtes debout. Vous...

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle se reprit et dit:

_ Je suis contente de vous voir debout.

Alec manqua de rire face au comportement de l'infirmière aux yeux verts. Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, peut-être une dizaine d'années de plus, mais il y avait quelque chose d'assez enfantin, candide, dans l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Il lui sourit, et lui répondit:

_ Merci. Pour tout.

Elle lui sourit, puis retourna à proximité de la porte de la salle. Isabelle s'approcha d'elle, accompagnée de Clary, et toutes les trois discutèrent. Il reprit sa contemplation de la vue qui se présentait face à lui, prenant de plus en plus sur lui pour calmer son coeur qui s'accélérait, ses mains qui tremblaient, et la position debout qui lui faisait souffrir. Sa cheville n'était pas totalement remise, et ses côtes restaient douloureuses. Les _iratze_ aidaient, mais pas suffisamment.

 **xxx**

L'heure de rentrer dans la salle arriva rapidement. Avec un bon quart d'heure de retard, ils furent placés par l'un des shadowhunters de garde. C'était une salle lumineuse, les nombreuses fenêtres permettant à la lumière dorée du soleil matinal d'illuminer la pièce. Aux murs, comme dans le hall, des draperies rouges tombent des plafonds, habillant la pièce, la rendant un peu plus chaleureuse. Sur le pan de mur droit, il y avait une double porte en bois massif, juste à côté de l'endroit où le jury s'installera. Et près de l'estrade, en face du trône réservé au juge, se trouvait l'Epée Mortelle: grande et imposante, reflétant sur le sol en marbre blanc.

Magnus n'était toujours pas revenu, et Lydia non plus: cela inquiétait Alec, qui commençait à se sentir oppressé. Ils entendaient les murmures, sentaient les regards se posés rapidement sur sa famille, sur lui. Sont-ils au courant ? Que vont-ils penser de cette histoire ? Vont-ils croire sa version des faits, ou celle de son père ? Son coeur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement, ses mains furent prises de spasmes. « _Magnus, où es-tu_ _?_ » pensa-t-il. La bouche sèche, l'estomac noué, il se tourna vers sa mère, assise à sa droite. Elle aussi semblait chercher le sorcier.

_ Où est Magnus ? demanda Alec à sa mère, la nervosité et l'inquiétude à peine masquées dans sa voix.  
_ Avec Lydia. J'espère qu'ils- ah ! Les voilà.

Et en effet, il venait d'entrer dans la pièce, aux côtés de Lydia, et tous deux marchaient d'un pas décidé vers eux. Magnus prit rapidement place à côté d'Alec, et s'excusa.

_ Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre mon témoignage plus tôt. Et ça m'était aussi sorti de la tête, pour être honnête, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
_ Ce n'est rien. Elle l'a maintenant, c'est le principal, dit Maryse en offrant un léger sourire de soutien à Magnus.

Alec n'osait même plus parler. L'anxiété, l'appréhension, tous ces sentiments lui tombaient dessus un à un, se mêlaient, se mélangeaient. Le Nephilim était pris de panique, et n'avait qu'une envie: partir. Partir loin de tout ça. Rentrer chez lui, dans le loft. Rester dans la chambre. Ne plus bouger. S'éloigner.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans ce tourbillon infernal, où ses pensées les plus mauvaises, les plus sombres et les plus terrifiantes semblaient se matérialiser devant lui, faisant abstraction de tout. Maryse, à ses côtés, voyait Alec perdu, les yeux vides, le regard effacé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Magnus, qui observait son fils.

_ Alexander.

Alec tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et semblait se remettre à respirer normalement. La terreur semblait grimper doucement pour rejoindre la surface.

Un bruit assez fort se fit entendre, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent debout. Malgré le huis-clos annoncé, les shadowhunters étaient assez nombreux —peut être une trentaine, eux compris—, et bien plus que ne l'aurait imaginé Magnus. Jace lui avait annoncé que la plupart étaient membres du Conseil ou du Consulat. Tous avaient un lien quelconque avec Robert: ami, collègue, connaissance.

Imogen Herondale, l'Inquisitrice, entra dans la salle, suivie de Jia Penhallow, le Consul. Une fois installées côte à côte, toute l'assistance se rassit.

_ Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette assemblée exceptionnelle, commença Imogen.

Le silence paralysait la salle. Seule la voix de l'Inquisitrice résonnait dans la pièce.

_ Nous voici tous réunit aujourd'hui pour le procès de Robert Lightwood, accusé d'aggression aggravée et de torture sur un shadowhunter. Il a agit contre la Loi, et comme vous le savez, la Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi. Vous serez amené à statuer son innocence ou sa culpabilité à la suite de témoignages, et les sanctions que vous jugerez nécessaires suivant le verdict que vous rendrez, dit-elle à l'intention du jury, composé de onze éminents shadowhunters.

Maryse semblait en reconnaître quelques uns, sûrement des connaissances de longues dates, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Tous écoutaient avec attention l'Inquisitrice, qui continuait son discours.

Elle se tourna vers les gardes, et leur demanda:

_ Veuillez faire entrer l'accusé.

Les portes latérales s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant entrer Robert, entouré de quatre shadowhunters. Le regard du père de famille se porta aussitôt sur Maryse, puis Magnus, et enfin Alec. Ses yeux bleus perçant le masque qu'affichait son fils, l'expression froide et sévère. Alec, comme hypnotisé, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Pourtant, son corps tout entier semblait répondre à la présence de son père dans la salle, ses mains rapidement moites, tremblantes, la jambe tressautant légèrement. C'était comme si une vague de chaleur avait prit place dans la salle, tournant autour d'Alec, le laissant essoufflé, pris de vertiges. Il attrapa rapidement la main de Magnus, et le sorcier entrelaça leurs doigts.

Imogen continuait son discours sur l'importance d'être partial, de ne pas avoir de préjugés, mais ni Magnus, ni Maryse ne l'écoutaient. Leur attention était portée sur Alec, et bien qu'aucun n'échangeait de regards, ils voulaient lui montrer qu'ils étaient là, par n'importe quel moyen: Maryse lui tenait la main, Magnus lui caressant doucement la main de son pouce. Derrière, Jace et Isabelle semblaient s'être approchés d'Alec. Il était entouré, il était protégé. Mais rien ne calmait l'état dans lequel était Alec. Impassible à l'extérieur, tout se brisait encore et encore à l'intérieur.

_ Robert Lightwood, comme indiqué lors de votre arrestation, vous êtes accusé d'aggression aggravée et de torture sur un shadowhunter. Que plaidez-vous ?

Robert, qui avait toujours le regard posé sur Alec, arrêta de bouger. Un silence assourdissant s'était emparé de la pièce. Les respirations de chacun étaient à peine audible.

_ Robert Lightwood, que plaidez-vous ? insista l'Inquisitrice.  
_ Non coupable.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !_

 _Hop, nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, plus calme aussi, donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé._

 _Mille mercis pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis aux anges._

 _Bisous ensoleillés et passez une excellente semaine :)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hello !_

 _Me revoilà, après deux semaines d'absence. Désolée d'être un peu partie sans prévenir... ça a été deux semaines extrêmement longues et chargées, et je n'ai pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps pour moi, ou pour écrire la suite de cette fiction. Néanmoins, malgré la fatigue, je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira._

 _On se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

« Non coupable ».

L'annonce de ces deux petits mots, les premiers mots qu'Alec avaient entendit sortir de la bouche de son père depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance dans cette salle grise, froide, cette cellule où il avait subit les pires attaques et les pires douleurs, eut l'effet escompté pour l'accusé. Le visage du directeur de l'Institut, pourtant impassible, semblait se fissurer lentement, mais durablement. Alec lâcha les mains de son compagnon, et de sa mère. Il entrelaça ses propres doigts entre eux, et les déposa sur ses genoux.

Tous se doutaient que ce serait la défense adoptée par Robert. Ils le savaient. Ils avaient espéré qu'il avoue, qu'il se sente en danger, qu'il ne cherche pas à se battre. Mais malgré tout, entendre ses deux mots, prononcés comme une sentence, une vérité inébranlable, fut un choc.

_ Le défendeur est Alexander Gideon Lightwood, shadowhunter et directeur de l'Institut de New York.

Les têtes se tournèrent toutes vers Alec, qui avait reporté son regard sur l'Inquisitrice. Dans la salle, les murmures commençaient à s'élever. Il voulait faire abstraction de tout, ne se focaliser que sur une chose, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Pour Alec, c'était comme si toutes ses peurs, toutes ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de ce procès étaient démultipliées, mais aussi rendue vraies. Les rumeurs parcouraient la salle: _« on est pas ici pour gérer des histoires de familles »_ , _« est-ce que ça un rapport avec le sorcier ? »_ , _« qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'on en arrive là ? »_ , _« Robert ? Accusé de torture envers son fils ? Je ne le vois pas faire une chose pareille, c'est insensé ! »_ , _« déjà petit, quelque chose détonnait dans son comportement. Sûrement des restes de la période du Cercle »_ , _« on l'a peu vu à Alicante, mais Alec Lightwood a quasiment toujours été d'un comportement irréprochable, si on oublie le fiasco du mariage. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à la place de Robert et de Maryse, l'embarras et la honte s'abattant sur leur famille d'une telle manière, et leur grand, embrassant un sorcier, qui plus est »,…_

L'air se raréfiait dans les poumons d'Alec, sa vision perdait en netteté. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait sur lui, l'oppressant de toutes parts.

L'Inquisitrice fit retentir son marteau de quelques coups, priant tout le monde de se taire, et poursuivit.

_ Alec Lightwood se présente en tant que victime de Robert Lightwood, accusé, je le rappelle, d'aggression aggravée et de torture sur son fils. Il s'agit pour vous, membres du jury, de faire la lumière sur les évènements, au vu des témoignages et des preuves apportées par les deux parties. L'accusé sera représenté par Monsieur Whitcomb et la défense sera représentée par Mademoiselle Branwell.

Alan Whitcomb, un shadowhunter qui travaille dans Alicante, avait été commis d'office à Robert Lightwood, qui avait refusé, dans un premier temps, d'être défendu. Alan et Robert étaient amis de longue date, et le shadowhunter d'une quarantaine d'année, aux yeux marrons et à la chevelure d'un blond terne, n'avait pas refusé à aider son ami. Il présenta son client à l'assemblée, rappelant son parcours et insistant sur le fait que cette accusation était sans fondement, et qu'aucun élément ne pourrait amener à penser qu'une telle chose est pu se produire. Il retourna s'asseoir, et les yeux de Robert, son visage amical, presque heureux d'être là, comme s'il avait déjà reçu la meilleure des récompenses, passait de visage en visage, saluant les différents shadowhunters qu'ils connaissait d'un mouvement de tête.

Puis se fut au tour de Lydia, de se lever et de se positionner au centre, entre l'Inquisitrice, et la salle. A sa droite se trouvait l'Epée Mortelle, grande et imposante, le métal froid et brillant semblant dégager sa propre force. Elle commença son discours, rappelant qu'Alec était un shadowhunter au casier irréprochable. Il a toujours été un soutien de l'Enclave, respectueux et droit, avant de tourner son discours vers l'affront sans nom qui avait été commis: un père battant son fils au point de le laisser pour mort, sur son lieu de travail. Elle appela à la plus grande impartialité.

_ Nous nous présentons ici, aujourd'hui, devant vous, dans l'espoir que justice soit rendue. Merci à tous.

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir.

Maryse jeta un coup d'oeil à Alec, qui regardait droit devant lui, les yeux vides. Elle croisa le regard de Magnus, l'inquiétude visible sur ses traits, mais le sorcier ne fit pas attention à elle. Il n'y avait qu'Alec.

_ Nous allons donc commencer par l'interrogatoire de Robert Lightwood, avant d'écouter les témoignages de la défense dans un premier temps. Monsieur Lightwood, veuillez vous installer, dit l'Inquisitrice en montrant le siège à ses côtés d'un geste de la main.

Deux gardes aidèrent Robert à se déplacer et à s'asseoir, puis l'Inquisitrice poursuivit.

_ Promettez-vous de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? Jurez-vous que vous serez honnête devant les Anges ?  
_ Je le jure, dit Robert en levant la main droite, sa voix froide.  
_ Très bien. Commençons.

Un silence paralysant tomba de nouveau sur la salle.

_ Monsieur Lightwood, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé le matin de l'aggression d'Alec Lightwood ? Pourquoi étiez-vous à l'Institut ?

Robert s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge, tourna la tête vers Imogen, et lui répondit:

_ Ce matin-là, j'étais à l'Institut pour voir mes enfants. Je savais qu'Alec avait une réunion avec des représentants de l'Enclave et je voulais savoir comment cela c'était passé. Vous savez, en tant que membre du Consulat, j'ai aussi pour obligation de savoir si les visites dans les Instituts se sont passées correctement, et si les Accords, comme tout autre chose, sont respectés. Mon fils fait un très bon travail de ce côté-là, mais j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de mes chers collègues, malgré le très grand respect que je leur porte.  
_ Veuillez éviter de vous égarer dans des généralités connues de tous. Nous connaissons tous très bien le rôle d'un membre du Consulat, Monsieur Lightwood.  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnez-moi, Madame l'Inquisitrice. Je voulais juste être honnête sur la teneur de ma présence à l'Institut de New York, voilà tout.

Un léger « hmm » se fit entendre dans la salle, résonnant malgré les draperies sur les murs, tranchant le silence de plomb. Le regard de Robert, noir, froid et furieux, s'arrêta sur Catarina.

Puis, il reprit son histoire. Il expliqua donc que sa présence à l'Institut a été motivée par l'envie de voir ses enfants, et de savoir comment chacun allait, notamment parce que l'anniversaire de la mort de Max arrivait à grands pas, et que ça le bouleversait. Il expliqua également qu'il souhaitait préparer sa visite de l'Institut, prévu quelques jours plus tard, avec un groupe de jeunes shadowhunters de l'Académie, et vérifier que tout allait se passer correctement. Il voulait offrir la meilleure des expériences pour ces élèves, presque diplômés.

_ Et la visite avait lieu… ? commença Imogen.  
_ Le jour où vous m'avez arrêté, après que _j'ai_ été attaqué sauvagement par le sorcier Magnus Bane, ici présent.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle, et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Magnus, immobile. Il regardait devant lui, lorsqu'il sentit une main lui toucher légèrement le côté de la cuisse.

Un contact léger, simple, mais qui détendit le sorcier presqu'aussitôt. Magnus fit glisser doucement sa main vers celle d'Alec, et leur doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, n'osaient pas se parler, mais la main dans celle de l'autre, ils sentirent une sorte d'apaisement traverser leurs corps.

_ Donc, je disais que j'ai été agressé, par Bane, ici présent, et à ce niveau-là, rien n'a été fait. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Imogen —pardon, Madame l'Inquisitrice— je trouve qu'il y a une certaine injustice à laisser un sorcier, ayant entaché notre vénérable institution et les Accords qu'elle promeut et protège, en liberté après un tel affront.

Le ton qu'il employa laissait entendre une certain incrédulité face à la situation dans laquelle il avait été propulsé. Certains shadowhunters chuchotèrent, acquiesçant aux paroles de Robert. Jia Penhallow, le Consul, qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse, tourna la tête vers lui, et lui dit:

_ Avez-vous déposer une plainte ? Avez-vous ne serait-ce que la moindre preuve à nous fournir ? Parce que nous serons prêts à rendre justice une fois de plus, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Le calme revint dans la salle, surpris par la réponse donnée par le Consul.

_ Je remplirais une plainte avec grande minutie, une fois cette mascarade terminée. Comptez sur moi.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Malgré l'absence de plainte déposée et de dossier monté, la question sera abordée en temps voulu, statua Imogen.

Elle baissa rapidement son regard sur ses notes, puis reprit:

_ Il est mentionné ici, suite à votre interrogatoire mené il y a quelques jours, que vous n'aviez aucune idée de l'affront et des blessures qui ont été infligées à Alec Lightwood.  
_ Effectivement. Je n'ai été prévenu que très récemment de ce qui lui était arrivé, et ça m'a bouleversé. Il est évident que si j'avais été mis au courant plus tôt, je serais venu aussi vite que possible au chevet de mon fils, et je serais resté à ses côtés, le temps de sa convalescence. J'aurais pu l'aider, essayer d'apaiser sa souffrance autant que possible. Cela va sans dire.  
_ Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter concernant votre version des faits ?  
_ Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de mon interrogatoire, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour que mon fils face une telle déclaration. Mais j'imagine qu'il y a eu un énorme malentendu et que cette cour saura faire la part des choses entre le vrai et le faux.  
_ Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Monsieur Lewis, c'est à vous.

 **xxx**

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Simon d'être interrogé par l'Inquisitrice. L'interrogatoire commença par des questions de routine, visant d'abord à lui faire décliner son identité, sa « nature » et son lien avec Alec. Puis rapidement, les questions prirent une tournure bien dure, bien plus accusatrice, à mesure que Simon expliquait sa version des faits. Les vampires étaient très mal vus de la part d'une majorité de shadowhunters, et considérés comme le peuple ayant le plus de mal à se contrôler. Simon était d'autant plus une exception à la règle que son statut de daylighter était à présent connu de tous. Le caractère unique de sa condition accentuait le mépris des shadowhunters à son égard.

Les questions d'Imogen s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, cherchant à mettre le jeune vampire en porte-à-faux. Sa présence même dans l'Institut semblait apparaître comme un affront, de même que son amitié avec des shadowhunters. Mais Simon était resté calme. Accusé de tout, il ne perdait pas de vue l'objet majeur de sa présence à Alicante en cette fin de matinée.

Il raconta donc pourquoi il état entré dans l'Institut en ce début d'après-midi, accompagné de Clary et Luke. Isabelle était venue les trouver, soucieuse, et Jace avait fini par les rejoindre. Personne n'ayant vu Alec depuis un moment, ils étaient inquiets: disparaître sans prévenir personne n'était pas le genre d'Alec. Simon expliqua que Luke avait eu l'idée de regarder les caméras de surveillance, cherchant à savoir au moins si Alec était visible quelque part. Mais au même moment, Jace, s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur. Clary et Isabelle s'agenouillèrent aussitôt à ses côtés, l'aidant à se relever. La douleur que Jace ressentait était telle qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Simon fit une légère pause dans son récit, croisa le regard d'Isabelle, celui de Magnus, et celui de Luke. Il remarqua qu'Alec ne le regardait pas, pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux fixés juste au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Simon prit une légère inspiration, et poursuivit:

_ Lorsque Jace fût de nouveau debout, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le sous-sol. Avec Isabelle, Clary et Luke, nous l'avons suivit. Nous avons descendus les escaliers, et une nouvelle fois, Jace manqua de tomber. Il se tenait les côtes, et lorsqu'il souleva son t-shirt pour regarder sa rune de _parabatai_ , elle était rouge vif, presque à sang. Clary s'approcha de lui, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle et continua sa route vers une porte, au fond d'un couloir. La porte était fermée, mais après avoir redessiner une rune dessus, j'imagine une rune pour la déverrouiller, elle s'est ouverte. C'est là que… C'est là qu'on a vu Alec, inconscient, baignant dans une mare de sang, des plaies un peu partout sur lui.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel l'Inquisitrice attendait sûrement plus de détails. Mais Simon était resté muet, les yeux baissés.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Monsieur Lewis ?  
_ O-oui, pardon… excusez-moi. Ensuite… Jace a commencé à appliquer _iratze_ après _iratze_ sur Alec, mais rien n'y faisait. Non seulement il perdait encore beaucoup de sang, mais il ne réagissait pas. Rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait plus aucun réflexe, plus rien. Il respirait à peine.

Le sang traversait le corps d'Alec a une vitesse folle. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait endolorie, paralysée par le récit de Simon. Alec n'avait pas vécu tout cela... pas vraiment. Il ne se souvenait de rien. La dernière chose qu'il ait vu, c'est son père, lui assénant un dernier coup sur la tempe, sa tête heurtant le sol avec force. La dernière chose qu'il ait entendu était les pas qui quittaient la pièce, le rire un soupir satisfait qui résonnent encore dans ses oreilles. La dernière chose qu'il ait ressenti, hormis la souffrance qui le tétanisait, fut une légère brûlure sur son flanc gauche, sa rune de _parabatai_. La douleur qui s'en est suivie, bien que légère par rapport à ce qu'il venait de vivre, fut la goutte de trop, et lui fit perdre connaissance.

Il était à present comme spectateur de son propre cauchemar, comme une entité flottant au-dessus de tous, une entité brisée, détruite, observant à distance, mais ressentant chaque émotion comme si c'était la sienne. A côté de lui, sa mère laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, l'essuyant à mi-chemin d'un rapide mouvement de la main. Magnus, la main toujours dans la sienne, serrait un peu plus son emprise à chaque nouvelle phrase de ce récit, un récit qui serait étudié sous tous les angles. Sa respiration était bien plus rapide que d'ordinaire, et Alec pouvait sentir que son compagnon était tendu, angoissé. Néanmoins, il dessinait avec douceur de légers cercles sur la main du Nephilim, cherchant avant tout à la rassurer. Si Alec ne pouvait se retourner, il ressentait une douleur brute mêlée à une colère qui ne cessait de croître chez son _parabatai_. Il était également presque sûr qu'Isabelle se forçait à ne pas pleurer, et que Clary, à ses côtés, lui tenait la main comme une ancre qui ne la laisserait pas être emmenée au large et se couler.

Aucun n'avait eu conscience de l'effet qu'allait avoir sur eux la vision du corps d'Alec, inerte, presque sans vie. Sur le coup, l'adrénaline a épongé pas mal de sentiments. Ils se doutaient que revenir sur les évènements n'allait pas être facile, mais revivre, à leur façon, la manière dont ils ont découvert, incrédules, stupéfaits, choqués, l'un des leurs dans un tel état, se rendre compte qu'il allait falloir poser des mots sur ce qu'ils ont vu, était bien plus difficile qu'ils ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils avaient tous déjà vu Alec être blessé, plus ou moins gravement, mais c'était là un tout autre degré. Il y avait un plaisir malsain, une volonté de faire souffrir, et de laisser pour mort.

Catarina et Luke jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Maryse, bouleversée, puis à Robert. Le visage de l'homme était stoïque, droit, et le chagrin qu'il essayait de montrer, ce masque d'une tristesse feinte qu'il se forçait à porter, n'effaçait en rien l'infime rictus qui n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de l'homme depuis son entrée dans la salle.

_ Luke et Jace l'ont porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière de garde —je suis désolé, je ne connais pas son nom— a donné les premiers soins à Alec. Isabelle et Jace ont ensuite appelé leur mère et Magnus. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient arriver dans la minute qui suivit, avec Clary et Luke, nous sommes allés regardés les images de surveillance, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
_ Et que vous ont indiqués ces images ?  
_ Après avoir mis bout à bout les images des dernières minutes où Alec était seul, nous avons, à travers ses images, assisté à son attaque. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons vu Robert sur la vidéo.  
_ Bien. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?  
_ Non, Madame l'Inquisitrice.  
_ Vous pouvez allez vous rasseoir.

 **xxx**

Elle regarda de nouveau ses notes, et appela Catarina à la barre. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Catarina ait souvent été appelée pour aider l'Enclave, malgré sa réticence à aider les shadowhunters, peut-être était-ce aussi dû à l'âge de la sorcière, à sa sagesse et à l'absence de quelconque problème dans son dossier, mais son questionnement fut moins brutal que celui de Simon.

Imogen Herondale questionna principalement Catarina sur les soins qu'elle a prodigué à Alec, tout au long de sa courte période de convalescence. Après s'être rapidement présentée, Catarina détailla les différentes blessures qu'elle avait vu, grâce à sa propre magie, mais aussi en ressentant où la magie de Magnus avait travaillé. Elle expliqua les soins qu'elle apportait, encore à ce jour, à Alec, expliquant que certains mouvements étaient toujours difficiles, et que d'autres blessures, plus profondes, plus graves, avaient encore un peu de mal à se remettre. Comme si elle se doutait de la tournure qu'allait prendre le procès, Catarina avait, avec l'accord de Maryse, confié et rendu des rapports aux Frères Silencieux, qui attestèrent des dires de la sorcière.

Magnus jeta un coup d'oeil à Maryse, qui lui offrit un léger sourire. Il sentait la main d'Alec, presque glacée, trembler dans la sienne. Il regarda Alec, les traits tirés, l'angoisse clairement visible dans ses yeux. Magnus n'avait qu'une envie: créer un portail et emmener Alec loin d'ici. Mais c'était impossible, la Cité de Verre empêchant la création de tout portail à l'intérieur de ses barrières de protection.

Après quelques questions sur la vidéo, qu'elle aussi avait vue, Catarina fut autorisée à rejoindre sa place.

Luke fut le suivant sur la liste. Il fut invité à s'asseoir sur la chaise, à se présenter, et tout comme Simon ou Catarina, a juré de dire toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité. Sa présentation fut la plus courte jusqu'à présent, son cas étant connu de la plupart des shadowhunters présents.

L'Inquisitrice lui posa des questions largement similaires à celles déjà posées, et Luke répondit avec franchise. Les mots étaient peut-être différents, mais arrivé en même temps que Simon, il raconta les évènements de la même façon. C'était à la fois plus concis et plus clair. Il avait une meilleure connaissance que Simon sur tout ce qui concernait les shadowhunters, leur monde et leur façon de procéder, et il fut, de part son expérience, en mesure d'expliquer les réactions de Jace. Le blond ressentait la souffrance comme la sienne, et bien qu'elle lui ait paru si forte, ce lien indéfectible qui liait deux âmes entre elles atténuait souvent la réalité. L'état dans lequel il avait vu Jace ne pouvait que laisser entendre que le cas d'Alec était extrêmement grave. Et la réalité n'a pas été bien différente, si ce n'est plus grave. Le teint du Nephilim, privé de toute couleur, les os brisés et les nombreuses plaies, le sang qui tapissait le sol gris de la cellule, autrefois utilisée comme salle de torture, l'absence de caméra dans cette seule pièce de l'Institut, toutes les autres portes condamnés... pour Luke, il n'y avait aucun doute: l'acte était prémédité. Il précisa les runes qui avaient été utilisées ; il mit en perspective son passé de shadowhunter et sa profession actuelle d'inspecteur de police, et indiqua les étapes qui les ont mené à la découverte de Robert, comme agresseur d'Alec.

Après que l'Inquisitrice est jugé son témoignage suffisant, elle lui demanda de rejoindre l'assemblée.

 **xxx**

Sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, près de trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la moitié des témoignages. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la salle. Dehors, la lumière dorée matinale avait laissé place à de lourds nuages gris, l'air saturé d'une chaleur et d'une humidité sans pareille. Le temps avait considérablement changé. Des murmures s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la salle, face à l'absence de nouveau témoin à la barre. Imogen Herondale semblait faire un rapide point avec le Consul, Jia Penhallow.

Magnus se tourna vers Maryse et Alec, tandis que Catarina était en pleine conversation avec Luke. La mère de famille regardait Alec avec inquiétude, le visage du jeune homme ne montrant aucune réaction. Maryse se tourna légèrement vers Jace et Isabelle, cette dernière le visage marqué, les yeux fatigués. L'épreuve était éprouvante pour tous.

Mais elle l'était encore plus pour Alec. Rien ne semblait transparaître de l'extérieur, mais le jeune homme ne tenait plus. Chaque cellule de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il contrôlait ses moindres mouvements, empêchant le plus infime des tremblements, mais la douleur accompagnait ce besoin de rester immobile créait l'impression que ses os se fissuraient doucement, et c'était insupportable. Il avait chaud, et pourtant, son corps était gelé. La sueur perlait sur sa nuque, des frissons parcouraient son échine. Il était une bombe à retardement au détonateur brisé: le mouvement de trop, le mot de trop, et il exploserait.

Il sentait toujours la main de Magnus dans la sienne, seule constante indéniable, seul lien qui empêchait ses pensées de prendre le dessus. Il s'était concentré sur cette main, sur ces petites et légères caresses que lui prodiguait Magnus, sur le métal de ses bagues, réchauffé entre leurs mains, sur chaque petite bosse, chaque petit motif qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se les imaginait entre ses propres doigts, se remémorant les histoires liés à chacune d'entre elles.

L'effort l'épuisait ; néanmoins, c'était toujours mieux que de s'effondrer devant Robert, et de lui offrir la satisfaction de voir Alec craquer. Le jeune shadowhunter ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Pas quand l'homme agit comme si de rien n'était, satisfait de voir que le moindre regard, le moindre sourire, le moindre mot est ouvre une nouvelle plaie, plus grande, plus profonde.

Malgré tout la volonté et la concentration, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement, ramène Alec sans cesse à une réalité qu'il espérait oublier, qu'il espérait fuir le plus vite possible. Que ce soit pour sa mère, pour ses frères et soeurs, ses amis, pour Magnus. Mais aussi pour lui. Plus vite Robert sortirait de leurs vies, plus vite ils seraient en sécurité.

L'Inquisitrice finit par se relever et s'éclairci la gorge, avant de déclarer:

_ Je pense qu'il est grand temps de faire une petite pause. Le procès reprendra dans 30 minutes, pas une de plus, ni une de moins. Veuillez ne pas vous éloigner.

Un coup de marteau retentit dans la salle, et Robert, l'accusé, fut relevé et emmené par ces gardes hors de la salle.

A la seconde où les portes en bois massif latérales se refermèrent, Alec fut le premier à se lever. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers les portes du fond de la salle, par où ils étaient entrés quelques heures plus tôt, et chercha à l'ouvrir, en vain. Tout le self-contrôle dont il avait fait preuve disparu en un instant: la seule chose qu'il cherchait, à présent, était de sortir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer il y a des heures et des heures, et ses poumons brûlaient à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il essayait de prendre. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais, son coeur était si rapide et si fort, qu'il ressentait chaque battement comme un nouveau coup porté contre lui, il se sentait piégé. Il n'avait rien à faire des regards tournés vers lui, des murmures qui devenaient progressivement des mots clairs, des phrases dites à voix haute. Il avait besoin de respirer à nouveau, de faire disparaître ces points noirs qui venaient troubler sa vision.

Il réessaya d'ouvrir la porte ; il tira, forçant sur la poignée, quand une main passa au-dessus de la sienne, appuya sur la clenche, et poussa la lourde porte. Alec sorti aussitôt, sans même faire attention à son _parabatai_ qui venait de le libérer de l'air étouffant de la salle, et descendit les escaliers de marbre, passa dans le Hall des Accords, puis quitta le bâtiment.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu._

 _Un immense merci pour vos retours et votre fidélité, et d'avoir continué à la lire malgré l'absence de nouveaux chapitres. Ca me touche énormément._

 _Passez une excellente semaine, et à mercredi prochain —oui oui, les bonnes habitudes reprennent progressivement— :) tout plein de bisous !_


	17. Chapter 16

Les rues d'Alicante étaient étonnamment vides. La pluie semblait se faire attendre et l'atmosphère générale, lourde et humide, ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le vent ne s'était pas levé. L'air ne passait plus, aussi bien dans les rues de la Cité de Verre que dans les poumons d'Alec.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il descendit les marches à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber, et s'installa sur le côté du Hall des Accords, où un banc en pierre entouré d'un parterre de fleurs semblait l'attendre. Il s'assit, luttant toujours pour faire entrer ne serait-ce qu'une infime quantité d'oxygène dans ses poumons, mais rien. Il se sentait comprimé, épuisé, à bout de force. Chaque once de mouvement était comme ouvrir une plaie béante sur son corps. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, des larmes glacées qui lui brûlaient la peau à chaque déversement sur ses joues, des points noirs apparaissant à nouveau devant ses yeux.

Si des mains avaient été autour de son cou, la sensation aurait été la même. Progressivement, son corps entier s'endolori. Il sentit le froid monter doucement de ses pieds à ses jambes, son ventre, son torse, le bout de ses doigts puis ses bras dans un même état. Il était transi de froid, alors que la sueur perlait sur son front. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, la peur et l'anxiété s'infiltrant dans chacune des fibres de son corps.

Il se releva, marchant, faisant les cent pas devant le banc, les mains sur son visage. Il voulait partir, fuir. Il ne voulait pas rester et devoir subir une nouvelle fois les mots de son père, son sourire suffisant, son regard sur lui, qui semblait malgré tous les efforts que le Nephilim se donnait, lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le bourdonnement qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, les battements de son coeur qui semblaient se répercuter en lui comme un écho, toujours plus fort, de plus en plus près, l'isolait de tout bruit extérieur. Et par-dessus, une voix puissante et forte, lui glaçant le sang à chaque fois. Cette voix, c'était la seule qu'il entendait clairement. Ces mots, dit d'une clarté déconcertante, étaient comme des milliers de petites épines empoisonnées, qui l'assaillait de toute part et l'affaiblissait.

« _Tu n'es qu'une honte_ », « _Indigne d'être aimé, apprécié. Qui voudrait être à côté de quelqu'un comme toi, hein ? Personne. Tu finiras seul, Alec_ », « _Alec_ », « _on l'a peu vu à Alicante, mais Alec Lightwood a quasiment toujours été d'un comportement irréprochable, si on oublie le fiasco du mariage. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à la place de Robert et de Maryse, l'embarras et la honte s'abattant sur leur famille d'une telle manière, et leur grand, embrassant un sorcier, qui plus est_ », « _Tu n'es rien, Alexander. Rien du tout. Regarde-moi quand je te parles. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, qui n'a aucune considération et aucun respect pour sa famille_ », « _Alec_ »

Comme un disque qui tournait en boucle, une nouvelle fois, Alec était piégé. Tous ces mots, ces pensées qu'il avait essayé de bloquer tant bien que mal depuis ces derniers jours revenaient l'assaillir avec force. Ecrasé par ce poids invisible qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps, ses jambes, qui avaient réussit à le maintenir debout jusqu'à maintenant, l'abandonnèrent.

« _Ma plus grande déception_ », « _Tu es un faible Alec, un lâche. Ton frère est mort à cause de toi_ », « _Alexander_ », « _Tu nous as tous humilié. D'abord avec ton… ugh ton homosexualité, puis en étant l'objet de ce sorcier_ », « _Tu me dégoûtes Alec_ », « _Personne ne va te pleurer. Pas même ta mère. Tu sais qu'au fond, elle pense comme moi. Tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas avoir un fils comme toi. Elle te déteste. Elle attends le bon moment pour t'achever. Mais elle te déteste_ », « _Alec_ », « _Elle te hais_ », « _Alexander !_ »

Il sentit quelqu'un le relever doucement, le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'entendit rien, ne voyait rien. Des mains glissaient avec légèreté sur son visage, son dos, sur ses bras. Il entendit des mots, lointains, faibles, incompréhensibles. Mais rien ne semblait faire sens. La seule chose, la seule personne qui apparaissait très clairement devant lui, était son père.

_ Elle me déteste, bredouilla Alec, la voix brisée, faible.  
_ Qu'est-ce q-  
_ Alec, respire. Il faut que tu te forces à respirer.  
_ Je ne peux pas. Elle me déteste. Ma mère me déteste.  
_ Jace, va chercher maman, dit une voix tremblante.  
_ Je le hais. Je le hais, répétait Alec.  
_ Alexander, regarde-moi.

Alec, toujours perdu, ses yeux ayant perdu toute concentration, recula légèrement, l'étau autour de sa gorge se resserrant toujours. Il essayant tant bien que mal de respirer, mais son corps de l'écoutait plus. Le teint blafard du jeune homme n'annonçait rien de bon et, prit de vertiges, il s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol, son corps parcouru de spasmes.

_ Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, murmura Alec sans cesse, les larmes coulant à vitesse folle sur ses joues.

Il était assis sur le sol, le dos contre le rebord du banc. Des bras l'encerclaient et caressaient doucement ses cheveux, la tête du Nephilim posée sur une épaule forte, le tissu la recouvrant doux, frais.

_ Magnus…, dit la voix, sanglotante.  
_ Ca va aller. D'accord ? Rejoins Jace et restez tous les deux là-haut, s'il te plaît. Mais Maryse doit venir.  
_ Je ne peux pas le laisser-  
_ Isabelle.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir très rapidement, et voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle soupira, un trémolo s'échappant de sa bouche.

_ S'il y a la moindre chose…  
_ Je vous appelle toi et Jace. Promis.

Isabelle s'accroupit rapidement à côté d'Alec et déposa un léger bisou sur son front, avant de se relever et de retourner dans le bâtiment.

Alec continuait de murmurer des suppliques inaudibles, incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme essayait toujours de respirer correctement, malgré les sanglots qui n'aidaient pas. Il tremblait, pleurait. Il était détruit.

_ J-je n'arrive pl-plus à resp-pirer…

Magnus écarta très légèrement Alec de lui, prit sa main et la posa sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son coeur. D'une voix douce, presque hypnotisante, il lui demanda de se concentrer sur sa voix, rien que sa voix, et d'essayer de caler ses battements de coeur et sa respiration sur les siens. Comme pour l'aider davantage, Magnus tapota sur la main d'Alec: deux petits coups successifs, puis une très courte pause et reprit le même schéma. Progressivement, le jeune homme se calma, et sa respiration se stabilisa, tout comme les battements de son coeur.

_ Mag-Magnus ? dit-il dans un souffle, prenant doucement conscience de la présence de son compagnon.

Il leva sa tête doucement, et plongea son regard dans celui du sorcier. A la fois surpris, mais soulagé, il reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, le visage tournée vers le cou et la peau caramel de Magnus. Sa simple présence, ses mots, son toucher, son odeur, sa douceur et sa tendresse avait aidé à calmer Alec, une fois de plus.

_ Shh je suis là.

 **xxx**

Magnus lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, sa bouche à proximité de son oreille. Tout en caressant ses cheveux et son dos, la main d'Alec entrelacée dans la sienne, il lui répétait à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était aimé et qu'il ferait tout pour revoir un de ses sourires qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles. Magnus essayait de le rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait, et sentant les larmes se calmer, soupira de soulagement.

_ Mag- oh Alec…

La main sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, Maryse Lightwood s'installa au sol, face à Alec, dont le visage était toujours tourné vers le cou de Magnus. Elle entendait le sorcier lui parler, lui murmurer différents mots. Elle finit par poser doucement une main sur lui, de peur de lui faire peur, de le blesser, de le briser.

Lorsqu'il sentit se contact, Alec leva les yeux.

_ Maman ? murmura-t-il.

Maryse sentit son coeur se briser, doucement. La terreur dans les yeux d'Alec lui fit relever sa main. La terreur laissa place à de la confusion, puis à de la tristesse. Ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu sur le jeune homme. Alec n'était pas le genre de petit garçon à pleurer facilement. Lorsqu'il était petit, il ne disait souvent rien ; malgré la douleur, il encaissait. Il était arrivé qu'il pleure, bien évidemment, et Maryse eut l'impression de revoir ce même petit garçon de huit ans devant elle. Ce petit garçon qui avait juste besoin d'être rassuré, juste besoin d'être pris dans ses bras.

Sans même dire un mot, Magnus transféra Alec délicatement vers Maryse, qui prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra avec force. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues d'Alec, et Maryse le berçait comme quand il avait huit ans. Elle ne lui parlait pas ; hormis de légers « shh » à chaque fois que le Nephilim commençait à s'emballer de nouveau, elle ne disait rien. Elle le berçait doucement, tendrement. Elle le calmait.

Alec tenait toujours fermement la main de Magnus dans la sienne, que le sorcier caressait avec tendresse, ne voulant pas le voir partir.

Magnus, dont la main était toujours liée à Alec, repensait à la façon dont il avait vu Alec fuir la salle, la terreur dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Jace s'était précipité après lui, le délivrant de cette prison à l'air étouffant qu'était devenue la pièce. Alors que Maryse s'inquiétait, Luke et Catarina s'étaient approchés d'elle, la rassurant autant que possible, laissant Simon et Clary à l'écart, seuls. Accompagné d'Isabelle, Magnus s'était mis à suivre Jace.

Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvés Alec, il semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées, dans sa propre tête. Il n'avait pas entendu son frère, sa soeur ou son compagnon l'appeler. Il ne les avait pas vu. Toutes les émotions semblaient l'assaillir à ce moment, et il s'était effondré, pantelant, tombant à genoux, le corps brûlant, tremblant, ses membres apparaissant comme presque tétanisés.

Cette vision lui avait brisé le coeur, réveillant en lui cette haine et cette rage qu'il avait ressenti le jour où ils avaient appris qui était à l'origine de la souffrance de son Alexander. Il l'avait réprimé aussitôt, mais c'était comme une piqûre de rappel à chaque fois: il était mi-démon, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois précipités vers Alec, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, essayant de le ramener à une réalité certes difficile, mais sûrement moins que celle qui prenait vie derrière ses paupières.

Son regard toujours sur Alec, voir son compagnon dans les bras de sa mère, d'une telle manière… Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de trop.

Il fit parcourir une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec, puis s'apprêta à se relever quand Maryse lui attrapa l'avant-bras. La main de la mère de famille glissa doucement vers celle toujours libre de Magnus, et elle la serra légèrement. D'un léger froncement de sourcils, de la confusion dans son regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas partir, qu'il fallait qu'il reste.

Magnus lui sourit légèrement, ému d'un tel geste, et s'installa de nouveau à leur côté, se rapprochant doucement d'eux, un peu plus, une main liée à Alec, l'autre tenue par Maryse.

Les sanglots d'Alec s'étaient calmés, tout comme les soubresauts qui avaient pris contrôle de son corps pendant un temps.

_ Tu es un battant, Alec. Tu es fort, tu es exceptionnel. Tu as le coeur sur la main, tu aimes comme personne. Tu fais preuve d'un tel courage… Je suis si fière de toi, si impressionnée. Toi, ta soeur et ton frère, vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus cher. N'oublie jamais ça.

Elle finit par lâcher doucement la main de Magnus, recula doucement Alec et prit son visage entre ses mains. Le Nephilim n'osait pas regarder la regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant, comme attiré, il croisa son regard, et ne put s'en détacher.

_ Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Alec. N'en doute pas un seul instant.

Les larmes aux yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle essuya du bout de ses doigts les joues d'Alec, humides.

_ Mon beau garçon. Mon précieux garçon, dit-elle.

Alec la regarda, et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, une étreinte plus rapide, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

_ Je t'aime.

Ils finirent par se relever, chacun s'époussetant un minimum. Magnus, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, dit:

_ Je peux m'occuper de ça, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Et d'un claquement de doigt, tous étaient propres. Alec jeta un léger coup d'oeil à Magnus. Le sorcier venait d'utiliser de nouveau sa magie, sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Merci, dit Maryse. On devrait y aller…  
_ Deux petites minutes, s'il te plaît. Tu peux nous attendre dans le hall ?  
_ Bien sûr, répondit la mère de famille avant de s'éloigner.

Magnus regarda Maryse partir, le fantôme de sa main dans la sienne toujours présent. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Alec, qui le prit dans ses bras, le serrant comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Magnus.  
_ Merci d'être toujours là, répondit simplement Alec, déposant un léger baiser dans le cou du sorcier.  
_ Toujours, mon ange.  
_ C'est dur, admit Alec à mi-voix,  
_ Je sais. Mais écoute ta mère, et écoute moi. Tu peux le faire Alec. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois.  
_ Il met tout le monde dans sa poche et je…  
_ C'est qu'une impression, dit Magnus en essayant d'être le plus sincère possible.

Il était pétrifié à l'idée que Robert puisse s'en sortir. Son comportement était une horreur à vivre, alors que tous savaient pertinemment ce qu'il avait fait.

_ Le procès vient seulement de commencer.

Quelques gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber du ciel, et une vit sa course arrêtée par la joue de Magnus. D'un tendre geste de la main, Alec l'essuya, ses yeux bleus toujours plongés dans ceux de Magnus.

_ Je le déteste, Magnus. Je le hais, murmura Alec.  
_ Tu n'es pas le seul. Et tu n'es pas seul. Malgré les apparences, lui il l'est.

Alec ferma doucement les yeux et soupira.

_ Comment te sens-tu, toi ?  
_ Ca va…, dit Magnus sans grande conviction.  
_ Magnus…  
_ Tant que tu es là, tout va bien, affirma-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Alec regarda la route derrière son compagnon, et dans un souffle, il dit:

_ Allons-y.

 **xxx**

Ils étaient revenus dans la salle juste à temps. Isabelle et Jace prirent rapidement leurs frère dans leur bras, tandis que Luke, Cat, Simon et Clary lui offrirent leur sourire. Le procès allait reprendre, et pour Alec, l'épreuve continuerait. Il prit la main de Magnus, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens lorsque Imogen et Jia entrèrent de nouveau dans la salle, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Robert.

La simple vue de l'homme suffit à ce qu'Alec se sente de nouveau comme en cage, incapable de s'échapper. Quand Alec sentit une petite main sur son épaule, il se retourna et regarda Isabelle lui sourire. Il posa doucement sa main libre sur celle de sa soeur, douce et réconfortante, puis après une légère pression, la relâcha, sous l'oeil discret de Magnus.

L'Inquisitrice demanda à la salle de se calmer et de se taire, avant que le procès reprenne son cours normal. L'Inquisitrice interrogea rapidement le jury, leur demanda si un rappel des faits était nécessaire. Tous répondirent à la négative, et Beth, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'Alec, fut appelée à la barre.

La femme se présenta: Beth Greenhill, shadowhunter depuis sa naissance. Après une blessure plutôt grave à la hanche, causée par un démon lors d'une chasse, quelques temps après être sortie de l'Académie, elle a été réaffectée aux soins et envoyée à l'Institut de New York, qu'elle n'a pas quitté depuis.

Interrogée par Imogen Herondale, la femme d'une trentaine d'année expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé du moment où Jace et Luke étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie, l'endroit désert à ce moment-là, le corps meurtri d'Alec dans leurs bras.

_ Jace répétait sans cesse que les _iratze_ ne fonctionnaient pas, et il était clair qu'il ne supportait pas la douleur de son parabatai. Avec Isabelle, ils m'ont demandé de ne rien dire.  
_ Et pourquoi cela ?  
_ Ce n'est qu'un avis personnel, mais je suis certaine, encore aujourd'hui, que dire quelque chose aurait eu un effet négatif. Les blessures que j'ai pu voir, Madame l'Inquisitrice, n'étaient pas ordinaires ou spécifiques à une attaque de démons. Et pour Mr. Lightwood, être agressé sur le lieu même de son travail, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: que la personne à l'origine de cette attaque était dans les murs mêmes de l'Institut, ou bien y avait accès facilement. Non seulement c'était dangereux pour Mr. Lightwood, mais c'était aussi pour nous permettre de retrouver l'agresseur.  
_ Hmm. Vous semblez porter beaucoup d'estime envers Alec Lightwood.  
_ C'est un excellent shadowhunter et leader. L'Institut de New York ne s'est, à mon sens, jamais mieux porté que depuis qu'il en est à sa tête, répondit la femme avec une sincérité déconcertante. Et si c'était à refaire, ce que je ne souhaite pour rien au monde, j'agirais de nouveau de la même manière.

Etonnée par une telle réponse, Imogen se racla la gorge, puis dit:

_ Poursuivez.  
_ J'ai effectué avec autant de dextérité et de rapidité que possible les premiers soins sur Mr. Lightwood, et n'ai que temporairement arrêté lorsque Magnus Bane est entré dans l'infirmerie, accompagnée de Maryse Lightwood. J'ai quitté la pièce rapidement, puis je suis revenue, voir comment le patient se portait. Je me suis approchée de lui, et pendant que Magnus Bane faisait travailler sa magie sur lui, refermant et cautérisant les nombreuses plaies, non seulement externes et internes, et soudaient les os brisés, je me suis attaquée à son épaule démise et l'ai remise en place. J'ai ensuite quitté la pièce.

Cette nouvelle affirmation sembla réveillé de nouveau le ton accusateur d'Imogen.

_ Vous avez laissé votre patient sans le consulter de nouveau ?  
_ Pas vraiment.  
_ Pas… vraiment ? répéta-t-elle, inquisitrice.  
_ J'ai eu des nouvelles par Jace Herondale, Madame l'Inquisitrice, mais aussi quelques unes par Clary Fairchild, lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Et j'ai également été informée de l'état de Mr. Lightwood par Magnus Bane, qui est venu me voir un matin à l'Institut.  
_ Savez-vous pourquoi il était présent dans l'Institut ?  
_ Aucune idée, mais j'ai été contente d'apprendre de la part de Magnus Bane que Mr. Lightwood se portait mieux, bien qu'il était toujours inconscient à ce moment-là.  
_ Et le sorcier Bane a laissé Alec Lightwood seul, alors qu'il était inconscient ?  
_ Je suis presque certaine qu'il n'était pas seul.  
_ Je ne cherche pas une approximation, je veux des faits, Madame Greenhill. Est-ce que Bane a laissé Alec Lightwood seul, alors qu'il était inconscient ?

Beth jeta un coup d'oeil désolé à Magnus, puis à Alec, et d'une voix faible, embarrassée, elle dit:

_ Oui.

 **xxx**

Beth fut autorisée à aller s'asseoir à sa place, et Clary fut à son tour appelée à témoigner.

Alec, tout comme le reste de sa famille, était abasourdi par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Pourquoi Imogen s'en était prise à Beth ? Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Magnus ? Une angoisse nouvelle prenait doucement le dessus, accentuée par le regard suffisant que portait Robert sur la salle. Dans son esprit, il n'était pas loin de gagner. Et cet interrogatoire que venait de subir Beth n'en était rien d'autre que la preuve. L'hostilité vis-à-vis des créatures obscures, vis-à-vis de son leadership, de sa relation, de ses décisions, finiront par lui retomber dessus.

Clary n'eut presque pas besoin de se présenter. Fille de Valentine Morgenstern, soeur de Sebastian Morgenstern, son nom était connu de tous. Avec une même ferveur et un même ton accusateur, la jeune rousse fut interrogée sans vergogne par l'Inquisitrice. Certes, Clary était connue pour avoir de nombreuses fois défié l'Enclave et les règles établies.

Son point de vue, comme Luke, était proche de celui de Simon. Elle insista davantage sur ses sentiments, sur le choc que ça a été de voir Alec dans un tel état. Voyant que les dires de la jeune fille étaient les mêmes que précédemment, et que de nouveaux détails n'étaient pas apportés, elle lui demanda rapidement d'aller se rasseoir dans l'assemblée.

Isabelle fut ensuite appelée à la barre, et la jeune fille, avançant sur le siège à proximité d'Imogen, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son père, qui la regardait avec le sourire affectueux qu'elle lui connaissait.

Elle a toujours été bien plus proche de son père que de sa mère, et une telle situation l'avait profondément bouleversée. Elle savait que sa famille avait eu du mal à accepter l'homosexualité de son frère, de même que sa relation, mais de ses deux parents, elle pensait que Robert serait le plus tolérant. Visiblement, il n'en était rien et il avait commis le pire: s'en prendre à son grand frère.

Elle se présenta, et fut rapidement soumise aux rapides questions d'Imogen, qui continuait à ne prendre aucune pincette.

_ J'étais rentrée d'une mission qui avait duré toute la matinée, avec Underhill, et je m'étais sur le point d'aller manger quand Jace est venu me voir dans ma chambre, inquiet. Il disait vouloir traquer Alec à travers leur rune de parabatai mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, ne suivant pas tout, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tous cherchaient Alec depuis un moment, en vain. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone, rien. Il m'annonça que notre mère était allée voir Magnus, pensant qu'il était là-bas. Il a de nouveau essayé de trouver Alec, d'avoir la moindre idée de sa position, mais rien du tout. Il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien, comme si leur lien était bloqué.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
_ On a fait une nouvelle fois le tour de l'Institut, demandant si quelqu'un avait aperçu le directeur mais personne ne savait où il était. Au même moment, Clary, Simon et Luke sont arrivés. La suite est chose connue et vous a déjà été racontée à plusieurs reprises.

Elle reprit de nouveau un énoncé similaire à celui de Clary, Simon et Luke.

_ Lorsqu'on a trouvé mon frère, il…

La jeune fille déglutit, prenant sur elle pour empêcher les larmes qui s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux de couler.

_ Il ne bougeait pas, il respirait à peine. Il…

Isabelle fit une courte pause, puis reprit:

_ Jace et Luke ont porté Alec jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Beth s'est occupé de lui alors qu'à côté, Jace devenait livide, se tordant de douleur. Alec était inconscient, il souffrait sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien, hormis quelques gémissements qui s'échappaient de temps à autre de la bouche d'Alec. Jace était la preuve vivante qu'Alec était dans une souffrance atroce. Notre mère et Magnus sont ensuite arrivés, et Magnus a pris les choses en main.

_ Et après, quand avait vous vu Alec ensuite ?  
_ Chez Magnus, peu de temps après qu'il l'est emmené en sécurité. Il était inconscient. Il l'est resté pendant deux jours.

Sans faire vraiment attention, Isabelle, qui tout ce temps avait gardé son regard sur le jury, le détourna vers Robert. L'homme ne la regardait pas, mais elle vit son air fier plâtré sur son visage. La colère monta chez Isabelle, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Maryse, dans l'assistance, suivit le regard de sa fille, passant rapidement de la tristesse à de la colère. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il fallait éviter, c'était le courroux d'Isabelle ou de Jace. Leur frère était tout pour eux. Maryse se retrouva à observer Robert, qui d'un coup d'un seul, fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se détourna quasiment aussitôt, alors qu'Isabelle continuait son récit.

_ J'ai fini par m'endormir.  
_ Et comment en êtes-vous parvenu à dire que votre père, Robert Lightwood, était coupable de l'agression sur votre frère ?  
_ La vidéo de surveillance. Clary et Simon l'ont apporté chez Magnus. Je n'ai pas vu la totalité de la video, mais lorsque je suis arrivée dans la pièce, elle était mise en pause sur deux visages. Celui d'un shadowhunter que je ne connais pas, et celui de mon pè- de Robert.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki:_ hello ! je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. J'espère que celui là saura répondre à tes attentes également :)

* * *

 _Hello ! J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme et que vous allez bien._

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine. Le procès continue toujours, mais la fin est proche. Je crois. ;) J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu._

 _Mille mercis. Je le dis à chaque fois et c'est sûrement redondant, mais merci._

 _Passez une excellente semaine et à mercredi prochain ! Prenez soin de vous :)_


	18. Chapter 17

Isabelle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Robert, qui sembla un instant décontenancé, avant de reprendre son expression habituelle. Ca avait été rapide, mais elle l'avait vu.

_ Vous n'étiez pas dans la pièce au moment de la diffusion de cette vidéo ? demanda Imogen.  
_ Non. Je m'étais endormie, et d'après ce que j'en sais, Jace m'a installée dans la chambre d'ami.  
_ Vous… dormiez ?  
_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je revenais d'une longue mission, donc oui, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et les évènements ont été durs à gérer pour tout le monde. L'inquiétude et la peur ont pris le dessus, et quand l'adrénaline est retombée, ma fatigue a pris le dessus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et cette image, quand je me suis réveillée… cette vidéo a été un choc pour tout le monde.  
_ L'image que vous avez vu était peut-être fausse, dit Imogen d'un ton affirmatif.  
_ Je ne pense pas non. Clary ne nous aurait pas montré une fausse image.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?  
_ Je le suis-  
_ Ce n'est pas ma question, rétorqua aussitôt Imogen, coupant la parole à Isabelle.  
_ Je le suis, reprit Isabelle en appuyant ses propos, parce que j'ai confiance en Clary. Parce qu'elle ne nous aurait pas montré une image trafiquée, sachant les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir, non seulement pour lui mais pour nous aussi.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je ne pense pas que ça relève des preuves que vous attendez pour statuer ce qu'il a fait.

Imogen ne répondit pas, les grands yeux marrons, presque noirs d'Isabelle plongés dans son regard.

_ Bon. Qui était ce second homme ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, je ne le reconnais pas.  
_ Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?  
_ Non.  
_ Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

La jeune fille se leva, et retourna à sa place.

Que ce soit Maryse ou Alec, tous les deux sentaient que le procès prenait une nouvelle tournure. Les interrogatoires étaient plus poussés, plus incisifs, mais aussi plus lents.

 **xxx**

Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec Jia Penhallow, laissant le temps au jury de prendre acte du témoignage d'Isabelle, Jace fut invité à s'asseoir sur la chaise des témoins.

Jace posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, délicatement, avant d'aller prendre place. Il avait failli perdre son parabatai, et le bourreau d'Alec était à quelques mètres de lui, tout sourire, un regard presque paternel porté sur lui.

Pour Robert, Jace avait bien plus l'étoffe d'un Shadowhunter que son propre fils, bien moins féroce, bien plus effacé. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Alec de cette manière, bien évidemment, mais il a grandi en entendant des « bravo Jace », « prend un peu exemple sur Jace, Alec » et autres affirmations qui laissaient entendre qu'en effet, Jace était meilleur Shadowhunter qu'Alec, du moins, c'est ce que Robert pensait. Le monde avait toujours vu Jace comme un meilleur guerrier que lui, un grand guerrier. Mais pour Jace, c'était autre chose de totalement différent. Il avait trouvé en Alec un équilibre, une entité irrémédiable, un calme absolu face à son énergie sans limite, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle. Ils se complétaient comme jamais, chacun tirant des forces de l'autre. Contrairement à ce que Robert avait pu penser, Alec était de loin l'un des meilleurs shadowhunters de leur génération.

Après s'être présenté, il fût interrogé à son tour sur le déroulement des événements. Malgré leur lien de parenté, elle faisait preuve de la même distance, utilisait le même ton froid. La seule petite différence, peut-être, fut la teneur de l'interrogatoire: il était légèrement moins accusateur.

L'inquisitrice lui demanda de se pencher davantage sur ce que lui avait ressenti.

_ Et pourquoi n'avez- pas réussi à traquer Alec Lightwood ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est comme si quelque chose empêchait qu'il soit traqué. Je ne ressentais rien, le vide total. Puis d'un coup, ça a été comme recevoir une multitude de coups en même temps. J'ai tout ressenti. La douleur, la souffrance, la colère, la peine. Tout. Que ce soit physique ou mental. J'ai senti où il était; l'image était claire devant mes yeux. Et je m'y suis précipité. Izzy, Clary, Simon et Luke m'ont suivi jusqu'à l'endroit où on a trouvé Alec, respirant à peine. Les _iratze_ ne fonctionnaient pas, il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait presque pas...

Doucement, alors qu'il continuait à raconter sa version des faits, Jace mit sa main sur sa rune, levant les yeux vers son frère et parabatai. Cette constante peur et douleur qui l'habitait n'était pas visible sur son visage, mais elle était bien présente. Une douleur sourde, constamment présente depuis quelques jours. Mais le visage de son frère était impassible.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
_ Nous sommes allés chez Magnus, où Alec était toujours inconscient. On y est resté la journée et la nuit.  
_ Cette même journée pendant laquelle vous avez tous vu la vidéo ?  
_ Oui. La vidéo qui montrait Robert et un autre Shadowhunter tendre une embuscade à Alec, le traîner jusqu'à cette pièce et refermer la porte ensuite. Ils n'en sont ressortis que près de trois heures plus tard, sourire aux lèvres. Après ça, plus rien. Ils ne sont visibles nulle part.

L'Inquisitrice sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis demanda à Jace s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à rajouter. Il répondit par la négative.

 **xxx**

Jace descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait la chaise des témoins et il se dirigea vers sa place, alors même que Maryse se leva. Après un rapide échange de regard avec Isabelle, Jace prit la place de Maryse, aux côtés d'Alec ; un rempart face au regard persistant de Robert sur son fils. Magnus et Alec le regardèrent rapidement, et le blond leur offrit un rapide sourire.

Une fois installée, Maryse se présenta à son tour. Comme Robert, elle n'en était pas à son premier procès. Elle avait été jurée, elle avait été membre du public, et elle avait été aussi accusée. L'ambiance, l'atmosphère, tout la rebutait. Aujourd'hui du côté de la défense, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être coupable. Cette pièce avait cet effet-là sur elle. Même en étant pas la personne jugée aujourd'hui, elle se sentait comme accusée au même titre que son ex-mari.

Imogen enchaîna rapidement les questions. Maryse raconta sa version des faits, une nouvelle fois en concordance avec ce qui avait été dit auparavant. Rapidement, l'interrogatoire glissa vers la fameuse vidéo, qui montrait Robert, sortant de la pièce où Alec avait été enfermé, torturé, et laissé pour mort. Et suivant l'habitude qu'elle avait prise jusque maintenant, Imogen conserva son ton accusateur.

_ Et cette vidéo, il me semble que vous êtes les seuls à l'avoir vu.  
_ Je n'en sais rien.  
_ Non, je vous le dit. Elle est introuvable sur les serveurs de l'Institut. Nos techniciens de gardes n'ont rien retrouvé.

Le sang de Maryse ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Le fichier a sûrement été effacé entre-temps. Parce qu'il est impossible que cette vidéo soit fausse.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre, Madame Lightwood ?  
_ Parce que c'est la seule explication plausible. Nous n'avons pas pu inventer une telle vidéo, pas dans un laps de temps aussi court. Est-ce que seuls certains fichiers sont introuvables ou est-ce tout un morceau qui manque ? Un bug informatique pourrait être une explication mais pourquoi seule une partie des fichiers aurait été effacée ? Les fichiers des caméras de surveillance sont horodatés. Ici, ces mêmes fichiers proviennent de différentes caméras dans l'Institut et ont été mis bout à bout pour avoir une chronologie et une cartographie de la matinée d'Alec, notamment après la réunion avec les représentants de l'Enclave.  
_ Vous semblez bien renseignée sur le sujet, dit Imogen d'un ton sec et froid.

Maryse jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Isabelle, puis à Luke, avant de reprendre:

_ Je m'y suis intéressée et j'ai eu de l'aide.  
_ De qui ?  
_ Lucian Graymark et ma fille, Isabelle Lightwood.  
_ Vous voulez dire, Luke Garroway ?  
_ C'est la même personne, mais si vous préférez, oui.

Imogen ne releva pas cette légère remarque, et reprit:

_ Vous pensez donc que ces fichiers ont été délibérément effacés.  
_ Effectivement.  
_ Et, à propos de cette vidéo, il a été mentionné à plusieurs reprises la présence d'un second individu. Qui était-ce ?  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'ai peut-être croisé une ou deux fois, mais je n'en suis même pas sure. Il me semble que c'est un collègue de Robert.

Jia murmura quelque chose à Imogen, et pendant ce court laps de temps, Maryse jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée. Le jury prenait des notes, les shadowhunters installés dans la salle chuchotaient entre eux.

Son regard se porta sur Isabelle, Clary et Simon, sa fille s'eta doucement rapprochée de Simon, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Leurs traits été tirés, marqués par la fatigue et l'intensité des derniers jours. Devant eux, Catarina et Luke discutaient discrètement. Alec et Magnus, étaient toujours silencieux, leurs regards droits devant eux, et elle sentait que la main de son fils n'avait pas quitté celle de son compagnon. Jace, à côté, semblait prêt à bondir sur la première personne qui s'approcherait d'Alec. Clary finit par s'approcher doucement de lui, lui passa la main sur la nuque, et le jeune blond se détendit aussitôt. Elle retourna s'asseoir rapidement quand Imogen se racla de nouveau la gorge, donna un coup de marteau pour invoquer le silence dans la salle et reprit:

_ Vous êtes donc allée à l'Institut de New York le lendemain de l'attaque d'Alec Lightwood.  
_ C'est exact.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je savais que Robert devait être présent en début de matinée. Il vient toujours un peu plus tôt pour effectuer un tour des lieux, avant que les élèves de l'Académie ne soient accueillis. Je voulais le voir et essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il a fait à Alec.  
_ Vous semblez bien sûre de ce que vous avancer.  
_ Oui.  
_ Vous êtes-vous rendue seule à l'Institut ?  
_ Non. Magnus Bane m'a accompagnée.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Pour être un soutien, j'imagine. Il ne voulait pas que je me rende seule à l'Institut.  
_ Mais il a laissé Alec Lightwood seul, rétorqua aussitôt Imogen.  
_ Non. Il était avec Catarina Loss, mes enfants, ainsi que Clary et Simon.

Quelqu'un toussa dans la salle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en arrivant à l'Institut ?  
_ J'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans les dossiers qui avaient été déposés la veille, corrigeant, validant quelques-uns d'entre eux.  
_ Bien. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?  
_ Je ne crois pas, non, dit Maryse.

 **xxx**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la salle. Personne ne s'était levé, personne n'était parti, personne ne s'était plaint.

Magnus fut le dernier a être appelé à témoigner. Après une dernière pression sur la main, et un sourire d'Alec, il se leva et s'avança vers la place qui lui était attribué, aux côtés de l'Inquisitrice. Autour d'Alec, les rangs se resserrent, une fois de plus. Alors que la place de Magnus était à présent vacante à ses côtés, ce fut Catarina qui se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mais Alec n'était concentré que sur une personne: Magnus.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, connu de tous pour son passé sulfureux, et depuis plus d'un an maintenant pour son histoire avec l'aîné des Lightwood. Les murmures devenaient nombreux dans la salle, et furent rapidement stoppés par la voix d'Imogen, froide, distance, qui lui intimait de se présenter. Et c'est ce que fit Magnus.

Comme tous ceux qui étaient passés avant lui, il dût expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, comment il avait découvert Alec, ses blessures. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait soigné, comment tout s'était déroulé, validant une nouvelle fois toutes les preuves et les témoignages apportés jusque maintenant.

Alec ne le quittait pas des yeux, et était d'un soutien sans faille. Malgré les questions qui devenaient de plus en plus incisives, pointues, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_ Pourquoi avoir décidé de soigner Alec Lightwood par vous même ?  
_ Alec était aux portes de la mort. Attendre n'était absolument pas judicieux, et n'aurait fait qu'accélérer la route vers une issue qui ne lui aurait pas été favorable.  
_ Vous n'êtes ni médecin, ni spécialisé dans les soins. Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas aggravé quelque chose ?  
_ Catarina Loss est mon amie. Elle est infirmière et spécialisée dans les soins. Au cours des nombreux siècles que nous avons passé côte à côte, j'ai pu apprendre de nombreuses choses. J'ai également fait des recherches de mon côté, je me suis informé. On ne sait jamais qui peut avoir besoin de soins.  
_ Passons. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de contacter un Frère Silencieux ?  
_ Ma priorité était de sauver Alec.

Alec regardait Magnus répondre aux questions avec un calme olympien et une conviction qui lui était propre. Pas un mot n'était plus haut que l'autre, et pourtant le Nephilim ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux pour son compagnon. Au vu des précédents questionnements, la situation changerait tôt ou tard.

Il sentit ses mains, moites, trembler sous le stress qui s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses pores. Et il sentait sur lui, le regard de certains shadowhunters, et celui de son père, ce dernier scrutant chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses réactions.

_ Comment avez-vous réagit lorsque vous avez vu Robert Lightwood sur cette vidéo dont tout le monde parle ?

Magnus inspira profondément, surpris de cette question. Il savait qu'elle n'apportait rien qui irait contre la position adoptée par Robert. Il comprit alors que c'était le moment où l'interrogatoire prendrait une autre tournure. Il jeta un regard à Alec, à Maryse, puis à Catarina, qui lui sourit.

_ J'étais choqué, et énervé.  
_ Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes allé à l'Institut avec Maryse Lightwood le lendemain matin de cette découverte. Parce que vous vouliez vous venger.

Alec tourna rapidement sa tête vers Imogen, les yeux ébahis. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, ça ne…

_ Non, dit Magnus, le ton certain.  
_ Mentir sous serment est parjure, Monsieur Bane.  
_ Sauf que ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je ne me suis pas rendu à l'Institut pour me « venger », comme vous semblez le sous-entendre.  
_ Mais vous y étiez quand même présent.  
_ Evidemment, vous m'y avez vu. Vous le savez très bien, dit-il en s'emportant légèrement.

Il se maudit intérieurement, puis continua.

_ Excusez-moi. Oui, j'y étais. J'accompagnais Maryse Lightwood. Comme elle vous l'a elle-même dit, elle voulait s'expliquer avec son ex-mari, et savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Je l'ai accompagné en tant que soutien moral, et aussi parce que je souhaitais voir Elizabeth Greenhill et la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Alec.  
_ Elle n'a fait que son travail. C'est son devoir en tant que shadowhunter et guérisseur.  
_ Et son travail a grandement aidé, ajouta Magnus.

Imogen fit une légère pause, avant de reprendre:

_ Vous êtes vous déplacé seul dans l'Institut ?  
_ Oui, je connais les lieux. J'y suis appelé assez souvent.  
_ Quelqu'un vous a-t-il vu ?  
_ Je n'ai vu personne.  
_ Ce n'est pas ma question.  
_ Et je ne peux pas vous répondre. Comment pourrais-je savoir si quelqu'un m'a vu ou non ? Si vous vous demandez si quelqu'un m'a dit « bonjour » dans le bâtiment, si quelqu'un m'a interpelé ou est passé à côté de moi, la réponse est non. Je n'ai vu personne.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la salle. L'atmosphère était lourde, la chaleur écrasante, mais les grandes fenêtres restaient fermées. Dehors, la pluie tombait, les gouttes ruisselant sur les vitres. On entendait tonner au loin, mais le ciel était vierge de tout éclair.

Alec ne cessait de penser aux pires scénarios et aux pires questions, impuissant face à cette situation. Il avait envie de se lever, de parler, d'expliquer son point de vue. Mais il était comme paralysé. Le stress, l'inquiétude, la peur… tout le tétanisait. Et voir Magnus, passé au crible, sans aucun autre motif que le fait qu'il soit un sorcier, et qu'il soit en couple avec lui, et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, était très dur pour lui. Malgré le soutien de tous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile, coupable de devoir faire vivre de telles épreuves à sa famille.

Imogen après avoir bu un verre d'eau, reprit ses questions.

_ Monsieur Bane, pourquoi étiez-vous réellement dans les locaux de l'Institut de New York, en l'absence de son directeur, à vous balader seul dans les couloirs ?  
_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, et ma version ne changera pas, je suis venu avec Maryse Lightwood, lui apporter mon soutien et oui, vu que vous l'assumer, ma protection, au cas où celui ou celle qui s'en serait pris à Alec voudrait également s'en prendre elle. Et oui, je suis également venu à l'Institut car je voulais remercier Madame Greenhill.  
_ Donc vous êtes allées voir Madame Greenhill, laissant Maryse Lightwood seule, dans le bureau du directeur de l'Institut ?  
_ Oui, et elle a verrouillé la porte derrière elle. Je suis revenu quelque temps plus tard, et la porte était ouverte.  
_ La porte était ouverte ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas dans le bureau à ce moment-là.

L'Inquisitrice regarda la salle, Maryse, Lydia, Alan, puis Robert, et reprit:

_ Robert Lightwood a affirmé lors de son arrestation que votre présence à l'Institut était signe que vous vouliez communiquer des informations d'une importance capitales aux chefs de clan du Downworld, dans l'optique de renverser l'Institut de New York. Il a également affirmé que vous l'avez « sauvage attaqué » ce même jour. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce propos ?

Alec n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était absolument stupéfait.

_ Que c'est faux. Je n'étais pas là pour communiquer des informations et renverser l'Institut de New York, et non, je n'ai pas attaqué sauvagement Robert Lightwood.  
_ Alors, pourquoi affirme-t-il cela ?

Magnus croisa le regard de la mère de famille, dont l'inquiétude et la terreur avait progressivement pris place sur son visage. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire, hocha la tête et Magnus, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, reprit:

_ Lorsque je suis arrivée dans le bureau, Robert Lightwood avait plaqué Maryse Lightwood contre le mur, et avait ses mains autour de son cou. La solution la plus rapide fut de l'éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maryse s'est effondrée sur le sol, des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle, puis des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

Isabelle et Jace, qui n'étaient pas au courant, regardèrent Robert, puis Maryse, bouche bée. La colère se lisait sur le visage de Luke, et Clary et Simon était abasourdi. Maryse regardait Magnus. Jace se tourna vers Catarina, le regard interrogateur. L'infirmière acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, et alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maryse, il jeta un regard noir à Robert. Isabelle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne dit rien. Simon lui tenait la main, Clary s'était essayait de lui parler, mais elle regardait droit devant elle.

Robert, quant à lui, joua la surprise. Il semblait stupéfait qu'on puisse penser une telle chose de lui.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda ensuite Imogen.  
_ Je... je me suis énervé.  
_ Enervé ? répéta-t-elle lentement.  
_ Oui, énervé. Il avait d'abord torturé Alec, son propre fils, l'a laissé pour mort, et là, il s'en prenait à son ex-femme, la mère de ses enfants. C'est quelque chose que j'ai énormément de mal à concevoir. Donc oui, je me suis emporté.  
_ Et vous l'avez attaqué.  
_ Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez.  
_ Selon vous, dans quel sens je l'entends ? demanda-t-elle intriguée  
_ Usage de la magie ?

L'Inquisitrice acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, et Magnus reprit:

_ Dans ce cas-là, non. Mais oui, il a reçu deux coups de poings de ma part. Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Robert toussa fortement, puis s'excusa ; c'était sa manière de discréditer Magnus, faire rappeler à l'audience du procès qu'il était là, et qu'il affirmait son innocence. Une nouvelle fois, l'assemblée se dissipa, et Imogen fut obligée d'asséner plusieurs coups de marteau pour rétablir le calme, puis se tourna vers Magnus.

_ Vous avez autre chose à ajouter à votre témoignage, Monsieur Bane ?  
_ Non, je pense que j'ai tout dit.  
_ Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

 **xxx**

_ Bien, maintenant que vous avez entendu tous les témoignages, nous allons procéder au contre-interrogatoire de Robert Lightwood.

L'assemblée et le jury acquiescèrent.

_ Veuillez l'amener à la barre, ordonna-t-elle aux gardes.

Robert monta sur l'estrade, regarda la chaise d'un regard de dégoût, puis s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci. De force, les gardes l'installèrent correctement, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'homme de se repositionner comme avant.

Ce petit jeu n'avait échappé à personne, et la colère monta dans les rangs de la défense, Magnus choqué, Alec, et les autres énervés.

_ Comme vous avez pu l'entendre à plusieurs reprises, tous les témoignages vous mettent sur les lieux du crime.  
_ Sûrement une erreur, dit Robert en étouffant un léger rire. Quiconque aurait pu se faire passer pour moi. La rune de métamorphose est d'usage relativement courant chez les Shadowhunters. Mademoiselle Branwell doit être courant, elle l'a elle-même utilisée pour se faire passer pour Valentine et entrer dans l'Institut, lorsqu'elle était l'envoyée de l'Enclave.

Il sourit légèrement, puis reprit:

_ Et, sans vouloir me vanter, mon nom ouvre beaucoup de portes. Néanmoins, je peux tout à fait comprendre le malentendu qu'il y ait pu avoir. Je pense qu'il était plus facile de se faire passer pour un des membres de la famille du directeur de l'Institut, plutôt qu'un Shadowhunter lambda, et l'impact d'un tel affront, de la part d'un parent, a une résonance bien plus forte, ancrant une souffrance bien plus profonde, bien plus difficile à déloger.

Débitant cette dernière phrase à un rythme lent, marquant le moindre mot d'une intonation arrêtée, comme une vérité indéniable, Robert fixa le regard bleuté de son fils. Alec l'écoutait, de nombreux frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Robert savait exactement de quoi il parlait: il le faisait vivre à Alec, encore et encore, le moindre mouvement de son corps rappelant les coups que le jeune Nephilim avait reçu, cette claque aussi bien verbale que physique des mots qu'il lui avait balancé.

_ A la place de n'importe qui, j'aurais pu aussi faire la même erreur, dit-il d'un ton devenu bien plus léger tout d'un coup. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu faire du mal à mon fils. Je ne suis pas un monstre, _moi_.  
_ La défense a apporté-  
_ Si vous voulez bien me permettre de vous couper, Madame l'Inquisitrice, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai ajouter, dit Robert avant de poursuivre, n'attendant pas la réponse de l'intéressée. Je pense que vous devriez rechercher la personne qui usurpe mon identité sans concession. Non seulement je me fais accusé de choses insensés, mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait également se passer ensuite. Ma carrière, ma réputation, celle de ma famille, tout est en jeu ici. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Je suis tout autant une victime que mon fils ici. Je dois avouer que ce manque de reconnaissance me peine. Mais je sais que le jury, ici présent, prouvera mon innocence vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire et que cela me donnera ensuite l'occasion de régler au calme et en tête-à-tête tout problème que mon fils, Alexander, puisse avoir avec moi.

Toute la défense le regardait, incrédule. Imogen haussa rapidement les sourcils, avant de prendre:

_ C'est tout ce que vous avez à ajouter pour le moment ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Vous ne revenez pas sur certaines des déclarations que vous avez pu faire ?  
_ Non.  
_ Bien.

Imogen se pencha vers le Consul Penhallow, puis d'un mouvement de la main, l'un des shadowhunters de garde fit entrer un grand écran dans la pièce.

Le visage de Robert sembla s'écrouler. Ce ne fut que très rapide, presque imperceptible. Mais Magnus l'avait vu, et Maryse aussi.

La clé USB contenant la vidéo fut branchée sur l'écran, puis mise en route par Jia Penhallow, qui s'était levée de sa place. L'écran, placé de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir ce qui sera diffusé, était en stand-by. Jia hocha rapidement la tête en direction d'Imogen, puis l'Inquisitrice s'exprima.

_ Voici la vidéo à laquelle tous les témoins font allusion. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'après examen plus approfondi, cette vidéo est véridique.

Jia pressa la touche « play » et elle tourna. Du côté de la défense, tous l'avait déjà vue en entier, tous sauf Isabelle et Alec. Isabelle porta inconsciemment sa main sur son visage, tandis qu'Alec regardait l'écran, hypnotisé, bouleversé. Une nouvelle fois, un poids lui tomba sur les épaules. Il avait entendu parler de cette vidéo, mais la voir était une chose totalement différente. Son imagination ne travaillait plus: il avait l'image devant les yeux, et revivait le début de ce cauchemar encore et encore et encore.

Alec sentit son coeur manquer quelques battements avant d'entamer une course effrénée. Chaque battement le faisait souffrir, la douleur dans ses côtes se réveilla sous la pression de ses poumons. Il ne sentait même plus ses membres trembler. ll se sentait paralysé, incapable de lever les yeux de l'écran. Maryse s'était tournée vers Alec, le forçant à la regarder mais le bourdonnement qui avait prit dans ses oreilles ne lui permettait pas d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Magnus serra sa main dans la sienne, tremblante également, lui attrapa l'avant-bras de sa seconde main.

Dans l'assemblée, et parmi les jurés, l'étonnement était de mise. Certains étaient incrédules, ne croyant pas que Robert Lightwood, membre du consulat et qui s'est racheté une conduite après avoir quitté le Cercle ; d'autres étaient stupéfaits, validant les quelques doutes qui s'étaient formés après les témoignages.

_ Alors ? interrogea l'Inquisitrice, une fois la vidéo terminée.  
_ Par l'Ange, Alec. Je… je n'avais aucune idée…, dit Robert, en regardant son fils.

Alec était abasourdi, complètement sonné. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'il se disait. Il voyait le regard de son père, ce léger rictus à peine visible mais qu'Alec pourrait reconnaître entre mille, posé sur lui, ses yeux dans les siens, qui criaient déjà victoire, qui voyait à quel point Alec était brisé, touché. La main de Magnus, ses doigts toujours entrelacés dans les siens, probablement broyés par la pression qu'exerçait le Nephilim, permettait à ce dernier de porter son regard, sa concentration, sur quelque chose d'autre. il décida, doucement, légèrement, de faire glisser son doigt sur le haut de la main de son compagnon, à la surprise de ce dernier. Magnus tourna son visage vers Alec, qui avait la tête baissée sur leurs mains, regardant ses propres mouvements, puis il l'a releva, croisa le regard de Magnus au passage. Quant à Maryse, sa nervosité grimpa d'un cran: elle avait peur de ce que dirait Robert, peur de savoir qui, malgré la vidéo, penserait encore que tout ceci est un mensonge, qu'Alec n'était pas la victime, et que Robert est innocent.

_ Pourtant on vous voit clairement sur cette vidéo, Monsieur Lightwood. Très clairement, même, dit Imogen.  
_ Ca doit être une erreur, je…

Imogen n'écouta que partiellement les dires de l'homme.

_ Et qui est l'autre homme sur cette vidéo ?  
_ C'est… Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est Caleb Hawthorne, un ami de longue date et collègue.  
_ Votre ex-femme ne le connaît pas.  
_ Maryse ne sait pas tout sur moi, comme je ne sais pas tout sur elle. Je ne comprends pas, comment… comment a-t-il pu faire ça à mon fils ?  
_ Savez-vous où il est ?  
_ Aucune idée, je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours mais depuis, plus rien. Vous savez à quel point les communications sont difficiles à Idris.

L'Inquisitrice étouffa un léger « hmm » et reprit son interrogatoire.

_ Donc, comme je le disais, on vous voit très clairement sur la vidéo.  
_ Sûrement une erreur. Je n'étais même pas à l'Institut à ce moment-là.  
_ Pourtant, il me semble qu'on vous a arrêté à l'Institut, dans le bureau d'Alec Lightwood, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'un sourire presque imperceptible apparu sur le visage d'Imogen, Robert fut pris de court, mais ne se laissa pas décontenancé.

_ Je venais d'arriver et je voulais voir mon fils. Rien d'étrange là dedans. Comme je vous l'ai lors de mon premier passage, mon autre fils, Max, est décédé il y a presqu'un an maintenant. Et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Alec. Organiser la visite des jeunes Shadowhunters encore à l'Institut était une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer.  
_ Et que faisiez-vous dans le bureau d'Alec Lightwood ?  
_ Je l'attendais.  
_ Une rune a été utilisée pour ouvrir la porte, affirma Imogen.  
_ Oui, Alec ne répondait pas. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il aurait pu avoir fait un malaise ou…  
_ Ou il aurait pu être absent vu l'heure matinale, continua l'Inquisitrice.

Robert tourna la tête vers Imogen Herondale, une pointe de mépris dans le regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer, Madame l'Inquisitrice ?  
_ Rien du tout, je cherche seulement à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, voilà tout. Les zones d'ombres sont encore un peu trop importantes à mon goût.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi pourtant, je pense que tout ceci est assez clair.  
_ Madame l'Inquisitrice, sauf votre respect, je pense que mon client a raison. Cette mascarade a assez duré et ce procès n'est qu'une perte de temps. Et visiblement, les preuves ne sont pas suffisantes pour condamner mon client.  
_ Je vous prierais de bien vouloir prendre en considération les preuves avancées par la défense, s'exclama Lydia, les joues rouges, visiblement en colère. Et ne dites plus jamais que la plainte déposée par Alec Lightwood et les membres qu'il considère comme sa famille, n'ont aucun fondement.

Lydia, restée calme jusqu'à maintenant, s'emporta, à la surprise de tous.

_ Mais soumettez-le à l'Epée Mortelle ! Vous comprendrez bien que tout ce qui sort de la bouche de cet homme n'est que mensonges et ignominie !  
_ Ayez un peu de respect pour Robert ! Ce n'est pas une enfant telle que vous qui va venir entacher la réputation d'un homme respecté de tous, répondit Alan Whitcomb, l'avocat et ami de Robert.  
_ Ca suffit, que tout le monde se taise ! déclara Imogen d'un ton froid et fort.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? s'enquit aussitôt Lydia, abasourdie par la réponse de son opposant. Les preuves vous sont apportées sur un plateau d'argent, et vous osez encore croire à son innocence ? Il est coupable, par l'Ange !  
_ C'est quand même dingue d'être accusé à tort par sa propre famille, et en plus vous voulez me soumettre l'Epée Mortelle ? S'il y a un problème, cela se règlera en privé, pas devant une assemblée. Et puis, vraiment, comment pouvez-vous croire quelqu'un qui ne s'exprime même pas ? dit-il en ricanant à l'assemblée. C'est tout de même insensé !  
_ Robert, tais-toi ! s'exclama Alan.  
_ Je refuse qu'il s'exprime. Il en est hors de question ! assura Lydia au même moment, son ton trancha et sec.

Robert n'écouta pas son ami. Il s'appuya doucement sur la barrière en face de lui, et fixa son regard dans celui d'Alec. Le jeune homme se figea, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

_ Alexander, fils, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour qu'on en arrive là, mais s'il y a un soucis entre toi et moi, ce n'était pas la peine de mentir et d'en arriver là. On aurait pu le régler entre nous deux, simplement. Cette mascarade te desservira, et tu le sais très bien.

Alec ne semblait même plus respirer. Il regardait son père, les poings serrés, le corps parcourus de spasmes. La couleur semblait avoir quitté son visage. Son teint était livide. Les mots continuaient de se déverser de la bouche de son père, mais il n'y faisait même plus attention. Un brouhaha s'était installé dans la salle, les shadowhunters murmurant, chuchotant. Tous étaient dissipés, et personne n'écoutait l'Inquisitrice qui cherchait à rétablir le calme. Derrière lui, Jace lui tenait les épaules. Maryse s'était penché vers lui, cherchant tant bien que mal le ramener.

_ Veuillez vous taire et vous calmer, s'exclama de nouveau Imogen, en vain.

Magnus, quant à lui, était figé. Le regard noir, la magie bouillonnant dans ses veines, il regardait le sourire de vainqueur de Robert se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Toute cette haine qu'il ressentait à son égard ne demandait qu'à trouver sa cible. De petites étincelles rouges, puis violettes, semblaient se former au bout de ses doigts, dansant gracieusement, mais avec une force certaine. Catarina, à côté de lui, parlait à Magnus, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Devant lui était le bourreau de son Alexander, le responsable de tous ses malheurs, un père effroyable, un homme répugnant. Robert souriait à Alec.

Puis d'un coup, son regard se détourna lentement vers le Grand Sorcier, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage, un sourire fier, fort, puissant. Un sourire qui dégoûtait Magnus au plus profond son être, et qui ne faisait qu'alimenter la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard du géniteur de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. S'il contrôlait toujours le charme qui masquait ses iris dorées, il n'entendit pas Catarina qui lui intimait de se calmer. Il ressentait seulement la magie au bout de ses doigts, les étincelles d'un violet profond, presque noir, une magie à l'image de la colère viscérale, du mépris, de la répugnance qu'il ressentait ; une magie qui pourrait briser et détruire plus que n'importe quelle autre, d'un simple toucher. Et un mot, inaudible, mais bien visible sur les lèvres de Robert. Un mot qui voulait faire déchaîner les enfers. « Monstre ».

* * *

 _Hello !_ _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! Le plus long jusqu'à maintenant (les prochains ne le seront pas autant), beaucoup d'informations et peut-être un peu répétitif... désolée si c'est le cas. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Comme la semaine dernière, je répondrais à vos jolis reviews demain dans la journée.  
Encore un immense merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ca me fait super plaisir et c'est très motivant !_

 _Et avez-vous vu le mid-season finale ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Passez une excellente semaine, et à mercredi prochain ! Bisous et prenez soin de vous :)_


	19. Chapter 18

Alors qu'Imogen déclara une nouvelle fois une courte pause afin que les esprits de chacun se calment, Magnus sentit son corps se lever, sa main prête à lancer ce qu'elle faisait mijoter depuis quelques minutes quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le creux de son bras avec force, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

_ Magnus, non.

Pendant que Robert fut escorté à l'extérieur de la salle par les shadowhunters de garde, suivit de près par Imogen, Jia et le jury, le sorcier se tourna vers la voix et la main qui le retenait, celle d'Alec.

Maryse, Catarina, Jace, Isabelle, et les autres, observaient tous Alec et Magnus, l'inquiétude sur leur visage. Malgré les murmures devenus conversations, un brouhaha de plus en plus fort qui s'était installé dans la pièce, ce fut un gémissement de la part de Jace, se tenant le bras, qui finit de ramener Magnus, et d'arrêter toute énergie magique qui cherchait à trouver cible. Si la plupart n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait au devant de la pièce, quelques uns jetaient tout de même des coups d'oeil curieux, questionneurs vers lui, avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Il regarda son compagnon, le bras gauche, à première vue immobile mais en réalité pris de légers tremblements.

Magnus posa doucement ses mains sur l'avant-bras d'Alec, qui le laissa faire. Il releva d'abord la veste, puis déboutonna la manche de la chemise avant de lever légèrement le tissu. Il l'observa rapidement, et compris alors ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il se tenait la main, pourquoi Jace avait gémit de douleur. La main d'Alec, qui l'avait retenue d'attaquer Robert, son avant bras, étaient parcourus de stries d'un violet profond —presque noir—, et des hématomes commençaient à se former sur l'extérieur de son bras.

 _« une magie qui pourrait briser et détruire plus que n'importe quelle autre, d'un simple toucher »_

La stupéfaction prit place sur le visage de Magnus, et les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux devant son compagnon. Il avait blessé Alec. Il avait blessé Alec parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de contrôler ses émotions. Comment cet homme, cet ignoble, immonde personne, arrivait à rentrer dans son esprit aussi facilement ? Comment arrivait-il à savoir exactement là où frapper ? Il n'avait même pas chercher à se battre. Il l'avait laisser s'insinuer en lui, sans rien faire d'autre.

_ Alexa-  
_ Hé, ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il, un sourire habillant ses lèvres.

C'était un sourire sincère, rempli d'amour, tout le contraire de son père. Il était tendresse, compassion, amour, quand l'autre était vice, méchanceté, destruction.

Catarina était déjà à ses côtés, sa magie travaillant discrètement sur le bras d'Alec. Les stries semblaient disparaître progressivement, s'effaçant aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, et les tremblements s'étaient presque arrêtés. Rien n'était cassé, mais la décharge électrique qui avait parcouru le bras du jeune Shadowhunter avait causé de nombreux hématomes. La magie ne pouvait tous les résorber, notamment les plus importants ; néanmoins, et assez étonnamment, Catarina pouvait voir qu'Alec ne conserverait aucune séquelle. Une simple gêne pendant quelques jours, mais après plus rien. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

_ Ca aurait pu être bien plus grave, Alec. La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu m'écouteras, dit Catarina d'un ton sérieux.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas ; son regard toujours posé sur Magnus. Alec avait essayé d'interpeler Magnus, mais le sorcier était comme figé, ne répondant à rien d'autre que la magie qui prenait le contrôle de lui.

_ Alexander, je suis désolé, je-  
_ Magnus, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Je te le promets, lui dit-il, en le regardant dans les yeux, sa main attrapant celle de son compagnon et la serra rapidement.

Magnus se dégagea aussitôt, la main tremblante, terrifié à l'idée de blesser Alec. Mais Alec n'y fit pas attention.

_ Magnus, regarde moi, murmura Alec.

Il lui attrapa le revers de sa veste, puis fit monter sa main pour la poser sur la joue de son compagnon, la caressant délicatement avec son pouce, essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux. A ce moment-là, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, oublieux de toutes les personnes dans cette salle, de leur famille à côté. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible.  
_ Alec, il t'a-  
_ Je peux faire avec lui toujours là, mais toi… sans toi, je-

Alec déglutit fortement, incapable de poursuivre sa phrase, tant l'idée lui paraissait insoutenable. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait perdre Magnus. Pas à cause de son père, pas à cause de l'Enclave. Magnus vit à quel point Alec cherchait les mots, à quel point il avait dû mal à juste prononcer ces quelques mots, et Magnus, tout comme lui, ne pouvait imaginer une telle issue. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Alec. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Et soudainement, Alec leva légèrement Magnus et le prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une étreinte douce, légère, tendre. Au contraire, Alec s'agrippait à Magnus avec force. Malgré la douleur qui s'était réveillée dans chacune des fibres de son corps, il s'accrochait à lui comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. Il ne fit même pas attention aux personnes autour de lui, une nouvelle fois. Et c'était peut-être pas un mal. Sa famille était debout, autour de lui, inquiète mais soulagée. Il formait un rempart, un mur inébranlable autour du couple, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, des jugements. Ils ont tous été d'un soutien sans faille aujourd'hui, et Alec ne pouvait qu'être heureux et reconnaissant de les avoir à ses côtés.

Mais Magnus… Il avait besoin de Magnus comme il a besoin d'oxygène pour vivre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses années sans lui, ses années mornes, ternes, comme si une part de lui se laissait mourir. Magnus a été cette bouffée d'oxygène, il était cette partie qui lui avait toujours manquée. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans.

_ Hé Alexander, je ne pars pas, d'accord ? lui souffla Magnus dans l'oreille, son ton traduisant son émotion.  
_ Tu n'as pas intérêt.  
_ Je ne vais nulle part. C'est promis.

Magnus serra Alec un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques secondes de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Magnus passant doucement sa main dans cheveux qui recouvraient la nuque du Nephilim. Ils finirent par s'écarter légèrement, puis, front contre front, et se plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, le bleu rencontrant le marron, dans lequel, avec une telle proximité, Alec pouvait voir les nombreux reflets dorés.

Parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Les gestes seuls suffisent. Ca peut être un doux baiser, sur les lèvres, sur les yeux, le front ou le bout du nez ; ça peut être une main sur un visage, un pouce caressant doucement une joue. Ca peut-être une étreinte, plutôt douce, tendre, délicate ou au contraire désespérée, soulagée, impatiente ou passionnée. Ca peut être aussi simple qu'une main dans une autre. Et parfois, un regard suffit. Un regard qui transcende, lisant comme dans un livre ouvert. Le regard de cette personne qui vous connait le mieux. Parfois, un simple regard suffit pour montrer et exprimer à quel point cette autre personne, cette moitié, représente tout.

 **xxx**

Magnus et Alec s'étaient réinstallés, Magnus ne cessant de s'excuser. Alec lui répétait constamment que ça allait, promettant de lui dire à la seconde où quelque chose semblait étrange, et à voir le Nephilim agir comme ça, tous se mirent à rassurer Magnus. Alec était soulagé de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait en vouloir à son compagnon, pas même sa mère.

Le procès mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs, et si Maryse était honnête avec elle-même, voir Alec blessé à cause de la magie de Magnus lui avait fait quelque chose. Mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était involontaire, que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Et elle savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir comme jamais. La culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'en était pris à Maryse le rongeait déjà beaucoup, mais là, ça va être totalement différent: bien plus profond, bien plus fort, bien plus destructeur. Elle doit aussi avouer qu'elle aurait aimé que Magnus efface ce sourire suffisant du visage de l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître, de l'homme qu'elle a un jour aimé.

Imogen rentra de nouveau dans la salle, suivit de Jia, le jury et Robert. Le calme s'installa aussitôt dans la salle. Et le sang d'Alec, une nouvelle fois, ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, le simple fait de le voir paralysait Alec. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible, aussi impuissant, aussi… vulnérable.

Magnus, à côté, n'était pas plus à l'aise non plus. Il n'osait pas toucher Alec, n'osait pas le rassurer, de peur de le blesser. Alec lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il le croyait, il lui faisait confiance pour être honnête avec lui. Mais Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme ce que Robert avait voulu lui faire comprendre, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre, un démon qui n'apporterait que de la destruction.

_ Pouvons-nous enfin reprendre dans le calme ?

L'assemblée acquiesça. Magnus prit une grande inspiration, prêt à subir le regard de cet homme répugnant, quand il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il leva la tête, et regarda Alec, à sa droite, le jeune homme faisant bouger légèrement ses doigts sans rythme précis, sur le bras du sorcier.

Après que le jeune homme ait délicatement tiré deux-trois fois sur le bras de Magnus, ce dernier finit par prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait et finit par réduire la distance qu'il avait lui-même installé entre lui et son compagnon, de peur de lui faire mal. Alec sembla se détendre aussitôt, tout comme Magnus. Le jeune Nephilim se pencha doucement vers son homme, et lui murmura:

_ Tu es tout l'inverse de ce qu'il veut te faire croire. Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête, Magnus. Tu es meilleur qu'il ne le sera jamais.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Robert regardait l'échange. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait pas l'expression de son fils sur son visage, mais il voyait Magnus sourire légèrement et acquiescer. Alec, resté muet jusqu'à maintenant dans cette salle, avait parlé. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait vu son fils paralysé par la peur, souffrir à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, comme si chacune des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé se rouvrait d'un coup. Mais cet accès de confiance faisait monter la colère et la frustration chez Robert. Il n'aimait pas ça.

_ Bien. Robert Lightwood, veuillez revenir à la barre. Nous procéderons à la suite de votre contre-interrogatoire.

Deux shadowhunters l'amenèrent sur la chaise, à côté de l'Inquisitrice. Ils l'installèrent assez brusquement, puis l'un d'entre eux alla s'asseoir pendant que l'autre resta à ses côtés.

_ Donc, il me semble que nous discutions de cette fameuse vidéo, et de la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouviez dans le bureau du directeur de l'Institut de New York.  
_ Oui, répondit Robert avec réticence.  
_ Bien, vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi vous vous trouviez dans cette pièce lors de votre arrestation ?  
_ J'étais venu voir Alec, je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'y ai vu Maryse et nous avons discuté.  
_ Une conversation plutôt agitée, d'après ce que nous savons.  
_ Pas vraiment non.

Visiblement, Lydia et Catarina firent le même bruit, indiquant leur étonnement face à cette révélation.

_ Pas vraiment ?  
_ Le ton a été haussé, effectivement. Si c'est ce que vous entendez par « plutôt agitée ».

Le ton de Robert était bien plus froid, bien plus dur. Il regardait toujours Alec, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait toujours le dessus sur lui. Un simple sourire, très léger, infime, et il voyait le visage d'Alec blêmir. Il en fit un jeu, cherchant à chaque fois à voir une réaction dans les yeux, dans les traits de son fils. Et à chaque fois, il était un peu plus fier de lui.

A ses côtés, Maryse n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ses traits étaient tirés, et chaque mot était comme une nouvelle claque. Voir son ex-mari aussi convaincant, aussi sûr de lui, la rendait malade. Elle avait l'estomac noué, les mains moites. Elle devait rester forte pour Alec, pour Isabelle et pour Jace. Elle suivait le regard de Robert, perdu sur Alec.

_ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais toutes les pièces de l'Institut ont des caméras. Toutes, sauf la petite pièce où Alec Lightwood a été retrouvé.  
_ Bien sûr que je sais qu'il y a des caméras partout, vous oubliez peut-être que j'ai moi-même, pendant un long moment, était directeur de ce même Institut, répondit-il avec fierté.  
_ Vous savez donc également où se trouve la salle réservée aux caméras de surveillance ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Et vous auriez donc pu y avoir accès.  
_ J'aurais pu, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La confiance et la certitude sembler surabonder chez Robert, son air suffisant toujours vissé sur son visage, malgré la fausse peine qu'il souhaitait montrer.

_ Vous êtes au courant que dans le bureau du directeur de l'Institut, il y a des caméras ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Et vous savez que j'ai en ma possession les vidéos de surveillance.  
_ C'est impossible.  
_ Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Imogen, le ton tranchant.  
_ De quoi ? répondit-il sur un ton similaire.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce impossible pour moi d'avoir ces vidéos en ma possession ?

Robert, qui n'avait pas lâché Alec et Magnus du regard, qui était perdu dans ses propres pensées et ses propres jeux immondes et cruels, n'avait plus fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Il tourna son regard vers Imogen, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis Alan, soudain désemparé. Lydia ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement.

Robert essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal.

_ Excusez-moi, Madame l'Inquisitrice, je n'avais pas entendu ce que vous me disiez. Je m'inquiétais pour mon fils et j'ai sûrement dû m'égarer. Pourriez-vous répéter la question ?  
_ Ce n'était pas une question. J'ai les fichiers des vidéos surveillances du bureau d'Alec Lightwood en ma possession.

A la surprise de tous, Robert resta muet, la stupéfaction habillant son visage.

_ Cette même vidéo est la preuve que vous vous en êtes pris violemment à votre ex-femme.  
_ Ce n'est... je-  
_ Oui ? fit Imogen, presque… enjoué.  
_ Vous n'allez pas faire témoigner Alec ? Je pense que c'est à lui maintenant de nous raconter sa version des faits.  
_ Ce n'est pas la peine.  
_ Quo-  
_ Frère Enoch. Veuillez amener Robert Lightwood devant l'Epée Mortelle.  
_ Je-, commença Robert avant de s'arracher avec force de la main de Frère Enoch.

Deux gardes s'approchèrent de lui et le positionnèrent devant l'Epée. Elle était face à la salle, grande et imposante. Toujours debout, Frère Enoch la prit dans ses mains et la posa à l'horizontale sur le socle qui lui était attribué.

_ J'ai horreur que l'on me mente, et encore plus avec un tel aplomb et une telle désinvolture.  
_ Je ne mentais pas, répondit-il d'un ton sec et tranchant.  
_ Dans ce cas-là, il n'est pas utile de craindre le jugement par l'Epée Mortelle.  
_ C'est une honte ! Je ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Alan, dis quelque chose !

Imogen fit un léger geste de la main, comme pour balayer les paroles de l'homme, puis se tourna vers Frère Enoch, et lui demanda de commencer la cérémonie. Sous les yeux de l'assemblée, du jury et de la défense, les mains de Robert furent forcées devant lui, et Frère Enoch les apposa doucement sur le métal froid de l'Instrument Mortel.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle.

L'Epée Mortelle, Clary s'en souvenait. Désactiver son pouvoir destructeur n'avait pas altérer sa fonction: celle d'être un instrument de vérité. Elle l'avait tenue, portée, tout comme Jace lors de son séjour à la Cité Silencieuse. Elle avait senti son poids, le froid qui avait traversé son corps au moment où elle l'avait touché, ce froid glacial qui s'était agrippé à ses mains, qui lentement avait parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps.

Mentir était impossible avec l'Epée. Mais dire la vérité, sentir chaque mot comme s'il était arraché avec une lenteur insoutenable de l'endroit le plus profond, le plus lointain, était d'une douleur extrême.

Il était impossible de contrôler le pouvoir de l'Epée Mortelle. C'était l'Epée qui contrôlait tout, ne relâchant son emprise seulement lorsqu'elle sentait que sa mission, son devoir, était un succès.

Imogen commença alors le nouvel interrogatoire.

_ Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
_ Robert Lightwood.  
_ Qui sont vos enfants ?  
_ Alec, Isabelle, Jace et Max.  
_ Avec Maryse Lightwood, vous êtes toujours mariés ?  
_ Non, nous sommes divorcés.  
_ Quelle est votre fonction ?  
_ Je suis membre du Consulat. Jia Penhallow est ma supérieure hiérarchique et le Grand Consul d'Idris.  
_ Très bien. Maintenant que nous avons établi que l'Epée remplissait correctement son rôle, nous allons pouvoir aborder les points les plus importants.

Robert essayait de rester humble, de rester stoïque, mais la douleur s'installait progressivement en lui, fourmillant dans ses mains, ses bras, puis prenant place dans son torse et ses jambes. Il ressentait l'emprise de l'Epée Mortelle, s'accrocher à chaque fibre de son corps.

_ Savez-vous pourquoi vous-êtes là ?  
_ Parce que mon propre fils à porter plainte contre moi.  
_ Et savez-vous de quoi vous êtes accusé ?  
_ De torture et d'agression aggravée.  
_ Comprenez-vous ces accusations portées contre vous ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Pensez-vous qu'elles sons justifiées ?

Robert chercha à dire « non ». Il se concentra, essaya, mis tout ce qu'il avait et toute la volonté dans ce simple mot. Il chercha à se défendre, et pensa y arriver, mais la réponse qui sortit de sa bouche fut complètement différente.

_ Oui.

La stupéfaction inonda la salle. Un certain soulagement apparu sur le visage d'Alec, de Magnus, de Maryse, ainsi que du reste de leur petit groupe. Peut-être que leur version serait crue finalement.

La panique s'installa rapidement sur le visage de Robert, qui devint rouge écarlate, entre colère et embarras.

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Et ça, c'était la vérité.

_ L'Epée Mortelle ne permet pas de raconter de mensonges. Vous aviez juré sur l'Ange de dire toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité devant cette cour. Vous nous avez menti.  
_ Oui, dit-il, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Ses mains, brillant d'une lueur dorée sous le contact métal froid, étaient comme liées par un magnétisme puissant à la lame. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni les retirer. L'assemblée le regardait, entre à la fois fascinée par le pouvoir de l'Epée et horrifiée par ces vérités, dîtes les unes après les autres.

_ Etiez-vous à l'Institut le jour où Alec Lightwood s'est fait agressé ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Etiez-vous seul ?  
_ Non. Caleb Hawthorne était avec moi.  
_ Et où est Caleb Hawthorne aujourd'hui ?

Robert sembla s'étouffer. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux puis la douleur de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il restait silencieux, il laissa échapper.

_ Il est mort.

Ce fut au tour d'Imogen et de Jia d'être surprise. Le jury buvait les paroles du procès, les zones d'ombres éclairées par touches à mesure que cet interrogatoire se poursuivait. L'assemblée s'agita de nouveau, le choc sur les visage, certains commençant à murmurer et à chuchoter.

_ Mort ? Comment ?  
_ Je l'ai tué. Il était trop bavard.

Magnus jeta un coup d'oeil à Maryse, dont le visage s'effondra. Il était à deux doigts de tuer son fils, et il avait tué son ami et collègue. Robert continua, l'Epée Mortelle remplissant son rôle avec ferveur.

_ Il était prêt à raconter à n'importe qui ce qu'il s'était passé. Il cherchait la gloire. Et il pensait s'en servir contre moi. Contre moi ! Il voulait utiliser tout ceci contre moi !  
_ Savez-vous pourquoi ?  
_ Ma place au Consulat. Il était avide de pouvoir. Et un homme cruel. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Robert chercha à se mettre la main sur la bouche, à stopper ce flux de paroles qui ne demandait qu'à retrouver la liberté, mais l'Epée ne lâchait pas son emprise sur lui, sentant encore de nombreuses vérités bien cachées. Son pouvoir d'attraction était tel un aimant: tant que la vérité n'aura pas éclatée au grand jour, l'emprise resterait forte. Et chaque mensonge, chaque silence, rendra cette emprise plus douloureuse.

_ Arrêtez-ça ! grommela Robert.

Mais sa supplique ne fut entendue, ni retenue.

_ Etes-vous celui à l'origine de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Avez-vous agressé et torturé votre fils ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Robert Lightwood, êtes-vous responsable de l'agression envers Alec Lightwood ?  
_ Argh !  
_ Robert Lightwood, êtes-vous responsable de l'agression envers Alec Lightwood ? répéta Imogen avec bien plus d'aplomb et de force que la première fois.  
_ Oui.

Puis, contre toute attente, il continua.

_ Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. C'est une honte pour tous.  
_ Madame l'Inquisitrice ! s'exclama Lydia, noyée dans les réclamations de l'assemblée.  
_ Nous sommes devenus une blague aux yeux de tous par sa faute. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il aurait dû être mort.  
_ Taisez-vous ! s'écria Imogen, à la surprise de tous.

Alec serrait la main de Magnus dans la sienne avec force, quelques larmes n'ayant pu être retenues coulant sur sa joue. Il les essuya rapidement, mais elles n'échappèrent malheureusement pas à Robert, ravi, ni à Imogen et Jia, qui toutes deux fulminaient.

_ Vous vouliez la vérité ? Vous l'avez. J'ai tué Caleb parce qu'il voulait me faire chanter. Pour Alec, fit Robert en gloussant, tout aurait dû se passer autrement. Nous n'en serions pas là sinon.  
_ Vous ne niez plus rien ?  
_ Je ne peux plus rien nier. C'est foutu de toute façon. Mais mes chers collègues et compagnons shadowhunters savent de quoi je parle. Les liens de sang sont forts, mais la Loi est dure. Elle doit être appliquée. Notre but a toujours été de protéger les hommes contre les démons et créatures obscures. Pas de fraterniser avec ou je ne sais quoi.

Isabelle et Clary ne cherchaient même plus à contrôler leurs larmes, Maryse était bouleversée.

L'Inquisitrice, qui voyait le sujet principal s'éloigner, reprit la parole.

_ Que s'est-il passé dans le bureau d'Alec Lightwood le matin de votre arrestation ?  
_ J'y ai vu Maryse.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ On a discuté.  
_ Est-ce que la discussion a dégénéré ?

Robert essayait de répondre allusivement, cherchant à donner le moins de détails possibles, cherchant à ne pas se mettre en porte-à-faux. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Oui.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Je lui ai dit pourquoi j'avais torturé et essayé de tuer Alec.

 _Tuer_. Le mot créa la stupéfaction dans la salle, le choc. C'était dit, acté.

_ Silence ! s'exclama l'Inquisitrice.

Le silence revint difficilement dans la salle.

_ Tuer ?  
_ Oui, tuer.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? fit-elle, inquisitrice.  
_ Les choses ont dégénéré, comme vous me l'avez dit. Maryse n'a pas aimé ce que j'ai dis, et me l'a fait comprendre. Mais il fallait qu'elle m'écoute. Alors j'ai fais ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle m'écoute, et qu'elle reste silencieuse. Je l'ai poussée sur le mur, et mes mains ont trouvé sa gorge.

Jia étouffa un cri de surprise, comme une bonne partie de la salle. Jace serrait les points, tout comme Luke. La colère bouillonnait aussi chez Alec et Magnus, chez Catarina, chez Simon. Clary essayait de conforter Isabelle, mais c'était difficile quand tous ne voyait que répugnance et immondice devant eux.

_ Encore une fois, nous n'en serions pas là si mon timing avait été meilleur. Cette saleté de démon est entré et m'a envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un vacarme monstre s'était développé dans la salle. De nombreuses plaintes, huées, réclamations se firent entendre par une grande majorité de Shadowhunters, les autres, bien trop choqués et abasourdis pour réagir.

_ Continuez, vous êtes tous une honte ! s'écria Robert.  
_ Ca suffit ! s'exclama l'Inquisitrice d'une voix forte et ferme. Taisez-vous, tous !

Jia Penhallow se leva, et dit:

_ Je pense qu'il serait grand temps de mettre les charges à jour. Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention du jury.

Tous acquiescèrent, de même que Imogen, qui reprit la parole.

_ Robert Lightwood, vous êtes accusé d'agression aggravée, torture et tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Alec Lightwood. Vous êtes également accusé de meurtre envers Caleb Hawthorne. Madame Penhallow, êtes-vous d'accord avec moi ?  
_ Tout à fait, répondit Jia.  
_ Alors permettez-moi de rajouter une dernière accusation. Robert Lightwood, vous êtes également accusé d'agression envers votre ex-femme, Maryse Lightwood.

Maryse qui regarda Imogen, presque bouche bée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Jace passa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, et Alec lui prit la main, et en regardant à ses côtés, elle vit deux rangées de visages tournés vers elle. Chacun lui offrit un léger sourire, un soutien sans relâche. Elle fut étonnée, par les soutiens de Catarina, de Simon, et même de Magnus. Mais elle n'en était pas moins reconnaissante, bien au contraire.

_ Comprenez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ?  
_ Oui, fut forcé de dire Robert, l'Epee Mortelle lançant des décharges d'électricité à chaque mensonge.  
_ Y-a-t'il une des accusations qui soient fausses ?  
_ Non.  
_ Très bien. Veuillez l'emmener hors de cette salle pour le moment.

Soudainement, l'Epée lâcha son emprise sur Robert, qui manqua de s'écrouler face à la fatigue instantanée qui s'empara de lui. Il avait voulu y résister au pouvoir de l'Epée Mortelle, chercher à le contourner, mais l'attraction, toujours plus forte, toujours plus puissante, avait empiété sur sa propre force physique.

_ Le verdict sera rendu après délibération du jury. Ne vous éloignez pas.  
_ Non, Madame l'Inquisitrice, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit la voix forte d'un homme.

Imogen stoppa les gardes qui escortaient Robert hors de la salle. Elle se tourna vers cette voix qui l'avait interpellée. L'homme debout était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il se présenta comme le président du jury.

_ Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'attendre. L'Epée Mortelle a rendu son jugement et, après discussion, nous souhaitons également rendre le nôtre, décidé à l'unanimité.  
_ Bien. Très bien. Veuillez installer Robert Lightwood dans le box des accusés.

Les shadowhunters qui portaient l'homme plus qu'ils ne l'accompagnaient l'installèrent sur la chaise.

_ Veuillez vous lever, dit l'Inquisitrice à l'intention de la salle. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurys, veuillez rendre votre jugement.

Le président du jury prit une grande inspiration, s'éclaircit la gorge, et dit:

_ Pour l'accusation d'aggression envers la personne de Maryse Lightwood, nous déclarons l'accusé Robert Lightwood, coupable. Pour l'accusation de meurtre envers Caleb Hawthorne, nous déclarons l'accusé Robert Lightwood, coupable. Enfin, pour l'accusation d'agression aggravée, torture et tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Alec Lightwood, nous déclarons l'accusé Robert Lightwood... coupable.

* * *

 _Hellooo !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine ! Il est bien plus long que prévu pour être honnête, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

 _Un immense merci, comme toujours. Vous êtes super et ça me touche beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de lire ma fiction, de la commenter._

 _Prenez soin de vous, et à mercredi prochain pour la suite ! :)_


	20. Chapter 19

Alec ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait ; tout allait bien trop vite.

Robert avait été amené vers la porte latérale, puis avait été de nouveau amené dans le box des accusés. Tout le monde s'était levé, sauf lui. Il n'avait pas pu, paralysé. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, ayant fait des va-et-viens toute la journée, semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa tête. Il n'entendait qu'un bruit incessant, étourdissant. Il voyait le monde bouger autour de lui, le visage d'Imogen prendre une expression nouvelle. Mais il était se sentait comme à l'écart de toute cette agitation.

Son regard se fixa sur la chaise où les témoins, sa famille et ses amis, s'étaient installés un à un, chacun racontant leur version de _son_ histoire. Il sentit ses mains trembler, sa respiration se faisant bien plus saccadée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Une multitude d'émotions s'emparait de lui à chaque seconde: souffrance, tristesse, déception, colère, anxiété.

Alec était perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à chaque témoignage, chaque mot et histoire racontée. Il repensa à ce regard qui pesait sur lui, aussi lourd qu'une enclume posée sur son torse, l'oppressant, l'écrasant avec une facilité déconcertante, à ce léger sourire acerbe, presque imperceptible, qui était aussi douloureux qu'une lame glissant avec une extrême lenteur sur sa peau. Sa simple présence dans la salle l'avait ébranlé, Alec se sentant piégé, épié, scruté. Le simple fait de le revoir l'avait bouleversé, l'avait paralysé. Et de nouveau, ses souvenirs s'imposaient à lui, comme un coup reçu en plein estomac.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur le haut de son bras, effectuant une légère pression.

Progressivement, l'épais brouillard dans lequel il s'était enfermé se leva. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de sa mère, puis ceux de Magnus, tandis que les murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle, mêlés aux plaintes d'une seule et même voix, lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

Il finit par se mettre debout, comme tous autour de lui, la main d'Isabelle toujours sur son bras effectuant une dernière pression sur son bras avant de le lâcher.

 **xxx**

_ C'est une honte ! Non ! Je refuse ce jugement. Nous nous verrons en appel !

L'annonce du verdict ne semblait avoir surpris que Robert, qui s'était relevé avec difficultés, toujours sous le coup de la force et la puissance de l'Epée Mortelle, cette dernière l'ayant drainé de son énergie. Il s'était accroché à la rambarde en bois face à lui, protestant et s'énervant après que le président du jury est prononcé la sentence.

Voyant ses protestations laissées sans réponse, complètement ignorées de tous, il se tourna vers son ami, perdant progressivement son sang froid.

_ Alan, fait quelque chose !

Si Alan a su fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses faîtes par Robert, tout au long de ces années, cette fois-ci, il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Lui qui avait perdu son fils lors de la Guerre Obscure, ne pouvait le supporter. Alan donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir son fils ; jamais il ne pouvait imaginer s'en prendre à lui, le blesser, le laisser pour mort. Il avait voulu croire son ami, il l'avait cru pendant un moment, mais tout n'avait été que mensonges et faux-semblants. L'Epée n'a pas menti, Robert oui. Alors que l'homme essayait d'avoir son attention, demandant son soutien, Alan refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Alan, tu n'es qu'un idiot. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Je veux un nouveau procès, bien plus équitable. J'imagine que vous comprenez tous de quoi je veux parler, finit-il par adresser à l'assemblée présente.  
_ Ca suffit maintenant, s'exclama Imogen avec dureté. Je pense que ce procès a été bien plus équitable que ce que vous ne méritez.

Imogen se tourna vers le jury, et son président, toujours debout.

_ Veuillez poursuivre s'il vous plaît. Quelle condamnation suggérez-vous ?  
_ Nous avons estimés que plusieurs sanctions étaient nécessaires. Dans la mesure où nous considérons comme trahison le fait d'attaquer et de tuer un shadowhunter, le retrait des runes, nous semblent approprié. Pour ces mêmes accusations, nous souhaitons également l'exil, demandé par la défense, où après un séjour en cellule, l'accusé travaillera pour l'Enclave.  
_ Quoi ?! protesta Robert.  
_ Ces sentences a-t-elle été décidées à l'unanimité ?  
_ Oui, Madame l'Inquisitrice.

Imogen se tourna ensuite vers la défense, représentée par Lydia Branwell.

_ Mademoiselle Branwell, cela convient-il à la défense ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Monsieur Whitcomb, comprenez-vous et acceptez-vous ces sanctions ?  
_ Oui je les comprends. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les accepter, Madame l'Inquisitrice.  
_ Alan ! Espèce de sale-, s'énerva Robert.  
_ Consul Penhallow, continua Imogen après avoir demandé une nouvelle fois à Robert de se taire, ces sanctions vous semblent-elles appropriées à la situation ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Etes-vous d'accord avec le choix des membres du jury ?  
_ Tout à fait, Madame l'Inquisitrice.

Imogen Herondale s'éclaircit la gorge, et se leva.

_ Bien. Puisque personne ne semble émettre d'objection... Robert Lightwood, suite aux témoignages recueillis et aux différentes preuves avancées,... vous avez été déclaré coupable d'agression, agression aggravée, torture, tentative de meurtre, meurtre et trahison. Vous serez enfermé sur les iles Wrangle, où vous purgerez une peine de 25 ans. Vos runes vous seront retirées, et en cas de bonne conduite, vous serez condamné à l'exil, et travaillerez pour le compte de l'Enclave.

Robert regarda l'Inquisitrice, abasourdi, l'espoir minime qui était resté dans ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant, évanoui.

_ Quoi ? Je... Non-  
_ Emmenez-le dans une des cellules de la Garde et enfermez-le, dit Imogen d'un ton tranchant.

Hormis les cris et protestations vaines de Robert, l'assemblée resta calme, silencieuse. La pluie tombait toujours autant dehors, le ciel et les nuages ayant jeté un voile plus sombre sur la Cité de Verre. Les lumières des pierre de runes brillaient plus intensément dans le tribunal du Hall des Accords.

L'annonce de la condamnation de Robert créa une vague de soulagement dans les rangs de la défense. Pour autant, ça n'en était pas moins un coup dur. Alec semblait figé, perdu dans ses propres pensées, Maryse laissa un long soupir s'échapper. Tous les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle tout au long de la semaine et malgré tout, voir Robert menotté, emmené vers la Garde, restait difficile à saisir. A la surprise de tous, ce fut Isabelle qui brisa le silence:

_ Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, dit-elle, sa voix froide et distante.  
_ Izzy, fit Simon, qui savait ce que représentait son père pour la jeune fille.  
_ Non, Simon. Il ne touchera à plus personne. C'est terminé.

Imogen, une fois Robert hors de la salle, reprit la parole.

_ Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de vous déplacer et d'assister à ce procès. La Loi est dure, mais c'est la Loi et j'espère que vous garderez tous en tête les conséquences de tels actes envers nos propres hommes, femmes et enfants.

Après une courte pause, elle reprit:

_ La séance est levée.

Imogen Herondale fit retentir un coup de marteau dans la salle, et l'assemblée se leva.

 **xxx**

Si certains shadowhunters s'était approché du groupe, souhaitant présenter leurs hommages, ils furent rapidement mais gentiment remerciés par Luke et Maryse, avant d'être aussi rejoint par Lydia. Catarina discutait avec Simon, Clary et Jace, alors qu'Isabelle vint s'installer face à Alec et Magnus.

Alec avait le regard dirigé droit devant lui, perdu dans le vide. Il n'osait pas bouger, la pression et l'angoisse accumulée depuis plusieurs jours toujours importante, mais diminuant rapidement. Lentement, il tourna son visage vers Magnus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Magnus lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de regarder Isabelle, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur l'épaule de son frère, sa main caressant légèrement son bras.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda doucement Magnus.

La respiration d'Alec se fit plus tremblante lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

_ Je... je n'en sais rien... admit Alec, troublé. Je... désolé...  
_ Hé Alec, ça va aller, d'accord ? Pas de pression, dit Magnus.  
_ Ce n'est rien, Alec, dit Isabelle.  
_ Comment va ton bras ?

Alec releva les yeux vers Magnus, et lut l'inquiétude sur son visage.

_ Mags, je t'ai dit que ça allait. Je te le promets. D'accord ? On verra s'il me pousse une oreille ou je ne sais quoi.  
_ Alec...  
_ Essaie.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Regarde par toi-même.  
_ Je n'utiliserais pas ma magie sur toi, Alexander. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Alec soupira et attrapa la main de Magnus, qui entrelaça leurs doigts.

_ Alors, tu me fais confiance quand je te dis que je n'ai rien ? Que ce n'est pas douloureux ?

Magnus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant de lui attraper rapidement la main. Alec entrelaça leurs doigts après avoir sourit à son compagnon, et Isabelle, qui les observaient toujours, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Alec finit par se lever doucement, grimaçant en mettant sa main sur ses côtes. Être assis toute la journée, le fait de ne pas avoir pris d'antidouleurs, ni pris le temps d'appliquer une _iratze_ , avait permis à la douleur de se réveiller doucement. Il prit rapidement Isabelle dans ses bras, la jeune fille posant sa tête sur le torse de son grand frère alors qu'il l'enlaçait de son bras libre. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de sa chevelure noire.

Isabelle prit ensuite Magnus dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques mots dans l'oreille.

_ Alec a besoin de toi, Magnus. Ne le repousse pas parce que tu penses l'avoir blessé.  
_ Mais Jace-  
_ Jace a été surpris. Il m'a dit que c'était comme un coup d'électricité, rien de plus. Il sent qu'Alec souffre, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, rien n'a changé. Ce n'est pas plus, et ce n'est pas moins. Donc ne le repousse pas, dit la jeune fille en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis d'une voix très basse, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, elle ajouta:

_ Et ne t'en veux pas.

Alec discutait avec Clary, Lydia et Beth, les deux dernières finissant par partir en direction de l'Institut, tandis qu'Imogen s'était approchée du groupe et échangeait quelques mots avec son petit-fils.

Une fois la salle vide de tout autre shadowhunter, le groupe s'avança vers les grandes portes en bois du fond de la salle. Certains discutaient à voix basse, d'autres écoutaient, lorsqu'une voix interpella Alec.

 **xxx**

Le jeune Nephilim s'arrêta net et fit volte-face, trouvant face à lui Imogen Herondale.

_ On vous attend dehors, dit Jace.  
_ Ca va aller ? demanda Magnus.

Alec hocha la tête, et lui sourit légèrement, avant de reporter son attention sur Imogen pendant que Magnus quittait à son tour la salle.

_ Madame l'Inquisitrice.  
_ Monsieur Lightwood, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé.

Elle lui serra la main qu'il lui tendit, avant de poser sa seconde main sur la sienne.

_ S'il y a quoi que ce soit que l'Enclave ou que moi-même puissions faire pour vous, dîtes-le moi.

Pris de court, Alec l'observa, surpris.

_ Qu-qu'est-ce-q-  
_ Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas été la personne la plus... supportive. Mais je dois avouer que votre travail à l'Institut de New York est remarquable. Je vois ce que vous faîtes avec l'Institut de New York, je vois le lien qui s'est lentement, mais sûrement, tissé entre le monde obscur et le nôtre. Les relations n'ont pas souvent été faciles mais vous, vous avez réussi à changer ça, à imposer une confiance mutuelle, malgré la récalcitrance de l'Enclave. Vous avez amélioré beaucoup de choses, pour tout le monde.

Alec retira sa main, tenue pour celles de l'inquisitrice, et d'un ton sec mais fatigué, dit:

_ Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît. Sauf votre respect, Madame l'Inquisitrice, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez. J'entends ce que vous dites, je le comprends et j'apprécie. Vraiment. Mais vous avez passé la journée à insulter ma famille, à rabaisser toutes les personnes que j'aime et qui compte pour moi, sous prétexte qu'ils n'entrent pas forcément dans le moule. Vous avez fait en sorte de créer problèmes et doutes là où visiblement il n'y en avait aucun, et s'il y a bien une chose que je n'apprécie pas, c'est bien cela.  
_ Monsieur Lightwood, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour aujourd'hui, commença l'Inquisitrice avant qu'Alec lui coupe de nouveau la parole.  
_ Si vous avez des excuses à faire, ce n'est pas à moi. C'est à eux. Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'envoyé de l'Enclave ou porte-parole de quoi que ce soit. J'apprécie et je suis extrêmement soulagé de savoir que _grâce à_ l'Epée Mortelle, la vérité ait éclaté. J'apprécie que vous ayez fini par ouvrir les yeux sur lui, et je vous en remercie. Mais maintenant, j'ai seulement envie de rentrer chez moi et d'être avec ma famille.  
_ Je comprends tout à fait. Prenez le temps de vous reposer. Et de vous rétablir. Mademoiselle Branwell prendra la relève le temps de votre convalescence. Elle vous connait, et si vous le souhaitez, elle fera passer chaque décision majeure par vous. Je vous laisse le loisir de décider de tout cela avec elle.  
_ Merci.

Imogen resta silencieuse un moment, et Alec, pensant qu'elle avait finit de s'exprimer, s'apprêta à la remercier et lui dire au revoir quand la femme reprit la parole, les traits de son visage semblant s'être apaisés.

_ Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire, votre histoire m'a touchée. Ce que vous avez vécu, ce que votre mère a subi, ça m'a touchée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de gérer une telle tragédie, de devoir apprendre à vivre avec un tel bagage... Mais je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un fils, un petit fils. Et je ne le souhaiterais jamais à aucune mère.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que-  
_ Je sais, répondit Imogen avec une douceur étonnante.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive. La femme, habituellement toujours très stricte, froide, arborait un nouveau visage face à Alec, et après un léger sourire, elle reprit:

_ Sachez tout de même que je suis sincèrement navrée de ce qui vous est arrivé, Alec. J'espère que vous réussirez néanmoins à avancer, et de ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes extrêmement bien entouré. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez dans _chacun_ des membres de votre famille le soutien dont vous avez besoin.

Alec finit par rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers, à l'extérieur de la salle. Isabelle demanda ce que l'Inquisitrice voulait mais Alec haussa seulement les épaules, racontant qu'elle voulait lui présenter toute sa sympathie, tout simplement.

 **xxx**

La pluie tombait toujours sur New York, le ciel d'un gris profond, habillé de nombreux nuages en ce début de soirée. Dans l'arrière-cour de l'Institut, un portail s'ouvrit, laissant passer le petit groupe qui revenait d'Alicante. La ville était bien plus sombre que la Cité de Verres, les hauts bâtiments et les nuages empêchant un peu plus la lumière de s'infiltrer jusqu'à eux.

Alec, une fois le portail fermé, fut prit de légers vertiges. Il s'appuya sur le mur, et prit de grandes inspirations, alors que Magnus s'approchait de lui. Le jeune homme rassurant son compagnon, puis se redressa, et l'accompagna rejoindre le reste de sa famille.

Luke finit par rentrer chez lui, promettant de venir dès que possible prendre des nouvelles de tous, et particulièrement d'Alec. Ce dernier le remercia d'être venu et d'avoir témoigné, ce à quoi l'Alpha de la meute new yorkais répondit qu'il n'y avait rien à remercier, et que c'était absolument normal.

Catarina aussi décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire mais Magnus savait que son amie garderait un oeil ouvert sur son petit-ami, et qu'elle serait plutôt présente dans les jours à venir.

Quant à Maryse, Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon, ils furent invités par Magnus a resté un peu avec eux, histoire de manger quelque chose. Ils proposèrent au couple d'aller chercher quelques plats avant de revenir au loft. Magnus acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment mangé aujourd'hui ; Magnus et Alec avaient tout deux à peine toucher à leur petit-déjeuner le matin-même.

_ Prêt à rentrer ? dit le sorcier en jetant un coup d'oeil à son homme.  
_ Plus que prêt.

Magnus, toujours inquiet de ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa magie, dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour ouvrir un portail. Alec lui prit la main et tous les deux s'y avancèrent, les amenant devant la porte de leur appartement de Brooklyn.

 **xxx**

Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, Alec se dirigea dans la chambre, afin de prendre une douche et de mettre des vêtements un peu plus confortables, tandis que Magnus rejoignit la cuisine. Il commença par donner à manger à Chairman Meow, qui venait de rentrer et miaulait à n'en plus finir, et prépara deux verres d'eau, et les médicaments d'Alec, laissés par Catarina.

Au moment où Magnus rejoignit à son tour la chambre, un verre à la main et les médicaments dans l'autre, Alec sortit de la salle de bain, le teint blême. L'inquiétude s'insinua lentement dans chaque cellule du sorcier. Il s'approcha de son compagnon, posant la main sur son front puis sa joue.

_ Alexander, est-ce que ça va ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, j-je ne me sens pas très bien d'un coup… avoua le Nephilim.

Il s'appuya sur le montant de la porte, et pris de grandes inspirations. Alors qu'il venait de déposer le verre sur la table de chevet, Magnus s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant la fraîcheur de la nuit pluvieuse s'insinuer dans la pièce.

_ Un peu d'air frais te fera sûrement du bien. Tu devrais aussi t'allonger un peu, la journée a été très longue.

Magnus retira une des couvertures et quelques uns des coussins qui ornait le lit. Alec acquiesça à la remarque de son compagnon, et se mit à avancer dans sa direction, la vision troublée, son coeur battant à tout rompre, avant de sentir ses jambes trembler, puis céder sous son poids.

_ Alexander ! s'écria Magnus.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, inconscient. Il le secoua, le remua, l'interpella, mais rien. Il chercha son téléphone à tâtons, mais ne le trouva pas à proximité de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Alec seul, pas comme ça, pas dans un tel état. Un sentiment de panique ne cessait d'envahir Magnus, qui semblait perdu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

Il allongea Alec sur le sol, déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et claqua des doigts pour invoquer sa magie. Une fois, puis une deuxième. Il récita des incantations, faisant davantage danser ses mains, ses bras, au-dessus du corps inerte du Shadowhunter, mais la magie au bout de ses doigts était bien trop fébrile, bien trop instable; elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son corps. La frustration et l'impatience gagna Magnus qui grogna avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois, puis une autre, mettant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ce simple claquement de doigt, qui débloquerait cette porte qu'il avait lui-même inconsciemment placé.

Et il réussit.

Aussitôt, il fit travailler sa magie, les étincelles et filaments bleus créant un voile qui se posa sur le corps d'Alec, cherchant aussi vite que possible à réveiller le Nephilim. L'énergie qui s'échappait du corps de Magnus, quittant ses doigts à chaque seconde, cette magie qu'il contrôlait et qu'il arrivait à modifier à sa volonté, le soulagea. Il ne fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour qu'Alec reprenne lentement conscience. Son regard était rapide, désordonné, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Magnus, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, il lui sourit, toujours un peu étourdi et affaiblit.

Alec se redressa lentement, Magnus lui murmurant des mots tendres, rassurant, quand soudainement, le jeune shadowhunter se releva rapidement mais avec difficultés, mis la main sur sa bouche et se précipita dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. La pression du procès retombait progressivement, et toutes ces émotions démultipliées, les douleurs, la fatigue, s'abattaient sur Alec, le laissant à la merci de toute réaction physique involontaire.

Magnus toqua à la porte et entra doucement, le verre d'eau dans sa main. Il le posa sur le rebord de l'évier, attrapa un gant dans le placard et l'imbiba d'eau froide, avant de le passer sur le front du Nephilim.

_ Mags, tu devrais... j-je suis désolé...  
_ Shh, c'est rien, d'accord ? dit-il en passant tendrement une main sur le dos d'Alec.

Alec finit par se relever doucement, se laver la bouche et les dents et s'installer aux côtés de Magnus, dont le dos est contre la baignoire. Magnus lui tendit à nouveau le gant imbibé d'eau froide, puis posa une main sur le genou de son petit-ami.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses après avoir été malade, mais il va falloir que tu prennes tes médicaments et que tu manges un peu, Alec. Tu n'as rien dans l'estomac et tu ne peux pas continuer à faire malaise sur malaise…

Magnus lui tendit les médicaments et Alec les prit. Le sorcier finit par soupirer.

_ Ca va ?  
_ Tu m'as fais peur, c'est tout…  
_ Magnus, je suis désolé, j-je ne voulais pas…  
_ Je sais, et ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel Alec regarda son homme caresser doucement son genou, puis il demanda:

_ Est-ce que…  
_ Quoi ? fit Magnus, intrigué.  
_ Tu as utilisé ta magie ?

Magnus regarda Alec, surpris.

_ Comment tu-  
_ Je la sens… enfin, je sais quand c'est la tienne. Il y a quelque chose de familier, comme si je la reconnaissais.  
_ Oh.

Alec s'apprêtait à répondre quand il porta sa main sur son coeur, se forçant à se calmer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'emballa Magnus, prêt à aider son homme.  
_ C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il bat juste un peu rapidement. Mais ca va. Ca va passer, dit-il alors que ses mains tremblaient.

Le jeune shadowhunter se força à prendre de grandes inspirations, et dès qu'il senti son coeur reprendre un rythme plus stable, il se leva lentement et se passa, de nouveau, un coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers Magnus, toujours au sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Alec s'accroupit face à lui, non sans difficultés, et interpella Magnus d'une voix douce, cette même voix qui réussit à ramener le sorcier quand il s'enfonce un peu trop loin dans son esprit.

_ Magnus.  
_ Oui ? fit le sorcier, ses paupières battant rapidement.

Alec tendit son bras en direction de Magnus, qui le regarda, confus.

_ Essaie sur mon bras, et regarde qu'il n'y a rien, dit Alec d'une voix douce.  
_ Alexander...  
_ Je vois que ça te travaille. Regarde par toi-même et tu verras qu'il n'y a aucune raison de culpabiliser, ou même d'y penser.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr que-  
_ Magnus, fais-le.

Voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il conjura rapidement sa magie, et fit délicatement bouger sa main au-dessus du bras d'Alec.

Il n'y avait rien. Seule la blessure infligée par Robert. Mais hormis ça, le vide. Pas de magie noire, pas de dégâts. Absolument rien. Magnus soupira de soulagement, ses yeux fermés. Il finit par lever la tête vers Alec, qui lui souriait d'un air plutôt satisfait, avant que ce dernier ne se penche vers Magnus, et capture ses lèvres. Tout comme Alec, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser, sa main trouvant la joue d'Alec, puis sa nuque, avant d'approfondir cette union, pendant quelques instants. A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent légèrement, front contre front, leur nez touchant tendrement celui de leur moitié.

 **xxx**

La soirée fut plutôt calme. Tout le monde accusait le coup, tout le monde était fatigué. Une fois le repas finit, tous quittèrent l'appartement, Simon retourna chez lui et les autres à l'Institut, laissant le couple seul après cette très longue journée.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Magnus posée dans le cou du jeune shadowhunter, ils finirent par rejoindre ceux de Morphée, bercés par les ronronnements de Chairman Meow.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki:_ _merci pour ton retour sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis ravie de savoir qu'il t'a plu, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Bisous :)_

* * *

 _Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? :)_

 _Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir publié hier, entre le manque de temps et une petite coupure internet, ça a été plutôt compliqué. Néanmoins, le voilà ! Il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, mais peut-être aussi un peu plus lent, moins intéressant que les précédents... j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. La fin arrive à grands pas._

 _Encore un immense merci de prendre le temps de lire chaque semaine. Je suis aux anges._

 _Prenez soin de vous, et à la semaine prochaine._


	21. Chapter 20

**_:: 1 semaine plus tard… ::_**

La première semaine a été plutôt calme et sans incident majeur. Alec se reposait le plus souvent possible, pendant que Magnus, prenait soin de lui, mettait de l'ordre dans l'appartement ou ses propres affaires, ou encore lisait un bon livre.

La convalescence se passait plutôt bien. Alec souffrait toujours par moment, sa cheville, douloureuse, laissait parfois son corps s'écrouler sous lui, son épaule —celle qui avait été disloquée— était également source de souffrance et de nombreux hématomes, notamment au niveau des côtes, prenaient du temps à disparaître. Physiquement, c'est encore difficile. Le moindre effort le fatiguait, et les nuits étant courtes et agitées, reprendre un peu de forces paraissait souvent difficiles.

Jace et Isabelle passaient dès qu'ils avaient un moment pour tenir compagnie à leur grand-frère, mais très souvent et à l'initiative d'Alec, la conversation dérivait sur la teneur de leurs dernières missions et de l'état de l'Institut. C'est comme cela qu'Alec avait appris la recrudescence des attaques de démons, mais aussi des bruits qui circulaient dans les rangs de l'Institut. Néanmoins, tous les deux, parfois accompagnés de Clary ou Simon, cherchait à changer les idées d'Alec.

Maryse était également passée quelques fois, s'occupait d'Alec en proposant à Magnus de faire autre chose pour lui, mais le sorcier ne restait jamais loin. Il finissait toujours par rejoindre la mère de famille, qui observait un Alec endormi sur le canapé, dans l'un des fauteuils, ou sur le lit.

Tous les deux n'avaient que très peu discutés, néanmoins ils étaient un soutien silencieux et infaillible pour l'autre. Luke était également passé un jour, et avec Alec, ils ont pris le temps de parler des relations entre le Downworld et les Shadowhunters.

Catarina, lors de cette semaine, avait été présente presque tous les jours, même si c'était seulement pour quelques minutes et auscultait le jeune homme, qui semblait malgré tout se remettre plutôt bien.

 **-.-**

Un après-midi, alors qu'Alec s'était endormi devant la télévision après une nuit très peu reposante, Magnus s'éclipsa dans son atelier, prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte pour garder un oeil sur son homme —aussi surveillé de près par Chairman Meow—. Il voulait essayer de reproduire de simples et légers sorts, voir s'il y parvenait du premier coup, sans trembler ou se sentir fébrile, le contrôle quittant chacun de ses muscles.

Magnus savait que sa magie était une partie de lui-même. Elle le caractérisait, elle l'habitait ; elle était l'extension de ses mouvements, de son corps. Il se savait puissant, bien plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers, notamment par son héritage familial. Il était peut-être même bien trop puissant pour son propre bien.

Perdre l'ascendant sur sa magie, la laisser prendre le commandement, avait toujours effrayé Magnus et il avait pris grand soin d'empêcher que ça arrive. Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'elle avait réussi à s'imposer malgré tout. Et Magnus avait eu peur. S'en servir le moins possible, la mettre sous clef, avait semblé être la chose à faire dans un premier temps, sa peur le paralysant. Pour autant, pour un sorcier, laisser sa magie dormante n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il prit donc l'un de ses plus anciens grimoires. Le cuir du livre était usé, abîmé par endroits, mais les pages à l'intérieure, légèrement jaunies par le temps, étaient aussi intactes qu'elles puissent l'être, grâce au sort lancé sur l'ouvrage avant qu'il ne s'abîme davantage. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Magnus avait toujours eu ce grimoire avec lui. A l'intérieur étaient rassemblés des sorts simples, basiques, mais essentiels, des potions, mais surtout un « pas-à-pas » qui lui a permis, bien plus jeune, de faire appel à sa magie tout en apprenant à la contrôler, à la canaliser.

Il passa rapidement l'index sur les lignes et les dessins, se remémorant chacune des fois où il s'en était servi. Plutôt précoce et talentueux, Magnus n'y avait pas souvent eu recours, dans la mesure où il a su très vite maîtriser la moindre énergie qui s'emparait ou qui émanait de lui.

Ses majeurs face aux pouces sur ses deux mains, il prit une grande inspiration, se détendit sans pour autant faire retomber sa concentration, et claqua ses quatre doigts en même temps, ses mains s'entourant d'un fin nuage d'une nuance bleutée, presque argentée. Il mit ses mains face à face, prenant le soin de connecter chacun de ses doigts à leur double, sentant sa magie passer d'une main à l'autre, se mêlant, s'intensifiant, et les écarta légèrement.

Il regardait ses mains, la sensation de raviver cette partie qu'il gardait sous clé, quand il se rendit compte que ses deux mains tremblaient légèrement. Une vague de panique s'emparant rapidement de lui et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, l'énergie magique qu'il avait réussi à externaliser s'estompa à nouveau.

Frustré, il s'étira, détendant ses muscles. S'il y a bien une chose que Magnus ne comptait pas faire, c'était abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas quand canaliser cette énergie qui coulait dans ses veines semblait le réveiller d'un long sommeil qui l'avait anesthésié.

Alors il reprit du début, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Les yeux fermés, la respiration stable et régulière, il fit à nouveau claquer ses doigts, et reprit les mêmes mouvements, la même chorégraphie. A la fois plus intenses, plus précis, les mouvements étaient également bien plus rythmés, créant une danse dans laquelle la magie bougeait de la même manière que chacun des membres de Magnus. La boule d'énergie, flottant entre ses deux mains, était comme rattachée par de fins filaments à ses doigts: comme un pantin retenu par de simples fils, la magie suivait et écoutait Magnus, son contrôle sur elle indéniable. Chaque parcelle du corps de Magnus bougeait suivant le rythme qu'il imposait à son corps. Magnus canalisait son énergie, il la partageait avec cette puissance magique au bout de ses doigts. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Magnus dansait avec elle. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle.

Décidant de ne pas forcer davantage pour une « première » fois, il fit progressivement diminuer l'intensité, jusqu'à que la boule d'énergie disparaisse totalement. Une sensation semblable à des minuscules picotements s'était installée dans ses doigts, mais s'estompa progressivement à mesure que Magnus rappelait sa magie.

Si un léger tremblement s'empara de ses mains, il n'était pas aussi angoissé que la première fois. Il finit par sourire, satisfait et soulagé de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de contrôle. Magnus savait qu'il en faudrait un peu plus pour consolider tout ça, mais il ne désespérait pas.

_ C'était sexy.

Magnus se retourna, surpris mais ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin se s'afficher sur ses lèvres aux lèvres.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?  
_ Je ne dormais pas.  
_ Tu ronflais.  
_ Non, dit le jeune homme, le ton faussement outré.

Magnus rit légèrement alors qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre dans son atelier.

_ Comment tu te sens ?  
_ Ca va, répondit Alec alors que Magnus s'était approché de lui, posant une main délicate sur son torse.  
_ Sûr ?

Alec lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il suivit Magnus dans le salon, et tous les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé.

_ Tout est revenu à la normale ?  
_ Pas totalement, mais ça revient doucement.

Alec regarda Magnus, qui lui offrit un sourire. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, et le prit dans ses bras. Magnus se blottit dans son étreinte.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Alec finissant par s'endormir. Sa sieste avait été agitée, mais les doigts de Magnus, qui caressait ses cheveux avec douceur, calmait le corps et l'esprit meurtri du jeune shadowhunter, du moins pour un moment.

 **xxx**

 ** _:: 2 semaines plus tard… ::_**

Un soir, assis sur la terrasse côte à côte, observant les étoiles au-dessus des gratte-ciels new yorkais, Magnus, un verre dans la main, sirotait son cocktail quand Alec le rejoignit.

Le Nephilim, posa son téléphone sur la table face à lui, s'installa à côte de lui, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

_ Comment va Isabelle ?  
_ Ca a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Elle m'a dit que ma mère est repartie à Alicante pour quelques jours, avant de faire un tour à l'Institut de Paris, répondit Alec.

Le ton d'Alec alarma Magnus qui tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda. Il semblait triste, déçu. Maryse était venue quelques fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines, passer un moment avec son fils et son compagnon.

_ Elle part pour longtemps ?  
_ Deux semaines je crois, si tout va bien.  
_ Ca va, toi ?

Alec resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

_ Oui. C'est juste que…

Alec ne continua pas sa phrase, la laissant suspendue dans le vide. Pour autant, Magnus acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il savait qu'Alec voulait essayer de rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec sa mère. Il voulait faire des efforts, et espérait toujours qu'ils puissent discuter tous les deux, comme c'était prévu avant qu'il ne se fasse agresser.

_ Elle a peut-être besoin de se retrouver un peu seule.  
_ Oui, sûrement. Mais je... j'aurais aimé qu'elle me le dise. J'aurais compris. Je comprends.  
_ Elle n'a peut-être pas eu envie de t'embêter avec ses propres problèmes, dit Magnus en attrapant la main d'Alec.  
_ Peut-être...

Alec soupira. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Magnus, puis continua.

_ Ça me fait bizarre de te voir défendre ma mère. Non pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire. Mais c'est étonnant, dit Alec.  
_ Ca me fait bizarre à moi aussi.

Alec se rapprocha de Magnus, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. L'air étant encore un peu frais dehors, Magnus ajusta la couverture qu'il avait prise sur eux deux. Le sorcier sentit son ange un peu plus tendu qu'auparavant. Il lui pressa la main, caressant doucement leurs doigts entrelacés de son pouce, et dit:

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

Magnus sentit l'hésitation d'Alec. Le jeune homme répondit à voix basse, presqu'en chuchotant, comme s'il partageait un secret.

_ Tu... tu penses que je suis prêt à retourner à l'Institut ?

Magnus se figea. La peur était toujours là. Mais il savait que ce moment allait arriver rapidement. Alec n'était pas du genre à rester assis sans rien faire.

Catarina lui avait annoncé deux jours plus tôt que ses blessures s'étaient parfaitement remises. Il conserverait sûrement quelques cicatrices, sur le bras et le torse, mais sinon, physiquement, tout allait bien. C'était mentalement que l'autre « problème » se situait.

Les cauchemars ne s'étaient pas calmés. Magnus savait aussi qu'Alec se réveillait toujours la nuit, vérifiait que toutes les entrées possibles dans le loft — portes et fenêtres — étaient fermées, mais aussi que la porte de leur chambre était ouverte. Une fois rassuré, il finissait par se rallonger près de Magnus, prenant le sorcier dans ses bras.

De même, Alec finissait souvent par s'enfermer dans ses propres pensées, et il était plus ou moins facile de l'en sortir. Parfois, il se perdait tellement que la moindre émotion qu'il essayait de contenir se transformait en spasmes, tremblements ou sueurs froides.

C'était donc peu dire que d'avouer que Magnus et Maryse —que Magnus tenait au courant— étaient inquiets. Mais seul Alec savait s'il en était capable ou non.

_ J-je ne dis pas d'y retourner dès demain.  
_ Je sais, répondit avec sincérité le sorcier.

Alec sembla soulagé.

_ Tu te sens prêt ?  
_ Je pense oui, répondit-il.  
_ Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi pas essayer ? dit Magnus d'un ton encourageant.

Alec caressa la main de Magnus, tandis que le sorcier sirotait la fin de son verre.

 **xxx**

 _ **::** _**_3 semaines plus tard… ::_**

Magnus venait d'ouvrir un portail qui amènerait Alec à l'Institut.

Il avait décidé de l'organisation avec Lydia, optant pour une reprise progressive de la totalité de ses fonctions au sein de l'Institut. La jeune femme avait accepté très facilement, d'autant plus que ce jour-là, elle devait se rendre à Alicante, où elle serait jury d'un autre procès, impliquant un Seelie, haut-membre d'un trafic de drogues et autres drogues bien trop puissantes pour les Mundanes. Ses drogues, très toxiques et extrêmement addictives, avaient déjà fait de nombreux morts.

C'était donc l'opportunité parfaite pour Alec de remettre les pieds à l'Institut. Magnus, évidemment, était inquiet. Pas parce qu'il je faisait pas confiance à Alec, mais parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. L'Institut, gardé comme il est, aurait dû être l'endroit le plus sûr pour son homme. Pourtant, il avait failli l'y perdre.

Il était donc retourné là-bas, et avait vérifié les protections, déjà extrêmement solides et puissantes. Grâce à l'aide de Catarina, il en avait ajouté une nouvelle, espérant que l'endroit deviendrait de nouveau le seul lieu, à l'exception de leur appartement, où rien ne pourrait arriver à Alec.

C'est donc le coeur légèrement serré qu'il ouvrit un portail pour Alec vers l'Institut.

 **-.-**

La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée. Elle avait été chargée et n'avait pas laisser le temps à Alec de respirer. Il s'était occupé des dossiers qui s'étaient empilés sur son bureau, avait approuvé quelques missions. Bref, il s'était occupé et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la matinée. Isabelle était passée quelques instants, avant de rejoindre Jace, déjà parti en mission. Il continua de s'avancer dans son travail, ne relevant pas la tête pour quelques heures.

Appelé pour un problème à l'infirmerie en fin de matinée, Alec quitta son bureau et s'y rendit. Il traversa les couloirs, croisa de nombreux shadowhunters, qui le saluèrent d'un signe de la tête.

A mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans l'Institut, il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Tout ce monde autour de lui, tous ces regards portés sur lui, l'inquiétait. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un lui tomberait dessus et l'emmènerait avec lui. Pris de sueurs froides, ses mains moites, Alec semblait ne plus savoir où aller, ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il accéléra le pas, l'impression d'être attiré par un aimant, une force invisible ; les yeux alertes, le regard instable et vide, comme si ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus. La réalité avait cédé place à un brouillard épais, transformant chacun de ses pas en une épreuve effroyable et difficile, mais Alec continuait. Parce que s'arrêter semblait dangereux, parce que s'arrêter aurait été comme abandonner. Alors il marcha, marcha, il bouscula des choses, entendant des voix qui l'appelaient, mais rien n'était clair, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles toujours plus fort. Quelqu'un le poursuivait, il en était persuadé. Quelqu'un l'appelait et le suivait. Il ne voyait plus grand chose, des points noirs apparaissants devant ses yeux, ses poumons, en manque d'oxygène, le consumait de l'intérieur.

Il haletait, cherchant du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer l'endroit où il était, quand il sursauta. Quelqu'un lui avait attrapé le bras. Il se dégagea avec force, et continua sa route dans ce chemin tortueux qu'il avait emprunté. C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit pour la deuxième fois une main sur son bras qu'il se rendit compte de la douceur et de la légèreté du geste.

_ Alec, c'est rien. Ca va aller.

Il voulait continuer à avancer, voulait chercher une issue, mais ça ne lui semblait pas la chose à faire.

_ Viens avec moi.

Il se laissa tirer, cherchant à récupérer l'oxygène qui l'avait quitté. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient mouillés.

La main qui lui tenait l'avant-bras le fit asseoir au sol, contre le mur, et un bruit de porte se fit entendre juste derrière. Il sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir en face de lui, et lui attrapa la main.

_ Alec, ça va aller, d'accord ? Personne ne te fera de mal.

Le jeune homme tremblait. Il essayait de regarder devant lui, mais l'épais brouillard était toujours présent, mais il entendait plus distinctement.

_ Essaie de prendre de grandes inspirations. Inspire par le nez, bloque quelques secondes, puis vide tes poumons un maximum. Et tu reprends… Magnus ? C'est Alec. On est dans son bureau.

Alec serra la main qu'il avait attrapée, comme s'il cherchait à s'ancrer dans quelque chose de réel. Les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues, mais sa respiration, progressivement, semblait revenir à un rythme normal.

Un bruit particulier, tel celui d'une bourrasque, résonna dans la pièce et rapidement, quelqu'un prit son visage entre les mains. Il sentait le métal froid des bagues contre sa joue, l'odeur de bois de santal envahissant son espace.

_ Alexander.

Alec sentit un par un ses muscles se détendre.

_ Tu l'as trouvé où, Biscuit ?  
_ Dans les couloirs, il s'avançait vers le sous-sol. Jace m'a appelé, il m'a demandé d'aller voir si Alec allait bien, mais je l'ai trouvé déambulant, comme s'il était à l'aveugle.

Magnus, une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, expira longuement. Il caressait doucement le bras du jeune homme, dont la main était toujours dans celle de Clary.

Après quelques minutes, Magnus ayant encerclé de son bras son shadowhunter favori, Alec relâcha doucement son emprise sur la main de Clary et expira fortement. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et même s'il était toujours pris de quelques tremblements et quelques sanglots, il avait fini par se calmer. Clary se leva et quitta la pièce quelques instants, revenant avec deux bouteilles d'eau. Magnus la remercia d'un sourire, et la jeune femme finit par quitter la pièce, annonçant à voix basse qu'elle allait donner des nouvelles à Jace et Isabelle.

_ Merci Biscuit, dit le sorcier avant de voir la jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante quitter le bureau de son bien aimé.

Magnus passa la main dans les cheveux d'Alec, sa magie traversant le corps du jeune homme, comme un voile l'enveloppant dans une couverture chaude et confortable. La magie de Magnus avait retrouvé sa vitalité et sa puissance quelques jours auparavant, et bien que Magnus restait prudent avec elle, l'utiliser de nouveau sans être effrayé était une libération. Ce n'était pas une —ou plusieurs— chute qui allait l'empêcher de se remettre en selle.

_ Ca va mieux ?

Pour seule réponse, Alec hocha la tête, profitant de la magie des doigts de Magnus, de son calme, de sa présence.

_ Tu veux rentrer ?

Une nouvelle fois, Alec acquiesça. Magnus sorti son téléphone, envoya un rapide message à Jace, lui annonçant qu'Alec rentrait au loft. Il tendit ensuite sa main, ouvrit un portail d'une main, et le fit venir jusqu'à lui. Avec Alec, ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans leur appartement, sur le sol du salon.

Il releva doucement Alec, dont les tremblements avaient reprit de plus belle, et l'amena lentement dans leur chambre. Il l'installa sur le lit, s'éclipsa quelques instants pour lui faire couler un bain chaud. Quand Magnus revint dans la pièce, il trouva Alec, endormi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues malgré ses yeux fermés. Magnus retira les chaussures du shadowhunters, claqua ses doigts afin que tous deux soient dans des tenues comfortables puis, après avoir arrêté l'eau dans la baignoire, il se glissa derrière Alec et le prit dans ses bras, serrant un peu plus son emprise, dans l'espoir que ses bras soient un refuge suffisant, lui apportant paix et tranquillité.

 **xxx**

 ** _:: 5 semaines et demi plus tard… ::_**

Depuis la crise d'angoisse d'Alec lors de son retour à l'Institut, pas mal de choses ont changées.

Sur les conseils de Magnus et de Catarina, Alec a accepté de discuter avec quelqu'un de ce qu'il a vécu. Les séances, qui avait lieu deux à trois jours par semaines selon les disponibilités du Docteur Chase —une des collègues mondaines de Catarina—, aidait beaucoup. Le Nephilim en ressortait épuisé, à bout de forces, mais les choses semblaient aller un peu mieux. Les cauchemars étaient toujours présents, mais ils avaient diminués en intensité et n'avaient pas lieu toutes les nuits.

Avec Lydia, Jace et Magnus, ils avaient d'abord tablé sur un retour à l'Institut assez lent. D'abord deux demi-journées par semaine, plutôt qu'une journée entière qui avait été difficile la première fois. Pour autant, assez rapidement, Alec s'était retrouvé quasiment toutes les matinées de la semaine à l'Institut. En un peu plus de deux semaines, il avait réussi à se remettre en piste, doucement mais sûrement. Il restait néanmoins prudent, et quittait son poste dès qu'il sentait que ça devenait un peu trop dur pour lui ; et cela arrivait quasiment un jour sur deux.

Le Docteur Anna Chase était une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Plutôt fine et petite, elle portait le plus souvent ses cheveux bruns —colorés— en une queue de cheval ou un chignon. Ses yeux marrons, presque noirs, rappelaient à Alec les yeux de sa soeur, Isabelle, ou encore ceux de sa mère, Maryse. Malgré l'apparence froide et distante qu'elle pouvait dégager, la femme était en fait très sympathique. Le Docteur Chase n'était au courant que du strict nécessaire: aucune mention du Downworld, des Shadowhunters ou de leurs missions. Catarina avait fourni les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alec, mais la psychiatre n'avait rien forcé. Elle avait attendu qu'Alec s'exprime, lui raconte son histoire.

Si Alec avait eu dû mal à communiquer sur ce qu'il avait vécu lors des premières séances, elle avait réussi à lui prouver qu'avec elle, tout secret était bien gardé. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la quatrième séance: Alec n'avait que très peu dormi pendant la nuit, un cauchemar l'ayant complètement paralysé:

Il était dans sa chambre, à l'Institut. Magnus était passé le voir la veille, et tous les deux étaient restés dormir. Alec avait fini par se réveiller en sursaut quand quelque chose de glacé avait été jeté sur son visage. De l'eau. Il était assis sur une chaise, ligoté, avec pour seul vêtement sur lui son jogging. Au vu de sa position dans la pièce, il estimait être face à son lit, qui caché par la présence de son père. Il avait revu le sourire suffisant de ce dernier, il entendait à nouveau tous ses mots qu'il lui avait craché au visage. Et lorsque Robert passa derrière Alec, c'est là que tout air quitta ses poumons, que son coeur s'arrêta. Magnus était allongé dans le lit, inerte et plus pâle que jamais. Alec avait essayé de l'appeler, mais aucun sort ne sortait de sa bouche. Seules les larmes dévalaient ses joues, le désespoir brûlant chacune des fibres de son corps. Robert avait porté une épée courte sur son cou, et l'avait lacéré de part en part.

C'était ce qui avait réveillé Alec. Il s'était levé en sursaut, cherchait Magnus du regard, l'homme debout depuis un moment, la panique se lisant clairement sur son visage, et ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il avait cherché à réveiller Alec, qui hurlait dans son sommeil ; des hurlements si puissants qu'il en avait ressenti les échos, si puissants que son coeur s'en était déchiré aussitôt. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Alec a une vitesse folle, et lorsqu'il comprit que Magnus était bien vivant, devant lui, que tout ceci était réel et que son rêve n'était qu'un cauchemar, il s'était cramponné à lui et ne l'avait pas lâché. Malgré les spasmes et tremblements qui secouaient son corps, les difficultés à respirer, les sanglots incontrôlables, Magnus avait mis le temps mais avait réussi à le calmer. Et aucun des deux hommes n'avaient réussi à se rendormir.

Ce jour-là, il n'était pas allé à l'Institut, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Magnus, refusait de le quitter des yeux. Il était terrifié. Néanmoins, Magnus avait réussi à le convaincre, en lui affirmant qu'il l'accompagnerait, l'attendrait à l'extérieur de la pièce, et qu'aucun deux n'auraient à mettre le pied dehors.

La séance avait été dure pour Alec. Il en était sorti épuisé. Mais s'ouvrir comme il l'avait fait, expliquer, non pas la totalité mais une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé, avait eu un effet cathartique.

 **-.-**

Un après-midi, alors qu'Alec avait quitté l'Institut plus tôt, il se rendit à l'hôpital, où il avait rendez-vous avec sa psychiatre. Après quelques formalités, le Docteur Chase demanda:

_ Et au travail ?  
_ J'y ai passé trois jours consécutifs, dont une journée entière hier.

Anna Chase lui sourit, ravi de voir que son patient faisait de nombreux progrès. C'était un patient studieux, et elle était ravie de pouvoir l'aider à se relever.

_ Très bien. Y-a-t-il eu des moments où- ?  
_ Aujourd'hui seulement, la coupa Alec.  
_ Et vous avez appliqué les exercices que nous avons travaillés ensemble ?  
_ Oui. Ils aident beaucoup, avoua Alec.  
_ Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
_ Pas vraiment non.

Alec baissa les yeux verts ses mains, posées paumes vers le haut sur ses genoux.

_ Vous savez ce qui a déclenché ce sentiment de panique ?

Quelques tremblements se manifestaient toujours, mais pour s'être entraîné à plusieurs reprises, seul ou avec Jace, Izzy, et même Clary, dont le calme avait été d'une grande aide face aux tempéramments généralement plus fougueux de son frère et de sa soeur, ça n'avait aucune incidence sur ses capacités d'archer. Le simple fait d'avoir l'arc dans les mains, le carquois vissé sur son épaule, l'apaisait.

_ Hier, j-je suis retourné sur… dans… à l'endroit où tout s'est passé, dit-il avec difficultés.

Dire que le Docteur Chase était surprise de cette annonce était un euphémisme. Elle en perdit ses mots pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

_ Vous… vous y êtes retourné seul ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse seul.  
_ Comme un moyen d'affronter vos démons ?

Alec sourit légèrement à l'analogie. Démons, grands démons, il était très familier avec ceux-là.

_ En quelque sorte.  
_ Voir si c'était le moment de tourner la page.

Alec acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. La psychiatre le regarda en silence pendant un moment, alors qu'Alec s'était levé et regardait à travers la fenêtre. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait dès qu'il commençait à être anxieux, comme s'il cherchait à fuir toute conversation. Après un moment de silence, la femme se leva à son tour et se positionna à ses côtés.

_ Je peux être honnête avec vous ?

Après une réponse affirmative, Anna continua.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous retourneriez là-bas aussi tôt. Je suis impressionnée, mais aussi plutôt intriguée. Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin de le faire maintenant ?

Alec continua de regarder dehors, le soleil se reflétant sur les vitres des bâtiments et des grattes-ciels. Il y réfléchit pendant un moment.

_ Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir peur d'aller au travail, de faire mon travail.  
_ Vous y retourniez déjà. Pourquoi, précisément, retourner dans cette pièce ?

Alec se contenta d'hausser les épaules, alors le Docteur Chase reformula sa question.

_ Ce que je souhaiterai savoir, c'est pourquoi ça vous a semblé essentiel d'y retourner maintenant. Si vous aviez peur d'aller au travail, la facilité aurait été de changer de travail, de demander une mutation, ou bien même d'arrêter.  
_ Pourquoi ce serait à moi de changer quelque chose ? J'ai toute ma vie ici, j'aime ce que je fais, dit-il d'un ton las. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais de nouveau être puni ou contraint de laisser tomber quelque chose auquel je tiens sous prétexte qu'on a voulu s'en prendre à moi.

Anna lui sourit et Alec, qui avait finalement tourné la tête vers la femme, la regarda intrigué.

_ Pourquoi vous souriez ?  
_ Parce que j'aime votre façon de penser. C'est encourageant.  
_ En quoi ?  
_ Vous ne vous laissez pas abattre. Oui, ce que vous avez vécu et enduré est terrible, mais vous continuez à vous battre. On vous a pris quelque chose, mais vous continuez à vous battre pour le reste. Peu importe votre métier, ce que vous faîtes ou comment vous avez été élevé. Beaucoup auraient pris la solution la plus facile, mais pas vous. Vous y êtes retourné bien plus rapidement que je ne vous l'aurais conseillé, vous êtes resté, et en peu de temps, vous avez fait d'énormes progrès.

La psychiatre posa sa main sur le bras d'Alec, et effectua une légèrement pression, avant de le regarder, droit dans les yeux, le marron presque noir rencontrant le bleu des yeux du Nephilim.

_ Vous êtes un battant, Alec.

* * *

 _En réponse à Liki: Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-ci aura su répondre à tes questions :) bisous_

* * *

 _Hello ! j'espère que vous allez tous bien :)_

 _Hop, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Une nouvelle fois, il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. J'ai tenté quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude dans la construction du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Je suis un peu sous le choc de l'annulation de la série. Ca ne semble pas réel, même si ça l'est. Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrive, malheureusement. Contrairement à d'autres séries, nous avons également les livres, donc ça compense. Si vous avez Twitter, n'hésitez pas à vous battre ! Ensemble, je pense qu'on peut faire de belles choses._

 _Merci pour tout, vos reviews, le temps que vous prenez à lire ma fiction. Ca me touche énormément. Vous mettez un énorme sourire sur mon visage à chaque fois ! Mille mercis._

 _Prenez soin de vous, et à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue de cette fiction._

 _Tout plein de bisous._


	22. Epilogue

Sa séance terminée avec le Docteur Chase, Alec prit le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Magnus. A la demande du jeune homme, Magnus ne faisait plus de portails depuis quelques jours pour Alec, et tout allait bien. De simples messages sur le portable suffisait pour le moment.

Sur le chemin du retour, Alec s'arrêta faire quelques courses, les placards et le frigidaire peu remplis en ce moment. Après avoir réglé ses achats en caisse, il reprit sa route, sacs en main.

Marcher laissait à Alec le temps de réfléchir. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit la psychiatre. Bien qu'elle ait été impressionnée de son courage et du fait qu'il soit retourné dans cette fameuse pièce, qui sera convertie dans les prochains jours en une nouvelle blanchisserie —bien plus grande que celle actuelle—, elle conseillait tout de même d'agir avec un peu plus de prudence. Si tout semblait aller un peu mieux, les rechutes peuvent détruire les progrès effectués jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait voulu nier au début, ayant toujours en tête qu'un shadowhunter ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des vacances et s'éloigner bien trop longtemps. Anna ne le savait pas, mais les démons ne prennent jamais de vacances. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à protéger, une réunion à présider, à laquelle il faut assister, ou des représentants à recevoir.

Pourtant, en y repensant, elle n'avait pas tort. Au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait retourner doucement au travail, il avait un peu forcé, y retournant bien plus que ce qui avait été statué au départ. Malgré les aménagements d'horaires qui lui avaient été proposés, il lui arrivait de dépasser les quelques heures allouées, ce qui entraînait par la suite une fatigue physique et psychologique plus importante. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se cantonner à un rythme strict, du moins pour quelques semaines, avant de reprendre progressivement à temps plein. Peut-être avait-il besoin de prendre du temps pour lui, pour accepter ce qui lui ai arrivé, pour avancer.

Après avoir déposé les courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Alec s'avança dans le loft jusqu'à l'atelier de Magnus. La porte grande ouverte, le Nephilim y entra et voyant son compagnon assis, dos à la porte, il se glissa doucement vers lui, avant de l'enlacer en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du sorcier, qui sourit légèrement.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Magnus.

Magnus était au courant de ce qu'avait fait Alec. Le jeune homme l'avait appelé alors qu'il se tenait debout, au milieu de la pièce, la porte grande ouverte. Il l'avait appelé parce qu'il sentait le poids de la souffrance et de la détresse souhaitant à refaire surface. Il sentait les souvenir ramper avec une lenteur extrême, cherchant le moindre espace dans lequel s'insinuer et le grignoter de l'intérieur, tels des milliers de petits parasites. Magnus avait voulu venir aussitôt, un portail ne demandant qu'à être ouvert, mais Alec l'en avait dissuadé. Il y était déjà, et même si c'était difficile, même si la pièce avait fini par lui donner le tournis, lui retourner l'estomac, il était resté. Alors Magnus, à l'autre bout du téléphone, l'avait rassuré comme il pouvait. Il lui avait raconté un tas de choses qui pourraient paraître insignifiantes, mais qui ne l'étaient pas aux yeux d'Alec. Pendant près de vingt minutes, Magnus avait chuchoté à l'oreille d'Alec, avant qu'il ne finisse par quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, le métal si froid lui donnant l'impression que sa main brûlait au contact de la poignée. Il avait envoyé un rapide message à Izzy, Jace et Lydia, et une fois dans son bureau, emprunta aussitôt le portail ouvert que lui avait ouvert Magnus, et rejoindre la sécurité des bras de Magnus.

Magnus déposa le livre qu'il lisait sur l'accoudoir, et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras musclés d'Alec et les serra délicatement, renforçant l'étreinte du jeune Shadowhunter.

_ Bien. Elle a été surprise.  
_ J'imagine.  
_ Et elle m'a dit la même chose que toi.  
_ D'y aller doucement ?  
_ Oui.  
_ On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ton fort, dit Magnus.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que son compagnon était rouge vif. Malgré tout, le Nephilim blottit son visage dans le creux du cou de Magnus, puis répondit, murmurant à peine:

_ Ce n'est pas ton fort non plus.

Un simple petit « hmm » fut prononcé par Magnus, alors qu'il se relaxa dans les bras de son Alexander. Après quelques instants, Alec déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Magnus, puis demanda:

_ Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Il se redressa doucement et Magnus se leva avant de rejoindre la cuisine et de commencer à ranger les quelques courses. Aussitôt, Alec l'aida.

_ Quelques clients, rien de bien méchant. Imogen est passée. Je suis allé voir Catarina qui avait besoin d'aide sur une potion qui nécessitait plusieurs mains et je suis rentré, une petite demi-heure avant toi en fait et-

Alec n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase.

_ Q-quoi ?  
_ Je disais que j'étais rentré un peu avant toi et que j-  
_ Non, pas ça. Imogen ? Imogen Herondale ?  
_ Oh, oui. Elle est passée en fin de matinée.  
_ Qu'est-ce que l'Inquisitrice faisait ici ? Il y a un problème ?  
_ Non, aucun, je-  
_ Magnus, ils ne peuvent pas- ils n'ont pas le dr-, commença à dire Alec, la panique le gagnant assez rapidement.

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et lui prit le visage entre les mains, forçant le Shadowhunter à le regarder.

_ Tout va bien. Il ne se passe rien de mal. Je ne pars pas, tu ne pars pas. Tout va bien, Alexander.

Magnus attendit qu'Alec se calme quelques instants, reprenant doucement une respiration un peu plus normale, avant de continuer.

_ Ok ?

Alec acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis Magnus lui sourit et reprit:

_ Ce n'était rien de très méchant. Elle est venue s'excuser, pour ce qu'elle avait pu dire au procès. Elle a toqué à la porte, j'ai répondu, elle m'a répété son petit discours avec quelques hésitations —sûrement parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise—, et elle est repartie aussitôt.

Alec regarda Magnus, ébahi.

_ Oh, dit-il simplement, son soulagement palpable.  
_ Oh ? répéta Magnus en gloussant légèrement.

Magnus regarda son compagnon, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_ C'est tout ? « Oh » ?  
_ Elle est peut-être revenue à la raison, dit Alec à voix basse, en haussant les épaules.

Magnus observa Alec, légèrement suspicieux, avant de laisser tomber. Il se doutait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre son compagnon et l'Inquisitrice, mais ça ne devait pas être important. Si ça l'avait été, Alec le lui aurait dit. Après tout, peut-être que ces excuses n'étaient pas sincères, peut-être que derrière se cachait un dessein politique bien plus important. Mais Magnus les avaient acceptées tout de même, ressentant une étonnante sincérité venant de la part de l'Inquisitrice. Puis, la voir légèrement mal à l'aise avec également été un plus pour lui.

Alors qu'ils finirent de ranger les quelques courses achetées par Alec, le téléphone de Magnus sonna.

_ Oui ? … Huh huh … Une urgence ? Vous savez qu'elles sont très facturées les urgence. … Oui, très bien. … Maintenant ?

Magnus jeta un coup d'oeil à Alec, murmura un léger « oui ».

_ Disons dans une petite dizaine de minutes, histoire que j- … Oui, oui, oui, la potion sera prête à l'heure. … Oui, c'est ça. A tout de suite.

En raccrochant, le sorcier soupira, renversant sa tête en arrière.

_ Un client ?  
_ Oui. Une urgence. Ca risque d'être un peu long. Il est assez… tatillon.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, et Magnus confirma d'un hochement.

_ Bon courage.  
_ Je vais en avoir besoin ! C'est Donnelly, il n'est jamais satisfait. Une vraie plaie, et il a toujours besoin de potions en urgence. Mais il paye bien, donc bon, je peux le gérer pour quelques heures.

Magnus pressa le bras d'Alec, et le jeune homme, qui se retourna, attrapa dans le placard une boîte d'aspirine. Magnus l'observa, inquiet. Alec croisa son regard.

_ J'ai juste mal au crâne.  
_ La semaine a été longue aussi, dit Magnus, le regard concerné.  
_ Longue et chargée, admit Alec.

Alec se remémora les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à l'Institut, entre le cabinet qu'il présidait entre les différents représentants du Downworld, les dossiers qui ne cessaient de s'empiler sur son bureau et la mission à laquelle il avait participé. Il repensa, à nouveau, à ce qui l'avait poussé à aller dans la pièce où il avait été enfermé, battu et laissé pour mort, au poids que cette simple visite avait posé sur tout son corps, à ce que lui avait dit le Docteur Chase. Peut-être avait-il trop forcé ? Les cauchemars étaient toujours présents, les angoisses ne disparaissaient pas. Il parfois l'impression d'être un poids pour tous, puis Magnus le regardait et lui souriait et il savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Parce que malgré ce qu' _il_ avait voulu lui faire croire, il était entouré, il n'avait pas été abandonné et il-

_ Alexander ? répéta doucement Magnus, inquiet de voir le regard d'Alec perdu dans le vide, fixé sur un point au-dessus de ses cheveux.  
_ Quoi ?

Magnus lui sourit, puis reprit:

_ Je peux annuler si tu veux, on peu-  
_ Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais ce que tu as à faire, on a toute la soirée, répondit Alec. Je pense que je vais m'allonger un peu, d'accord ?

Sa main sur la joue du sorcier, il plaça un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus, lui sourit et rejoignit leur chambre.

xxx

Une fois sa journée terminée et son dernier client reparti, sa potion terminée, Magnus installa les barrières de protection autour du loft et s'avança dans le salon, étirant chacun de ses membres. Finalement, cela avait mis moins de temps que prévu, et Magnus en était ravi. Il allait pouvoir profiter au maximum de sa soirée au calme, avec Alec.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, donna à manger à Chairman Meow, le chat suivant son maître comme son ombre, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'interlocuteur: Maryse.

_ Bonsoir Maryse, dit-il en décrochant.  
_ _Magnus. Bonsoir. J'ai essayé d'appeler Alec mais il n'a pas répondu._  
_ C'est normal, il doit être être en train de dormir. Y-a-t'il un problème ? Voulez-vous que je le réveille ?  
_ _Non, non, surtout pas, non. Je voulais juste voir si… si c'était toujours bon pour demain_ , dit-elle avec hésitation.  
_ Oh. Oui, il ne m'a rien dit qui me prouve le contraire, donc j'imagine que ça tient toujours.  
_ _Bien_ , répondit la mère de famille.

Le soulagement de Maryse était palpable, même à travers le téléphone. Magnus sourit, faisant glisser une main absente sur le pelage de Chairman Meow, en train de dévorer ses croquettes.

_ Rassurée ? osa-t-il demander.  
_ _Plutôt oui. Merci Magnus. Bonne soirée.  
_ _ Au revoir Maryse, bonne soirée, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Magnus se lava les mains, bu un verre d'eau et se rendit dans la chambre, voir son Alexander.

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller, Alec semblait dormir à poings fermés. De légers ronflements s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Magnus s'allongea à ses côtés, délicatement, et le regarda dormir. Alec avait l'air apaisé. Certaines nuits étaient encore difficiles, et assez souvent encore, il s'enfermait et se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il laissait aussi toujours certaines portes entrouvertes —celles dont les pièces étaient de petites tailles—, et parfois mêmes les plus grandes. Mais c'était bien plus rare maintenant, Alec agissant le plus souvent sans s'en rendre compte.

Doucement, Magnus poussa une des mèches de cheveux qui était tombée sur le visage de son Alexander. Il fit ensuite glisser son doigt sur la joue de Nephilim, sur son cou, sa nuque, puis le haut de son bras qu'il pouvait atteindre. Alec gémit doucement, bougea et se positionna sur son flanc, son corps face à celui de Magnus. Les yeux toujours fermés, il tendit ses bras et attira le sorcier vers lui d'un simple geste, avant de se blottir contre lui.

Magnus rit doucement.

_ Alexander…

Alec ne répondit pas.

_ Il faut te réveiller.  
_ Hmm.  
_ Ca va mieux ?  
_ Hmm hmm.

Et sur ces « mots », Alec se blotti un peu plus contre son homme, l'une de ses mains glissant doucement vers le bas du dos de Magnus, où elle arrêta sa course.

Magnus, qui avait passé ses bras autour d'Alec, caressait tendrement les cheveux de son homme, tandis que son autre main était passé sous le tee-shirt du Nephilim, ses doigts dessinant aveuglément runes, lignes et courbes diverses. Magnus savait que le jeune homme aimait ce contact, sa peau frissonnant sous son toucher, sa main pressant davantage sur les reins de Magnus, cherchant à rapprocher leurs deux corps au maximum.

_ Il va falloir penser à te lever, Alexander, murmura Magnus dans l'oreille du Nephilim, avant d'effleurer sa nuque de ses lèvres.  
_ Pas envie, bredouilla Alec avant d'attaquer gentiment le cou de Magnus, embrassant et mordant légèrement la peau qui se présentait à lui.

Magnus laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il sentit Alec sourire, puis recommencer à déposer de légers baisers, mordillant doucement la peau caramel qu'il aimait tant.

Magnus, cherchant à prendre l'avantage et à provoquer à son tour son compagnon, grimpa sur lui, se mit à califourchon et le regarda, le regard noir de désir. Alec lui offrit un sourire taquin, et Magnus l'embrassa un baiser d'abord doux, qui rapidement devint passionné et un peu plus désordonné, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre, se rapprochant, n'acceptant aucune distance entre les deux.

Puis, soudainement, Alec prit le contrôle de la situation et se retrouva au-dessus de Magnus, qui le regardait avec surprise, mais une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Un sourire coquin sur son visage, Alec passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de descendre très lentement vers les lèvres de Magnus, histoire de le provoquer un peu. Magnus ne bougea pas, cette tension et cette impatience qu'il avait de goûter de nouveau les lèvres d'Alec ayant un effet plus que positif sur lui. Après avoir déboutonné la chemise de Magnus, Alec embrassa sa joue, sa clavicule, descendit lentement sur le torse du sorcier, puis ses abdominaux, laissant derrière chaque passage baisers mouillés, de légers picotements après avoir mordillé avec délectation la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Magnus essayait de contrôler le moindre son qui cherchait à lui échapper en vain, alors que le Nephilim le couvrait d'amour et d'attention. Alec effleura la peau caramel du bout des doigts, caressant subtilement Magnus, le faisant frissonner. Il entreprit sa route dans l'autre sens, en remontant lentement jusqu'à que ses lèvres rencontrent de nouveau celles de Magnus, qui mordillant les lèvres de son Alexander au passage, laissait ses mains glisser sous le tee-shirt et sur le corps musclé du jeune homme.

Un mouvement de hanche involontaire de la part de Magnus engendra un gémissement de la part des deux hommes. Un sourire s'étalant sur son visage, Alec regarda Magnus, ses yeux totalement exposés, le doré plongé dans le bleu du Nephilim. La respiration du jeune homme, déjà rapide, s'accéléra de nouveau, se faisant plus saccadée, et après avoir haussé un sourcil, il finit de plonger vers Magnus, leurs lèvres se rencontrant de nouveau dans un échange plus tendre, plus mesuré, mais bien plus intense, qui les laissait le souffle coupé. Ils prenaient le temps de savourer chaque toucher, chaque mouvement ; ils prenaient le temps de ressentir chaque sensation.

Rapidement, tous deux se retrouvèrent nus, caressant, embrassant, mordillant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Leurs mains exploraient, touchaient, effleuraient. Leurs bouches faisaient de même. Aussi doux qu'une caresse, mais aussi intense qu'un simple souffle sur la peau. Ils frissonnaient de plaisir. Comme à chaque fois, Magnus faisait en sorte de chérir chaque centimètre de la peau nacrée de son Alexander, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait, qu'importe ses cicatrices.

 **xxx**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné et s'être douché, Alec sortit de la chambre, fraîchement habillé. Il avait opté pour une tenue simple, chemise d'un gris très foncé et pantalon noir. Il déjeunait peut-être avec sa mère, mais il avait envie de montrer que ça comptait pour lui, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

Si Alec avait lancé la première invitation il y a près d'un mois et demi, c'est Maryse qui, à son retour de Paris quatre jours plus tôt, avait proposé à son fils de remettre ça. Ils avaient tout deux décidés de se rejoindre directement au restaurant qu'Alec avait choisi au départ, à une dizaine de minutes à pied de leur appartement.

Alec était angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver seul face avec mère, inquiet de savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Pour autant, il l'était bien moins que quelques semaines plus tôt. Les évènements ayant changés beaucoup de choses, leur relation semblait s'être apaisée. Magnus s'approcha de lui, lui sourit, et lui dit qu'il était très élégant. En posant ses mains sur les bras de son compagnon, il sentit à quel point il était tendu. Il posa alors ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit:

_ Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Et si c'est le cas, tu m'appelles et je te créé un portail qui t'amènera à moi, d'accord ?  
_ Promis. Embrasse Catarina pour moi ! dit Alec, qui enfila sa veste en cuir noir.  
_ Alexander, ne me dit pas que tu es toi aussi tombé sous son charme ? s'offusqua aussitôt Magnus.

Alec s'approcha de lui, son regard bleuté profondément ancré dans les yeux de son homme:

_ Jamais. J'ai déjà été conquis, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Alec élimina la distance qui se trouvaient entre ses lèvres et celles de Magnus, l'embrassant avec passion, laissant le sorcier à bout de souffle.

_ D-d'accord.

Alec ria doucement, déposa de nouveau un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus, toujours légèrement sonné.

_ Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure ! dit Alec, quittant l'appartement au moment où Magnus lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi.

 **xxx**

En arrivant devant le restaurant, Alec vit au loin sa mère l'attendre, debout devant la devanture. Elle avait mis une jolie robe bordeaux, simple, mais qui lui allait comme un gant. Alec s'approcha d'elle, lui sourit, et la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

_ Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ?  
_ Moins de cinq minutes. On y va ?

Alec acquiesça et s'avança vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il fit d'abord passer sa mère, puis s'arrêta devant le serveur.

_ Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Lightwood, dit la mère de famille.  
_ Bien sûr, suivez-moi, dit le serveur après avoir vérifié son registre.

L'intérieur du restaurant était simple, mais élégant. Magnus avait conseillé cette adresse à son compagnon, qui voulait quelque chose qui ne soit pas « trop ». Puis, pour l'avoir testé tous les deux, ils se sont dit que c'était l'endroit parfait. Et Maryse semblait effectivement apprécié le cadre. De taille plutôt modeste, chaque table semblait avoir son propre espace, le tout créant un cadre particulièrement agréable.

Le serveur invita Maryse et Alec à s'asseoir à une table dans le fond du restaurant, près d'imposantes fenêtres donnant sur un jardin bucolique, petit coin de verdure en pleine ville. Il leur offrit à chacun un menu, et prit les commandes pour un apéritif.

_ C'est très joli, ici, s'exclama Maryse qui regardait autour d'elle.  
_ Oui, et puis c'est plutôt tranquille.  
_ En effet, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais c'est agréable. Tu y es déjà venu ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Oui, avec Magnus, dit-il.

Maryse sourit et avec Alec, ils se plongèrent dans le menu. Le serveur finit par arriver, déposant leurs verres en face d'eux, et pris les commandes pour la suite.

Le repas se passa calmement. Alec écouta sa mère parler de son séjour à Alicante, puis à l'Institut de Paris, et lui expliqua que l'Inquisitrice faisait souvent appel à elle ces derniers temps. Elle raconta aussi que quelques jours plus tôt, la femme était venue s'excuser pour les propos qu'elle avait pu tenir lors du procès, admettant qu'en voulant voir la réputation de Robert s'effondrer le plus violemment possible, elle avait été trop loin dans certains propos.

La conversation glissa rapidement sur Alec, Maryse souhaitant en savoir un peu plus de la convalescence de son aîné. Elle avait évidemment eu des nouvelles par Alec, Jace ou encore Isabelle, même de Magnus, de temps en temps, mais elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix, pouvoir jauger par elle-même si ce que lui racontait Alec n'avait pas été minimisé, de peur de l'inquiéter. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui avoua qu'il avait toujours ses cauchemars qui le réveillait en pleine nuit, qu'il avait ses épisodes de panique, mais qu'à part ça, les choses semblaient doucement revenir à la normale. Alec dériva rapidement sur son retour à l'Institut, dont l'évocation le mettait bien plus à l'aise que de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Maryse ne le poussa pas, et l'écouta avec attention raconter comment se passait son retour. Alec lui expliqua comment fonctionnait son emploi du temps, les spécificités de son retour, et que même si Lydia était toujours présente dans l'Institut, elle lui laissait de plus en plus de place. C'est progressif, mais Alec avoua à sa mère qu'il préférait que ça se passe comme ça, plutôt qu'une reprise abrupte.

_ C'est encore dur ? osa-t-elle demander, inquiète.

Alec, qui était en train de boire, reposa son verre et répondit:

_ Un peu, entre la fatigue et les maux de tête. Mais tout revient doucement à la normale.

Maryse posa sa main sur celle de son fils, en face d'elle.

_ Si tu ne te sens pas en forme, ne te force pas, Alec, d'accord ?  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le dessert finit par arriver et une fois terminé, Alec proposa à Maryse de prendre un café à l'appartement, ce que la mère de famille accepta aussitôt.

L'appartement n'étant pas très loin du restaurant, Alec et sa mère marchèrent côte à côte, profitant du soleil et de la fine brise qui soufflait dans les rues de New York. Ils riaient, se remémorant des souvenirs de son enfance et de celles de ses frères et soeur.

_ Mais tu nous as dit que tu l'avais adoré, ce ragoût ! dit Alec, légèrement offensé.  
_ Alec, vous étiez petits. Je n'allais pas vous dire que c'était immangeable, toi et ta soeur, vous auriez été inconsolables ! Mais j'ai apprécié le geste, dit-elle en riant.

Alec regarda sa mère rire, et ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre les échos de sa voix. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère aussi… libre. Presque insouciante. Son angoisse de ce matin semblait bien loin. Il passait un agréable moment avec sa mère, et il essayait d'en profiter un maximum. Il la regardait lui sourire, et il voyait une sorte de légèreté et d'espièglerie si familière dans son regard, étincelant comme dans le regard d'Isabelle. Et doucement, il réalisa que l'expression de Maryse, toujours souriante, avait néanmoins légèrement changé,

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alec, intrigué, mais également un peu inquiet.  
_ Ca faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu sourire autant avec moi, voilà tout.

Le sourire d'Alec illumina son visage, les joues légèrement rosies par le compliment de sa mère, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment dans lequel le jeune Shadowhunter vivait avec Magnus.

 **xxx**

Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse, le temps étant agréable à l'extérieur. Alec avait apporté deux tasses de café et boissons fraîches, ainsi que quelques gateaux, et continuaient de discuter. Ils avaient fini par se lever, et s'appuyer contre la balustrade en pierre, observant la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit Alec après un moment de silence.

Inquiète, Maryse se tourna aussitôt vers Alec.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Avant-hier, je suis retourné dans la salle du sous-sol.

Maryse le regarda, ébahie.

_ C-comment tu te sens ?  
_ Ca a été dur, mais j'avais besoin de le faire. Pour tourner la page, en quelque sorte.  
_ Alec, je-  
_ Je voulais juste te le dire. Izzy et Jace ne sont pas au courant.  
_ Tu as prévenu Magnus j'espère ?

Alec lui jeta un coup d'oeil, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ Je l'ai appelé quand j'y étais.  
_ Bien. Tu n'as pas fait ça tout seul, c'est le principal.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre la mère et le fils. Alec ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ils avaient passer une bonne après-midi jusqu'à maintenant, et la voir réagir de cette façon, avec distance presque, le blessait. Il n'avait pas voulu créé de malaise, n'avait pas voulu entacher ce moment entre les deux, mais il voulait lui dire. Il avait besoin de lui dire. Il avait affronté ses démons, et malgré la difficulté de l'épreuve, il se sentait fier de lui. Le silence qui s'est installé entre eux deux le dérangeait, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur des attentes de sa mère. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu qu'il soit plus fort ? Que ce ne soit pas dur ? Ou peut-être aurait-elle voulu qu'il l'appelle d'abord ?

Il regardait droit devant lui, dans le vide, l'impression que le monde devenait de plus en plus flou, imprécis. Il n'empêcha même pas les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche, faibles, mais trahissant d'une angoisse réelle.

_ J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Maryse se tourna vers Alec, abasourdi.

_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu m'en veux ?  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Non, Alec ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ?

Alec baissa la tête, embarrassé.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es distante, d'un coup ?

Maryse secoua la tête, pris une grande inspiration, et se posta face à son fils.

_ Je m'en veux, Alec. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, pour Isabelle et pour Jace. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus présente, plus acceptante.  
_ Hé, Maman, ça va, c'est pas très grave.  
_ Non, ça ne va pas, Alec. Ca ne va pas du tout. Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout ça, t'occuper de tout le monde comme tu le fais si facilement. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ce poids sur tes épaules. C'était mon rôle, mon devoir en tant que mère. Ca n'aurait pas dû être le tien.  
_ Maman…  
_ Alec, écoute moi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis fière de toi, de ta soeur et de ton frère. Et cette fierté n'est pas seulement nourrie par le fait que vous êtes tous de talentueux et incroyables shadowhunters et que vous réussissez ce que vous accomplissez, loin de là. Je suis fière de vous pour les personnes que vous êtes devenues: courageux, compatissants, prêts à se battre corps et âme pour ce qui est juste. Vous avez grandi, malgré mon absence, malgré notre avidité et notre volonté de nous racheter auprès de l'Enclave, tout en conservant le pouvoir que nous avions toujours eu. Et vous êtes devenues de formidables personnes. _Tu_ es devenu un jeune homme exceptionnel. Tu es bon, gentil, incroyablement courageux. Tu es juste, tu es aimant, tu-

Maryse se mordit la lèvre, avant de reprendre:

_ J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir abandonné de la sorte. Pendant trop longtemps, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai laissé mes préjugés prendre le dessus sur toi, sur ce que tu voulais et sur ce qui te rendait heureux. Mais sache que jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour toi, que ce que tu as avec Magnus.

Alec était ébahi, buvant les paroles de sa mère.

_ N'oublie jamais à quel point je vous aime, à quel point je t'aime et je suis fière de toi.

Quelques larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Maryse. Elle les essuya rapidement, souriant.

_ Enfin, voilà, je-

Alec ne la laissa pas finir et la prit dans ses bras, avec force. Aussitôt, Maryse lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes dévalant les joues de la mère de famille. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, Alec finissant par murmurer un léger « merci ».

_ Ne me remercie pas.

Alec ne répondit pas, mais renforça son étreinte, serrant un peu plus sa mère contre lui, soulagé et ému.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Maryse décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de repartir, si elle voulait également passer un peu de temps avec Jace et Isabelle. Elle finit par se lever, aidant Alec à ranger ce qu'il avait sorti.

Elle s'avança vers son sac, et en sorti une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau blanc, aux motifs dorés, qu'elle tendit à Alec.

_ Ton cadeau, pour l'appartement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le donner plus tôt, dit Maryse.

Le paquet n'était pas très grand, mais quand Alec le prit dans ses mains, il fut étonné par son poids, plus lourd que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_ Il ne fallait pas, fit Alec.  
_ Ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira, dit Maryse.  
_ Merci Maman, dit-il alors qu'il commença à ouvrir le paquet.  
_ Non, ouvre-le quand je serais partie. Ca peut attendre.  
_ Mais-  
_ Plus tard, Alec.

Il déposa le paquet emballé sur le canapé, puis accompagna sa mère dans l'entrée du loft.

_ Merci pour aujourd'hui, Alec. C'était vraiment agréable. On devrait remettre ça la prochaine fois avec le reste de la famille, dès que je serais de nouveau à New York.  
_ Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Jace et Izzy, répondit Alec avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est vrai que c'était super.  
_ Oui. J'espère que ça plaira aussi à Magnus, ajouta-t-elle.

Alec la regarda, surpris.

_ On pourrait même inviter Clary et Simon, ça peut être une bonne idée, finit-elle par dire d'une voix plus basse, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Enfin, on discutera des détails plus tard. Prends soin de toi, Alec, et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as juste qu'à m'appeler, d'accord ? Passe le bonjour à Magnus de ma part.

Maryse lui sourit, simplement, le prit dans ses bras et embrassa la joue de son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla, laissant Alec sur la pas de la porte, une nouvelle fois abandonné par les mots.

 **xxx**

Une petite demi-heure après le départ de Maryse, Magnus, qui avait passé l'après-midi chez Catarina, entra dans le loft. Il trouva Alec, vêtu de vêtements plus confortables que ce qu'il portait en fin de matinée, assis sur le canapé, une boîte dans la main.

Lorsque Alec se rendit compte que Magnus était rentré, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

_ Hé ! Comment va Catarina ?  
_ Très bien. Elle est contente d'avoir un peu de vacances ! dit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Alec sur le canapé. Le déjeuner s'est bien passé ?  
_ Oui, très bien. C'était vraiment bien. Elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois, on remettrait ça avec « le reste de la famille », ses mots, pas les miens.  
_ Je suis sûr que Isabelle et Jace seront ravis, dit Magnus avec un grand sourire, posant une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon.  
_ Et _toi_. Après, elle a bredouillé quelque chose à propos d'inviter Clary et Simon je crois, mais j'ai pas vraiment écouté pour être honnête.

Magnus le regarda, ébahi.

_ Oui, je sais. J'ai eu la même réaction. Mais j'aime bien l'idée, lança Alec.  
_ Qu-quelle idée ? répondit Magnus, encore surpris.  
_ Toi, moi, une famille. Un jour.

Magnus plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec, l'amour débordant de leurs regards, de leurs sourires. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Ca me plaît énormément, murmura Magnus alors que ses lèvres effleuraient celle du jeune homme.

Il déposa de nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres de son Alexander, puis regarda ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Cadeau de crémaillère, je crois.  
_ Et tu ne l'as pas ouvert ?  
_ Non, dit-il avec une légère hésitation.  
_ Tu n'es pas curieux ?

Alec tourna sa tête vers Magnus.

_ Si. Bien sûr. C'est le fait qu'elle m'ait dit d'attendre qu'elle soit partie avant de l'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.  
_ Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne l'ouvres pas, répondit gentiment Alec.

Alec inspira profondément et commença à défaire le papier cadeau.

Magnus l'observait avec curiosité. Sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec, il regardait le Nephilim défaire le papier cadeau avec délicatesse. Il posa sur ses genoux la boîte en carton qui se présentait devant lui et souleva ensuite le couvercle.

Avec Magnus finirent par découvrir une boîte ronde, faite dans un bois foncé lisse, habillée de quelques entrelacs métalliques sur les bords. L'objet semblait ancien et chargé d'histoire. Alec et Magnus étaient ébahis devant la beauté de l'objet.

Alec tourna l'objet dans tous les sens, ne remarquant qu'un petit trou sur ce qui semblait être le dos de la boîte en bois. Alec finit par ouvrir délicatement le couvercle, ce qui permit à une petite figure sur ressort de se relever. Et au pied de la figurine se trouvait une petite clef métallique.

_ Une boîte à musique, murmura Magnus. Elle est superbe.

Alec jeta un coup d'oeil à Magnus, prit la clé et la mis dans le petit trou repéré un peu plus tôt. Magnus, d'un mouvement de la main, referma le couvercle, et sourit à Alec.

_ C'est plus pratique pour tourner la clef, dit-il avec un sourire.

Alec s'exécuta. Il tourna la clé au maximum, puis rouvrit le couvercle. La mélodie qui s'échappait de la petite boîte à musique le faisant frissonner. L'air de la comptine « A la claire fontaine », que sa mère leur chantait quand ils étaient plus petits avec Isabelle et Jace, retentissait dans la pièce.

Une fois la mélodie terminée, Alec se tourna vers Magnus et lui tendit la boîte à musique d'une main légèrement tremblante.

_ Ma mère nous chantait cette chanson quand on était petits. Izzy la chantait souvent à Jace aussi, pour le rassurer, chuchota-t-il, de peur de briser quelque chose en parlant à voix haute.  
_ C'est un très beau cadeau, dit Magnus sur le même ton.  
_ Ca a l'air fragile…

Magnus regarda Alec, puis la boîte et après avoir murmuré une petite incantation, il fit un mouvement de la main au-dessus de la petite boîte à musique, la magie enveloppant l'objet avant de s'évaporer.

_ Elle ne l'est plus, dit Magnus en offrant un sourire à son Alexander, visiblement ému.  
_ Merci, répondit-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.  
_ Tu sais où tu veux la mettre ? demanda Magnus.

Alec réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Dans la chambre ?  
_ Parfait, dit Magnus attrapant la main d'Alec, qui venait de remonter le mécanisme.

La mélodie retentit de nombreuses fois dans le salon, Alec et Magnus blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Alec racontera à Magnus la discussion qu'il a eu avec sa mère le lendemain. Il se remettra doucement de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, reprenant son poste de Directeur de l'Institut de New York à temps complet près d'un mois plus tard. Malgré tout, les blessures ont la vie dure, et il arrivera que parfois, des nuits seront difficiles, et les angoisses présentes. Mais Magnus restera à chaque fois aux côtés d'Alec, comme il le ferait lui-même si Magnus n'allait pas bien. Il verra sa mère un peu plus souvent, et même si parfois, leurs avis n'étaient pas toujours le même, ils s'en remettraient. Leur premier repas de famille se déroulera deux semaines plus tard, alors que Maryse passait un week-end à New York. Maryse et Magnus resteront en contact, et doucement, une relation assez unique s'installera entre eux deux.

Mais tout ça se déroulerait dans le futur.

Ce soir-là, Alec voulait simplement profiter de Magnus, du calme, et de la comptine qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

« _Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
_ _Jamais je ne t'oublierai_ »

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _En réponse à Lavigne 126: Un énorme merci pour ton retour sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que l'épilogue aura répondu à tes attentes :) bisous !_

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Tout d'abord, désolé de le publier avec une bonne semaine de retard. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma tête et faire quelque chose de cohérent, puis beaucoup de choses se sont ajoutées et je me suis un peu noyée..._

 _Donc voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.  
_ _Ca me fait tellement bizarre, après plus de 5 mois à travailler dessus, semaine après semaine. Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et puis nous voilà, 22 chapitres plus tard, prologue et épilogue inclus._

 _Que dire, à part merci ?! Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure, merci d'avoir lu cette fiction, merci de l'avoir commentée.  
Tous vos retours m'ont énormément touchés, ils m'ont fait sourire, m'ont parfois fait verser ma petite larme (oui je plaide coupable).  
Mais chacun de vos avis m'a incroyablement ému._

 _J'ai été ravie de vous voir me suivre dans cette petite aventure.  
_

 ** _Merci._**

 _Prenez bien soin de vous, et peut-être à la prochaine :)  
Bisous !_


End file.
